Entre Ciel et Terre
by Catirella
Summary: Rien ne va plus. Attachez vos ceintures... AVION YAOI... Chapitre 31... C'est la douce nuit de Noël, le marchant de sable est passé... Non pas encore ! Hein ?... YOYEUX NOËL et bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Certains métiers apportent des opportunités à ne pas prendre à la légère… Je pense, à ce niveau, aux fantasmes qu'amène la tenue d'infirmière, les uniformes d'étudiantes, et les soubrettes. _

_Mais je peux vous assumer qui existe des professions qui occasionnent des rencontres impromptues et tout à fait charmantes. Cette fic en parle et nous le dévoile… A vous de lire et de savourer._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

Je vais vous faire décoller vers une nouvelle fiction… Nouveau genre, nouvelle histoire ! … Va-t-elle vous plaire ? Ça, je le saurai lorsque j'aurai un retour de votre part.

J'ai beaucoup cherché quoi prendre comme sujet. Je ne connais pas ce monde. Je sais que c'est un monde à part et que c'est comme les marins… On va dire, une maîtresse ou un amant dans chaque port. Sauf que là, nous allons parler d'aéroport et que je ne sais pas du tout où tout cela va nous mener.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre un et Bisou…**_Catirella_**

─**o─O─o─  
◦ ◦**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Aujourd'hui, il fait un temps magnifique. Et dans l'aéroport, l'effervescence des passagers est identique aux autres jours. Courir pour ne pas louper son vol. Des personnes mécontentes de devoir attendre car leur vol à eux est en retard voir annulé pour une raison qu'ils ignorent. Les enfants qui jouent et courent dans tous les sens. Les étrangers qui sont perdus et qui cherchent le guichet qui leur permettra de trouver enfin leur porte d'embarquement. Les agents de nettoyages qui s'efforcent de garder ce lieu propre. Les agents de sécurités eux qui ne laissent rien au hasard et sont à l'affût du moindre problème. Et j'en passe…

Et il y a moi.

Qui regarde tout ce petit monde vivre, ensemble, l'espace de quelques heures pour certains, quelques minutes pour d'autres. Moi, je suis steward, ou plutôt Chef de Cabine depuis peu. Et fier de l'être... J'ai beaucoup bossé pour obtenir ce poste et à 25 ans j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve d'enfant.

Voler à travers le monde et être Chef de Cabine en Premier sur la premier compagnie aérienne des USA.

Je vais aujourd'hui pour la premier fois être à la tête de 6 personnes. Et je vais avoir moi-même un pilote au-dessus de moi. Je ne le connais pas, ni son équipe. Je connais par contre mon personnel et je suis des plus heureux de travailler avec cette équipe. Hilde est comme moi toujours heureuse et bavarde. Sally plus réservée mais toujours souriante. Réléna… Ah, Réléna ! La première fois, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Je l'ai prise pour une fille à papa qui se la pétait grave. Mais j'ai appris à la connaître et le choc, surtout le soulagement, quand j'ai appris qu'elle aimait les filles. Et une en particulier. Elles forment un couple très mimi. Je les envie lorsque nous sortons tous les 7. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Nous avons aussi Dorothy. Sous son regard qui tue par moment se cache un cœur en or qui est pris pas un beau mâle du nom de Treize. Lui est au sol, à la tout de contrôle. Il la contrôle à chaque atterrissage la Dorothy.

Là aussi !

Nous les envions.

Et les deux seuls autres garçons que moi…

Blonds, eux, par contre.

Zechs qui bigle sur Une. Hôtesse au sol. Le jour où ils sortent ensemble, je fais un vœux. Cela fait bientôt deux ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Ils m'épuisent. Et il y a mon petit Quatre. OK, il est plus grand que moi. Ce n'est pas juste au fait. Bien que pour être dans ce métier il faut mesurer plus d'un 1 mètre 70, surtout pour un homme. J'avais juste la taille lorsque je suis arrivé et maintenant, je la dépasse de 9 centimètre. 1 mètre 79 et je ne grandirai plus. Quatre, lui, il m'oblige à lever la tête, et avec Zechs c'est pire. Quatre, c'est mon grand frère de cœur. Taille et âge obligent. Mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis dans cette compagnie et un point commun nous rapproche, nous sommes gays, mais pas attirés l'un par l'autre.

Pour le nouvel équipage qui comporte trois membres, je ne connais que leur nom de famille.

Trois hommes.

Le pilote Yuy, le co-pilote Barton et le navigateur Chang. Ils sont prudents dans notre compagnie. Ils préfèrent mettre trois personnes dans le cockpit en cas de souci.

Bon. Il est temps que je me rende à ma porte d'embarquement, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblent les trois nouveaux.

Qui sait !

Mon âme sœur et peut-être parmi eux ?

─**o─O─o─  
◦ ◦**

Gate 12 – Washington / Madrid (1).

« Duo ! Tu arrives en retard le premier jour où tu occupes tes nouvelles fonctions. Tu commences bien. »

« Hilde, je ne suis pas en retard. Toi par contre, tu es en avance de 5 minutes. »

Hilde rigole et remet la cravate de Duo en place qui était, à la base, parfaitement à sa place.

« Je sais mon chou, mais j'avais envie de te taquiner et surtout les trois nouveaux sont déjà là semble-t-il ! »

Duo la fixe et lui prend l'une des mains qui torturent sa cravate.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hum hum. »

« J'y vais ! … Hilde. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux lâcher ma cravate ! »

« Oups, désolée Duo. »

Duo lui sourit et se dirige vers le Boeing 777, une fois sa cravate remise à sa place par ses soins.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de l'appareil, il se fige. L'homme en face de lui est super beau.

« Monsieur Yuy ? »

Juste à ce moment-là, un autre homme encore plus beau, du moins pour Duo, fait son apparition à ses côtés et le casse en beauté.

« C'est Commandant Yuy . C'est moi et non mon copilote, le Commandant Barton. Je vous prie de ne pas l'oublier Mr ? »

Duo est blême et en colère contre ce commandant. Son statut de supérieur ne lui donne aucun tact. Et dire qu'il allait travailler avec cet homme pendant plus d'un an comme son contrat le stipulait.

La Sibérie est plein ciel. Si la clim de l'appareil tombe en panne, il fera l'affaire. Duo ne voit plus la plastique parfaite qu'il devine sous son uniforme, mais son regard de glace et son visage stoïque.

Cette année à venir sera des plus longues.

« Maxwell. Et je vous prie de m'excuser Commandant Yuy… Commandant Barton… »

Duo passe à leurs côtés pour se rendre dans son espace en attendant le reste de son personnel. Une boule au creux de l'estomac et un sourire en moins… Sourire qu'il se devait de retrouver dans 20 minutes car les quelques 400 passagers prévus pour ce vol, allaient embarquer.

─**o─O─o─  
◦ ◦**

« Pas mal le chef de Cabine des premiers ! »

« Hn. »

« Je te connais Heero. Je sais qu'il est tout à fait ton type. »

« Trowa ! »

« Hum ! »

« Tu parles trop. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit cela ! »

« C'est vrai… Voilà le reste de l'équipage. Tient ! Un blond qui ressemble à un ange ! »

« Hn. »

Heero a un sourire en coin.

« Tu viens de toucher l'Olympe, Trowa. »

« Hum. L'autre blond aux cheveux longs n'est pas mal non plus. »

« Pas ton type. Je vais rejoindre Wufei. Tu les accueilleras mieux que moi. »

« Assurément. »

« Hn. »

Le groupe d'hôtesses et de stewards arrivent enfin à la hauteur de Trowa.

Une hôtesse, chef de cabine elle aussi, du côté des classes économiques, s'approche et salue le commande Barton comme il se doit et celui-ci se présente. Tous passent devant lui et le blond, Quatre, pour ne pas le nommer, lui sourie et rougit en le saluant à son tour.

Hilde le charrie une fois dans leur espace mais l'humeur de Duo les calma vite.

« Duo ! Tout va bien ? »

« Non Quatre, cela ne va pas, mais je dois faire avec. Bon, puisque vous êtes tous les six présents, nous pouvons commencer. »

Aucun ne chercha à en savoir plus. Autant Duo était une vraie pipelette lorsque tout allait bien, autant il devenait une tombe lorsque tout allait mal. Le vol allait être aussi long pour eux.

L'avion se remplit et une fois tous les passagers à leur place et les autorisations de décoder accordées, l'avion prit son envol pour Madrid. Le commandant prit la parole et fit son speech en anglais et espagnol.

De leur côté, comme à chaque vol, les divers hôtesses et stewards firent leur démonstration des consignes de sécurité.

Le vol se déroula à peu près bien jusqu'au moment de servir le déjeuner.

Duo se bute. Il ne veux pas aller servir dans le cockpit. Mais Quatre lui rappela gentiment que c'était son rôle et que depuis qu'ils avaient décollé, il les avait envoyé chacun leur tour faire son job. Là, hors de question, Duo devait prendre ses responsabilités, même si cela lui en coûtait.

Quatre n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec un ou plusieurs membres du cockpit. Mais ils allaient devoir tous travailler ensemble durant un année, alors Duo devait faire face à son problème et au plus vite.

Duo soupira, mais alors très fort.

Les 6 autres avaient envie de rire mais chacun parti s'occuper de leurs passagers. Et Duo, la mort dans l'âme, alla servir le déjeuner dans le cockpit. Et, de ce fait, il allait aussi rencontrer le troisième membre de leur équipe.

Duo frappe à leur porte qui est fermée de l'intérieur et, une fois qu'il s'est identifié, le fameux Chang lui ouvre celle-ci. Duo le salue correctement cette fois-ci et leur sert leur repas. Mais le commandant veut lui parler en privé, donne les commandes à son copilote et ils ressortent tous les deux du cockpit.

Heero congédie le personnel le temps de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Duo. Celui-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux et Heero en fait de même.

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé votre équipe à votre place Mr Maxwell ? … Je ne tolérerai plus cela à l'avenir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »

« Absolument Commandant, et je ne vous dérangerai que l'espace de ce vol et du retour car je donnerai ma démission à notre retour aux Etats-Unis. Mon seul regret aura été d'avoir autant travaillé pour me retrouver sur votre vol. Excusez-moi, j'ai des passagers à servir, COMMANDANT. »

Heero ne lui permet pas de quitter l'espace où ils se trouvent et lui agrippe le bras lorsqu'il se retourne pour aller dans l'allée centrale de l'avion.

Duo grimace sous la douleur et essaie de se dégager, mais en vain.

« Vous me faites mal. COMMANDANT. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors lâchez-moi. COMMANDANT. »

Duo insiste bien sur le « Commandant » et se mord la lèvre. Heero venait de resserrer son emprise sur son bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si j'avais su que ce serait toi le commandant, j'aurais refusé. »

« Tu es encore plus beau qu'à tes 15 ans Duo. »

« Merci. Lâche-moi maintenant. Tu me fais mal Heero. »

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Comment va Solo. »

« Bien. Marié. Je suis tonton. Il a 6 ans. Heero, lâch… »

En le lâchant, Heero lui capture les lèvres. Il a embrassé Duo il y a 10 ans. Et à cette époque, Duo était mineur, lui non. Avec 4 ans de plus, il aurait pu se retrouver en prison. La vie les avait séparé. Duo ne l'avait vu que rarement quand son frère l'invitait chez eux. Mais Heero avait été le premier amour de Duo et son cœur s'en était tout de suite rappelé dès que son regard avait croisé celui du Comandant Yuy.

Heero a perdu une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Duo, l'autre au creux de son dos. Duo a posé ses deux mains sur la chemise blanche d'Heero et participe au baiser. Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour

**Son premier amour.**

Le baiser prend fin et Heero embrasse Duo sur le front.

« Ne démissionne pas. Excuse-moi. »

« Tu es toujours aussi froid. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas trouvé la personne qui me dégivrera. »

« L'as-tu seulement cherchée ? »

« Non. »

« Cela ne va pas coller. Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. Tu n'as pas à me parler aussi durement. J'ai bossé dur moi aussi pour en arriver là, Heero. Je ne suis peut-être pas comandant comme toi, mais j'ai réalisé mon rêve et tu en as fait partie il y a 10 ans. Mais plus maintenant… »

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non. Mais… »

« Laisse-moi une chance. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous travaillons ensemble et cela ne se fait pas. »

« Tes deux hôtesses le sont bien elles et cela ne te dérange pas, il me semble. »

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de cela, Commandant. De plus, personne se sait que nous nous connaissons. »

« Hn. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre tes « Hn », désolé ! »

« En effet. Lorsque nous serons à Madrid, je veux que nous en discutions. »

« Une fois à terre, je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, Yuy. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Yuy. »

Duo à un rire cynique.

« Pardon Commandant... Une fois à terre, je ne suis plus sous vos ordres, Commandant Yuy. »

Sans préavis, Heero attire Duo à lui par sa cravate et l'embrasse avec passion et fougue.

Sous la surprise, Duo ouvre de grands yeux, mais très vite fond dans ses bras qui l'ont encerclé.

Heero le libère.

« Ce soir, lorsque nous serons à l'hôtel, je veux te voir Duo et cela n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre. »

« Mais je ne… »

« Tu le seras après notre réunion entre toi et moi. Au restaurant de l'hôtel, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bien. Je n'ai pas le choix. Voulez-vous que je vous réchauffe votre plat Commandant ? »

« Oui, merci Duo. »

« J'arrive dans quelques instants. Je vais dire à mon personnel qu'ils peuvent de nouveau venir en cabine. »

« Hn. Je retourne au cockpit. »

Avant de partir, Heero caresse la joue de Duo qui en ferme les yeux. Il est toujours aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs. S'il n'avait pas ce côté froid et…

Duo n'arrive même plus à lui trouver des défauts. Il y a moins de 15 minutes, oui, mais maintenant…

Il va prévenir Réléna qui est la plus près et retourne auprès de son Commandant pour aller lui faire réchauffer son plat qui avait bien sûr refroidi.

Trowa et Wufei avaient vu que quelque chose de différent s'était produit. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer quoi.

Heero n'était pas un grand bavard et aucun des deux ne voulaient demander à Duo ce qui c'était passé entre eux à l'extérieur du cockpit.

Duo lui sourie lorsqu'il lui ramena son plat chaud.

Le reste du vol se passa dans une atmosphère plus détendue, mais Quatre sentait bien que quelque chose travaillait encore Duo.

Mais quoi !

De tout façon, Quatre savait que lorsque Duo voudrait parler, il viendrait de lui-même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'avion se pose à Madrid. Tout le personnel de l'avion se rend à l'hôtel prévu pour eux lorsqu'ils sont dans cette ville et, avant que Duo ne quitte l'avion, Heero lui avait glissé un mot dans la paume de sa main droite.

**_Ce soir, 19h30, au restaurant de l'hôtel.  
Heero _**

Comme lui ! Froid le mot.

**A suivre**

Je sais, il est court, mais c'est le chapitre 1, donc si cela vous a plu, on verra par la suite.

**_Catirella_**

_Info : Je sais qu'actuellement il n'y a que deux personnes dans le cockpit mais j'avais besoin de trois personnes.  
(1) : Toutes les gates et destinations sont pures invention de ma part._

**Alors ce premier Chapitre.  
On continue ou pas ?  
...─o─O─o─...  
─..---..◦..◦..---..─  
Piste d'atterrissage et de reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **À venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_747, vol en détresse… Turbulences pour les membres de l'équipage. Heureusement que les passagers ne sont pas touchés. En tout cas, pas pour le moment, dieu sait ce que nous réserve Cat. Moi, je n'en sais encore rien, mais je suis extrêmement impatiente de le savoir !_

_Pour l'instant, Heero bouffe beaucoup plus que Dudule… Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Je crois que lors de la prochaine escale, les rôles vont s'inverser… ça risque d'être chaud pour les fesses à Dudule, à prendre au sens proprre et au figuré. Je le plains à l'avance. Pour Heero, pas de pitié pour les croissants !_

_Bonne lecture et bonjour à tout le monde !_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

_Ecrit le 14 juillet 2006._

Le décollage du chapitre 1 s'est bien passée.  
De ce fait, cette fiction vient de passer en vitesse de croisière.  
Les chapitres arriveront au fil des escales.

Je ne développe pas encore les autres personnages dans celui-ci. Chaque chose en son temps…

Beaucoup m'ont demandé ce qu'il s'est passé avant entre Duo et Heero avec plus de détails, et aussi à quoi ressemblait les uniformes.  
J'ai répondu à chacun.  
Voici après écriture de ce chapitre 2, ce que je ferai par la suite :

- Leur premier baiser et la relation qu'ils ont eu. Viendra elle aussi par fragment.  
- L'uniforme est de couleur noir et je peux vous assurer que cela existe. Déjà vu sur certaines compagnies aériennes. La dernière fois que j'ai pris l'avion remonte à plus de 3 ans, mais je l'ai pris assez de fois et avec suffisamment de destinations diverses pour vous le confirmer. Bien sûr, les couleurs les plus courantes ne sont pas le noir. Mais c'est plus classe. Surtout en première.  
Avec, évidemment, une chemise blanche et le petit avion qui se trouve brodé sur celle-ci… Hummmmmmmmm…  
Oups, je m'égards.  
Bref… Je laisse libre court à votre imagination pour le moment concernent leur uniforme, qui, de tout évidence, sont des tailleurs et costumes de couleur noir.

Attention, avis de tempête sur le vol de retour…  
Bisous, Catirella

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 

L'heure fatidique arriva pour Duo.

10 ans.

2 ans. Il avait mis à l'époque 2 ans pour l'oublier et tomber dans les bras de divers amants. Il pensait ne jamais le revoir. Solo n'avait plus eu de nouvelles 6 mois après qu'il ait déménagé pour l'Angleterre.

Après un dernier soupir et une dernière vérification de tenue des plus simples, Duo se rend à son entretien avec son supérieur.

Heero est là. Déjà installé à une table en retrait des autres membres d'équipage restés à l'hôtel. Duo le trouve encore plus beau. Un homme. Heero est devenu un homme dans toute sa splendeur. Son côté glacial n'enlève rien à son charme. Son cœur ne semble pas d'accord avec sa raison, mais Duo est bien décidé à ne pas lui céder un centimètre de terrain.

Duo s'assied après qu'Heero lui ait fait un signe dans ce sens.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Commandons avant tout, veux-tu. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Une fois fait, Duo revient à la charge.

« Tu ne lâches pas ! »

« Non. Là, je ne devrais pas être avec toi. Donc je voudrais en finir avec cet entretien. »

« Bien… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser une chance ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous sommes sur le même vol et je n'ai jamais eu ce type de relation à ce jour. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changer ma vision des choses à ce sujet. »

« Donc Réléna et Hilde… Je ne me suis pas trompé ? »

« C'est bien cela. »

« Peuvent être en couple, mais nous, aucune chance ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Je vois que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès humainement parlant… Pas en tout, mais c'est bien pour les autres. »

« Tu es dur avec moi Duo. »

« J'ai grandi Heero. »

« Pas tant que cela ! »

« Ton humour n'a pas changé lui par contre… Je ne suis plus le petit ado éperdument amoureux du meilleur ami de mon frère. Le cours de la vie a fait que tu as dû partir des USA et moi non. je n'ai pas attendu sagement ton retour en 10 ans Heero. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis seul que je n'ai pas vécu. »

« Hn. »

Duo rigole.

« Toujours tes « Hn ». Ça, c'est la marque déposée Yuy… Pourquoi… »

« Salut toi. »

Deux main viennent de se poser sur les yeux de Duo et un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille lui murmure ces deux mots.

« Hans ! »

« Oui mon cœur. »

Duo se lève et lui fait face. Hans l'enlace dans ses bras, sous les yeux du commandant aux regards de roquettes.

« Je suis super heureux de te revoir. Que fais-tu à Madrid ? Ce n'est pas ton vol. »

« J'ai dépanné un ami. Et toi ! C'est nouveau aussi. »

« J'ai changé de poste. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as réussi tes concours ! Félicitation mon cœur. »

Pour accentuer ses dires, Hans pose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo qui, bien sûr, les entrouvre de suite pour laisser passer une langue qu'il n'avait pas vue, ou plutôt sentie, depuis plusieurs mois.

Heero, furieux de rester sur la touche, mais ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, toussote pour leur rappeler sa présence.

Duo se rappelle qu'il n'est en effet pas seul à table et rompt le baisser.

« Excuse-moi je manque à tous mes devoirs. Hans Kruguer, je te présente mon commandant de bord Heero Yuy. Heero, un de mes amants Hans Kruguer. »

« **HN ?** »

« Commandant Yuy... C'est quoi ce « Hn » ? … Duo. Tu pourrais éviter de dire que je suis un de tes amants. Là, je suis le seul. Au fait tu as des nouvelles de Pédro ? »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 8 mois. Il a sans nul doute rencontré l'amour. Dommage pour nous. »

« Ouais. Super mec. Et super coup. »

« Hans ! »

« Oh, désolé… Dans quelle chambre es-tu ? »

« La 69. »

Hans sourit.

« Comme toujours. »

« Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais… »

« Je sais mon cœur. Je peux te rejoindre ? »

« Bien sûr ! À dans une petite heure. »

« Je ne serai pas en retard. »

Hans l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Heero fulmine de rage.

Hans retourne à sa propre table et Duo reprend place à la sienne.

« **Un** de **TES** amants ? »

« Hum… »

Duo mange un morceau de pain et le regarde avec une lueur de vengeance au fond de ses iris.

« **Combien ?** »

« Houla… Je n'ai jamais compté. Pas mal. Je peux dire que je couche rarement seul. »

« **Je croyais que tu étais seul ?** »

« Je le suis. Ce sont des amants, Heero, et rien d'autre. Nous le savons, et ne me dis pas que tu n'en fais pas autant de ton côté. Je sais très bien comment se comporte le personnel lors de nos petites escales sur les longs courriers, alors évite de me prendre pour un imbécile. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un saint Duo. Mais là ! Ils savaient tous que tu as divers amants? »

Duo commence à perdre patience.

« **Oui**… Et en quoi cela te regarde. Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul Heero ! Et toi aussi. Alors ne t'occupe pas du mien, mais du tien. »

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot pour nous deux, Duo. »

« **Nous deux**, n'existe pas. Et n'a jamais existé. »

« Pas pour le moment, mais je te ferai changer d'avis. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. Je prendrai bien un dessert ! Et toi ? »

« Tu démissionnes toujours ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ta démission. Tu vas toujours la donner ne rentrant ? »

Duo le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et avec un sourire sadique lui répond :

« Non. Je vais encore attendre avant de prendre ma décision. Alors ! Un dessert ou pas ? Je suis attendu. »

« Hn. »

« Hn. Quoi ? »

« Oui, je vais prendre un dessert. »

« A la bonne heure. Une phrase complète ! Tu fais « Hn » en pleine action ? »

« Tu le verras quand je serai en toi. »

Pour le coup, Duo pique un fard et se cache derrière la carte des desserts.

Heero est fier de son coup et se rend compte du trouble qu'il occasionne chez Duo. Il détestait déjà tous les amants de Duo et celui-là encore plus car il l'avait embrassé deux fois sous ses yeux.

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain matin, à bord.**

Le commandant est d'une humeur de chien. Duo, lui, semble aux anges. Les autres sont intrigués par leurs échanges muets.

Quatre ne savait toujours rien et Trowa et Wufei ne se risquèrent pas à questionner Heero de peur d'être expédiés sur Mars.

Une fois leur avait suffi et, dieu merci, la victime était un pauvre type qui doit encore se demander ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là.

Bien sûr ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et Heero se mit à hurler sur Duo pour une broutille et réflexion de la part de Duo à son égard devant Trowa et Wufei. Et celui-ci sur le coup de la colère lui balança :

« **Va-te faire foutre Yuy.** »

Duo, trop tard, se rend compte de son incorrection devant les deux autres membres du cockpit. Heero enclenche le système de pilotage automatique ce qui a pour effet de déséquilibrer l'appareil une faction de seconde.

Cause à effet oblige.

Cela provoque un petit mouvement de panique à bord de l'appareil. Trowa récupère les commandes et Quatre qui s'apprête à frapper à la porte, se retrouve nez à nez avec Heero qui a pris Duo par le bras et le sort du cockpit violemment.

Quatre n'ose rien dire et regarde son commandant.

« **Trou d'air. Faites une annonce. Je ne veux personne ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** »

« Bien Commandant. »

Quatre va faire l'annonce et avertit les autres de ne pas se rendre en cabine.

Heero est sur le point de gifler Duo, mais se retient.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon devant mon personnel. »

« Et toi, que crois-tu faire. Tu me cherches depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans l'appareil. »

« Il t'a fait l'amour ? »

« Oui. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on a baisé comme des dingues et j'ai pris mon pied Yuy. »

« **Teme.** »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais… Toi-même ! »

Heero le tire à lui par les cheveux et l'embrasse de force. Duo tente de le repousser en tout premier et de nouveau cette sensation de bien-être et de protection. Le baiser sauvage devient passion et Duo semble excité par la jalousie d'Heero.

Heero lui rend sa pseudo liberté.

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Non. »

« Duo. Je suis si repoussant que cela ? »

Duo le regarde avec un visage d'ange.

« Non. Tu es la perfection faite homme, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai mes raisons Heero. Respecte-les. »

« Impossible. »

« Alors, nous allons avoir encore ce type d'altercation à l'avenir Commandant. »

« Duo ! »

« Oui, Commandant ? »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, c'est un ordre. »

Duo lui sourit sadiquement.

« Si c'est un ordre Commandant… Je m'exécute, mais attention… A terre, je ne suis plus sous tes ordres Yuy. Et ne crois pas que je répondrai toujours à tes ordres avec obéissance en vol. »

« Hn. Exécution ! »

En fermant les yeux, Duo pose délicatement ses lèvres rougies par le premier baiser sur celles d'Heero. Ce baisser est doux et sensuel. Heero en regrette presque d'en avoir fait la demande, car il a un avant-goût de ce qu'il n'aura peut-être jamais pour lui seul.

Duo savoure ce baiser. Les lèvres d'Heero sont **uniques**. Jamais aucun de ses amants ne lui avait procuré cette sensation. C'est chaud et agréable. On voudrait que cela ne prenne jamais fin au risque de mourir suite à un manque d'oxygène.

Le baisser est d'ailleurs rompu par Heero pour cette raison.

Il lui caresse les cheveux.

« J'ai défait ta natte. Tourne-toi, je vais te la refaire. »

Duo le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Tu sais faire les nattes ? »

« Hn. »

« Ah. Où as-tu appris? »

« Tu ne me connais pas Duo. Tu ignores tout de moi. »

Duo est un peu frustré car en effet il ne connaît pas réellement Heero. Sauf le peu que Solo avait bien voulu lui dire.

Pendant ce temps, Duo lui avait présenté son dos et, avec douceur, il lui avait défait celle-ci puis refait après lui avoir lissé les cheveux avec ses doigts.

La natte refaite, Heero le fait pivoter face à lui.

« Ne recommence plus ! »

« Toi non plus. »

« Duo, je suis ton supérieur. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme un chien, désolé. »

« Je serai plus sévère la prochaine fois. »

« Je demande à voir… Et tu ne me fais pas peur Yuy. J'ai passé l'âge. »

« Pas pour recevoir une fessée Duo. »

Duo vire au rouge.

« Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ? »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir tes fesses mon ange. Et rouges, elles doivent encore être encore plus belles. »

Duo boude et cela amuse Heero.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

« Mais tu n'es pas contre l'idée ! »

Là Duo est cramoisi. En effet, il n'est pas contre l'idée.

« Je… Je n'ai… »

« Gare à tes fesses mon ange. Je retourne aux commandes. Tu peux dire à ton personnel que l'accès aux cabines leur est de nouveau possible.»

Puis Heero laisse un Duo tel un poisson. Il vient d'avoir sa vengeance pour le coup d'Hans d'hier soir.

Tout compte fait, ce type lui avait servi à quelque chose.

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

Le vol est enfin fini.

Trowa sourit de toutes ses dents à Quatre lorsque celui-ci lui passe devant, rouge comme un coquelicot. Wufei, lui, semble attiré par une certaine Sally.

Le dernier à sortir est Duo, lui salue tous les membres du poste de pilotage.

« Au revoir Comandant Yuy. »

« A dans deux jours M. Maxwell. Reposez-vous au moins ! »

Duo lui lance un regard noir. Il a bien compris l'allusion à ses nombreux amants.

« Vous aussi commandant ! »

Heero fait un sourire en coin.

« Hn ! »

Duo lui rend ce sourire malicieusement.

« N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit et promis M. Maxwell. »

« Je n'oublie pas Commandant. Je n'oublie pas. »

Puis Duo poursuit son chemin vers ses deux jours de repos.

« Alors l'ange blond ? »

« Pas mal. Il me plait vraiment, mais cela tu me l'as fait remarquer dès le premier regard que tu lui as lancé. Heero ? »

« Hn ! »

« Qui a-t-il entre toi et Maxwell ? »

« Rien… Du moins pour le moment. »

« Ton type. J'avais raison. »

« Plus que tu ne crois Trowa. »

« Sally est belle, hein ! »

Trowa et Heero le regardent et éclatent de rire à la vision d'un Wufei qui a l'air de se trouver sur un petit nuage.

**À suivre**

Attention, décollage pour un troisième chapitre ?

Sûrement…

**_Catirella_**

……… ─**o─O─o─ **………  
**─————◦—◦————─**

**Ne pas oublier la piste d'atterrissage…**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Héhéhéhéhéhé... Que j'aime les expéditions polaires... Autant que le climat entre Heero et Duo... Après la tempête de neige, le beau temps ? A voir, connaissant Cat, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite _

_Bonne lecture et bonjour à tous._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

Alors, alors , alors…

L'avion reprend du service pour un nouveau vol.  
Quelle destination je vais bien pouvoir leur faire prendre !. !. !.  
Hum…  
Vous verrez bien. Donc deuxième aller-retour. Heero va-t-il réussir à faire changer d'avis le Duo résistant à son charme ?  
Le ciel est dégagé, vous êtes autorisés à décoller…

Mais attention…Beaucoup de perturbations à terre…

Bisous, Catirella

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 

**Gate 5**

Duo arrive tranquillement. Ces deux jours lui avaient fait un bien fou. Surtout qu'il avait dû se préparer mentalement à supporter Yuy durant 4 jours d'affilé. L'Horreur, car il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à lui durant ces deux jours. Pas de façon très catholique en fait.

Sa décision à ce sujet n'avait pas le moins du monde changé.

Il était hors de question qu'il sorte ou couche avec Heero.

Donc, ce fut pour Duo deux jours non stop de sorties diverses avec des collègues ou amis. En 48 heures, il avait à peine passé 4 heures chez lui. Dont une heure au téléphone avec sa mère pour lui demander comment ce premier vol s'était passé.

Il se garda pour le moment de lui parler d'Heero, pour en pas être cribler de questions diverse à son sujet.

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que Duo arrive devant son Commandant de bord.

« Bonjour Commandant Yuy. »

« M. Maxwell. Bon repos ? »

« Excellent. Peu de repos en fait. J'ai profité comme il se doit. Et vous ? »

« Moins que vous me semble-t-il. »

« Vraiment… Bonjour Commandant Barton. Je vous laisse, je dois aller m'assurer que tout est bien en place. »

Duo laisse un Heero tirant la tête et un Trowa dans l'attente de voir son ange blond.

« Tu en tire une tête. T'as revu Sam ou quoi ? »

« Mon dieu, tout sauf cela. »

Heero soupire.

« Heero ! Je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois dans cet état… Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

Heero lui fait un léger, mais alors léger sourire.

« Je co… »

« Bonjour, Commandant Yuy, Commandant Barton. »

Quatre, aussi rouge qu'il y a deux jours, sourit tel un ange descendu du ciel à Trowa. Heero est mis dans le vent, ce qui le fait sourire. Il allait se confier, mais n'était pas vraiment encore prêt. Quatre venait de le sauver sans le savoir.

Un ange… Ce garçon ne pouvait être que cela.

**Vol, Washington/Moscou.**

Cette destination était de plus ne plus en vogue, allez savoir pourquoi !

L'aller se déroula sans un mot plus haut qu'un autre entre Duo et Heero… Pourtant Heero n'était pas d'une humeur faste depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci.

Les passagers du Vol 583 en provenance de Washington, ont tous débarqué.

Les employés se rendre le leur côté à leur hôtel.

Ce soir, sortie en boite pour tous.

Heero ne voulait pas se joindre à eux au début. Wufei avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il vienne. Et ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis fut la phrase de Duo :

« Ce n'est pas grave, cela ne nous empêchera pas de s'éclater un max. »

Par contre, Duo ne dit plus rien quand Heero dit :

« Ok. Je viens. »

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**23 heures passées, dans la boite la plus branchée de Moscou.**

Duo et tous les autres s'en donnent à cœur joie sur la piste.

Heero lui est dépité.

Un autre amant de Duo à débarquer depuis 30 minutes. Sacha Popof . Lui non plus, il ne l'aime pas.

Popof est grand, beau, les yeux cobalts. Comme les siens. Et un corps d'Apollon. La tenue qu'il porte est des plus provocantes. Duo et lui sont collés comme des siamois. Une femme a fait une tentative vers Heero. Malgré la faible luminosité, il lui a fallu une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas plus insister.

Duo était des plus chauds et Heero des plus froids en les fixant sur la piste.

Trowa, lui, de son côté, avait profité de cette soirée pour faire une tentative vers l'ange blond. Quatre avait bien sûr répondu présent et ils dansent sagement, mais de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre.

En fait, Heero n'était pas seul à faire tapisserie. Wufei et Sally lui tenaient compagnie.

Wufei n'osait pas. Sally attendait un signe de lui.

A ce rythme-là, dans 10 ans ils y étaient encore.

Heero qui commençait à perde patience et surtout qu'il en avait marre de se faire faire du pied par Wufei, à cause de sa nervosité, prit le taureau par les cornes et, d'un coup, sortit à Sally :

« Wufei voudrait danser avec toi ! »

« J'en serais ravie. »

« Wufei ! »

« Je… Je… »

« Tu bouges et vite. Elle est ravie. »

Wufei lui sourit et se levant, tend la main à Sally pour la guider vers la piste de danse. Avant de le laisser seul, Wufei se retourne vers lui.

« Merci Heero ! »

« Hn. »

Heero reste seul. Mais lorsqu'il voit Duo se faire embrasser ouvertement sur la piste, il ne peut en supporter plus et tente le tout pour le tout.

Sacha sent une main sur son épaule et rompt le baiser du même coup.

« Je peux ? »

Sacha croit bien faire et répondant « Oui, bien sûr ! ». Duo n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve avec les deux mains d'Heero sur ses hanches.

« Heero. Mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, il me semble. »

« Sacha m'a laissé la place. »

« Oui, mais pas... hum… Ne recommence pas cela, Yuy. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« La question n'est pas là… Hum…Heero, arrête ou je te laisse en plan. »

« Tu n'es pas aussi frigide avec l'autre. »

« L'autre à un prénom et l'autre est un de mes… »

« Amants , je sais… Je ne suis pas encore sourd. »

« J'ai des doutes ! »

« Je te le redis Duo… Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot pour nous deux. »

« Tu perds ton temps et le mien pas la même occasion. »

Heero arrête de danser. Fixe Duo et retire ses mains de son corps.

« Envois-toi en l'air comme bon te semble. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Yuy ! »

Duo a réagi avec quelques secondes de retard.

Hélas…

Heero est déjà parti.

Sacha revient vers lui et lui enlace la taille.

« Tout va bien ? »

Duo le regarde en souriant de son mieux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Sacha fait ce que Duo lui demande et un slow commence à cet instant.

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

« Heero, attends… »

Heero s'arrête, Trowa arrive à ses côtés, essoufflé. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment ? Que t'a dit Maxwell pour te faire fuir ? Je t'ai vu lui caresser la nuque. »

Heero soupire et baisse les yeux.

« Nous nous connaissons. »

« Hein ! … Comment cela vous vous connaissez ? »

« Il avait 15 ans, moi 19, et je l'ai embrassé. Deux jours plus tard, je partais pour l'Europe. »

« C'est lui ! »

« Oui, c'est lui. »

« Il sait pourquoi tu es parti ? »

« Non. Personne ne sait. Sauf Wufei et toi... Il ne veut pas de moi... Mais je ne renoncerai pas à lui, même si je ne l'ai embrassé qu'une seule fois… J'ai eu des doutes quand j'ai vu son nom sur la liste des membres d'équipage. Il a une vie des plus volages… C'est marrant. J'ai l'impression de me voir il y a 5 ans. »

« Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

« Non, reste et amuse-toi. Ton ange blond… »

« Peut attendre, toi non. »

« Trowa. »

« Heero, si Maxwell est celui dont tu m'as parlé, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors ne discute pas pour une fois et obéis. »

Heero lui fait un maigre sourire.

« Merci Trowa. »

« C'est normal. Tu as su être là quand j'en ai eu besoin. »

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain matin, 11h07, embarquement du vol Moscou/New York.**

Duo n'est pas au top de sa forme.

Certes, il a passé une nuit des plus mouvementées avec Sacha, mais le regard d'Heero et ses dernières paroles lui ont fait un peu mal. Et surtout… Duo aurait aimé qu'il insiste un peu plus malgré tout.. Mais surtout son regard se voulant froid comme à son accoutumée n'a pas dupé Duo… Heero n'est pas comme les autres jours.

Vol sans accro. Par contre, il re-décolle dans moins de trois heures vers Berlin.

Avant de sortir de l'appareil, pour laisser la place aux techniciens pour qu'ils fassent les contrôles comme à chaque atterrissage et le plein de kerosen, une hôtesse au sol arrive à leur rencontre et donne une enveloppe à Heero.

« Commandent Yuy, ce message est arrivé il y a une heure pour vous. »

Heero la remercie et ouvre celui-ci. Trowa à ses côtés ainsi que Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Hilde et Sally sortent juste à ce moment de l'appareil.

Heero blêmit d'un coup.

« Heero, qui a-t-il ? »

« Sam. »

Duo, un tantinet curieux.

« Sam ? »

« Son ex. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Duo reste la bouche ouverte. La douleur qu'il a au cœur le ferrait pleurer s'il était seul.

« Heero, qui a-t-il sur ce message ?»

« Berlin. »

Wufei comprend de suite l'association des deux mots et sa réponse à sa question prend un sens.

« Excusez-nous. »

Wufei lui arrache le message des mains et le guide vers leur espace pour se reposer entre deux vols.

« Excusez-nous encore. Duo ? Tout va bien ? »

Duo reprend conscience à la voix de Trowa.

« Oui. Pardon, j'ai déconnecté un instant. »

« Ok. A dans deux heures environs. Quatre, désolé. »

Quatre lui fait un immense sourire.

« Non, je comprends. A plus tard Trowa. »

Hilde et Sally sourient en voyant Quatre timide comme une jeune collégienne.

Duo, lui, n'est plus avec eux. Il est de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Duo ! … **Duo**… **DUO**… »

Duo fixe Hilde les yeux ouverts en grand.

« Ça va ? Tu étais où ? »

« Il a un ex ! »

« Ben oui… Il a sûrement une vie sexuelle, beau comme il est. Un vrai dieu vivant. »

« HILDE. »

« Ma puce, tu es là ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi mon amour. »

« Ouais… C'est vrai qu'il est super beau gosse Yuy. »

« Tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi. Léna ! Gifle Duo. »

Réléna ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et donne une gifle dite normale, à Duo.

« Aie… »

Duo ne frotte la joie droite.

« Léna ? »

« C'est Hilde qui m'a dit de le faire. »

« Tu étais de nouveau parti au pays de songes ! »

« Scuse… Allons nous reposer avant le vol suivant. »

La joue un peu rouge, Duo prend la tête et les 4 autres se posent de nouvelles questions concernant le sujet Maxwell/Yuy.

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

**Berlin le lendemain - Mercure Hotel Berlin Tegel, 19 heures.**

Ils repartent le lendemain à Washington pour un repos bien mérité de trois jours.

Tout l'équipage se trouve au restaurant.

Duo a retrouvé le sourire car Hans était chez lui et l'a rejoint au resto de l'hôtel. Les autres le connaissant, il s'est joint à eux pour le dîner.

Wufei, Trowa et Heero sont deux tables plus loin et au moment où le plat principal va leur être servi un « HEERO » retentit dans la salle.

Tous les visages convergent vers la voix. Duo, ainsi que toutes les personnes se trouvant à la même table, fixe le corps qui va avec celle-ci.

Réléna et Hilde ne peuvent retenir un :

« La vache ! »

Quatre et Hans :

« Whoua ! »

Et Duo :

Ben… Rien…

Trowa et Wufei, eux, veulent intervenir, mais avant Heero s'est levé.

« Heero, je suis tellement heureu… »

« Moi, pas. »

« Heero ! »

« Samantha. Je ne t'aime plus alors arrête. Viens, sortons. »

Aussi délicat qu'avec Duo, il l'a prend par le bras et l'entraine vers le bar de l'hôtel.

Une fois le pseudo ex-couple disparu, Hans reporte son attention à Duo. Il est rouge de colère.

« Duo ? »

« Une femme… Son ex est une femme. »

« Et alors ! Il est hétéro, ce n'est pas une maladie. »

« **Hétéro, mon cul !** »

« Duo, tu vas nous dire à la fin ce qu'il y a entre Yuy et toi ! »

« Rien. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien, je préfère encore me faire moine. »

« **AH, NON.** »

Duo fixe Hans qui avait haussé le ton, et après un moment de réflexion et reconnection de ses neurones, Duo lui sourit.

« Montons dans ma chambre. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé ton repas ! »

« J'ai une autre sorte d'appétit. »

Hans se lève de suite et tend la main à Duo qui la lui prend.

« Excusez-nous, le devoir nous appelle… A bientôt les amis. »

Et tous en cœur.

« A plus Hans… Bon vol à vous deux ! »

Puis ils disparurent à leur tour, direction la chambre de Duo…

Chambre 69 bien sûr.

─o─**O**─o─  
◦ ◦

Le vol du retour aurait pu être en partance pour l'Antarctique au vu du froid qu'il y avait entre Duo et Heero. Des ordres, des réponses de Duo à la limite du non-respect… Le seul à comprendre se trouvait être Trowa. Les autres, eux, entendent mais ne rétorquent pas.

La veille, après avoir foutu dehors son ex en lui disant une fois de plus que tout était fini, Heero avait pris la direction de sa chambre. Cela ne devait pas être ses 48 heures de chance car il tomba sur Hans et Duo. Hans embrassait Duo lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

Dépité, Heero préféra aller faire un tour à l'extérieur avant d'aller se coucher.

Il venait de voir son espoir de conquérir Duo un jour s'éloigner un peu plus.

Seul.

Sa vie serait-elle toujours ainsi ?

Ce fut la phrase qu'il dit ce soir-là en entrant dans son appartement en retrait de **Washington**.

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours me retrouver seul ?»

Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, Heero se laissa aller… Il pleure après s'être laissé glisser le long de la porte d'entrée.

**A suivre**

Alors ? Heero est t'il toujours comme vous le pensiez ?  
Duo va t'il accepter se que son cœur lui dicte ?  
Trowa va t'il enfin embrasser son ange au doux nom de Quatre ?  
Et enfin… Wufei et Sally… Feifei va t'il vaincre sa timidité ?  
La suite au chapitre suivant, mais pas toutes les réponses, quand même !  
Et oui… J'ai une réputation de Sadique à tenir MOI.

**_Catirella_**

**………─o─O─o─………  
─————◦...◦————─  
Il est pas beau mon n'avion ?  
Ne pas oublier la piste d'atterrissage…**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Un chapitre riche en rebondissements._

_Tes avions ressemblent à des kangourous Cat !_

_En tout cas, c'est savoureux… A déguster sans modération !_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

Suite, suite , suite, suite, suite !. !. !. … Na ! je n'ai pas perdu la raison.

Rien ne va plus, faites vos jeux ?  
On n'est pas au Casino !  
Crotte…  
L'avion va peut-être s'écraser en pleine mer.  
Pauvres poissons.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

Bisous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 3 :

**Florinoir **: … J'ai bien rigoler avec ta review... L'argenterie ne volera pas. Les baffes pas contre vont de plus en plus vole! … C'est gratuit et c'est détressant… Heero est ton chouchou… C'est bien. Au moins une personne qui va le plaindre un peu! … Je te remercie pour cette review… Bisous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 

Trois jours plus tard.

Duo a repris du poil de la bête.

Avec un peu d'aide. De la part de Steven !

Un mec totalement inconnu trois jours plutôt. Rencontré en boite le soir même avec Hilde, Réléna, Quatre et Trowa. D'ailleurs, Duo avait bien rigolé à voir Quatre rougir à chaque mot doux de Trowa.

Par contre, super frustration, car Duo ne sait toujours pas s'ils ont conclu durant ces deux derniers jours.

« Salut mon ange ! »

« DUO. »

Quatre boude comme un gamin de 12 ans. Duo éclate de rire.

« Boude pas. C'est mignon « mon ange » et cela te va très bien. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui, c'est vrai, et vous avez joué ensemble ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Le préservatif que je t'ai donné avant de rentrer en boite a été utilisé ? »

Quatre est rouge de honte.

« Non. »

Duo le fixe et ne rigole plus, mais alors plus du tout.

« Comment cela « NON »… Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas pu. »

« Quatre. Tu n'es plus puceau depuis belle lurette… Il ne va pas te manger. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne veux pas d'un coup sans lendemain avec lui. J'ai envie de plus. »

Duo lui sourit. Lui aussi aimerait trouver l'âme sœur.

« Je te comprends. Tu as toujours le préservatif sur toi ? »

Quatre toujours aussi rouge.

« Oui. »

« C'est bien… Allez, allons vers notre destin… »

« On va où au fait ? »

« Tu t'es pas envolé durant ces trois jours mais tu planes ! Nous allons à Peking. »

« Super, j'adore l'Asie. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je sais… C'est qui ton amant déjà dans les environs… »

A son tour, Duo prend de belle couleur.

« Lequel ? »

« J'oubliais qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Celui rencontré à Paris. »

« Yao Zeng. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir tous ces noms. »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire des noms. »

« Et pour Yuy ? »

« Quoi pour Yuy ? »

« Je te connais bien maintenant Duo. Qu'y a-t-il entre Yuy et toi ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit. Rien. »

« Tu mens. »

Duo ne dit rien et soupire.

« J'ai raison et tu le sais. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? »

Duo le regarde avec un air de total étonnement.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Tes regards pour lui, remplis d'amour quand il ne te voit pas le faire. Tes sourires aussi quand tu crois que nous ne te voyons pas le surveiller à distance, et surtout ta jalousie à Berlin. Tu l'aimes ? »

Duo re-soupire.

« Je l'ai aimé lorsque j'avais 15 ans. En fait, j'avais 14 ans quand mon cœur s'est emballé pour lui. A mes 15 ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a embrassé. Juste un baiser. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé avant, ni après d'ailleurs. Deux jours plus tard, mon frère qui était son meilleur ami, m'a dit qu'il était parti pour l'Angleterre le jour même. J'ai mis deux ans à m'en remettre. Mon premier amour et chagrin d'amour. Le jour de mes 17 ans, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus tomber amoureux et de profiter de la vie, sauf si je trouvais mon âme sœur… »

« Duo… Tu l'aimes encore tu sais… »

Duo fixe Quatre qui le regarde avec les yeux brillants de tendresse à son égard.

« Je sais Quatre. Je sais… Mais je ne veux pas encore avoir mal. »

« Il n'a peut-être pas voulu te faire de mal ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. »

Leur conversation est coupée par une Sally pleine d'entrain.

« Allez, allez, Messieurs, vous allez être en retard… »

Duo machinalement regarde sa montre.

« Elle doit être amoureuse. On a encore 15 minutes devant nous. »

Quatre la suit du regard et confirme les paroles de Duo.

« Oui, elle l'est… Elle s'ouvre plus aux autres depuis que Wufei l'a invitée à danser, ou plutôt qu'Heero a dit à Sally que celui-ci voulait danser avec elle. »

« A ouais ! C'est Heero qui l'a poussé vers Sally ! »

« Hum… Et tu l'appelles Heero et non Yuy ! »

« Quatre. »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le promets. Allons la rejoindre. Et j'ai hâte de revoir mon beau brun à la mèche folle et aux yeux verts. »

« Au fait, il en a deux ? Pour atterrir en cas de problème cela serait mieux je pense ! »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je te le confirmerai quand j'aurai pu vérifier. »

« Tu ne l'as pas encore embrassé ! »

« Non. »

« QUATRE. »

« On va être en retard… »

Et Quatre laisse un Duo en plan qui ne revient pas que Quatre et Trowa ne se soient pas encore embrasser.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Vol 412 – Washington/Peking**

Heero n'est pas très bavard à l'aller.

Trowa ne s'en inquiète pas. Cette période de l'année n'est pas des plus réjouissantes pour lui. Duo, lui, par contre, est très heureux. Il espère voir Yao qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Avant d'embarquer et grâce à Quatre, il doit bien le reconnaître, il a envoyé un SMS à celui-ci pour lui annoncer son court séjour à Peking. Dans les 5 minutes qui ont suivi la réponse lui fit afficher un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

**_A ce soir mon _****_bǎobèi_**(1)

**_Yao_**

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Une fois arrivé à leur hôtel, Duo monte direct dans sa chambre pour se changer. Wufei veut rester avec Heero car Trowa et Quatre avaient prévu d'aller faire un tour en ville, mais Heero ne veut pas. Il lui dit d'inviter Sally à aller faire une ballade au cœur de Peking et, après un ordre donné, celui-ci se plie à sa demande et Sally est ravie de la démarche de Wufei à son égard.

Heero se retrouve donc seul à l'hôtel car Zechs était parti avec les deux autres filles faire du shopping, pour offrir un cadeau à Une.

Duo avait rendez-vous avec Yao vers 21 heures à l'accueil de l'hôtel. En si rendant, il passe devant le bar et y voit Heero. Seul… Ayant 10 minutes d'avance et la curiosité l'emportant, il va le rejoindre, histoire de voir ce qu'il faisait ou attendait.

« Alors Heero, seul ? »

Heero sursaute et une fois qu'il eut déterminé qui venait de lui parler, haussa les épaules et après un petit rictus nasal lui dit :

« J'ai l'habitude. On n'en meurt pas. Va te faire sauter Maxwell. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et le fixe.

« Tu es ivre ? »

« Non. Pas encore ! »

Duo lui retire le verre de Whisky qu'il allait avaler.

« HEEEE… Rends-le-moi Maxwell ! »

« Hors de question. »

« C'est un ordre Maxwell… Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ! Tu vas me donner la fessée promise ? Tu n'es pas en état là… Allez, viens… Je te remonte dans ta chambre. »

« Pas envie et je te la donnerai cette fessée, tu verras ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Allez, viens, et arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu as passé l'âge de jouer au gamin capricieux. »

Heero le repousse violemment. Duo a juste le temps de se reculer pour ne pas prendre un coup.

« Ne me touche pas… Vas rejoindre un de tes « X » amants et laisse-moi avec mon verre d'alcool. »

« **YUY, ÇA SUF**… »

« Duo, laisse-le. »

« Trowa ? »

Trowa et Quatre se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux.

« Quatre, excuse-moi ! »

« Bien sûr Trowa. »

« Heero, viens. Je sais que tu n'as bu qu'un seul verre, mais un seul te suffit. Cela ne te fera pas oublier. »

« Je voudrais tant Trowa. »

« Je sais, mais cela ne fonctionne pas et tu le sais. En plus, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Duo, tu devrais partir avant qu'il ne dise des mots qu'il ne pense pas. »

« Bien. Qu'il se soûle, je m'en contrefous de toute manière. A plus Quatre. »

« Passe une bonne soirée Duo. »

« Merci, vous aussi. A demain. »

Duo quitte le bar. Quatre regarde Trowa qui avait mis Heero sur ses pieds.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non, merci Quatre. »

« Il n'a bu qu'un seul verre ? »

« Oui, et encore, c'est celui-ci. »

« Il n'a pas fini ce verre ! »

« Non. il n'a jamais tenu l'alcool. Et je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa mère est morte il y a 10 ans, aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. »

« Personne ne le sait. Ne le dis à personne Quatre. »

« Surtout pas à Maxwell, j'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. C'est une pute ce mec… »

« **HEERO. Cela suffit, tu te tais.** »

Contre tout attente et devant Quatre, Heero s'effondre dans les bras de Trowa en pleurant.

Quatre n'en revient pas. Il a devant lui un autre homme. Toujours direct en parole, mais qui montre ses sentiments. Certes, sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais il vient de découvrir qu'Heero avait un cœur lui aussi... Et Quatre doit bien reconnaître que la fin de la phase, aussi insultante soit-elle, est proche de la vérité au sujet de Duo.

« Je ne veux plus être seul. Plus être seul… »

« Je ne te laisse pas. Quatre, je suis… »

« Je reste avec toi. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, je n'ai qu'une seule parole. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. »

Quatre vient l'aider à remonter Heero dans sa chambre. Une fois déshabillé et installé dans son lit, Quatre et Trowa restent à le veiller le temps que sa respiration devienne régulière.

Trowa raccompagne Quatre à la porte de sa chambre.

« Encore merci Quatre. »

« Je l'ai fait avec plaisir Trowa. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Quatre… Quatre ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Les yeux de Quatre s'illuminent et scintillent. Ses joues prennent une belle couleur rose.

« Oui. »

Trowa passe sa main droite à l'arrière de sa nuque et vient doucement poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Quatre. Sans que l'entrée soit demandée, Quatre entrouvre les lèvres et, collés l'un au l'autre, le baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à en oublier qu'ils sont dans le couloirs de l'hôtel.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

« Boire ne lui réussit pas à Yuy. »

« Duo, tu devrais te taire pour une fois. »

« C'est la meilleure ça ! Il t'a fait quoi le Trowa pour que tu prennes la défense de l'autre crétin ? »

La gifle partit à une vitesse folle. Quatre en avait mal à la main. Réléna et Sally qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés n'en revenaient pas et elles s'éclipsèrent de la cabine.

« T'es dingue ! »

La main sur sa joue gauche, Duo le fusille du regard. Sa joue est brûlante.

« Tu as eu 25 ans il y a 3 semaines, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu le sais très bien puisque tu étais présent. De plus, j'ai fêté mon nouveau poste. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la gifle que tu viens de m'administrer. »

« Moi, je le vois et c'est le principal. Maintenant, à 25 ans, il va peut-être falloir qui tu ouvres les yeux et que tu arrêtes de forniquer du poireau à tout va et avec n'importe qui. »

« Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas ! »

« Certes. C'est une façon de fuir la réalité. Mais alors n'insulte pas les autres sans raison. »

« **Vas te faire foutre, Winner.** »

« **Moins que toi, c'est sûr.** »

Le ton commence à monter entre les deux et Heero sort du cockpit après avoir laissé les commandes à Trowa.

Un fois sorti, il se retrouve entrer les deux qui sont prêts à se sauter dessus comme deux chiffonniers.

« Quatre, pourquoi Duo a-t-il la joue rouge écrevisse avec la marque d'une main ? »

« Je l'ai giflé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé Commandant Yuy, je ne peux répondre à cette question. »

« Quatre, je veux une… »

« C'est ma faute Commandant. »

Le regard de Quatre se radoucit.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser un instant ? »

« Oui Commandant. »

Quatre va pour quitter l'espace cabine.

« Merci Quatre, d'avoir pris ma défense ! »

Quatre se fige et Duo gêné baisse légèrement la tête.

« De rien Heero. »

Puis il les laisse en tête à tête.

Heero relève le visage de Duo et soupire.

« Baka. »

« Même pas vrai ! … Ça veux dire quoi kaba ? »

« Pas kaba, baka. Ça veux dire idiot. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

« Si. Je ne vaux pas la peine de se mettre à dos un ami. Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux me traiter de « crétin », tu me le dis en face ou alors tu raccroches correctement l'interphone lié au cockpit. »

Duo est rouge de honte. Du coup, la marque de la gifle est masquée.

« Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon « crétin » à ton égard. »

« Si c'est le moment des excuses, je t'en fais. »

Duo lève les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai traité de « pute » hier soir. »

Duo en reste bouche ouverte. Mais après le choc passé, est vert de rage.

« QUOI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER M'INSULTER YUY. »

« Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais. Je dis n'importe quoi quand je bois, mais hélas je me souviens toujours de tout. Donc je m'excus… »

« TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LES FOUTRE TES EXCUSES ? »

« Si j'ai le choix, je préférerais te foutre autre chose au même endroit de ton anatomie ! »

« JE NE PLAISANTE PAS CRETIN. »

« Moi non plus ! »

Duo veut gifler Heero, mais il est loin, mais alors très loin de faire le poids.

« Ne joue pas à cela Maxwell, tu risques de perde. »

Ayant le poignet de la main droite entravé, Duo ne peut que rétorquer :

« Je te déteste ! »

« Non. tu ne me détestes pas. Tu m'en veux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini Yuy. Tu fais un couple magnifique avec cette Sam. Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve cette fille. »

Heero le relâche de suite et recule.

Après quelques secondes, Heero rigole jaune et fixe les améthystes de Duo.

« Vous avez un point en commun toi et elle. »

« Ah ouais ! Quoi ? »

« Vous écartez les cuisses facilement. »

Duo le gifle comme jamais. Heero accuse le coup.

« Je pourrais te donner une mise à pieds, Maxwell. »

« Prends ton pied et fais-le. »

« Non… Tu n'en vaux peut-être pas la peine tout compte fait. Reprends ton poste et vas servir les passagers comme il se doit. »

Heero retourne auprès des deux autres.

Duo a les larmes aux yeux. Il l'a blessé, il le sait, car c'est ce qu'il voulait. Heero lui avait dit la chose qui confirmait le « pute » donc il l'avait qualifié après avoir bu…

Mais en même temps, son cœur lui fait atrocement mal à cet instant.

**A suivre**

Duo et Heero ?  
Telle est la question !  
Vont-ils y arriver ou non ?  
Enorme doute entre deux fuseaux horaires.

**_Catirella_**

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Attention traduction prise sur le net. Si erreur de ma part, je m'en excuse à l'avance… 

Chinois : (1) bǎobèi : trésor, chéri

……… —o–**O**–o—………  
**─————◦—◦————─**

**Il est pas beau mon n'avion ?  
Ne pas oublier la piste d'atterrissage…**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Hé bin… Il s'en passe des choses… Vive Les Feux de l'Amour !_

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était que cette série débile (j'ai eu la télé à 18 ans), j'ai maintenant ma réponse !_

_Bonne lecture, c'est génial (et non, je ne suis pas payée pour faire de la pub… Cat ? On peut s'arranger ?)… _**HEIN ? J'ai pas bien compris la question ! Cat… _Et puis quoi encore !_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :**

_Dimanche 30 juillet 22h53 (Ecrit, il y a plus d'une semaine).  
Je n'avais pas révu de vous la mettre si vite cette suite, mais bon... Petit cadeau... Bizzzzzzzz, Catirella_

Que de questions et que de demandes de suite… Mais on vois que les lecteurs sont en vacances, car moins de reviews aussi.

Pas de panique à bord, la voici comme promis… Ce n'est pas « La croisière s'amuse ». Ni « Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou ». Mais « **Je t'aime moi non plus ! **»

Attention destination de rêve… OUI, DE RÊVE… la vie est trop injuste.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

**SINON : **J'ai adoré le qualificatif à mon égard de **_Noan_** dans sa review pour le chapitre 4:

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Je n'ai pas de compagnie d'aviation, mais j'aime beaucoup ce nom. Encore merci **_Noan_** !  
Dis, je peux le mettre dans ma note au début de mes chapitres ?

Bisousà vous tous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 4 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess**: … Je ne te dis pas quand je vais mettre les deux hésités de service ensemble. Mais ils vont l'être... C'est vrai que le mot «Pute» est dur mais au vu de nombre de mecs qui lui sont passer dessus, il n'est pas loin de la vérité. Le chapitre 5 t'en dira plus… Je te remercie pour cette review… Bisous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

..………………………….…‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´Ó‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….….ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 

Après quatre jours de repos, Duo arrive pour une fois juste à la dernière minute.

Il se fige face au commandant qui se trouve aux côtés de Trowa.

« Bonjours, mes Commandants. »

« M. Maxwell, je présume ? »

« Oui Commandant. »

« Bien, je suis le Commandant Fox. Je serai votre supérieur pour cet aller vers Bora Bora. »

« Le Commandant Yuy ne vole plus avec cette équipe ? »

« Il a dû me remplacer au pied levé il y a trois jours. Nous reprendrons nos postes respectifs dés mon arrivée. Il vous attend depuis hier sur place. Il se devait d'avoir au moins un jour de repos avant de pouvoir entamer 5 jours de vol avec un au sol à Bora Bora en repos. »

« Merci pour vos explications Commandant. »

Duo rentre dans l'appareil pour prendre ses fonctions. Quatre ne lui décroche pas un mot et c'est Zechs qui entame la conversation.

« Tu as fait une nouvelle rencontre pendant tes jours de repos Duo ? »

« Non. J'ai passé ces 4 jours chez mes parents. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme. »

Hilde poursuit :

« C'est bien. Et qu'en est-il ? »

Duo avait tendu la perche, alors autant s'en servir.

« Je suis une pute ! »

Un froid.

Même Quatre en a fait tomber ce qu'il avant entre les mains.

« Duo ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Sally. J'ai juste pris conscience que je suis en effet un mec qui couche facilement avec tout ce qui me plait. J'ai arrêté de compter les mecs avec qui j'ai couché à 399. Le 400 existe, voir plus, mais je n'avais pas envie de continuer la liste sur mon PC portable… »

« Les vendeurs de capote ont fait fortune avec toi ! »

« ZECHS ! »

« Quoi ! … J'ai dis quelque chose de mal encore ? »

« Rien, Zechs. Le pire, c'est que tu as raison. J'ai claqué un fric fou en protection mais ça, je ne le regrette en aucun cas. »

« Là, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Quatre ! »

Quatre le regarde avec un sourire doux.

« Et maintenant… Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Duo le fixe et avec un sourire sadique lui dit :

« Faire le ménage. Après 7 ans, il est temps. »

« Et pour qui tu sais ? »

« Qui ? »

« Curieuse ! »

« Ben… Tu n'as qu'à pas nous mettre l'eau à la bouche... Alors qui ? »

« Merci Quatre ! »

Quatre rougit et, franchement, a l'air plus que désolé d'avoir gaffer.

« Je suis désolé Duo, vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Yuy, t'es heureuse Miss curieuse ! »

« Ah, ce n'est pas un scoop ! »

« **Hein !** »

Un beau « Hein » à l'unisson de Duo et Quatre.

« Quoi ! Vu comment tu le mattes, faut être stupide pour pas comprend que tu le kiffes à mort. »

« Réléna, j'ai assez d'Hilde comme curieuse et entremetteuse à ses moments libres, d'ailleurs, je te serai reconnaissant de l'occuper un max pendant ces 5 jours. »

« Ok. Pas de problème ! »

« Hé, j'ai mon mot à dire quand même ? »

« Plus maintenant, les passagers arrivent. »

« Crotte ! Ma puce, tu me masseras le dos sur la plage ? »

« Bien sûr ma douce. »

« Hé, c'est fini oui ! »

« Sally. »

« Quoi ? »

« lâche-toi pour une fois. Wufei n'attend que cela. »

« Tu crois Zechs ? »

« Oui… Parole d'homme et d'hormones. »

Les quatre autres éclatent de rire et Sally sourit à Zechs qui lui fait un tête digne du clown de service version je suis super sérieux là !

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Bora Bora, hôtel cinq étoiles, les pieds dans la mer.

Notre équipe de choc arrive et Duo regarde machinalement vers la mer. Mais son regarde fixe un couple et ne voit pas où il va.

« DUO, ATTENTION. »

Dans un fracas, Duo se retrouve au sol après avoir pris de plein fouet une porte vitrée mais qui en fait n'était pas une porte.

« Aie, aie, aie… »

« Duo, ça va ? … Merde, tu saignes du nez ! »

« Ça va Zechs. Aieeeeeeeeeeee… Il n'est pas cassé… Saleté de vitre. »

Duo reste à terre le temps de rassembler ses esprits et de faire le vide.

« Duo ! … Tu veux de l'aide pour te relever ? »

« Non, merci Trowa… Laisse-moi une minute, tu veux bien ! »

« Oui, pas de… »

« Maxwell ? Que fais-tu sur le sol ? »

Duo relève la tête et fusille du regard le nez en sang la raison de son incident.

« Je m'éclate comme je peux Yuy. »

Heero a envie de l'aider mais garde ses distances.

« Chacun son truc. Alors Al, bon vol avec mon équipe ? »

« Oui aucun souci… Sauf pour ton chef de cabine mais bon, cela peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Duo dans sa natte…

« _Tu parles._ »

« Hn ? »

« Rien… J'ai juste mal au nez. Désolé. »

Heero hausse les épaules… Les 7 autres regardent la scène et ont l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Fox, lui, est déconnecté car pas au courant de la tension Yuy/Maxwell.

« Et alors, fille ou garçon ? »

« Fille… Elle est mignonne comme tout, avec les yeux de sa maman pour le moment. Encore merci Heero, d'avoir bien voulu me remplacer. Je bosse deux jours et je retrouve ma petite famille pour 15 jours… Tu m'as permis de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je te rendrai la mise dés que possible. »

« Embrasse ta fille pour moi, ce sera amplement suffisant. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

Un homme superbe, blond, bronzé et torse nu fait son apparition.

« J'arrive Yan. Je vous laisse. Duo, soigne ton nez, demain on embarque à 8 heures... A plus Fox… Trowa, Wufei, briefing dans 3 heures au restaurant. Yan, je suis à toi. »

Et Heero repart comme il est arrivé, mais avec son bras droit autour de la taille du beau Yan.

Fox les salue et vas prendre la clé de sa chambre. Les 7 autres lui répondent comme des automates.

« T'as vu ça ? »

« Oui Zechs, j'ai vu ! »

« Super canon le Yan… »

« Idiot ! J'ai surtout vu qu'il a la main de Yuy sur la hanche. »

« Oui, ça aussi Hilde ! Duo ! ... »

Duo a rebaissé la tête. Il avait vu le couple s'embrasser sur la terrasse, d'où la rencontre avec la vitre. Alors il ne l'avait pas attendu ou plutôt il avait trouvé mieux.

« Duo, relève-toi. »

Trowa lui passe les deux mains sous les aisselles et le remet sur ses pieds.

« Quatre, tu veux bien t'occuper de son nez ? »

« Oui, je m'en charge. Hilde, tu as du coton ? »

« Oui. On a même une trousse de premiers secours, on monte avec toi. Zechs, tu prends sa valise. »

« Ok. »

« A plus tard Trowa. Wufei. »

« A plus… Wufei. Va avec Sally. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Heero n'as pas besoin de nous. Reviens pour le briefing. Tu as ton maillot ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le moment de voir Sally en petite tenue. »

Wufei est rouge et sourit comme un idiot.

« A dans trois heures Tro. »

« Amuse-toi bien. »

Une fois Wufei éloigné, Trowa cherche Heero du regard. Il le trouve. Sur la plage avec Yan.

« A quoi tu joues Heero ? »

Après un soupir, il va à son tour prendre possession de sa clé pour sa chambre.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Duo était allongé sur son lit avec du coton dans le nez.

Les autres avaient respectivement regagné leur chambre.

« C'est dingue. J'ai cru que j'aurais une petite chance, mais je suis un baka, il a raison. T'as vu comme il est super beau en plus. Il a coupé ses cheveux et il est super bronzé. »

Duo soupire et se retourne sur le côté. Il ne veut pas que Quatre voit les larmes qu'il ne peut plus contenir.

« Duo… »

Quatre s'allonge derrière lui et l'enlace dans le dos.

« Ne pleure pas. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit ces choses horribles dans l'avion. Duo, chuuuut… Tu n'as pas un amant caché dans les parages ? »

Duo renifle et ce n'est pas facile avec du coton dans le nez.

« Non. On n'est jamais venu à Bora Bora. »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Quatre va rejoindre Trowa. Je vais dormir un peu. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, tout va bien maintenant. Allez, file ! »

Quatre lui fait un bisou sur les cheveux et quitte la chambre.

« Repose-toi. »

« Hum. »

Lorsque Quatre sort, une personne inattendu se trouve derrière la porte avec un doigt sur la bouche.

Quatre sort et laisse entrer Heero.

Toujours sur le côté droit, Duo pleure à nouveau.

Une main lui caresse les cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur deux cobalts.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Oui. Un peu… »

« Tiens. Deux aspirines effervescentes. Cela te fera du bien. »

Duo se redresse sur son coude droit et, aidé d'Heero, boit le verre d'eau qui le fait grimacer au goût amer du liquide.

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. »

Heero lui retire les cotons de son nez et lui relève le visage pour regarder des dégâts occasionnés par la vitre.

« Comment tu as fait pour te prendre cette vitre ? »

« Je t'ai vu embrasser Yan. »

« Je vois. »

« Aieeee… N'appuie pas dessus, ça fait mal ! »

« Faudrait peut-être que tu vois un médecin. »

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas perdu un bras non plus, je me suis juste éclaté le nez. »

« A cause de moi. »

« Tu le connais depuis quand ? »

« Trois jours. »

« Ah ! »

« Jaloux ? »

Duo prend un air offusqué et répond fièrement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es libre, comme moi je le suis. »

« Donc, cela ne pose pas de problèmes si lui et moi, on… »

Duo fronce les sourcils. Il le fait exprès. Non pire, il se venge.

« Tu es majeur Yuy, Paulpaul aussi, donc sortez couverts et éclatez-vous. »

Heero sourit. Duo a la voix qui tremble. Dieu que cela fait mal. Ses yeux le piquent, mais il lutte contre ses propres larmes.

« Je n'en crois rien Duo. »

Contre tout attente, Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo éclate en sanglots.

La douleur de son nez, son mal de crâne, ses pleurs ont raison de lui et il s'endort dans les bras d'Heero. Par instinct, il s'est blotti au creux de son cou.

Heero le berce et lui caresse le dos. Il le recouche correctement dans son lit 20 minutes avant sont RDV avec Trowa et Wufei. Puis lui caresse les cheveux avant de quitter la chambre en prenant la clé avec lui pour la donner à Quatre.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chambre 43.**

« Comment va Duo ? »

« Bien. Mal à la tête, pas beaucoup mangé du coup… Tro ! Embrasse-moi. »

Trowa obéit à son ange blond.

« Quatre, je ne veux pas, enfin tu vois. Pas ce soir. Trop tôt. »

« Moi non plus, je veux juste des câlins et des baisers. »

Trowa l'embrasse dans le cou et Quatre gémit et frissonne.

« Hum, Trowa… »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Encore. »

« Autant que tu veux mon ange. »

« Je t'adore Trowa ! »

« Moi aussi Quatre. »

Un baisser passionné avec les mains baladeuses sous des tee-shirts.

Vers minuit, Trowa regagna sa chambre après un dernier baisser volé.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain 8h, vol 438 Bora Bora/Phoenix.**

Duo a un mal de crâne terrible et le nez en patate.

« Duo, t'as une sale tête. »

« Messi Sammy me sais. »

« Evite de parler et reste en cabine, tu vas faire peur aux passagers. »

« Qwart ai mal. »

« Assieds-toi baka ! »

« Hé. »

« Quatre, dissous deux aspirines toutes les trois heures et s'il bouge, tu l'attaches. »

Trowa et Wufei, en plus des 8 autres, car la chef des cabines classe éco et une autre hôtesse sont pressentes, ont une envie folle de rigoler.

« N'oublie pas ma promesse Duo ! »

Duo boude et cela amuse encore plus tous les autres qui vont devoir accueillir les 364 passagers dans moins de deux minutes.

Les stewards et hôtesses prennent leurs fonctions. Trowa et Wufei les leurs et Heero, seul avec Duo, l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et lui dit :

« Reste sage pour une fois ! »

« Pas nouche à mon nez. »

« Baka. »

Heero laisse un Duo avec un verre à la main qui pétille, assis sur un siège en cabinet, boudant pour le « baka » pour ne pas changer.

Trois heures de repos à Phoenix avant de retourner à Bora Bora.

Ce que Duo ignore, c'est qu'un médecin l'attend à la sortie de l'avion pour l'ausculter. Heero avait appelé leur compagnie pour tout organiser.

Par contre, Duo n'allait peut-être pas être des plus coopératifs. Il a souvenir, lors d'une visite à Solo, des jérémiades de celui-ci pour se rendre chez le médecin.

Auscultation nasal à venir, musclée !

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

« Quel est le traître qui a appelé un médecin ? »

« Moi. Tu parles mieux ! »

« Moui. »

Heero soulève un sourcil.

« Hn ! »

« J'y vais pas. »

Les bras croisés, Duo refuse de sortir de l'avion. Le médecin, une femme magnifique qui vient d'être engagée, ne sait pas quoi faire au juste.

« OK. Que tout le monde sorte de cet avion. SAUF TOI ! Docteur, il est à vous dans moins de 10 minutes. »

« AHHHHHH. NON, ME MAISSE PAS SEUL AVEC MUI… AHHHH... »

Avant que le peu de personnes qui restaient, ne sorte, Heero a pris Duo par le bras et vient de se renfermer dans le cockpit. Avec lui.

« Tu la veux maintenant ta fessée ? »

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand.

« NON. »

« Alors tu laisses ce docteur voir si tout va bien et elle te donnera des médicaments pour soulager ton mal de tête. Et ne vas pas me dire que ton nez ne te fait pas mal. »

« Si, j'ai mal. »

« Alors, pour une deuxième fois en 24 heures, obéis-moi et va avec elle. »

« Mais si elle veut me faire une piqûre ! »

« Allez, viens. »

La mort dans l'âme, Duo suit Heero.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le médecin, Duo reste derrière Heero et cela fait sourire le médecin.

« Ne lui faites pas de piqûre. Trouvez une autre solution si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je vous en remercie par avance Docteur Kolin. »

« Bien Commandant Yuy. M. Maxwell, nous pouvons y aller ? »

Timidement, Duo part avec le médecin et se retourne vers Heero après avoir fait cinq mètres.

« Merci Commandant Yuy. »

« De rien ! A dans 2 heures si tout va bien. »

« Voui. »

Et c'est un Duo légèrement rouge au niveau des joues qui suit le Docteur Kolin.

**A suivre**

Petit Duo est tout tristounette.

Heero a-t-il pris son pied avec Yan ?

La suite au prochain VOL.

_**Catirella**_

……… —o–**O**–o—………  
**─————◦**–**◦————─**

**Il n'est pas beau mon n'avion ? **  
**Ne pas oublier la piste d'atterrissage…**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Si des personnes extérieurs au personnel s'en mêlent… On n'a pas sorti de l'avion !_

_Bon, tout cela présage une bonne suite. Comment ? Vous ne savez pas de quoi je veux parler ? Bin, allez lire…_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

Vu que j'ai un ou plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette fiction (pour une fois), je ne suis pas très en phase avec les reviews reçues entre-temps.

**Juste une dernière chose…**

Ne vous fiez pas au chapitre. Vous commencez à me connaître, donc pas de faux espoirs.  
Il y aura bien des couples officiels à venir… Si, si j'en suis sûre et certaine. Couples, il y aura.

Alors !. !. !. !. !. Où allons-nous aller pour le chapitre 7 ? … J'ai trouvé ! Hé hé…  
Non, il faudra attendre… Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre5 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess**: … Les fesses de Duo attire. La fessée en temps voulu aussi... Heero remplira sa mission... Si tu veux des fessée « Etudesà Tokyo » te comblera... Je te remercie pour cette review et la suite la voici… Kisu, Catirella

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

..……………………...…….…‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´Ó‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….….ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

Je devais le mettre que le vendredi 4 août 2006 mais bon !  
Cadeau de deux journées d'avance pour **KIKI**, alias Magical Girl Kiki.  
Je te dédicace le chapitre 6.  
Catirella

* * *

—o–**O**–o—

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 

Duo avait refusé d'être mis au sol pour une semaine par le médecin de la compagnie.

C'est donc un Duo avec un nez non cassé, mais qui passait pas toutes les couleurs, qui vola avec eux durant 5 jours de travail d'affiler. Sauf le troisième jour, où là, ils restèrent tous à Bora Bora pour une journée de repos bien méritée.

Duo était un peu à l'ouest et dans le pâté à cause des anti-douleurs. Par contre, le fait que Yan, lui, soit toujours présent à Bora Bora, ne lui avait pas échappé. A leur retour, le jour même, Duo avait fait la tête et son incident lui servit de prétexte pour aller directement dans sa chambre et bouder. Il téléphona à sa mère pour lui raconter sa mésaventure avec la vitre mais toujours pas celle avec Yuy.

Aujourd'hui, repos. Le nez de Duo le fait moins souffrir, voir plus du tout. Il a arrêté les anti-douleurs et capte tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et ce qu'il capte là, sur la plage, allongé seul sur sa serviette alors que tous les autres s'éclatent dans l'eau, c'est que Heero est toujours avec ce Yan et qu'hier soir il n'a rien entendu dans la chambre d'Heero qui se trouve être la 68.

A travers ses lunettes noires, Duo les regarde, vert de rage. Bien qu'à cet instant il soit plus rouge que vert car à mater ce que faisait Yuy et Ultra Brille, car le mec, en plus d'être beau, avait les dents d'un banc à t'aveugler, il n'avait pas eu le temps donc de se protéger des rayons du soleil qui était à son zénith.

Tellement aveuglé par la jalousie, Duo ne vit même pas la personne qui venait vers lui mais sentit la tape qu'il se prit à l'arrière du crâne.

« **Aieeeeeeeeeeee**… Mais ça va pas ! Je n'ai rien fait…. Heero ! … ? … Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

« **Baka. Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Tu veux te retrouver aux Urgences ou quoi ?** »

Au vu de la couleur déjà bien foncée de Duo, les rougeurs supplémentaires qu'il prit passèrent inaperçues.

Heero qui avait avec lui du baume pour les coups de soleil, en plus de la protection contre celui-ci et après avoir mis la natte sur le devant, en mit une bonne couche sur ses mains et sans douceur l'appliqua sur le dos de Duo.

« AHHHHHHHH. Appuie moins fort steuplaît… HEERO PITIER, ÇA FAIT MALLLLLLLL… »

« Tu n'avait qu'à te protéger **andouille**. »

« Aieeeeeeeeee aieee, mais fais plus doucement **SADIQUE**. AIEEEEEEEEEE… Heero steuplaît. **AHHHHHHH**. **JE TE DETESTE**. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Heero continue son labeur après lui avoir mis une claque modérée dans le dos.

« Que t'es chiant. Tes milliers d'amants ont du courage. »

« **Ahhhh**. Et toi, tu crois qu'avec. **AHHH. TRAITRE !** … Tu crois qu'avec ton sale caractère, ceux que tu arrives à mettre dans ton lit, n'en ont pas ! Il faudrait leur filer une médaille **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… **HENTAI**. »

« Les mangas te réussissent ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester poli ou je te punis. »

« Hé, **Aieeeeeee**… Je ne suis pas ton soumis jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Ah ?… Heero ? … »

« _Dommage_. »

Heero venait de l'embrasser dans le cou et Duo avait apprécié la douceur de ce baiser après l'effet de surprise. Mais le mot « _Dommage_ » résonnait dans sa tête. La possibilité d'être son soumis, ou juste amant, le rendent encore plus fou… Juste pour être dans ses bras. Juste pour avoir ses caresses. Duo soupire après avoir dit un nouveau « **Aieeeeeeeeeeee**. »

Heero avait repris ses tortures.

« Heero ? »

« Hn. »

« Yan, il t'aime ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste par curiosité. Et vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Tu es bien curieux. »

« Ben, c'est toi aussi qui m'as dit que tu allais avec lui… et que cela ne me dérangerait pas. »

« Et cela te dérangerait ou pas. »

« **Aieee**. Sois plus doux. Tu fais mal… Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui. »

« Donc en clair, tu es jaloux. »

« **NON**. **AIE**. Méchant… Oh et puis, fais ce que tu veux de Paupaul. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il est en vac…**AHHHHHHHHHH**.. »

« Quatre, Trowa, vous tombez bien. Je l'emprunte 10 minutes et je le ramène. Vous pouvez garder sa serviette ? »

« Oui, pas de problème. »

« Merci. On y va. »

« **Aieeeeee**. Heero, lâche-moi, tu me fais encore plus mal… Heero ! Mais on va où ? »

Heero le traîne à sa suite par le bras. Où coup de soleil il y a, bien sûr. Une fois devant la salle qui leur a été attribuée pour faire leur réunion, Heero fait entrer Duo dans celle-ci puis verrouille la porte de l'intérieur.

« Heero mais… »

« Tu te tais… Maintenant écoute-moi bien. Le jeu du chat et de la sourie, j'ai déjà donné et la fin du jeu m'a détruit une fois, donc je n'ai pas envie de rejouer Duo. Tu m'as repoussé quand je t'ai demandé de me laisser une chance et tu ne t'es pas gêné avec tes amants en ma présence. »

« Et alors ! On n'est pas ensemble. »

« Alors ne joue pas les amants jaloux. »

« **NOUS NE SOMMES PAS AMANTS**. »

« Ne me crie pas dessus. Je ne crie pas là. »

« JE M'EN FOUS DE TON YAN ET DE TOI AUSSI. »

« Baka. Tu es pire qu'une fille. »

Duo voit rouge et veut gifler Heero, mais les coups de soleil et surtout la force d'Heero l'en empêchent. Heero plaque gentiment Duo contre le mur et vient déposer ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de Duo. Duo en ferme les yeux et répond de suite au baiser. Heero joue avec la langue son vis-à-vis. Duo joue aussi. Ses mains sont passées dans les cheveux en bataille d'Heero, puis sont redescendues à son cou.

« **Aieeeeeeeeee**… »

« Gomen ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Je sais ! … Que cela fait mal les coups de soleil... Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'aimes un peu ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pouf, tu réponds à ma question par une question. Ce n'est pas le but Yuy. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai posé la question en premier. »

« Quand je t'aurai donné ta fessée promise, je te répondrai. »

« C'est quoi cette réponse. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement. »

« Et je te redis ce que je t'ai dit… Tu n'es pas contre l'idée. »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrasse de lui-même du bout des lèvres.

« Non. Mais il faudra encore que tu m'attrapes ! »

« Je t'ai attrapé là. »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas mérité celle-ci ! »

« Tu gagnes un point ! … Allez, retournons après des deux autres, sinon ils vont croire que je t'ai tué. »

Duo lui fait un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Et pour Yan ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Duo boude bien sûr.

« C'est pas juste. »

« Allez, ouste. Retourne te faire cramer. »

« Baka. »

Heero lui donne une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« AIEEEE. »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler « Baka » C'est mon droit d'aînesse sur toi. »

« Même pas juste et je ne suis pas ton frère ! »

« Houla ! Heureusement. »

Duo le fixe avec sévérité.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Baka. Si tu étais mon frère je ne ferais pas cela… »

Heero, après avoir passé sa main droite à l'arrière de la nuque de Duo, l'embrasse avec passion, ce qui en coupe le chique à Mister Baka.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain après 2 heures de vol - Bora Bora/Dallas.**

« Duo, tu vas arrêter de faire du boudin à la fin ! »

« Je ne boude pas. »

« Sally a raison Duo, tu as déjà le nez bleu et vert par endroits, alors si en plus tu ne souris pas, les passagers en première vont finir pas se plaindre auprès du commandant de bord. »

« Oh, tout sauf lui Réléna ! … Quatre, qui a-t-il ? »

« Duo, il y a un passager qui demande le chef de cabine ou le commandant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est ivre. Il l'était déjà à l'embarquement, mais après le 5ème verre de Scotch et alcools divers, j'ai refusé de le servir et là il m'a demandé un responsable. »

« Je vais le voir. Ça va ? »

Quatre est un peu pâle.

« Oui, cela va mieux. Il est infecte. Il m'a insulté devant les autres passagers sans crier, mais les mots étaient là. »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Sale petits pédale, tu obéis ou je t'encule. »

Sally, Réléna et Duo sont sous le choc.

« Non ! Il n'a pas osé te parler comme cela ! »

« Tu mets ma parole en doute Sally ! »

« Non, mais il n'est pas net ce type. Quatre, assieds-toi, je vais te servir un verre de coca. »

« Merci Sally. »

Réléna fixe Duo qui est dans une colère noire.

« Quel siège Quatre ? »

« 8 (1) »

« OK. »

Duo quitte l'espace cabine et fonce vers cet homme qui a osé insulter son meilleur ami.

« Sally, va prévenir Heero. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je connais Duo, il vaut mieux qu'Heero soit mis au courant. Et de tout manière, il doit l'être. »

« Bien, j'y vais. »

« Merci Sally.

Duo voit au premier coup d'œil que le passager du siège 8 est beurré comme un petit Lu. Il commence même à ennuyer les autres passagers.

« Monsieur, vous désiriez me parler ? »

« Vous êtes le commandant ? »

« Non monsieur, le responsable des hôtesses et stewards du secteur des premières. »

« Vous êtes bien jeune. Je veux que l'on me serve à boire immédiatement. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais nous ne pouvons vous servir plus d'alcool. De plus, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus insulter le personnel et de ne pas déranger les autres passagers. »

« Va te faire foutre sale pédé. »

Duo ferme les yeux et respire par le nez. Les rouvre et son regard lance des éclairs.

Les autres passagers sont tous rivés, à les regarder pour savoir la suite des évènements.

« Monsieur, tous les hommes ne sont pas homosexuels ou alors cela équivaudrait à dire que vous aussi vous êtes gay. »

« Sale gamin. Je vais te montrer, moi, si je suis pédé et j'ai payé pour un billet en première avec alcool à volonté, alors tu fais ton job et tu la fermes. »

« Je vous le redis, **Monsieur**, nous ne pouvons vous servir plus d'alcool. Et je vous serai gré de rester poli. Je ne vous ai pas insulté de mon côté. »

L'homme se lève. Il fait une tête de plus que Duo et au moins 40 kilos. Duo ne bouge pas d'un cheveu.

« Tu m'as traité de pédé. »

« Non Monsieur. Je vous ai juste démontré que tous les hommes ne sont pas gays, et le mot pédé est une insulte. Veillez vous rassoire Monsieur. Nous traversons une zone de turbulence depuis 10 minutes et vous n'êtes pas encore autorisé à vous détacher et vous lever pour circuler dans l'avion. »

L'homme lève la main pour frapper au visage Duo. Un « **AH** » générale se fait entendre en première.

« Si vous le touchez, je vous éjecte hors de cet avion, à l'instant. »

Heero venait de lui immobiliser la main. L'homme le fixe.

« C'est vous le Commandant ? »

« Oui. Maintenant soit vous reprenez votre place sans histoire, soit je vous immobilise jusqu'à la fin de ce vol et nous porterons plainte contre vous pour insulte et violence envers le personnel de la compagnie GW'Airlines . »

« Ah, ouais ! C'est plutôt moi qui vais porter plainte. »

« Qui se porte témoin pour ce monsieur ? »

Un brouah de « Non » se fit entendre en première.

« Et pour notre compagnie ? »

Des « MOI », « OUI SANS PROBLEME », « PAS DE SOUCIS » s'élevèrent dans une joie qui fit pâlir le passager du siège 8.

« Reprenez votre place Monsieur. »

« Je n'ai pas dit… »

« Le sujet est clos Monsieur. Maintenant vous allez ne plus perturber ce vol. Le steward que vous avez insulté en premier va vous apporter du café. Et rien d'autre. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Bien. Il arrive de suite. Et si vous l'insultez encore, je ne serai pas aussi complaisant.»

Puis Heero s'adresse aux autres passagers.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser pour cet incident. Et nous vous remercions de votre soutient. »

Les passagers lui sourient et Heero entraine Duo avec lui en cabine.

« Quatre, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui Commandant. »

« Je suis désolé mais veux-tu bien aller lui servir du café. Autant qu'il en veut… »

Quatre soupire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est calmé. Personne n'est de son côté. Sally va prendre le poste de Zechs et tu demandes à Zechs de rester avec Quatre. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Réléna, prends la place de Sally le temps qu'elle remplace Zechs, et toi, tu viens avec moi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

Heero entraine Duo de l'autre côté de l'avion. Il ne le tient plus par le bras, mais Duo le suit en soufflant de temps en temps. Les passagers de la classe économique bavent en les voyant passer. Les filles rougissent. Même des mères de famille. Et certains garçons ne sont guère mieux.

Une fois à l'autre bout de l'appareil, il demande gentiment à la responsable de cabine que l'on les laisse seul.

« Non mais, tu es fou. »

« Quoi ! J'ai fait quoi encore. J'ai juste fait mon boulot Yuy. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Yuy. Et oui tu as fait ton boulot, mais celui-ci ne consiste pas à se prendre une baffe ou plus par un client ivre. De plus, tu sais très bien que dans ce cas de figure, tu dois être accompagné d'un supérieur. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

Duo relève la tête et ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

« J'ai eu peur quand il s'est levé. Et encore plus lorsque j'ai vu sa main qui allait me gifler. »

« **Baka**. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur quand je l'ai vu prêt à le faire. »

Deux sillons de larmes. Un petit sourire d'espoir. Une tête penchée sur le côté avec un nez multicolore.

« Je suis heureux »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as eu peur pour moi. »

Heero soupire.

« Tu vas voir à notre retour à Bora Bora. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te priver de dessert. »

Duo est un peu beaucoup dessus, mais la privation de dessert, ça, il n'est pas d'accord.

« Ah, non. Tout sauf cela. »

« Tout ? »

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand. Il vient de se piéger tout seul. Heero sort un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuie les larmes sur les joues et tamponne ses yeux.

« Alles. Rejoignons nos postes respectifs. Et j'ai une punition en crédit pour toi à mon actif. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« C'est toi qui m'as dit « **Tout** » Duo. »

Duo, la mort dans l'âme, le suit pour retourner faire sa préparation des plateaux repas.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Dernière soirée à Bora Bora et sortie en boite.**

Duo fulmine sur la banquette où il fait tapisserie. Il a déjà du dit non à au moins 15 mecs qui l'ont invité à danser.

Quatre le rejoint avec Trowa pour faire une petite pause.

Quatre éclate de rire et Trowa sourit à la vue de la tête que tire Duo.

« Vous foutez pas de moi, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Tu as accepté la punition Duo. Il t'a pourtant laissé le choix de la remettre à plus tard. C'est toi qui as dit « Non, c'est Ok pour ce soir comme cela j'en serai débarrassée » »

« Oui mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me donner et là, ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ce n'est pas la mort non plus Duo. »

« Trowa, ce n'est pas toi qui dois rester là à vous regarder danser et ne pas avoir le droit de danser… Même seul. »

« Frustration ? »

« Pire que cela Quatre. J'ai repoussé plus de 15 mecs et **J'AI ENVIE DE DANSER MOI AUSSI**. »

« Arrête de crier Baka. »

Duo sursaute de surprise et se lève de suite.

« Heero, j'en ai marre. Je veux danser aussi et j'en ai marre aussi, de tu-sais-quoi. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Hn ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Yan. Punaise, tu m'as assez puni là. Laisse-moi au moins danser, même seul. »

Heero lui tend la main.

« Viens. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est avec moi ou personne. La punition n'est pas levée. »

« Crotte. J'ai trop envie. »

Duo la lui prend et ils vont sur la piste. Un slow débute. Duo regarde Heero avec les yeux exorbités et cela fait sourire Heero.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Mais bien sûr. Comment dis-moi ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu voulais danser. »

« Il est passé où le Yan ? »

« Rentré chez lui. C'est de me voir danser avec lui qui est le « J'en ai marre aussi, de tu-sais-quoi. » ? »

Duo fièrement.

« NON. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bon ben oui. Ce n'est pas drôle de vous voir collés l'un à l'autre et plus par moment. Je n'ai pas tout vu mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus. »

« Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai éprouvé pour Sacha et toi. »

« Hum. »

« Tu boudes encore ? »

« Non, je ne boude pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si »

« Grrrrrr. NON, JE NE BOUD… »

Heero le fait taire par un baiser sous le regard de Quatre et Trowa.

Cette nuit-là, Duo s'endormit avec une lueur d'espoir et le sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre**

Rapprochement !  
Attention, ne pas croire que tout est acquis d'avance.  
Pour le moment, Duo est heureux avec le nez tout coloré.  
**GW'Airlines** espère que vous avez eu un excellent vol en notre compagnie.  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles escales.

_**Catirella**_

(1) – Désolée, je ne sais plus ! Et je n'ai jamais été en première classe. Sauf un passage éclair une fois.

……… —o–**O**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Ben, il semble que certains n'avaient pas vu ****  
****que j'avais fais un avion qui atterrit.****  
****Ben oui ! C'est un avion qui arrive sur la ****  
****piste d'atterrissage. Ce n'est pas évident à ****  
****faire avec FF qui vous met des bâtons dans ****  
****le train d'atterrissage.****  
****Alors ! Une review lors d'une escale ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir **(Attention 1 couple enfin)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Hihihi… _

_Alors c'est l'histoire de beaux bishônen qui se tournent autour depuis un petit temps déjà… Vous avez lu les précédents chapitres. Dans celui-ci, vous allez voir que… AIE ! CAT ! ça fait maaaaaaal… !_

_Mais non, je n'allait rien dire, voyons ! Tu me connais, ce n'est pas mon genre… (pourquoi personne ne me croit là ?)_

_Bon, bin, si vous voulez en savoir plus, vu que je dois être une tombe, vous devez aller lire _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

_Ecrit le 30 juillet 2006. Juste pour vous faire une idée…_

Je n'ai pas été trop sadique. Mais tout peu encore basculer. Un mystère est levé dans ce chapitre… Hlo… CHUTEEEEEE… _(Okay, vais essayer, mais c'est duuuuuuur… Hlo)_…C'est bien, tu n'as rien dit… Cat

Que faire pour le suivant. Je les sépare définitivement . HOULA ! Non pas une bonne idée… Ben rien d'autre à dire ! … Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 6 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess**: … Mais oui il va l'avoir sa fessée. Mais pas tout de suite… L'alcool et la clope, c'est très mauvais pour la santé… la jalousie, cela dépend du degré. Mais là en l'occurrence «**OUI**»… Les plaisirs de la crème, sur les coups de soleil. Hummmm, **une horreur**… Tu n'as pas été voir, la fiction que je t'ai dis, en attendent pour la futur fessée de Duo! Car tu serras servi dans « Etudes à Tokyo » il y en a plein! Je le sais, c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur… Bref! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et la suite, ci-dessous, sans fessée, MAIS!… Je n'en dis pas plus… Bisous, Catirella

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

..……………………...…….…‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´Ó‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….….ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

**Et la 100ème reviews revient à... shini-noeru.  
Félicitation.**

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 

Après 4 jours au sol en repos, trois jours de vol non stop en prévision.

**Washington/Paris – Gate 12**

Duo est un peu honteux.

Un de ses amants avait débarqué chez lui alors qu'il lisait un manga. Nouvelle passion depuis son séjour chez ses parents.

Mais voilà, en trois jours, la tentation fut la plus forte. Ils ne se sont donc pas quittés ces trois derniers jours et là, il l'accompagne à sa porte d'embarquement car son amant est un magnifique Français brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci retourne en France après 4 moins de boulot intensif aux USA.

Bien sûr la seule personne qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer le fixe avec le sourire. Mais un sourire forcé.

« Bonjour Commandant Yuy. »

« M. Maxwell, Monsieur. »

« Cyril Durant. Un ami de Duo. »

« Un ami, version amant ? »

Cyril rougit, Duo ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Heu... »

« Laissez tomber, cela ne me regarde pas. M. Maxwell est un grand garçon, tout comme vous. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mes paroles sont déplacées et ma question à votre égard incorrecte… Je vous laisse. M. Maxwell à plus tard. »

« Heero je… »

« Pas besoin d'explications Duo, j'ai compris. Et je retire mes excuses pour le qualificatif que je t'ai donné lorsque j'avais un peu bu. »

Heero s'éloigne d'eux en pénétrant dans la passerelle qui le mène à un Boeing 777 flambant neuf.

« Duo. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit. »

Duo a toujours les yeux rivés à l'endroit où Heero a maintenant disparu.

« Hein ? »

« Tu aimes cet homme Duo. »

« Hein ? »

« DUO. »

Duo sursaute et regarde Cyril bêtement.

« Cours-lui après. »

« Je n'ai pas tenu plus de 10 jours. »

Cyril lui caresse la joue.

« 10 jours pour toi, c'est une éternité. Allez, rejoins ton commandant. A tout à l'heure en première. »

Duo lui sourit, mais sait qu'Heero lui en veut à mort.

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Duo marche vite et, heureusement, personne n'est encore arrivé à part Heero et lui.

Il dépose ses effets à leur place et fonce au cockpit.

« Heero, je… »

« N'use pas ta salive, elle t'est précieuse pour tes amants. »

« Heero, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Heero se retourne brusquement et son visage reflète la haine et un certain dégoût de Duo.

« Je reste sur mes positions Duo. Tu écartes les cuisses facilement. »

Duo réplique aussitôt en ne mâchant pas ses mots, surtout que maintenant lui aussi est en colère. Il venait pour s'excuser et éventuellement s'expliquer.

« Comme la garce qui t'a laissé tomber. Au moins, elle a pris la bonne décision en te larguant. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle continue à te poursuivre. Tu l'as baissée si mal, Yuy ? »

Heero gifla si fort Duo qu'il lui arracha un cri de douleur et si le cockpit n'avait pas été aussi petit il serait tombé à terre.

Dans sa rage, Heero lui hurla dessus.

**« C'EST ELLE QUI M'A TROMPE AVEC UN AUTRE PILOTE POUR AVOIR DE L'AVANCEMENT. MAIS QUAND TU RETROUVES LA FILLE, AVEC QUI TU VIS DEPUIS UN AN, DANS TON PROPRE LIT, AVEC UN AUTRE, EN TRAÎN DE S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR. TU NE LA BAISSES PLUS, MAXWELL. DEGAGE DE CE COCKPIT IMMEDIATEMENT…** »

Duo est sous le choc. Et n'arrive pas à bouger. Heero l'aide en le sortant et le balançant à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine de voir où il l'éjecte. Puis il referme la porte du cockpit.

Duo se retrouve au sol après avoir pris un des extincteur sur le côté droit. La douleur est fulgurante. Il en a le souffle coupé et lorsqu'il arrive enfin à respirer normalement, il hurle :

« **HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.** »

Heero ouvre sa porte dans les 15 secondes qui suivent, toujours aussi furieux.

« **QUOI ?** »

« Aide-moi. »

Heero devint blême.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait. »

« Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas rester au sol. Heero, ne me laisse pas au sol. Aide-moi… »

Heero se precipite sur lui et lui relève le visage.

« Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser ici. Je t'ai envoyé contre quoi ? »

« Le truc en cas d'incendie. »

« Montre-moi. »

Heero veut le toucher mais Duo se met à hurler.

« **NON, TU VAS ME FAIRE MAL.** »

« Je n'ai encore rien fait Duo. »

Heero prend sur lui et en même temps sur sa colère aveugle au point de blesser Duo. Il lui donne donc un léger baisser sur les lèvres.

« Je peux regarder maintenant ? »

Duo lutte contre les larmes.

« Tu n'appuies pas sur mon bras hein ! »

« Non, je n'appuie pas. »

Heero lui ôte sa veste. Duo grimace de douleur et gémit. Puis il lui déboutonne sa chemise après avoir défait sa cravate. Nouveau gémissement pour la chemise ôtée du côté droit.

« AHHHH pas si vite… Plus doucement… »

« Bouge maintenant ! »

« Hummmm… Punaise ça fait mal, mais c'est bon. »

Doucement Duo rajoute :

« _Ouf, ce n'est pas cassé._ »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« _Désolé, la colère m'a rendu aveugle. Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu par ma faute._ »

Il ponctue ses mots en l'embrassent sur la tempe.

Malgré la douleur, Duo lui sourit.

« J'ai été trop loin. Je m'excuse pour Cyril et pour ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ton ex. Heero, relève-moi s'il te plaît. »

Heero le prend en dessous des aisselles et le relève doucement.

Une fois Duo sur pied, il le garde au trois quarts nu dans ses bras. Ils se regardent, noyés réciproquement dans les yeux de l'autre, lorsqu'un toussotement met fin à leur échange visuel.

Ils regardent ensemble la personne qui vient de tousser et se retrouvent face à 7 visages avec des sourires idiots.

« Vous avez fini ? Au vu des bruits que nous entendions à l'extérieur nous n'avons pas osé pénétrer au risque de vous déranger. »

Zechs avait une façon de présenter les choses qui semblait beaucoup plaire aux 6 autres.

Duo vira au rouge et Heero les foudroya version éclair cobalt.

« BANDE DE PERVERS. J'AI POUSSE DUO TROP VIOLEMENT ET IL S'EST BLESSE PAR MA FAUTE. JE VERIFIAIS JUSTE LES LESIONS FAITES SUITE AU CHOC CONTRE L'EXTINCTEUR… VOUS N'AVEZ PAS UN VOL ET UN APPAREIL A PREPARER AU LIEU DE NOUS FIXER COMME DES IDIOTS ? »

Honteux de leur malentendu, avec des explications plus confuses les unes que les autres, chacun s'affaire à sa tâche.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas traités de Baka ? »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire, tout en le faisant s'assoire.

« Baka, c'est uniquement pour toi. Tu es mon baka depuis tes 10 ans Duo. »

Duo reflète l'étonnement et l'émotion de cette phrase.

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Comment oublier mon premier baka et le seul que je t'ai dit avant être parti pour l'Europe. »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce que ce mot voulait dire sauf depuis que Aieeeeeee… »

« Désolé. »

« Sauf depuis que tu me le dis inlassablement… Heero ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ! »

« Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas eu le choix à l'époque, crois-moi. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu de parler de cela… Dés notre arrivée à Paris, un médecin viendra t'ausculter. »

« ENCORE. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te ferra pas de piqûre. »

« Hum… »

Duo eut du mal à faire son travail, mais y parvint tout de même.

Arrivée à Paris, comme promis un médecin d'environ 40 ans l'attendait. Heero lui redonne les consignes au sujet de Duo et le verdit tomba 30 minutes plus tard.

Déchirure de l'épaule. Bien sûr Duo refusa d'être mis en arrêt. Son nez était encore marqué. Le plan drague, c'était foutu. Mais en avait-il besoin !

Cyril se comporta de façon correcte durant le vol, et Heero l'en remercia lorsqu'il quitta l'appareil…

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Paris.**

Ville de l'amour soit disant. Et bien un couple se forma ce soir là…

« Trowa, hummmmm… oui… Ah, je vais venir Trowa… AHHHHH… »

Quatre se déverse dans la bouche de son futur amant.

Trowa remonte jusqu'à la sienne en le parsemant de baisers et, lorsqu'il atteint les lèvres de son ange, il l'embrasse assidûment.

Tout en embrassant Quatre, il lui insert un doigt qui glisse au vu de l' excitation de celui-ci.

« Trowa, caresse-moi ! »

Trowa se redresse et, tout en préparent Quatre de sa main libre, lui prodigue des caresses qui finissent sur son intimité. Celle-ci commence à se réveiller à nouveau.

La voie est prête et Trowa se protége. Il se fond en Quatre et le plaisir est immédiat pour lui.

De son côté, Quatre grimace de douleur, mais les caresses que lui fait son amant, lui font vite oublier.

Dans la nuit de Paris, au cœur des Champs Elysée, un couple jouit des plaisirs charnels. Trowa lui avait préparé cette petite surprise. Car tous les autres sont dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport.

Ils devront se lever plus tôt mais cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Quatre ne se lasse pas de crier le nom de son amant qui lui donne des coups de rein comme il en a rêvé depuis que son regard s'est posé sur lui.

Trowa vient de trouver sa moitié qu'il a tant cherché ces 10 dernière années. Il donne à Quatre plus de plaisir qu'à ses autres amants, car celui-ci est un ange. Et les anges doivent s'envoler au Paradis.

Quatre s'y trouve et hurle « **TROWA, JE T'AIME.** » au moment où il se libère, en même temps que Trowa.

Trowa s'allonge sur son amant tout en restant en lui et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Pour la vie entière. »

Quatre a les yeux qui brillent, et enlace Trowa pour l'embrasser avec amour.

**Paris est bien la ville aux lumières.**

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Deuxième jour / **Soirée entre tous les membres de l'appareil, soit 22 personnes. Ils se sont décidés à aller dîner au cœur de Montmartre.

Le restaurant avait été bien sûr réservé la veille.

Quatre et Trowa s'affichent royalement. Tous étaient au fait qu'ils étaient ensembles maintenant. Sally et Wufei en étaient encore au stade des frôlements de doigts sous la table et des regards remplis de tendresse.

Ce qui énerva Duo et Zechs et les autres stewards.

Les filles, elles, les trouvaient adorables.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer si un trouble fête n'avait pas fait son apparition. Ou plutôt deux troubles fêtes.

« **Duo !** »

A l'entente de son prénom, Duo cherche du regard et tombe sur les jumeaux Salcido.

Duo vire au rouge et Quatre comprend de suite. Duo parlait couramment l'espagnol, pratique lorsque l'on a des amants Mexicains. Mais le problème, c'est que Yuy aussi.

Duo réagit trop tard et les jumeaux étaient déjà sur lui .

_**En espagnol.**_

« Alors mon Poussin. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. Tu ne veux plus de nous ou bien tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs. » (_Diego) _

« Pourtant, les parties de jambes en l'air à trois, tu ne disais pas non, mon Poussinou, et c'est même toi qui en redemandais après que nous t'aillons donné par deux fois du plaisir. » _(Carlo)_

« Ce n'est pas le moment les deux obsédés ! Que faites-vous à Paris ? »

« On t'as trouvé, c'est déjà ça ! »

« Diego, reste sérieux deux minutes. »

« Nous volons sur une ligne régulière depuis 3 mois. Les spécimens français sont pas mal. Mais toi, tu restes notre chouchou… Duo, t'as quoi sur le nez ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu une vitre à Bora Bora. Carlos, vous ne… hein ? »

« Yeurk. Pas entre frère. Sauf pour tu sais quoi ! »

Duo frissonne, Heero commence à perdre patience.

« **DUO.** »

« AH. »

Duo sursaute et lit la colère d'Heero dans son regard.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Mon Commandant. Je ne peux pas passer du temps avec vous, désolé. J'ai d'autres engagements. »

« Ok, pas grave Poussin. »

« Chao ma belle, et refais une petite séance de temps en temps, histoire de rester dans le coup ! »

Duo a plusieurs regards qui convergent vers lui. Là, si la mort pouvait venir, il ne dirait pas non.

Car il était mort de honte face aux yeux qui cherchaient en quoi consistait « Les petites séances avec ces deux garçons. »

« QUOI ! C'est bon, ils sont partis. On peut reprendre le dîner maintenant ? Je prendrais bien une glace moi tient. »

Heero aurait pu être son dessert car son visage était aussi froid qu'il puisse être.

—o–**O**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chambre 69.**

« Je veux une explication. »

« NON. »

« Duo. Tu as fait cela à trois ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « Petites séances histoire de rester dans le coup » ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Bien. Alors reste avec ton mal à l'épaule. »

« Hé, c'est du chantage. »

« Oui et j'en suis fier. Mais combien d'hommes te sont passés sur le corps ? »

« Plus de 400, t'es content… HEERO… »

Au chiffre annoncé, Heero veut s'assoire sur le lit mais loupe celui ci et se retrouve au sol d'un coup.

« Heero, ça va ? … Heero… Houhou… Mais réponds-moi à la fin ! »

« 400… Plus de 400… C'est incroyable ! »

« Heero, ne me juge pas, steuplaît. »

Toujours au sol, Heero fixe Duo qui s'est accroupi à sa hauteur.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

« En plus de 8 ans quand même. Cela fait 1095 jours environs. Ce n'est pas tant que cela et, comme tu le sais maintenant, parfois deux amants ensembles. »

Heero a un visage qui donne envie de rire à Duo.

« Heero, la tête que tu fais, c'est trop drôle. »

« Hn ? »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas marrant. Et… 3 ? T'en as eu trois aussi d'un coup ? Et tu t'es toujours protégé j'espère, tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas prévenant envers ses partenaires… Duo… Tu fais les deux ? »

Duo le fixe a son tour maintenant. Puis il lui sourit.

« 3 non. Toujours couvert et je ne fais que le Uke.. »

« Tu lis trop de mangas. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi autant d'amants. Et l'explication de « Petites séances histoire de rester dans le coup » … »

« Un autre jour. Quand tu m'auras attrapé pour me donner ta fessée ! »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. Tu peux te relever seul car avec mon épaule je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Hn. »

Une fois sur pied, Heero masse l'épaule de Duo moins doucement que la veille. Duo grimace et gémit de douleur.

« Heero, tu me fais mal. »

« Gomen ! Je pensais à autre chose. »

« Et toi ? Combien d'amants et de maîtresses tu as eu durant les 10 ans où nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de toi. »

« J'ai compris le message Duo. Tous confondus depuis ma première fois, je dirais, hummmmm… Pas plus de 20. »

« QUOI ! C'EST TOUT ! »

« Ben quoi ! Je suis quand même resté 3 ans avec Sam et j'ai mis plus de 3 ans à m'en remettre. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité. Sam l'a bien compris, mais trop tard. »

« Tu es un bon coup ? »

Heero se penche au-dessus de lui et lui effleure la hanche. Il lui susurre sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

« Je t'épuiserai comme tes deux amants. Tu vas toucher les étoiles et tu auras du mal à t'asseoir le lendemain. Je n'ai eu aucune plainte à ce jour et j'ai encore de la demande mais je suis bien plus méfiant depuis Sam. »

Duo en a fermé les yeux et sa virilité parle pour lui. Heureusement qu'il se trouve sur le côté avec un oreiller à ce niveau.

La veuve poignet allait reprendre du service pour Duo ce soir.

**A suivre**

Allez, je ne les ai séparés. _(Wouais ! Hlo)_  
Quatre et Trowa ont franchi le Cap. _(Tro, je te veux dans mon lit… Quatre reste à la cave. Hlo)_  
Sally et Wufei, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. _(un dragon timide, on aura tout vu Hlo)_  
La compagnie **GW'Airlines** vous souhaite une excellente journée ou fin de celle-ci.  
A bientôt pour un nouveau plan de vol.

_**Catirella**_

……… —o–**O**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Toujours partant pour laisser  
une review lors d'une escale ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : Trowa/Quatre (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

**Attention, Bêta à titre exceptionnel une nouvelle fois : Arlia eien**

**Hlo n'a pas pu corriger ce texte suite à des problèmes de modem du 3 août. Elle a donné son accord pour laisser la place à Arlia… Merci Hlo. Catirella **

_Je laisse une petite place à **Arlia** pour mettre un petit mot : _

_Bonjour Tous le monde !  
Oui de nouveau moi, mais c'est pour un souci technique cette fois…  
Pas de chance pour Hlo…  
Chapitre aussi bon que les autres sinon mieux, c'est dire !  
Je vous souhaite à tous (toutes) une bonne lecture  
Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

_Ecrit le 2 août 2006. Toujours pour vous faire une idée…_

Alors au début, sa part en sucette…  
Au milieu, c'est scabreux.  
A la fin, c'est révélateur et attendrissant.

Bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les 7 précédents. J'en dis pas plus et la consigne reste la même. Même pour toi Arlia… CHUTEEEEEE… Sinon c'est moins drôle. … ? … Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas sadique…  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

**_PS : Merci de votre indulgence s'il reste des fautes. _**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Il semble que ma réputation, va en prendre un coup avec l'OS « MISSION Cuisante ! »  
Ben, ce n'est pas que j'en avais spécialement avant, avec « Etudes à Tokyo »  
Sinon… j'ai mis cette OS vers 11h, le 4 août 2006 et plus de **101 personnes** l'ont lu. Etseuls **3 **personne qui a eu le courage de laisser une review à l'heure qu'il est. Soit 16h19, ce même jours.  
**Deux choix :** Soit ils n'aiment pas. **Où**. La honte de laisser une review au risque de passer pour un Hentai. Sauf que là. Il y a plus de **101 Hentais**, qui l'on lu quand même.  
Cela me fait plaisir de toute façon.  
Je m'en fou des reviews sur cette OS. J'ai écrit celui-ci pour calmer mes nerfs. Et ça a marcher.  
Je suis donc : **C**.**P**.**S**. … En clair : **C**atirella (la) **P**ervers **S**adique et j'en suis fière.  
J'ai surtout pas le choix de l'être ! ... Fière.  
La honte quand même… Bisous Cat

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Hlo  
Je te dédicace ce chapitre, pour avoir lutter à la recherche d'un modem dans tout Bruxelles le 3 août 2006. Le modem a hélas gagné. Je sais, la vie est trop injuste.**

**Bisous.**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

..……………………...….… ‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 

Cela fait 2 jours qu'ils sont de repos.

Heero ayant la flemme n'avait pas fait de courses depuis plus de 15 jours fut bien obligé d'en faire un minimum.

Une question de survie et surtout le papier toilettes ne se reproduit pas encore tout seul !

Mais surtout il n'était pas seul depuis ces deux jours et son invité se trouvait avec lui dans ce magasin où moins il y mettait les pieds. Mieux il se portait.

Heero donc discute avec la jeune femme à ces côtés tout en poussant le caddie. La malchance voulut qu'il croise Duo qui lui non plus n'était pas seul.

« Duo ? »

« S'lut, Yuy. »

Duo furieux de trouver Heero en charmante compagnie, attira à lui le garçon à ces côtés, qui lui semblait complément perdu face à la situation.

« Je vois que tu es accompagné. Moi aussi. Donc à dans trois jours et envole-toi bien, Commandant. »

Duo passe à ses côtés avec son compagnon de fortune, qui lui est rouge de honte et de confusion.

La jeune femme n'a rien compris. À par le prénom prononcé par Heero.

« _Baka._ »

« Heero ? »

« Oui Pam ? »

« C'est le Duo donc tu m'as parlé ? »

« Oui Pam. »

« Ah ! … Son copain est mignon. »

« Pamela ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te rappelle que tu es fiancée. »

La dite Pamela ou yeux vert, en amande et à la chevelure rousse, lui fait un tendre sourire.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai pas touché j'ai juste regardé… Duo est magnifique. »

Elle perd son sourire et soupire.

« C'est ma faute, si tu n'es pas avec lui. »

Heero la prend dans ces bras et elle si blotti.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. J'ai fait un choix et même si j'ai du sacrifier Duo à l'époque, je ne regrette rien. Pam… Je t'aime et rien au monde ne m'enlèvera l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi tu sais. »

« Je sais… Je sais. »

Duo qui était revenu sur ces pas les observe et il est rouge de colère et de jalousie.

« Ken. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie de toi là. Tout de suite… Prend-moi. »

« Moi Duo tu m'as dis que… »

« Rien à foutre. »

Duo le regarde et l'embrasse en plein milieu du rayon fruits et légumes.

Heero et Pam qui avaient repris leur course les voient. Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Pam, je reviens, reste là. »

« Heero ne fait pas de bêtise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste le saluer un peu mieux. »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Heero s'avance d'un pas rapide vers son baka. Une fois à porter de main, il sépare les deux phoques.

« Hé. De quoi je me mêle… Va t'occuper de ta copine et lâche-moi. Je suis au **Sol**, donc au repos. **Dégage YUY.** »

Heero se retourne vers le garçon, qui lui et blanc, comme un mort.

« Excusez-moi. Vous voulez bien nous laisser 5 minutes et aller tenir compagnie à la jeune femme qui se trouve à côté de mon caddie. »

Mort de trouille, le garçon hoche de la tête et se dirige vers Pam.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin **YUY**. »

« Baisse d'un ton petit **allumeur**. »

« Je parle aussi fort que je le veux. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, **Branleur**. »

« Tu t'y connais en branlette, tu en es le roi. Et jouer les offusqués aussi »

« **Je t'emmerde YUY.** Je me branle, si je veux. Au moins moi, je sais me servir de mes mains. Toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu la tiens droite, lorsque tu fais pipi. »

« Tu as de la chance que nous sommes dans une grande surface, sinon je te jure que la fessée promise t'aurait démontré que mes mains fonctionnent à ravir. »

« Des promesses des promesses. Mes fesses on en vues d'autres YUY et c'est pas ta petite fessée qui va me faire peur. Tu veux épater ta greluche de copi… »

Heero gifle Duo avec force.

« **Aieeeeeeeeee. T'ES MALADE…** »

Heero se retourne vers Pam et le garçon.

« Cela va être plus long que prévu. Continue les courses sans moi. La liste et dans le caddie. **VOUS.** **Vous rester avec elle c'est compris ?** »

« **OUI M'SIEU !** »

Puis Heero tire Duo vers la sortie du magasin, pour l'entraîner vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur Heero relâche Duo qui lui fait volte face.

« **SALE CONNARD DE QUEL DROIT TU M'AS GIFLE ?** »

« **DE QUEL DROIT ! TU INSULTES LA FILLE AVEC QUI JE SUIS SANS MÊME LA CONNAITRE.** »

« **JE CROYAIS QUE MONSIEUR MEFIANCE, ETAIT SEUL. ET BIEN IL SEMBLE QUE NON.** »

« **ET TOI TU ES SEUL PEUT ÊTRE. ENCORE UN DE TES NOMBREUX AMANTS. TON CUL EST SI EN MANQUE QUE CELA.** »

Duo lui rend la gifle reçue quelques minutes plutôt.

Un vigile arrive attiré par les hurlements.

« Tout va bien messieurs ? »

« **OUI.** »

Ils répondent ensemble et une de leurs joues respectives les lancent. Leur regard est meurtrier.

Heero le rompt en premier et quitte cet endroit qui pue la pisse. Laissant Duo seul avec le vigile.

« Monsieur… Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui… Merci. »

Le vigile le laisse seul à son tour et Duo pénètre dans l'un des toilettes pour y pleurer.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Ken arrive. Duo ressort les yeux rougis et ils rentrent à l'appartement de Duo sans leurs petites courses.

De son côté Heero, la joue rouge, fini de faire ses courses avec Pam. Elle n'a pas osé lui demander d'explications concernant la scène qui c'était produite dans le rayon fruits et légumes et encore moins de l'après.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Vol 407 - Washington/Londres. **

La fille et là. En premier classe, en plus.

Duo refuse de s'occuper d'elle. Elle demande le commandant en plein milieu du vol. Heero vient la voir et lorsqu'il revient en cabine ordonne à Duo de ne pas descendre à terre à la fin du vol.

Duo et furieux, mais ne peut faire autrement que d'obéir.

Arrive à Londres et une fois tout les passagers descendus Heero s'adresse à Trowa :

« Nous vous retrouvons à l'hôtel. Je compte sur toi pour nos affaires. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème Heero.

« Merci Trowa. Et merci aussi à toi Quatre. »

« Comment cela nos affaires ? **Je ne vais nulle part avec toi YUY.** »

« **Tu Te tais et tu m'obéis ou je te jure que cette fois tu as un avertissement pour insubordination.** »

« **Ça t'excite de jouer au petit chef devant les autres, hein YUY ?** »

Heero reste aussi calme qu'il le peut au vu de la situation.

Une fois de plus Heero le prend par le bras et l'entraine hors de l'aéroport ou une voiture les attends.

Le trajet en voiture et d'un silence total.

Duo ne comprend pas une fois que le véhicule s'immobilise ce qu'ils font en ce lieu.

Toujours aussi délicatement Heero fait sortir Duo de la voiture et le tire derrière lui.

Arrivé à l'emplacement désirer. Heero relâche Duo et lui dit :

« Duo je te présente ma mère… Maman. Je n'ai pas pu revenir avant. Pam a été heureuse de voir ou son grand frère vivait. Elle espère que Marck lui demande sa main le jour de son anniversaire. Tu me manques à chaque instant… Je t'aime maman. »

Duo est blanc. Encore plus lorsqu'il a vu la date de la mort de la mère d'Heero. Trois semaines, jour pour jours après son anniversaire.

« Heero je… »

« Elle était malade et se savait condamnée. Le matin ou je t'ai embrassé elle m'a annoncé que j'avais une demi-sœur, née d'une liaison de mon père hors mariage. Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Mon père est mort il y a 15 ans. La mère de Pamela c'est suicider 4 ans plus tard. C'est ma mère qui à continuer à s'occuper de ma demi-sœur et de payer ses frais de scolarités en Angleterre. Elle m'a demandé sur son lit de mort de reprendre son rôle auprès de Pamela. Je suis donc resté pour elle. Ici… J'ai du travailler à côté de mes études de pilote pour subvenir à nos besoins. Elle a fini les siennes, il y a moins d'un an. J'ai demandé ma mutation dans la semaine qui à suivit pour revenir où je t'avais laissé il y a 10 ans et où ma vie sans responsabilité avait pris fin. »

Duo ne sait pas quoi dire. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et il se trouve honteux de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer durant ces 10 ans au sujet du départ précipiter d'Heero.

« Maintenant tu sais. Je ne veux plus te voir autre que pour les besoins de notre travail. »

Duo relève son regarde qui fixait le sol et se sent perdu.

« Heero ? »

« Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Duo. Je te ramène à l'Hôtel. »

« **NON.** »

Duo se precipite contre lui et l'enlace dans le dos.

« Non. Pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie. Je suis un baka, tu as raison et plus encore. Mais laisse-moi une chance… S'il te plaît… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Duo. »

« Si j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai attendu 2 ans. 2 ans Heero et je t'ai détesté de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles à Solo. »

« Je lui en ai donné. »

Duo s'éloigne et ouvre de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui en ai donné durant 3 ans sans lui dire pour ma mère et Pam... Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Et puis un jour je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé un poste de pilote dans notre compagnie sur des moyens courriers. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi et qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant moi. Que nous devions arrêter la notre correspondance Internet, car pour lui aussi sa vie aller changer. J'ai respecté sa requête. »

Heero se retourne vers lui. Duo pleure toujours. Il se mord la lèvre et se jette dans les bras d'Heero. Dans des sanglots et spasmes, accroché à son premier amour, Duo le supplie encore.

« Garde-moi… Laisse… Laisse-moi une autre… chance…Je serais… Je serais sage… »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu n'es jamais sage Duo. »

« Je… Je ferais tout… Tout pour l'être… J'ai… J'ai froid Heero… »

« Retournons à la voiture. »

Duo relève son visage inondé de larmes vers Heero.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as pas donné… ta réponse. »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir, tu veux bien. Car là, la réponse serait « non » »

Duo hoche rapidement la tête en signe d'accord.

« Aller viens. »

Tel un enfant Duo se laissait guider. Moins de 5 minutes après être monté dans la voiture Duo s'endort épuisé par les événements qu'il vient de vivre.

Heero, une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, essaie de le réveiller, mais en vain. En dernier recours il le porte. En chemin il croise bien évidement Trowa et Quatre.

« **Mon dieu que lui as-tu fait ?** »

« Rien Quatre. Il s'est juste endormit après avoir pleurer. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré ? »

« Trowa. »

« Je m'en charge. Duo sait ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux le dire à Quatre ? »

« Oui, mais avant aidez-moi avec la porte de sa chambre, si se n'est pas trop vous demandez, au lieu de me poser des questions qui commence à me casser les pieds. »

« Jolie phrase Heero ! »

« TROWA. »

« Ne t'énerve pas. C'est pas bon pour la santé. »

« Tu veux devenir encore plus chiant de celui-là. »

Faisant parlant Heero remonte son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

« Non merci, je lui laisse la palme. »

« Alors ouvre-moi cette foutue porte bordel de… Merci Quatre ! »

« De rien Heero. »

« A plus. »

Heero rentre dans la chambre après avoir récupéré la clé que Quatre lui tendait. La porte claque aux nez des deux curieux de services.

« Il lui a fait quoi ? »

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

Quatre lui fait un sourire coquin.

« La tienne… On l'a déjà fait en arrivant dans la mienne. »

« De nouveau en forme. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois mon amour. Mais tu vas quand même me raconter hein ? »

« Oui mon cœur. Mais allongés, nous serons mieux. »

Quatre lui vole un baiser et main dans la main, ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Trowa.

Heero pendant ce temps avait allongé Duo sur son lit et lui avait enlevé sa veste. Il lui enlève aussi son pantalon et sa cravate. Puis il le glisse sous les draps et couvertures. Une fois fait il lui caresse la joue et va tirer les rideaux de la chambre. Il laisse un faible rayon de lumière passer et regarde en direction du lit.

Duo et une tentation vivante. Mais la tentation est-elle prête à devenir sage et fidèle. Tous le long du trajet de retour vers l'hôtel Heero n'avait pas cesser de penser à cela.

Après plusieurs minutes passer à contempler la beauté de Duo, Heero sort de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain matin 7h30 embarquement. Gate 2 - Londres/ Dallas. **

« Tu as l'air fatigué Duo. »

« Je le suis Sally. Heero n'a pas laissé de consigne pour moi ? »

« Non désolée. »

« Merci Sally. Je vais rejoindre les autres pour aider à placer les passagers. »

« D'accord. »

Ce vol paru encore plus long à Duo. Heero ne lui adressa pas la parole sauf pour le remercier lorsque celui-ci lui apporta son plateau repas.

Ce soir là Duo a du mal à trouver le sommeil dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour une fois c'est Heero qui a hérité de la chambre 69.

Vers 0h30, Duo n'en peut plus. Epuisé d'avoir encore pleurer une bonne partie de la fin de soirée, il sort de sa chambre pied nu, après avoir passer sa chemise de la veille, la tête à moitié dans le pâté. Sans oublier sa clé de chambre…

Un miracle.

Il se plante devant la porte de la chambre 69 et frappe à celle-ci. Peu de temps après c'est un Heero les cheveux comme à son habitude en bas de pyjama noir qui fait son apparition.

Heero le fixe en se demandant mentalement ce qu'il fout devant sa porte à plus de minuit.

« Arrive pas à dormir. »

Heero soupire et lui prend ma main gauche pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il se recouche et Duo le regarde faire, toujours à l'ouest, la natté défaite.

« Baka. Reste pas planté là et couche-toi. »

Sans pour autant sourire, Duo s'allonge à ces côtés en restant bien au bord du lit pour éviter de le toucher.

Au bout de 20 minutes Heero en à marre.

Duo n'arrête pas de se retourner toutes les 2 minutes, si ce n'est pas une. Excéder, il le choppe lorsqu'il lui fait face et le colle à lui.

Duo à moitié endormi relève son visage vers celui d'Heero.

« Tu arrêtes de gesticuler et tu dors ou je te jette dans le couloir de l'hôtel. »

« Peux rester là ? »

« Là où ? »

« Dans tes bras. »

« Si tu dors oui. »

« Merci Heero. »

Duo s'installe entre ces bras encore plus et dans les 3 minutes qui suivent s'endors comme un bébé.

Heero en soulève les sourcils d'étonnement. Puis il sourit. Duo est adorable dans ces bras avec la natté défaite. Mais pour l'heure il fallait dormir, car demain un vol en partance pour Athènes les attendaient.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Leur 4 jours de vol d'affilé est fini.

Trowa et Quatre vont passer les deux jours qu'ils ont de repos ensemble pour la première fois.

Zechs à inviter Une, pour son anniversaire dans le restaurant le plus chic de **Washington. **

Wufei et Sally on prévu de se faire une soirée cinéma et le lendemain une ballade dans un parc.

Et Dorothy qui n'avait pas pu travailler pour des raisons personnelles depuis le premier vol avec le Commandant Yuy, est venu leur apprendre la grande nouvelle et la raison de son absence.

Dans 6 mois elle sera maman et Treize papa par la même occasion. Vu que l'équipe sans sortait sans elle, elle ne serait pas remplacer durant le temps de sa grossesse.

Habilité au sol au vu de son état depuis 6 semaines, elle avait préféré attendre ses 3 mois de grossesse pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Tous le monde les félicita.

Heero avant de partir pris Duo à part.

« Je veux bien te laisser une chance, mais si un de tes amants devient trop entreprenant ou que tu dévies du chemin, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Si mes conditions ne te conviennent pas je comprendrais. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à ton tour. »

Heero lui sourit et commence à avancer vers les parkings de l'aéroport.

« **Heero !** »

Heero se retourne.

« **J'accepte les conditions.** »

Heero lui sourit et le visage de Duo s'illumine.

Autour d'eux plus aucun bruit n'existe à part les battements de leur cœur respectif.

**A suivre**

Vous êtes contents ? Heero et Duo vont faire un essai.  
Pas d'inquiétude la fessée est toujours d'actualité.  
Deuxième secret de levé.  
La compagnie **GW'Airlines** et toujours heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteur.  
J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur FF.

_**Catirella**_

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Attention à l'atterrissage. ****  
Ne détacher pas vos ceinture et n'oublier pas  
de cliquer sur le bouton « R****eview » ci-dessous.**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grés ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Trowa/Quatre** – Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

**Attention, Nouvelle Bêta pour cette fiction à durée indemniser : Arlia eien**

**Hlo cette fois est malade et en manque de temps… Soigne-toi bien et profite de ta famille… Elle a donné son accord pour laisser la place à Arlia le temps qu'il faudra… Merci Hlo. Catirella **

_**Arlia**, new Bêta pour cette fiction : _

_Pauvre Hlo…__  
__Ca arrête pas…__  
__Enfin moi je suis contente d'avoir corrigé une fois de plus corrigé un chapitre de Catirella __  
__Le chapitre en question est…__  
__Beau ? mignon ? à vous de voir __  
__Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : **

_Ecrit le 3 et 4 août 2006. Toujours pour vous faire une idée…(Trop de mail le 3. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose ce jour là d'ailleurs à part mailer et 7 pages de ce chapitre !) _

Attention certaines scènes peuvent ressembler à ce que vous avez déjà vécu, mais je vous rassure je ne m'en suis pas inspirée juste que c'est la suite logique que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre…

Encore des rebondissements.  
Un garçon encore plus foufou que Duo.  
Un vieux pervers.  
Et une touche de douceur avec les attentions d'un certain commandant de bord.  
Hum… Quel bonheur que de prendre l'avion…

J'espère toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les 8 autres. Même consigne Arlia… CHUTTTTTTT… Sinon privation d'avant première !  
Bref…  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess :** … Que de " **_beurk _**" mais, je suis d'accord avec toi pour les toilettes… Quoi ? … La suite comme toujours la voici… … Pour « **MISSION Cuisante !** » … J'ai pu constater que les fesses de Duo t'on plu. Ravie que cet OS, t'ai fait plaisir aussi…  
Merci pour tes reviews et de Gros Bisous à toi, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 

Nouvelle destination et bonne résolution sauf que …

Là où il allait Duo avait plusieurs amants. En arrivant à l'aéroport ce matin là il n'avait pensé qu'à cela. Comment faire pour les éviter et surtout ne pas énerver Heero.

Dans un soupir Duo pénètre dans la zone d'embarquement. Zone de non retour pour les passages. Zechs le voit et lui court après. L'agent de Police en place à l'inspection des passages et des affaires qu'ils ont encore avec eux lui fait un clin d'œil. Catherine Bloom femme magnifique le drague à chaque fois qu'elle est en poste. Mais le cœur du grand blond aux cheveux longs est pris et il a enfin demandé sa main à Une et elle a dit « OUI » Zechs et comme un chien fou et veux partager son bonheur avec tout le monde.

« **DUO.** »

A l'entente de son prénom Duo se retourne et voix une vision des plus belle. Un bel homme cheveux au vent lui courant après. Sauf que le Bel homme en question était hétéro et pas libre. Zechs arrive à ces côtés avec un sourire immense.

« Tu es en pleine forme dis donc ! »

« Elle a dit « **Oui** ». »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Une, elle veut bien devenir ma femme… C'est super non ! »

« La pauvre. Elle va devoir te supporter à vie. »

« Hé… Sale gosse un peu de respect envers tes aînés… Et pour toi et Yuy ? »

Duo frisonne un peu et reprend son chemin accompagné de Zechs.

« J'ai une seconde chance. A moi de ne pas la faire capoter ! »

« Et en capote tu t'y connais ! »

« Andouille. J'ai peur Zechs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vu la destination ? »

« Oui est alors ? »

« Réfléchis pour une fois. »

Zechs du coup s'arrête et fronce les sourcils en cherchant au fond de son pauvre cerveau. Et d'un coup la lumière fut.

« Merde ! T'as pas moins de 6 amants à Tokyo… On va t'aider. »

« Hein ! Comment ! »

« On va trouver. T'inquiète… AH, Les deux copines. Faut que je leur annonce la grande nouvelle. Et souris beaux yeux. Il ne t'a pas quitté ton beau commandant. A tout à l'heure… »

Duo fait un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'Heero était beau. Même encore plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, une gentille tape sur les fesses le ramena à la réalité.

« Arrête de rêver, tu vas être en retard. »

Duo allait répliquer en râlant pour la tape reçue mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui lui avait donné son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« Heero ! … »

Duo pris conscience de la tape et le rattrape d'un pas rapide.

« Je ne suis pas en retard. »

« Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot. As-tu été sage durant ces deux jours ? »

« Voui. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon studio. »

« Tu vis dans un studio ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas une paye de ministre non plus et puis je place de l'argent tous les mois. Steward n'est pas un métier que tu peux faire jusqu'a tes 60 ans. Donc j'assure mes arrières. »

« Tu remontes dans mon estime. »

« Merci. Dis. Si mes amants, ils viennent d'eux même à moi, tu vas stopper ma chance d'être sage. Par ce que j'aurais pas fait la démarche d'aller vers eux moi. Et ce n'est pas juste que je sois puni à cause d'eux. Je n'ai pas pris de, tu sais quoi. Comme cela pas de tentation. Mais je ne suis pas tenté hein. Je veux juste mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Et … »

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Mais… »

« Plus tard, nous arrivons à l'appareil. »

Duo baisse la tête et regarde le sol. »

« Désolé… »

« Baka. Tu verras bien ma réaction. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Arrête de bouder Chaton. »

« Chaton ? »

« Chaton quand tu es sage. Tu préfères baka ! »

Duo avec un immense sourire.

« Na. Chaton c'est bien. Mais pourquoi Chaton ? »

« Tu ronronnes lorsque tu dors. »

« **HEIN !** »

« Bonjour Commandant. »

« Bonjour Réléna. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui commandant… Duo… Ferme la bouche ce n'est pas classe ! »

Heero le sourire en coin se dirige vers le cockpit.

« Duo où as-tu bien pu prendre des coups de soleil ? Il pleut depuis deux jours. »

« Hilde. »

« Oui ! »

Et avec toute la maturité donc il sait faire preuve Duo lui tire la langue et rentre à son tour dans l'appareil.

Réléna et Hilde échangent un regard et sourient. Leur chef de cabine et ami, était bel est bien amoureux de son commandant.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Grand Palace hotel Tokyo (1) - 23h47.**

Le groupe arrive à leur hôtel. Un homme d'environ 22 ans, discutant avec un autre à la réception. Celui-ci se précipite sur Duo en mettant l'autre dans le vent lorsqu'il le voit arriver.

Duo a les yeux exorbités, en voyant foncer sur lui son premier cauchemar, lors de son 1er court séjour à Tokyo. Et dire qu'il en restait encore 5 à venir.

Fuite impossible. Et Duo se retrouve au sol avec le jeune homme sur lui.

Avant que l'amoureux transit ne l'embrasse. Quatre le choppe par le col de sa veste et le tire en arrière.

« Salut Quatre ! »

« Adam. Descend de sur Duo. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là ! »

« Si tu ne te redresses pas, je te flanque mon pied au derrière. **Paterson**. »

« Oh, ça va. Pas la peine d'hurler Réléna. Vous êtes pas drôles aujourd'hui. Mauvais vol ? »

« Non. Mauvais accueil ! On t'a pas appris à ne pas sauter sur les gens… Duo ça va ? »

« Zechs ! … Heero est parti… Il va me remettre **SA PUTAIN DE CONNERIE SUR LE DOS. ADAM TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN D'AUSTRALIEN…** »

Adam n'en mène pas large. Et Duo se calme.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, en plus des 6 autres que j'ai déjà ici… Punaise Adam, faut vraiment que tu modères tes pulsions. »

« 'Scuse Duo. J'étais tellement content de te voir, que j'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Cette jeunesse ! »

« Zechs. »

« Oui Adam ? »

« Boucle-la ! »

« Toujours aussi charmant ton jeune amant Duo. Dis-le-lui qu'on en finisse. Bon aller, c'est pas tout ça mais, moi je suis vanné. A plus Adam et ne touche plus à Duo.. » _(Zechs)_

« **On te suit. Salut Adam.** » _(Hilde, Réléna et Quatre)_

« On ne vous connaît pas mais bonne fin de soirée… Wufei tu viens ? » _(Trowa)_

« Ouais. Salut. Sally ! » _(Wufei)_

« J'arrive… A bientôt Adam ravie de t'avoir revu… » _(Sally)_

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi… Duo ? … … J'ai fait quoi de mal ? Et c'est quoi que tu dois me dire ? Et pourquoi je ne peux plus te toucher ? … J'y comprends rien !.?. »

« Viens. Allons nous asseoir pour en parler… »

« D'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que cela ne va pas me plaire. »

« Je sais Adam… Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. »

Puis une fois assis Duo lui fait part de ces bonnes résolutions.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

« Heero ouvre-moi steuplaît. Aller ! C'est pas ma faute s'il m'a sauté dessus… HEERO OUVRE CETTE PORTE NON DE DIE… **AHHH**… »

« Tu as fini de crier à la fin. Et c'est peut-être ma faute s'il t'a plaqué au sol et s'est frotté à toi ? »

Duo est tout penaud et son attitude de petit garçon, regard vers le sol, mains derrière le dos et bougent de droite à gauche. Donne envie de rire à Heero, mais il garde son sérieux. Le petit démon aux multiples amants, devait un peu culpabiliser.

« 'Scuse. M'en veux pas Heero. »

« Baka. »

Duo releva la tête avec une moue souriante.

« Ce n'est plus Chaton ? »

« Non. Et le chef de cabine que tu es, ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, au risque de ne pas pouvoir se lever demain matin. Je te rappelle, que notre vol est à 7h24. Soit dans moins de 6 heures 30, alors va au lit et plus vite que ça. »

« Voui. »

Duo fait volte face et va pour retourner dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fait demi-tour à nouveau.

« Quoi encore ? »

Heero n'a pas fini sa phrase, que deux lèvres sucrées se sont posées sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

Puis Duo repart aussi vite qu'il était revenu.

« J'avais juste oublié ça. »

Heero le regarde encore. Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il a disparu dans sa chambre. Puis il sourit.

« _Koneko baka._ »

Un murmure et une porte qui se referme.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**1er Vol de retour, Tokyo/ Phénix.**

C'est à croire que la terre entière avait décidé de s'acharner sur Duo.

Dans la rangée où Duo fait le service. Un homme d'environs 50 ans, n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et de le mater avec un regard pervers.

Et lorsqu'il lui prépare pour la 10ème fois au moins, un jus d'orange alors qu'il fait un tour de tous les passagers pour servir à boire. Celui-ci lui met la main aux fesses.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Puis furieux, se retourne et lui renverse le verre de jus d'orange sur lui. L'homme commence à faire un scandale. Quatre préviens de suite le cockpit.

Lorsque Heero arrive, Duo et le passager s'engueulent comme deux chiffonniers.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« AH. Commandant je suppose ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Votre steward a volontairement renversé un verre de jus d'orange sur moi. C'est inadmissible. »

« Duo ? »

« _Il m'a mis la main aux fesses._ »

Heero lève un sourcil. Car il n'a rien compris, vu que Duo boude et parle en murmurant.

« Je n'ai pas compris M.Maxwell ! »

« **PUNAISE. IL M'A MIS LA MAIN AUX FESSES.** »

« **Sale pervers.** »

La passagère qui se trouvait à coté de lui, pris un air outré.

« Vous avez touché ce steward Monsieur ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler ! »

« Moi, je l'ai vu faire. »

Une jeune femme magnifique, se trouvant derrière eux debout, regarde Heero droit dans les yeux.

« **ELLE MENT.** »

« Je revenais des toilettes pour reprendre ma place qui se trouve ici. Lorsque je vous ai vu poser votre main, sur ses fesses. Puis lui, vous a renversé le contenu du verre, qui vous était destiné sur votre pantalon. »

« Merci Madame de votre aide. »

« Mademoiselle Scott. Et c'est un plaisir de vous aider Commandant »

Heero lui fait un sourire. Duo ne voit rien d'où il est, mais n'est pas dupe.

« Monsieur. »

« Oui ? »

« Voulez-vous porter plainte ? »

« MAIS COMMAN… »

Le regard de glace d'Heero, stoppe Duo. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre de rage.

« Monsieur ? »

« Non je.. je ne porte pas plainte. »

« Bien. Une hôtesse va vous apporter de quoi éponger votre pantalon. M. Maxwell reprenez votre poste. »

« **Bien Commandant.** »

Heero retourne vers le cockpit. Et la femme le suit de suite. Duo tout en servant de nouveau des passagers, observe la scène. Elle lui parle à l'oreille et il lui répond. Duo est écœuré. Il ne l'a pas cru. Mais elle **oui. E**t en plus, elle lui fait du rentre dedans et lui… Ben, il ne sait pas mais là, il discute toujours avec elle.

Duo a un point dans la poitrine et ce point, ne le quitte pas jusqu'à leur arrivée à leur hôtel.

N'ayant pas le cœur à aller faire une ballade avec le reste du groupe. Duo après avoir pris la carte magnétique de sa chambre, monte directement dans celle-ci.

Heero n'est pas avec eux, car il était resté à l'aéroport avec cette Melle Scott.

Vers 19h20 l'on frappait à sa porte de chambre.

Duo après un soupir, se lève de son lit et va ouvrir.

« Que fais-tu encore dans ta chambre ? »

« Je me repose. Je suis fatigué. »

« Viens. J'ai besoin de toi et après tu vas dîner. »

« Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai mal à la tête. Cela ne peut pas attendre demain, le truc pour quoi tu es devant ma porte de chambre. Yuy. »

Heero ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup.

« Qui a-t-il encore ? »

« Rien. Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Et dis moi ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire, qui t'a mis en colère. »

« Oh, trois fois rien voyons. Tu ne m'as pas cru. Elle **OUI**. Tu m'as fait taire. Et ce, sans même me demander mon avis au sujet de l'incident. Que tu as clos pour moi. Et pour finir, tu as du prendre RDV avec cette charmante jeune femme, au vu du temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Durant le vol. Et après le vol… Ces explications te conviennent **Yuy** ? »

Heero lui tend la main.

« Viens. »

« Je n'ai pas mes chaussures. »

« Pour aller dans ma chambre, tu n'en as pas besoin. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement. »

« Tu fais chier Yuy. »

« Je sais. »

Duo récupère la carte magnétique et le suit.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Heero, il le fait s'asseoir au bureau que comporte chaque chambre et ouvre la pochette cartonnée qui s'y trouve.

« Melle Scott a bien voulu faire une déclaration sur l'honneur, de ce qu'elle a vu quand M. Rod te touchait les fesses. Et ici tu as ton dépôt de plainte, que je t'ai rempli, pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise, aveuglé par la colère. J'ai juste besoin de ta signature, pour la faxer au siège. Nous allons porter plainte, pour harcèlement sur ta personne. Je me suis renseigné en arrivant à l'aéroport. Cet homme n'en est pas à son premier essai. Et il y a déjà 2 stewards, qui on eut le courage de porter plainte contre lui… Veux-tu te joindre à eux ? »

Duo se trouve tout penaud et las.

« Elle ne t'a pas dragué ? »

« Si… Mais, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas libre. Tu veux porter plainte. Car il faut le faire avant lui Duo. »

« Oui. Je porte plainte. Merci Heero d'avoir fait les démarches à ma place. »

« J'aurais bien aimé lui foutre mon poing dans le visage. Mais mon statut ne me le permet pas en vol. Par contre, si je le recroise… »

« Heero ? »

Duo le regarde les yeux suppliant quelque chose.

« Oui. Que veux-tu ? »

« Merci. »

Heero lui sourit et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Aller signe. Que je faxe cela de suite. »

Duo, signe tous les documents. »

« Reste là, je reviens. »

« Oui. Je peux m'allonger sur ton lit ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Heero revient plus de 25 minutes plus tard avec une table à roulettes bien garnie.

Duo somnole, son mal de tête ne veut pas le lâcher.

« Duo ! »

« Hum. »

« Tiens. Bois cela pour ton mal de tête. »

Duo les yeux à moitié fermés s'assoit sur le bord du lit et prend le verre. Une fois son contenu avalé, il fixe ce qui se trouve sur le chariot.

« Heero. C'est de la nourriture ? »

« Oui. J'ai pensé qu'avec ton mal de tête, tu serais mieux ici pour dîner. Ou dans ta chambre si tu préfères. J'ai pris différentes choses, car je ne connais pas tous tes goûts, sauf pour les pizzas et nourriture fast-food. Mais il n'y avait aucun des deux ce soir. Tu as du froid et du chaud et bien sur des desserts. Là, je pense qu'ils te plairont tous. »

« Tu fais des phrases de plus en plus longues. Tu vas finir pas me battre en blabla… »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et mange. »

« Tu manges avec moi ? »

« Oui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi ! »

Duo lui sourit et ferme les yeux. Puis se frotte un des deux. Et enfin, il le regarde avec un air de pas bien du tout. Mais avec le sourire.

« Je serais heureux de dîner avec toi, Heero. »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Il y a des pâtes ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors des pâtes. »

« Monsieur est servi. »

« Heero ! »

Heero qui allait prendre l'assiette et la poser sur le bureau, pour que Duo soit bien installer. S'arrête et le regarde.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. Je suis touché de toutes les attentions, donc tu as fait preuve à mon égard aujourd'hui. »

« De rien Chaton. Installe-toi sur la chaise du bureau. Je t'apporte ton assiette et un verre. »

« Et toi ! Tu vas te mettre où ? »

« A tes côtés. Regarde… Il y a une autre chaise ici. »

Duo suit du regard ce qu'Heero lui montre. Et en effet, une deuxième chaise apparaît devant ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à celle-ci.

Avec le sourire, Duo va s'installer. Et une fois tout mis sur leur table de fortune, ils dînent pour la deuxième fois, seuls, ensemble. Ce dîner et bien plus calme que le premier. Et Duo, en savoure chaque minute.

Une fois celui-ci fini. Heero le reconduit à sa chambre et l'embrasse sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit. Duo veut un baiser sur les lèvres et se sert lui-même. Heero ne le repousse pas et l'embrasse en retour.

Puis Heero regagne sa propre chambre, pour dormir. Et dans la demi-heure qui suit. C'est un Duo dans le même état que la première fois, où il l'a trouvé devant sa porte de chambre, qui débarque.

Sans un mot. La même scène. Sauf qu'Heero le prend dans ses bras de suite, pour qu'il ne gigote pas. Duo s'endort avec le sourire aux lèvres. Heero l'écoute ronronner et sourit. Pour le moment le petit démon avait tenu ces engagements. Mais cela ne faisait que 4 jours.

Allait-il pouvoir attendre encore un peu.

La mission risquait d'être des plus difficiles et houleuses. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Car Duo était tout ce qui l'avait fait tenir dans les moments les plus durs, pour se raccrocher à la vie.

Pamela étant en internat. Et ne sortant de celui-ci qu'aux vacances. Il avait était seul face à ses responsabilités à partir de 19 ans. Il avait cru avec Samantha avoir une chance d'être enfin heureux. Et durant un an, il n'avait plus été seul en rentrant chez lui le soir. Mais ce bonheur fut de court durée. Sans Pamela, Trowa et Wufei. Heero ne serait plus de ce monde.

Pam était heureuse. Et maintenant il était temps, qu'il s'occupe un peu de son propre bonheur.

Il ressert doucement sa prise dans ces bras et pose sa tête sur les cheveux de Duo.

Lui aussi ce soir allait enfin dormir le cœur léger.

**À suivre**

Que va faire encore l'auteur dans le chapitre à venir ?  
Mettre un peu d'animation ? Il reste encore quelques escales à Tokyo encore.  
Et 6 amants à rencontrer… Peut-être pas tous, mais qui sait !  
La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, espère qui vous avez passé un agréable moment, en notre compagnie.  
Et oui, le nom de la compagnie à changer ! Que voulez vous… L'auteur peut tout faire. Et à tout moment….

Je fous la merde ou pas ? Niak niak… J'en meurs d'envie. Et puis, il y a ma fessée qui est en attente…

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**(1) : Juste pour vous démonter, que je ne mets pas tous au hasard !**

**L'hôtel Grand Palace** est situé au centre du réseau de transport de Tokyo, fournissant un accès commode à Haneda et la station de métro la plus proche internationale de Narita Airports. Elle peut être atteinte à pied en une seule minute, alors que la station de JR est seulement des 7 que la minute marchent loin.

Il y a 464 grandes salles modernes dans l'hôtel, décoré dans le modèle occidental. Une variation attrayante des restaurants et les bars sont disponibles dans l'hôtel, offrant la cuisine s'étendant de français à japonais et à chinois.

**La seul chose qui est au hasard sont : les destinations et temps de vol, que je ne précise pas. Faut pas pousser la Sadique non plus dans les orties. J'ai déjà eu cette expérience dans ma jeunesse « NON MERCI ! »

* * *

**

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Wrouuuuuuuuuuu, fait l'avion… ****  
Et la review elle fait quoi ?  
Clique ? Whaou ! Elle fait bien ****  
clique la review, vous voulez tester ?****  
N'hésitez pas je vous attends… ▼**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grés ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Trowa/Quatre** – Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour à tous  
Nouveau chapitre de entre ciel et terre,  
On avance pas mal au moins.  
Ce chapitre est très kawai, et le dentier… excellent  
Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le 5 août 2006._

Attention une scène avec un **dentier** peu perturber ce chapitre.

Pyjama.  
Amants.  
Dentier.  
Flash.  
Et, hummmmmmm… ENFIN PAS TROP TÔT…

Arlia ! _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…_ Kisu à toi… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Arlia.

Comme tu m'avais dit pour « hiyoko » lors d'un de nos mails.  
Je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre pour toi.  
Vu que nous somme au Japon, cela tomber bien.  
J'ai rajouter ce petit mot après ta correction, car sinon cela n'aurait pas été une surprise.  
Donc merci à **Arlia** pour « hiyoko ».

Bizzzz, **_Cat_** au petit hiyoko que tu es…

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 9 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**jess**: … jess, en premier je tiens à m'excuser de mettre tromper, en mettant le nom de la personne, que j'ai remercier pour « MISSION Cuisante ! »… J'ai modifier ma boulette mais trop tard, car tu avait déjà reviewer… Encore désoler… Dis tu t'es pas planter dans ta review par contre dans le chapitre 9 « _J ai eu a un moment un avant goût de ma fessé !_ » Heuuuu, jess ? C'est bien la fessée de Duo donc tu parles hein ? Bref… ta toujours pas de mail ? Je sais je suis méga chiante. Mais je le garderais tope secret si t'en à un. Mon adresse mail et sur mon profil, donc si tu change d'avis et que tu as une mail, mail moi… C'est clair ? … Arigatoo pour ta review et Bisous, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 

Retour à Tokyo.

Duo souhaite très fort ne pas tomber sur les frères, Baiko et Bairei Hatano. Sur Ryu Otawara, Go Urakami, Naoya Chiba et enfin Yuki Ii.

Ses 6 amants japonais.

Pour le moment rien en vue.

Duo arrive une fois changé au restaurant, où tous sont déjà là pour dîner.

« **WHOUA DUO.** »

Duo fait volte face et manque de s'évanouir. **Trois**. Il y a trois de ses amants devant lui qui le dévorent des yeux.

« _Maman !_ »

D'un pas léger ils le rejoignent. Bairei le prend dans ses bras et manque de l'étouffer, tellement il le serre fort. Duo de son côté, fait tout pour repousser l'étreinte. Mais Bairei devait avoir été joueur de Rugby dans une autre vie, car il en a la carrure mais en moins musclé, tout comme son frère.

« M'étouffe. Lâche-moi Bairei. »

Bairei le relâche et Baiko lui donne une grande claque dans le dos pour le saluer qui le fait atterrir dans les bras de Naoya.

« **Ahhhhhhh !** »

« Duo, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Et Naoya après l'avoir enlacer, va pour l'embrasser.

« **NON. PAS TOUCHE…** Aieeeeeeeeeeee… »

« **Hein ?** »

Duo avait repoussé Naoya comme la peste et du coup se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

« Duo ? Il y a un problème ? »

« **OUI. Il n'est pas libre.** »

« **HEIN !** »

Les trois amants fixent d'un regard idiot, l'homme qui vient de répondre pour Duo.

Heero qui bouillait depuis l'interpellation, était maintenant en train de remettre Duo sur ses jambes, après avoir passé ses mains sous ses aisselles.

« WHOUA… Vous êtes super canon ! » _(Naoya)_

« On pourrait faire un truc à 5. On n'a jamais tenté l'expérience ! » _(Bairei)_

« Je veux bien faire une tentative avec beaux yeux ! T'es croisé toi ? » (_Baiko)_

« **CE SERA SANS NOUS BANDE DE PERVERS. ET JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSE.** »

Duo est blanc comme la mort, mais dans les bras d'Heero. Celui-ci, l'avait attiré à lui. Après qu'il soit de nouveau debout, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas libre, comme indiqué par ses soins.

Duo malgré la gravité la situation, en profita pour se blottir contre Heero et entoure sa taille.

Heero surpris, regarde la prise de Koala que vient de lui faire Duo, en plein milieu du restaurant. Où tout le monde les regarde, depuis le début du spectacle.

« 'Msi Ro' »

Des remerciements étouffés dans un tee-shirt blanc.

Et les trois autres pas vexés pour 1 yen, les regardent avec amour et tendresse.

« Qu'ils sont mimis. » _(Naoya)_

« On dirait que hiyoko (1) a trouvé son nid. » (_Baiko)_

« Ouais ! Ça donne envie ! » _(Bairei)_

Et là tout le monde se met à applaudir et Heero est mort de honte et tout rouge par la même occasion. Les autres qui les attendent pour manger sont pour Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et Zechs. Péter de rire. Et pour Sally, Réléna et Hilde. Attendries, et applaudissent avec les autres clients du restaurant. Et certains serveurs.

Bairei vient donner une accolade dans le dos d'Heero.

« Vous faites un beau petit couple. Prends en soin, il le mérite. »

Naoya lui fait un petit signe de la main.

« A plus et fais-lui un bisou de ma part. »

Et Baiko lui fait un grand sourire.

« Si tu veux avoir la paix mec… Epuise-le. »

Heero à l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension.

Duo est toujours accroché à lui avec le sourire et il ronronne. Ses joues ont pris une belle couleur rouge. Les yeux fermés il respire l'odeur de Heero et se sent en sécurité.

Les trois amants rencontrés sont les trois plus pervers qu'il a ici. Et il avait été la dernière fois avec eux, pas loin de faire l'expérience des 3 amants en même temps. Heero venait de le sauver sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait eu un mal fou, à passer à travers lors de sa dernière, partie de jambes en air avec les frères Hatano. 1 an les séparait. Mais ils étaient aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre.

« Duo ! »

« Hum. »

« Ils sont partis. »

« Hum. »

« Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres. »

« Hum. »

Une lumière aveugle Heero, l'espace d'un instant et une table plier de rire.

« Xièxie (2) »

« Heero ? »

« Hn ! »

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Un flash et sûrement un touriste chinois ! »

Duo rouvre les yeux en grand et vire au rouge.

« **LA HONTE.** »

« Hn. »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

« Aller, allons rejoindre cette bande d'idiots, qui est en train de se foutre de nous. »

« La honte quand même. »

« Te plains pas. C'est moi qui suis en gros plan sur la photo ! »

Duo en effet visualise l'image et pouffe dans le tee-shirt.

« Te marre pas. »

« Désolé mais c'est trop comique. Tu souriais j'espère ? »

« Baka. »

« C'est ton premier « baka » de la journée. »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Lâche mon tee-shirt. »

« Déjà ! »

« Oui. »

Duo lui rend sa liberté et le regarde d'un air tout tristounet.

« Aller, allons dîner. »

« Hum. »

Le dîner est des plus comique. Entre les éclats de rire, les boudages de Duo. Les froncements de sourcils d'Heero et de Wufei qui fit du pied à Zechs, en croyant qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sally.

Oui. Ce dîner était presque parfait.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**23 heures.**

« Heero. Arrive pas à dormir. »

« Je sais. Viens. »

Deux minutes plus tard Duo et dans le lit d'Heero et dans ses bras.

« Il va falloir investir dans un pyjama Duo. »

Duo rougit.

« Dors nu d'habitude. »

« Et bien plus maintenant. »

« Pouf… »

« Et arrête de souffler… Duo. »

« Oui. »

« Tu as combien d'amants ici ? »

« Six. »

« **Il y en a encore deux !** »

« Non, trois. »

« Comment ça trois. »

« Le premier qui m'a sauté dessus, il est australien. »

Heero lève les yeux au plafond. Et une question fait son apparition.

« Et avec tous les amants japonais que tu as, tu n'as jamais parler quelques mots, avant tes manga. »

« Pas motivé. Et puis ils parlent tous anglais. »

« Oui mais… »

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Crois-moi. Au lit en pleine action avec ton partenaire qu'elle que soit la nationalité, la langue est universelle niveau bruitages. »

Heero vire au rouge. C'est bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé.

« Un des trois t'a appelé hiyoko. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire au moins ? »

« Non. J'ai jamais cherché à le savoir. Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Poussin. »

« Ah. Et Chaton. Comment ça se dit ? »

« Koneko. »

« Ben je préfère celui-ci… Et puis, il n'y a qu'un mot que je sais dire dans toutes les langues. »

« A oui ! Lequel ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et je le garde précieusement dans mon cœur. »

Heero sourit et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Duo en frissonne et veut un baiser plus poussé.

« Non, Petit Démon. »

Duo a l'air étonné de ce refus et se mord la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas faire de bêtises Duo. Et c'est déjà bien que tu sois dans mon lit, alors n'en demande pas trop. »

Duo retrouve son sourire et s'installe entre ses bras. »

« D'accord ! Dodo maintenant. Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Bonne nuit Petit Démon. »

« Je préfère Chaton ou Koneko ! »

« Dors et tais-toi ! »

« _Pasgentil._ »

« Hn ? »

« Rien. Fait de beaux rêves. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux et Duo en ronronne de Bonheur.

« Bonne nuit Chaton Démoniaque. »

Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur qui bat très vite, Duo sombre doucement entre les bras d'Heero. Heero lui. Contemple son Chaton et ne se lasse pas de l'avoir dans ses bras. Une nouvelle nuit paisible s'offre à lui.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Simple escale de deux heures à Washington.**

« **NON. JE NE VEUX PLUS.** »

« Duo, je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais il faut le faire si tu veux aller plus loin avec moi. »

« Mais j'aime pas les piqûres. Et là l'aiguille elle est grosse. Et elle va me faire mal au bras. »

« Je resterais à côté de toi, pendant que le médecin te fera la prise de sang. Et je passerais avant toi si tu veux. Duo tu m'as promis ce matin. »

« Oui mais j'avais pas l'image de l'aiguille. J'ai rien. Je me suis toujours couvert Heero. Steuplaît. »

« Non Duo. On ne rigole pas avec le Sida. Alors sois raisonnable et fait cette prise de sang. »

Les larmes commencent à pointer et Heero le prend dans ses bras.

« Duo. Ce n'est pas une punition. Et en plus tu ne l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'as jamais fait ce test. Il faut le faire Duo. »

« Je sais… Tu restes avec moi ! »

« Oui. Je reste avec toi. »

« Bon alors d'accord. »

« Viens allons-y, elle nous attend depuis 20 minutes. »

« Dis. Tu peux passer avant moi aussi. »

« Oui Chaton. Je vais passer avant toi et je vais te garder dans les bras, pendant que l'on te fera la prise de sang. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Aller c'est parti. »

Duo serra les dents, mais pleura quand même. Heero le câlina après que celle-ci fut faite. Durant les 30 minutes qu'il leur restait avant de repartir pour Tokyo, Heero garda Duo dans ses bras, en silence. Car le petit démon c'était endormi.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**4ème jour à Tokyo et jour de repos.**

Depuis que Duo était venu la deuxième fois rejoindre Heero la nuit, cela était devenu un rituel.

Cette fois si leurs chambres, sont chacune à l'autre bout de l'immense couloir de l'étage.

Donc le matin de leur jour de repos, Duo en Boxer et chemise blanche. Croisa Sally et Wufei, qui se rendait au restaurant pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour Duo. »

Sally est toute rouge. Duo n'a pas boutonné sa chemise.

« **MAXWELL PORTE UN PYJAMA.** »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu cries Feifei ? »

« **ET NE M'APPELLE PAS FEIFEI. C'EST WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.** »

« Mon cœur calme-toi… »

Sally embrasse Wufei sur la bouche et elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Duo les regarde avec un sourire béat.

Wufei et rouge et Sally aussi.

« Wufei je… »

Wufei la prend dans les bras et l'embrasse comme au cinéma, en la faisant basculer sur le côté.

Duo est aux anges et contemple la scène en soupirant d'aise.

Une fois le baiser rompu. Wufei redresse Sally et les yeux dans les yeux, Wufei lui donne un autre baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Comme vous êtes mimis. »

Ils prennent conscience que Duo est toujours là.

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **WHOUA…** A PLUS… »

Duo file vers sa chambre et croise en chemin un couple de personnes âgées qui sortent de leur chambre.

La mamie détourne la tête et le suit du regard les joues en feu et son mari en perd son dentier.

« _Mouondentier !_ »

« **QUOI ?** »

« _Mouondentier !_ »

« **HEIN ? PARLE PLUS FORT. TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS À MOITIÉ SOURDE.** »

« _Mouondentiernondunepipienboua !_ »

Il lui monte en même temps avec sa canne.

« **AH ! TU AS PERDU TON DENTIER. BEN FALLAIT LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE**. »

« _Arrêtepasdemouiedire !_ »

« **BOUGE PAS JE VAIS LE RINCER ET JE TE LE DONNE. **

La mamie retourne dans leur chambre le rince et lui remet en place.

« **VOILA**.»

« **T'ES PE'ÊTRE SOURDE MAIS T'ES PAS AVEUGLE !** »

« **QUI M'A TROMPEE IL Y A 40 ANS AVEC UN BEAU GARÇON ? ET QUI VIENT DE PERDRE SON DENTIER EN LE RELUQUANT ? **»

« Viens mamour. On va arriver en retard pour le déjeuner. »

« **HUM. JE FERME LA PORTE… IL ÉTAIT CANON CE JEUNE HOMME. AHHHH, SI J'AVAIS 20 ANS… **»

« _Et moi donc !_ »

«** HEIN ? **»

« Rien mamour. Allons déjeuner ! »

« **J'ESPERE QU'IL Y A DES PETITES VIENNOISERIES COMME HIER.** »

« Sûrement mamour… _Et le jeune homme, je dis pas non !_ »

«** HEIN ? **»

Et la conversation continua jusqu'à la salle du restaurant.

Duo lui avait regagné sa chambre et se trouvait sous la douche. Car Heero l'attendait pour déjeuner et ils allaient pour la première fois, passer la journée ensemble au cœur de Tokyo. Duo était excité comme une puce.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Dans les rues de Tokyo.**

« Duo ! Viens par ici. »

Duo qui regardait une vitrine rejoint Heero.

« Oui. »

« Il te plait ? »

« Le pyjama en soie noire au prix exorbitant ? »

« Hn. »

« **NON.** »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop cher pour un truc, que je vais mettre… Enfin c'est pas dans mes moyens. »

« Baka… Viens… »

« Heero non je ne veux pas l'acheter… Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Lâche ma mai… Non ne la lâche pas. »

« Baka… »

Avec un grand sourire.

« Vouiiiiiiiii… »

Une vendeuse s'approche d'eux.

« Messieurs. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais deux pyjamas en soie noire comme en vitre pour le jeune homme que je tiens par la main. »

La vendeuse sourit.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? … Et pourquoi elle sourit ? »

« Ce monsieur veut vous offrir des pyjamas en soie. »

« **HEIN !** »

Duo regarde Heero d'un air idiot.

« Elle parle anglais ! »

« Je sais. Tous les vendeurs et vendeuses le parlent. »

Duo fronce les sourcils et boude.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pyjama ? »

« Tu fais un bien piètre touriste. Je suis sûr que jusqu'à ce jour, tu n'as vu de Tokyo que les chambres d'hôtels ! »

Duo reprend sa main et croise les bras en boudant encore plus.

« Oh, ça va. Pas la peine de te foutre de moi. »

« Voilà monsieur. Deux pyjamas en soie noire taille 42 pour ce monsieur. »

« Bien, je les prends. Tu veux un papier cadeau ? »

« Heero ! »

« Alors ! Papier cadeau ou pas ? »

Duo rougit et dit timidement après avoir repris la main d'Heero dans la sienne et y avoir entrelacé ses doigts.

« Oui… Je veux bien un papier cadeau… Merci Heechan… »

La vendeuse pouffe de rire et se retire pour faire celui-ci.

Heero fixe Duo avec de grands yeux.

« Heechan ! »

« Tu n'aime pas ? »

« Le « chan » c'est pour les enfants Duo ! »

« 'Scuse. Je savais pas. »

Duo a l'air tellement triste et il l'avait appelé « Heechan » avec tellement de joie, qu'il soupire et le prend dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave. Si cela te plait, cela me plait aussi. »

Duo releva son visage vers celui d'Heero.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Avec le sourire Duo se bouine un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Merci Heechan et merci pour les pyjamas. »

« De rien. Mais fais-moi plaisir. »

« Voui ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Heechan devant les autres, idiots ! »

Duo sourit malicieusement, mais ça. Heero ne le voit pas.

« Hum hum… »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel. Il est foutu. Les autres n'ont pas fini de le charrier.

Duo est très heureux.

Heero lui à offert son tout premier cadeau. Et en plus il le porte, en lui tenant toujours la main.

Cette journée était magnifique et il lui avait trouvé un petit nom.

**Heechan…**

**À suivre**

Alors là, je vous ai gâtés !  
Pas de baffe… Pas d'engueulade… Une mini scène de ménage de papi et mamie…  
ET…  
Le premier baiser de Wufei et Sally.  
Remercions Sally d'avoir pris les choses en main.  
Désoler les deux autres hentais, n'étaient pas prévus pour ce chapitre.

Je continue dans le calme ou je pigmente un peu le prochain ? _(Pigmente … Arlia)_  
Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir.  
En attendant A PLUS…

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Toujours d'après le net : (1) hiyoko → poussin / oisillon / couvée / poussin

Toujours d'après le net : (2) Xièxie → Merci en Chinois.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Clique, clique clique… ? ****  
Non. L'avion n'a pas perdu une roue…****  
Cliquer et reviewer… Méchi … ▼**


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Trowa/Quatre** – Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Déjà je tiens à remercier Hlo de me permettre d'être bêta sur cette fiction, __  
__et donc nous permettre de lire les chapitres si rapidement__  
__Le chapitre en question ? animé si on peut dire…_

_Bonne lecture ! Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le 7 août 2006._

Une nouvelle explication qui hélas pour vous demande une autre explication. Je sais, je suis chiante et compliquée.

Mais sans cela vous vous ennuierez.

Merde… Pas de Trowa dans ce chapitre encore. Ah ! Si. Une fraction de seconde… Désolée.

Arlia ! Toujours c_huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…_ Misous… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous, Catirella

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 10 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**nataku :** … Ouf… Si elle te plais toujours j'en suis ravie. Pour la suite la voici… Merci pour ta review. Bisous, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 

**Dernier séjour éclair à Tokyo.**

Duo avait presque réussi à passer ces 6 jours sans incidents majeurs. Sauf là !

Deux mains le retournent alors qu'il était à la réception pour prendre sa carte magnétique, deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

A 20 mètres environ. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur un Heero furieux et un Trowa qui ferme les yeux pour le déluge à venir.

Et compte toute attente Duo repousse l'homme et le gifle avec force.

Mais ça. Heero ne l'a pas vu.

La main sur la joue, l'homme en question d'environ 40 ans le regarde sans comprendre.

« Duo ? »

« Désoler Yuki. Je… Pardon… Je… »

« Yuki, Duo essaie de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un.. »

« Je l'ignorais, Hilde ! Duo je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je… Quatre ! Dis moi qu'il n'a rien vu ! »

« Duo je… »

« J'y étais presque. Plus que cette foutue soirée et j'avais réussi à ne pas me faire embrasser par un autre que lui. J'ai même pas eu un seul baiser de lui sur les lèvres en 6 jours. Rectification… J'ai eu un baiser mais pas de la bonne personne… Merde, merde, merde et **merde**… »

« Duo, je… »

« Laisse tomber Ii. Je vais dans ma chambre. J'ai pas faim alors à demain. Bonne nuit. »

Duo prend sa carte magnétique et va d'un pas traînant vers les ascenseurs.

« Quatre, je… »

« Ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je l'espère pour lui car… Il a enfin une chance d'aimer d'amour. Je vous laisse. Quatre excuse-moi, encore auprès de Duo pour ma maladresse. »

« Je le ferais. Au revoir Yuki. »

Yuki Ii, quitte l'hôtel pour s'envoler vers Turin.

À quelques minutes près il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, s'il n'avait pas aidé une jeune maman avec ces trois enfants et ces valises… Le Pilote Yuki Ii, était l'un des plus serviables de ses amants. Et aussi, l'un des plus anciens.

Duo s'en veut beaucoup de l'avoir giflé. Et une fois dans sa chambre qui cette fois si est bien la 69. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se changer. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et dénatté ses cheveux, car il sentait un mal de crâne pointé. S'allongea sur son lit en position fœtale.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, l'on frappe à sa porte. Mais il ne veut pas ouvrir et reste allongé les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et avec un mal de tête terrible.

15 minutes plus tard sa porte s'ouvre et Duo ne comprend rien car l'on parle en japonais.

« Merci infiniment. »

« De rien, Commandant Yuy. »

Heero pénètre dans la chambre et le trouve sur le lit les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui tournant le dos en position fœtale avec un oreiller en guise de doudou.

Heero retire ses chaussures, s'allonge derrière lui, repousse ses cheveux pour ne pas les lui tirer et l'enlace dans le dos… Puis de sa main gauche il lui dégage doucement le visage de ses cheveux. Se redresse et l'embrasse sur une joue chaude et humide.

« Wufei et venu tout me raconter. »

Petit reniflement.

« Et ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai les yeux tous rouges. »

« Duo regarde-moi. »

Tout doucement Duo se retourne et se blotti de suite contre Heero et le serre dans ses bras avec force.

« Duo ! »

« Ne me quitte pas… Laisse-moi une autre chance… S'il te plaît me quitte pas Heero. »

« Duo ! »

Une caresse dans le dos.

« Ce n'est plus Heechan ? »

Duo recommence à pleurer.

« Duo regarde-moi… Chaton regarde-moi. »

Heero aide un peu Duo et lui relève le visage. Il a les yeux rouges, qui ruissèlent de larmes. Les joues encore plus rouges mais avec le reste du visage blanc.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mis. »

« Heero… »

« Chuuuuuuuuut… Je ne vais pas te laisser une deuxième chance… »

« **NON PAS ÇA.** »

« Mais laisse-moi finir… Je disais donc que je n'allais pas te laisser une deuxième chance, puisque tu n'as pas perdu la première baka de Chaton. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non, j'aime te faire pleurer pour le plaisir. »

Duo fait une tête de chat perdu, pour peu que cela existe.

« BAKA. Bien sur que c'est vrai. »

Duo soupire et ferme les yeux qui continuent de pleurer.

« Arrête de pleurer. Tu vas avoir mal à la tête, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

« _Déjà le cas._ »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux et Duo se sent bien. Ses larmes tarissent.

« Ne t'endors pas Duo. »

« Steuplaît… »

« Non, tu vas descendre prendre l'air avec moi, après avoir pris l'aspirine que je vais aller te chercher. Pendant mon absence tu te changes. »

« Trop fatigué. »

« Duo fais-moi plaisir. »

Duo soupire et se redresse.

« D'accord. »

Heero se relève du lit et se dirige vers la porte.

« Ne te recouche pas hein ! »

« Oui. Je me change… Sadique. »

« Bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer Chaton. »

« **HEIN !** »

« Je reviens dans moins de 5 minutes. »

Et Heero laisse un Duo la bouche ouverte. Le reste ressemblait déjà à un poisson tellement ses joues sont rouges.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

« Merci Heechan, cette ballade m'a fait du bien. »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. »

« Si nous mangions ici ? »

« Tous les deux ? »

« Non nous devrions appeler les autres, pour qu'ils viennent nous tenir la chandelle… Bien sûr tous les deux voyons. »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

« Tu m'invites à dîner ? »

Heero vient lui murmurer la réponse au creux de l'oreille.

« _Oui, je t'invite à dîner Duo._ »

Puis il ponctue ses mots en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Duo en frissonne et ferme les yeux, souriant encore plus.

1h30 plus tard.

« Ta tête va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. Avec les deux autres aspirines, que tu m'as données au cours du dîner, c'est bon. Tu veux me shooter ou quoi ? »

« Soigner ton mal de tête me suffit, andouille. »

« Je préfère le « baka »…… Heechan. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah ! »

Duo continue de marcher à ses côtés silencieux et un peu triste.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre il se retourne vers Heero pour lui dire bonne nuit. Heero lui passe une main derrière la nuque et une autre dans le dos. Puis il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, en en demandant l'entrée. Duo s'empresse de lui accorder.

Il attendait ce baiser depuis plus de 8 jours.

Le baiser s'approfondi et Duo perd ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Heero. Aucun des deux ne veut arrêter. Mais bien obligés de respirer. Ils se séparent. Respirent. Se dévorent des yeux. Et de nouveau repartent pour une course folle contre l'oxygène.

Un couple passe à leurs côtés, les regardent. Rougissent et passent à leur rythme et poursuivent leur chemin pour se rendre à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivés dans celle-ci…

« **BEN DIS DONC IL EST DRÔLEMENT BIEN FAIT AUSSI LE PETIT COPAIN DU BEAU GARÇON.** »

« … »

« **BEN MON DÉDÉ… T'AS PERDU TA LANGUE ?** »

Le Dédé malgré ses 78 printemps et dans un état proche de l'hésitation. Chose qu'il n'a plus éprouvé depuis fort longtemps.

« **TU VAS VOIR LA MARIE, SI J'AI PERDU MA LANGUE. J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE PLUS DE DENTS. MAIS MA LANGUE ELLE. ELLE EST INTACTE.** »

« **HOUUUUUUUUU… C'EST JOUR DE FÊTE… VA SI MON DÉDÉ… J'ENLEVE MES BAS POUR LES VARICES.** »

« Et moi mon dentier… Manquerait plus que je le casse tien ! »

Cette nuit là Duo en rejoignant Heero s'arrêta devant une porte l'espace de quelques minutes en levant les sourcils.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Vol de retour vers Washington. 2 heures avant d'atterrire en cabine. **

« Tu as dit à Heero que tu allais chez tes parents, à Norfolk ce week-end. »

« Non. Il ne sait pas qu'ils ont déménagé il y a 5 ans. Je lui en parlerais plus tard. »

« Tu loues encore une voiture ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas encore assez de sous de côté pour la moto. »

« Tu vas pouvoir en mettre plus de côté maintenant. »

« Je vois pas comment Quatre. »

« Un seul mot. »

« A ouais ! Lequel ? »

« Capotes »

Duo rougit. Quatre éclate de rire.

« Même pas drôle. »

« Si… Rien qu'à voir la tête que tu fais, cela valait le coup. »

« Méchant. »

« Tu as le cadeau pour ton père ? »

« Oui. »

« J'espère que tu ne lui as pas encore acheté un truc débile ! »

« Ben non ! »

« Hum. Reste à voir. »

« Je te proute Quatre. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **AHHH**… Tu m'as fait peur Hilde. »

« Arrête d'embêter Quatre. »

« Hein ! Mais c'est lui qui.. »

« Taratata… Allez au boulot monsieur le chef de cabines… »

« C'est la meilleure ça ! »

Quatre et mort de rire. Duo boude et Hilde adore faire enrager son chef de cabines. Et surtout cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Norfolk. Maison des Maxwell en bord de mer.**

« Merci Duo. Ce Porte document en cuir est magnifique. »

« Pour une fois qu'il fait les choses bien. »

« Solo ! »

« Laisse Kelly. Il s'y connaît en choses bien faites. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Pas devant ton fils. Maman, je peux avoir encore du gâteau et de la crème anglaise s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri. »

« Duo je veux une… »

« Ton frère t'a dit pas devant Kévin, alors tu attends. »

« Mais papa… »

« Kévin mon amour viens voir tonton. »

Kévin descend de sur les genoux d'Kelly et va sur ceux de Duo.

« Oui tonton. »

« Tu veux bien aller tenir compagnie aux chatons et à leur maman qui sont dans ma chambre ? »

Kévin à un sourire immense.

« Oui tonton Duo. »

« Mais tu ne touches pas aux chatons surtout. »

« Non tonton. »

Kévin redescend vite et cour vers les escaliers.

Dans la minute qui suivit.

« Tiens mon chéri. »

« Merci maman. »

« Alors. Qu'as tu as me dire. »

Duo prend une cuillère de gâteau avec de la crème anglaise et la savoure. Une fois avalé il regarde son frère.

« Tu te souviens d'Heero Yuy ? »

Solo ferme les yeux et soupire. Ses parents savent que c'est un sujet sensible. Kelly à sa cuillère en suspend.

« Oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait, que je m'y connaisse en choses bien faites, Duo. »

« Pourtant tu as coupé les ponts avec lui comme il se doit. »

« Non. Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles après son départ. »

« Faux ! »

« QUOI ! »

« Chérie laisse ton fils finir. Duo… »

« Merci papa… Il a arrêté après que tu le lui aies demandé il y a 7 ans. »

Solo déglutit et il est mal à l'aise.

« Je vois pas qui t'a raconté ces sornettes. »

« Lui. »

« Oh mon dieu tu l'as revu. Duo, tout va bien mon chéri. »

« Oui maman tout va bien. »

« Bien. Je vois… Vous vous êtes croisés lors d'une escale. Il n'est plus sur les moyens courriers. »

« Non, il n'est plus sur les moyens courriers. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, il y a 10 ans ? »

« Tu étais en pleine dépression. Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Qu'il allait revenir... Un jour… Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Et que tu ne devais pas le savoir. Pour ne pas te laisser de faux espoir. Au moins il a eu l'honnêteté de me dire, qu'il avait embrassé mon petit frère. Cela m'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi tu avais voulu mourir. Mais je lui en ai voulu. Et quand j'ai vu après un an que tu avais enfin repris goût à la vie. J'ai tout stoppé. Cela m'a fait du mal car il était mon meilleur ami Duo… »

« Tu lui a dis ce que j'ai fait après son départ et les deux ans qui on suivit.

« NON… Je ne voulais pas te perdre idiot. Et ce con avait sûrement du trouver une garce ou autre, pour rester en Angleterre. J'ai respecté sa demande de ne rien te dire de notre correspondance et il a respecté la mienne, quand je lui ai demandé de tout arrêter… Que t'as-t-il dit au juste ? »

« Que tu lui avais en effet demandé de ne plus correspondre avec lui car vos vies prenaient un nouveau départ. »

« Au moins il est honnête. »

Duo sourit et ferme les yeux. Les rouvre et voit qu'il doit une explication à sa famille car ils le regardent avec beaucoup d'interrogations.

« Je vous demande juste, de ne pas m'interrompre. »

« Parle fiston, nous t'écoutons. »

« En premier, Heero est mon commandant de bord depuis 45 jours… »

« **QUOI !** »

« **SOLO**. »

« 'Scuse papa. »

« Continue Duo. »

« Merci papa. Donc Heero est mon supérieur et cela n'a pas démarré du bon pied entre nous... »

« **Tu m'étonnes !** »

« **SOLO BORDEL !** »

« Maman ! ».

« Chéri ! »

« Hélène ! »

Duo a envie de rire. Solo est tout penaud après avoir joué au poisson en disant « Maman ! ».

« Continue mon chéri et si tu l'ouvres encore je te flanque mon pied au derrière. Compris ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Bien. Duo. Vas-y chéri. »

« Merci maman. On s'est un peu beaucoup pris la tête. Il m'a demandé de lui laisser une chance… »

« IL… J'ai rien dit ! »

« Que j'ai refusé. »

« Bien fait ! »

« **SOLO LA FERME.** »

« Kelly ! »

« Mon amour… **FERME-LA A LA FIN.** »

Solo boude et Duo à de plus en plus de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Nous sommes allés en Angleterre, comme vous le savez et j'ai su pourquoi il n'était pas revenu. J'avoue que j'ai été des plus chiants, donc il en a eu marre et m'a emmené dans un cimetière. »

« Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« **Je vais le tuer…** **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**. »

« Papa ?** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

Duo éclate de rire et tout le monde s'arrête en pleine action.

« Désolé vous êtes trop drôles… Laisse papa c'est pas grave… Solo rassis-toi, papa ne va pas te tuer. »

« **Ça reste à voir !** »

« Chéri, c'est ton fils. »

« Il est d'un chiant celui-là aussi. On pouvait pas en avoir au moins un de calme sur les deux ? »

« **NON.** »

Solo et Duo se regardent et éclatent de rire.

Kelly et heureuse. Au moins les deux frères sont à nouveau complice.

Une fois calmé Solo pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

« Et qu'avez-vous fait dans ce cimetière ? »

« Il m'a présenté sa mère. »

Solo pâlit d'un coup.

« SOLO… Excuse-moi. J'aurais du penser que toi tu l'as connaissais… Solo pardon je voulais pas te faire mal… »

« Calme-toi Duo, c'est bon… Mme Yuy est donc morte. Et depuis quand ? »

« Un peu moins de 3 semaines après son arrivée en Angleterre et 3 semaines pile après mon anniversaire. Il est resté là-bas pour s'occuper de sa demi-sœur qui avait 14 ans à l'époque née d'une liaison extra-conjugale de son père. »

« Merde. Et moi qui pensais… Je n'ai été qu'un baka. »

« Tu connais ce mot ? »

« Ben oui. Je lui ai demandé ce que cela voulait dire le jour ou il t'a appelé ainsi. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire, ce que cela voulait dire ? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé à l'époque ! »

« **Baka.** »

« **Hé !** »

« Et alors mon chéri. Il est revenu aux USA pour quoi au juste ? »

« Pour moi maman. »

Un silence s'installe.

« Et tu lui as dit ? »

« Non papa. »

« Tu dois le lui dire Duo. »

« Je sais papa. »

« Et tes amants ? »

Duo rougit et regarde son père qui a la même couleur d'iris que lui.

« C'est dur. Mais, j'ai une chance enfin d'être avec lui et je veux enfin connaître l'amour… Je suis heureux dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette sensation avec aucun de mes amants. J'ai… J'ai envie de dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit à quiconque. »

Hélène sourit à son fils.

« Alors ton père à raison mon chéri. Tu dois lui dire ce qui s'est passé les deux premières années, après son départ pour l'Europe… Et tu as notre bénédiction. Nous t'aimons Duo. »

« Je sais maman. Solo ? »

« Ben… C'est un rude coup pour les vendeurs de capotes ! »

« **SOLO.** »

Duo est rouge de honte.

Kelly morte de rire et leurs parents pas loin de rejoindre celle-ci. Ils connaissent ce que Duo faisait pour ne pas penser à ces deux années. Et cela leur était égal à partir du moment que leur fils était en vie. Sa profession de steward n'était pas anodine et ils l'avaient toujours su. Duo quelque part avait toujours eu espoir de tomber sur lui au détour d'une escale.

« Je suis heureux pour toi petit frère. Et je n'ai qu'un seul regret. »

« Lequel ? »

« De ne pas lui avoir dit pour toi. Car il m'aurait peut-être donné les raisons de son absence et de son impossibilité de revenir aux USA et vous auriez peut-être gagné 10 ans de séparations. »

Duo se lève et va enlacer son grand frère dans le dos.

« Ne culpabilise pas. Reste à espérer, que j'arrive à lui prouver que je peux être fidèle. Et que je… Je ne peux pas le dire… »

Solo se lève et le prend dans ses bras. Duo pleure dans les bras de Solo et celui-ci le berce.

« Tu vas y arriver Duo. Ne pleure pas… »

« Tu sais, c'est un homme bien… Il… Il n'a pas eu de chance lui non plus de son côté. »

« Mais maintenant vous vous êtes retrouvés. »

« Voui… »

« Alors tout va bien. Je t'aime Duo. Et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Hum… Je sais. »

Duo reste dans les bras de son frère. Kelly a les larmes aux yeux. Et leurs parents ont une lueur d'espoir pour leur fils cadet.

**À suivre**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
**J'ai rien fait… Ben quoi !  
Pas tout en même temps non plus.  
Vous avez vu. Il y a encore des chats !  
Mais heuuuuuuuuuuu… Méchants !  
Attention, attention…  
Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais leur faire au chapitre suivant !  
Je verrais bien en temps voulu. (En faite, maintenant c'est fait ! Hé hé...)

Bisous et bon séjour à terre…

_**Catirella**_

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Toujours, clique, clique, clique… ? ****  
Non. toujours pas un problème de roue…****  
Cliquer et reviewer… Merci … ▼**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grés ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Trowa/Quatre** – Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_Chapitre beaucoup moins calme comme le dit Cat,  
Mais quelque chose me dit que ça va vous plaire _

_**Bonne lecture Arlia**_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Commencer le 7 août 2006, fini dans la journée du 8._

Suite de l'explication et début de…

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment que je vais avoir des plaintes ou pire !  
Auteur qui hausse les épaules…  
On verra bien !  
Bon. Faut pas croire que, parce que je fais plus calme, que je vais m'endormir sur mes lauriers.  
Non non… Cela va repartir comme en l'an 40 d'ici quelques temps.  
Et puis il y encore tellemennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt d'amants aux quatre coins du Monde, que de multiples possibilités s'offre à moi ! Et je veux dire à nous…Oui à nous…  
Je sens déjà que vous vous ennuierez, hein !  
Pas d'inquiétude… Cat est là pour mettre de l'ambiance dans le n'avion.

Arlia, tu connais les consignes de sécurités maintenant… _(les gilets de sauvetages se trouvent sous le siège ? non je blague, je sais je me tais … Arlia)_… (Voici ton premier Bakette… Cat) … Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Gros Bisous… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**, une vivante en sursis ! Gloups…

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Vous informe que tous les vols et repos son pure invention. Sauf les heures de vol pour la destination dans ce chapitre. La durée de vol est exacte. Et oui… J'ai fait des recherches histoire de ne pas non plus raconter que des conneries !

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 11 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**nataku :** … T'as pas de mail ?… Je serais sage avec le mail. Je le donnerais à personne. Promis. Si t'en as pas aussi cela risque d'être difficile de me le transmettre… Bref… Tu le relis en boucle, ben dis donc. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et voici le suivant. L'attente n'a pas été trop longue non plus ! … Kisus, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**1) - ATTENTION, J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR EN METTANT LE CHAPITRE 12.  
VOICI LE BON CHAPITRE...**

**2) - BEN, EN FAITE NON ! C'EST PAS MA JOURNEE. TROISIEME MISES EN LIGNE…  
RE-DESOLER. _CATIRELLA

* * *

_**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 

4 jours de repos bien mérités de nouveau 9 jours de vol vers Papeete. Le rêve une nouvelle fois.

**Vol 456, Washington/Papeete. **

Au vu du nombre d'heures de vol pour l'aller soit 17h10 et de 15h36 pour le retour sur Washington. Ils allaient tous rester deux jours complets sur place. Soit 3 jours de vol, entre les deux de repos et 4 jours ensuite avec une pause plus longue avant leur dernier retour…

Tout le monde avait prévu les maillots et les crèmes solaires. Les uniformes de rechange, pour tout le personnel comme les autres fois étaient en soute dans des valises qui seraient directement transportées à l'**Hôtel Sheraton Tahiti **(1). Heero, Trowa et Wufei, avaient déjà eu la chance de descendre dans cet hôtel paradisiaque.

Seul petit souci. Il fallait partager certaines chambres. Cela ne posa pas de problèmes pour Hilde et Réléna. Ni pour Quatre et Trowa. Sally avait dit « Oui » à Wufei lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé 5 jours auparavant. Heero avait une suite qui lui avait été allouée par la compagnie en remerciement du remplacement au pied levé du Commandant Fox.

Donc par défaut Zechs et Duo se retrouvaient ensemble.

Sauf que Une, revenait avec eux le troisième jour, pour passer les deux jours de repos avec Zechs à Tahiti. Et là il y avait un problème de taille. Où allait dormir Duo. Car les suites n'était pas du tout au même étage et se balader même en pyjama dans les couloirs et ascenseurs cela ne le faisait pas du tout.

Duo en arrivant n'était pas des plus joyeux. En premier le problème de la chambre. En plus Zechs ronflait comme un pompier. Duo avait du déjà dormir une nuit avec lui, car cet idiot avait oublié la clé à l'intérieur et que le passe était introuvable, au moment de l'incident. Cette nuit lui avait suffit. Mais deux nuit avec lui… C'était l'enfer. Et où allait-il bien pouvoir dormir les 3 nuits ou Une serait sur l'île ?

Et il y avait aussi les résultats du test, qu'ils allaient avoir.

Et en dernier, il avait pris la décision de dire à Heero le pourquoi de tous ses amants. Avec une peur au ventre comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas qu'Heero lui parlait.

« Duo ! Duo… »

Heero au bout de la 8ème fois, le secoue.

« Hein ? »

« Duo qui-a-t-il ? »

« Heero ? »

« Réléna est venu me chercher. Elle s'inquiète car tu n'as pas réagi à plus de 15 demandes des passagers. »

« Excuse-moi. J'ai la tête ailleurs. »

« Où Duo ? »

Duo relève la tête après un soupir.

« Heero il faut que je te parle lorsque nous serons arrivés à l'hôtel. »

« Bien, nous parlerons. Il y a autre chose ? … Tu veux que nous arrêtions de nous voir hors travail ? »

« **NON**… Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »

« Ne panique pas ! Je pose juste la question. »

« Non c'est pas cela. Il y a aussi les résultats d'analyse et je sais pas où dormir les trois nuits ou Une sera là. Excuse-moi encore. Je vais être plus attentif Commandant. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai les résultats. On me les a donnés sous enveloppe scellée de la compagnie. Je voulais te donner la tienne une fois à l'hôtel. Tu la veux maintenant ? »

« Non. Tu as ouvert la tienne ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. »

« Alors nous les ouvrirons ensemble. Heero ce que j'ai à te dire est très important pour moi. Et très dur à dire. Personne à par ma famille ne le sait. Même pas Quatre. Au fait Solo te salut. »

Heero est surpris.

« Il sait que je suis ton supérieur ? »

« Oui. J'ai passé ces 4 jours à Norfolk où vivent mes parents depuis 5 ans. »

« Ah. Je l'ignorais. Je t'écouterais avec attention Duo. Je retourne à mon poste. Ne repars pas aux pays des soucis Chaton. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Non… Je vais rester dans la réalité. À plus tard. »

« Hn. »

Duo continue de sourire. Il aime bien ses « Hn ».

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Arrivés à l'hôtel Zechs prend la clé de leur chambre avant même que Duo n'arrive.

« Ben, il pourrait m'attendre quand même ! Quel mufle. »

« Pourquoi t'attendrait-il ? »

« Je te rappelle Heero que je suis obligé de dormir avec Mister Ronflette. »

« Mister Ronflette ! »

« Il ronfle c'est horrible. Si je trouve une noix de coco je l'assomme avec. »

Heero éclate de rire. Duo est heureux car il a réussi, à le faire sourire et rire en même temps. Un exploit en soit.

Une fois calmé Heero récupère la clé magnétique de sa suite et prend la main libre de Duo.

« Aller viens. »

« Où ça ? Cet idiot m'a même pas donné le numéro de la chambre. Faut que je demande à la réception… Heero lâche ma main, s'il te plaît. »

« Il ne te l'a pas donné, car tu ne dors pas dans sa chambre. »

« **QUOI !** … Et je dors où **? Sous une des pageotes **! »

« Non Baka. Avec moi. »

Duo stoppe et du coup manque de s'étaler au sol.

« A… Avec toi. »

« Cela fait plus de 8 nuits que tu dors dans mes bras. Donc cela ne change pas grand chose aux autres nuits. Sauf que là tu ne vas pas te balader en boxer et chemise ou pyjama dans tout l'hôtel. Et en plus le problème de chambre avec Zechs est réglé. »

« Et pour la compagnie ? »

« Ils savent. Je les ai informés du changement. C'est en cas d'incident, nous sommes donc obligés de les avertir, Duo. Bien qu'avec toutes les fois, où tu as déserté ta chambre. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose, mais là on change d'étage... Tu n'es pas content ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Si… Je suis très content. C'est une agréable surprise. Merci Heechan. »

« De rien chaton. Aller… Allons prendre possession de cette suite. »

« Oui. »

Une fois installés, Heero fait asseoir Duo sur le lit et lui donne ses résultats.

« On commence déjà par cela et après je t 'écoute. »

Duo soupire. Heero s'assoit à ses côtés, mais en tailleur sur lit. Et ensemble ils ouvrent leur enveloppe.

« Alors ? »

Duo à un immense sourire et les joues rouges de bonheur.

« NEGATIF. Et toi ? »

« Négatif aussi. »

Duo lui saute dessus et Heero part en arrière sur les oreillers.

« Merci mon dieu. »

« Je ne crois pas en dieu. »

« Je te comprends et je respecte ton point de vue. Je dois te parler maintenant ? »

« Oui. C'est toi qui voulais me parler alors je t'écoute. »

« Je peux rester dans tes bras comme cela ? »

« Oui, tu peux. »

« Tu sais quelle est la profession à mon père ? »

« Oui. Il est médecin. Pourquoi ? »

« Quand tu es parti cela m'a anéanti. Je… Enfin, je n'avais plus envie de vivre. »

« **Duo !** »

« Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout sinon je n'y arriverais pas. »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux et pose sa joue sur le commet de son crâne.

« Je ne t'interromps plus. »

« Merci Heechan… Donc, je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Tu étais parti et Solo ne savait pas si tu reviendrais. Une semaine après ton départ j'ai pris tous les somnifères que mon père avait en stock, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau de travail. Si Solo ne m'avait pas trouvé dans les 15 minutes qui ont suivies, je serais mort. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Mais il a réussit à me faire revomir une petite partie des comprimés et ensuite, il m'a transporté lui-même en voiture à l'hôpital. J'ai été sauvé de justesse. Grâce à papa cela n'a pas été mis sur mon suivi médical. Sinon j'aurais eu des difficultés pour faire certains métiers… J'ai fait une dépression par la suite qui à durée deux ans. Je me suis enfermé dans mes études et je n'ai presque plus mangé… Ils ont tous eu peur. Peur, que je refasse une tentative de suicide. Et puis un jour j'ai eu une envie. Une envie de ne plus penser, une envie de ne plus être seul la nuit. Une envie de luxure totale. Ce que je ne t'avais pas donné. Je le donnerais à d'autres. Et j'ai commencé à enchaîner les amants. Mes parents n'ont rien dit. J'étais en vie et je pense que cela leur suffisait amplement. Solo non plus, en plus il allait vivre avec Kelly. C'est quand il a vu que j'avais repris ma vie en mains, et que Kelly était enceinte de Kévin qu'il a du te dire, qu'il fallait stopper votre correspondance… J'ai couché avec tous les hommes qui me plaisaient. Je voulais qu'ils soient en moi. J'ai fait un essai une fois d'être aux commandes. Je n'ai pas aimé et pourtant cet homme était l'un de mes amants les plus gentils et expérimentés… C'est l'homme que j'ai giflé à Tokyo… Il ne méritait pas que je le gifle. Heero je sais dire dans toutes les langues ces mots que tout le monde rêve d'entendre un jour… Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis bloqué depuis le jour ou tu m'as embrassé. Ce baiser était un baiser d'adieu, sans le savoir. Mais aussi mon premier baiser… J'ai peur Heero… Peur d'être seul. D'où tous ces amants et peur qu'après tous ce que je viens de te dire, tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »

Heero n'a pas arrêté de lui caresser les cheveux durant son récit.

« Heechan ! Dis quelque chose. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Timidement Duo le regarde et attend un signe d'Heero.

« Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne Duo. Une seule. Mais j'aurais préféré que cette personne ce soit toi. »

Duo ne comprend pas où veut en venir Heero. Tout se qu'il souhaite c'est qu'il ne le rejette pas.

« J'ai peur Heechan. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que tu vas me dire. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Regarde-moi Duo. Ne baisse pas les yeux. »

Duo le fait mais se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Heero laisse échapper un léger soupir de bien être et avec le sourire aux lèvres laisse échapper ces quelques mots…

« Je t'aime Duo… »

Duo déglutit, commence à trembler de tout son corps et se jette à nouveau dans les bras d'Heero en pleurant.

« Oui pleure. Cela te fera du bien. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi Chaton. »

« OH, Heechan… Ce… ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ! »

« Non Duo. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais il faut encore rester sage. D'accord ? »

« Voui… Je vais rester sage… Je… Je… Je suis bien dans tes bras. »

« J'aime que tu y sois. Repose-toi un peu. Ensuite nous irons dîner et dodo. Car demain nous retournons chez nous pour récupérer, Une. »

« Oui. »

Duo est très heureux. Heero ne l'a pas jugé et il lui à dit « **Je t'aime.** » C'est la première fois à part sa famille que quelqu'un le lui dit.

Son cœur bat vite… Il se sent enfin vivant à part entière…

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Heero caresse doucement la joue de Duo.

« Chaton il est l'heure. »

« Hummm… Fatigué… Je viens juste de m'endormir… »

« Je sais. Nous avions peu d'heures de repos. Mais notre vol est dans deux heures. »

Duo se trouvant sur le ventre se redresse. Cherche de son regard à moitié fermé Heero et une fois trouvé va se blottir contre lui.

« On a dormi combien d'Heures ? Et quelle heure est-il exactement ? »

« A peine 4. Et il est 3h30 du matin »

« Pouf… En plus on reste que 2 heures à Washington. »

« Oui mais quand nous allons revenir, il sera 17h30 et nous ne repartons que deux jours après à 11h45… Donc tu auras tout le temps de dormir marmotte ! »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une marmotte. Juste comme les chatons qu'a eu Mithsy. »

« Misthy ? »

« Ma chatte qui est restée chez mes parents. »

« Tel maître, telle Misthy. »

Duo boude et maintenant il est bien éveillé.

« Hé, ce n'est pas gentil. »

« À la douche et plus vite que ça. »

« _Mevengeraisquandnousseronssurlaplagetuverras !_ »

Duo tout en bougonnant se rend dans la salle de bain.

« Hn ? … J'ai rien compris ! Ça doit pas être important. »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain ballade sur une plage vers 18h40.**

« Baka ! »

« Mais heu ! »

« Si tu ne matais pas cet homme tu aurais vu le château de sable… Aller relève-toi ! »

« Mais comment t'as su ! »

« Je commence à te connaître et gare à tes fesses. »

Duo rougit et attaque directement.

« Me laisserais pas faire. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, quand je t'aurais attrapé. »

« Ta fessée ne me fait pas peur… Et depuis le temps que tu me la promets. Elle va finir par être périmée ! »

« Tu ne diras pas cela quand tes belles petites fesses seront bouillantes et couleur vermillon. »

« Hum. »

Duo prend un air supérieur.

« Petit prétentieux en plus. La prochaine fois tu l'as reçoit et il n'y aura aucun appel. »

« Mais oui, mais oui… **OH REGARDE… SALLY ET FEIFEI QUI SE BISOUTE.** »

« Change de conversation. Cela ne sauvera pas tes fesses pour autant. »

« MAIS HEUUUUUUUUU… »

« ATTEND UN PEU… »

« **AHHHHHHHHH…** »

Heero le prend comme un sac de pomme de terre et se dirige vers la mer.

« **NON… HEERO NON JE SUIS TOUT HABILLE… NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… ME VENGERAI !** »

Heero l'a balancé dans l'eau. Wufei et Sally qui ont vu la scène sont mort de rire et Duo essaie de mettre Heero à l'eau avec lui mais celui-ci à plus de force que lui et n'arrive pas à le faire tomber…

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Premier jour de repos. 11h au bord de la piscine.**

Tout le monde profite du soleil. Duo cette fois est protégé par les bons soins d'Heero. Sally papote avec Wufei allongée sur un transat. Trowa et Quatre sont dans la piscine à nager. Si on peut appeler nager être à moitié l'un sur l'autre. Zechs et Une, non revus depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Vaut mieux pas savoir ce qu'ils font !

Heero lui fait quelques longueurs pour se décontracter. Duo à recommencer son matage derrière ces lunettes noires. Avec un petit sourire en coin. L'homme en question doit avoir dans les 25 ans et il est pas mal du tout. Un plaisir pour les yeux. Heero n'est pas dupe, mais le laisse faire plus de 20 minutes. Sauf qu'au bout des 20 minutes l'homme en question c'est rendu compte qu'il était observé et regarde Duo maintenant en lui faisant de grands sourires.

Duo ne voit plus d'un coup ce qu'il regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« **Hé ! Je bronze… ****Poussez-vous.** »

« Je te donne une minute d'avance et ensuite je te rattrape et tes fesses vont avoir chaud Duo. »

« Gloups ! Heechan… »

« Plus que 55 secondes… »

« **MAMAN !** »

Duo se lève d'un coup et file vers l'hôtel en direction de leur suite.

Heero à un sourire en coin… Dans sa précipitation il en a oublié la clé magnétique de la porte.

« Ben ! Où il va en courant ? »

« Aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit qu'Heero va bientôt le rejoindre. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hum. »

Les 55 secondes sont écoulées… Heero par à la chasse au Chaton.

« Ah, oui. Tu avais raison. Je me demande bien pourquoi Duo a détallé à cette vitesse. »

« Ils vont peut-être enfin ben… Tu sais quoi… »

« Hummmmmmm, oui je vois bien… Duo n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps sans hummmmmmm… faire du sport en chambre…Ahhhhhhhhhh… Trowa, nous sommes dans une piscine ! »

« Hum. C'est mon genou pas ma main ! »

Quatre lui fait un sourire sadique.

« Alors continue et ne t'arrête pas. »

« Oui mon Ange… »

Quatre est au Paradis du chlore.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard Heero est à 5 mètres de Duo.

« Non steuplaît… J'ai pas touché juste regardé. »

« Tu l'as allumé ouvertement cela mérite la fessée promise. »

« Non heecHANNN**NNNNNNNNNNN… AHHHHHHHH… REPOSE MOI…..NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

« Garde tes forces pour crier pendant ta punition… »

Duo gesticule et bats des jambes dans tous les sens. Heero ouvre la porte et met le petit panneau à la poignée…

_**Ne pas déranger…**_

« HEECHAN NON NON ET NON… **AHHHHHHHHH…** »

Heero vient de l'asseoir sur la table de la suite. Duo le regarde l'air étonné.

« Tu baisses ton maillot ou je dois le faire. »

Duo croise les bras et d'un air sûr de lui.

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Bien ! Alors je le fais. »

« Hein ? **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

Heero après avoir fait glisser Duo, le retourne face à la table et celui-ci se retrouve plié en deux les fesses en l'air le torse sur la table. Avec ses mains il essaie de repousser les mains d'Heero mais celles-ci sont immobilisées par son futur fesseur.

« Steuplaît non…Ahhhhh ! »

Et Duo se retrouve fesses à l'air.

« Tu peux crier maintenant chaton. »

« AH ! … Hummm, Heechan… »

Une première claque forte, suivie d'une caresse des plus douces.

« AH, Heerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrro…Ahh… »

Les claques sont fortes et douloureuse, mais après chacune d'elle Heero le caresse.

Au bout de la 10ème Heero lui remonte un doigt tout doucement le long de la pliure des fesses et Duo en gémit.

« Maintenant il me semble que tu dois me donner une explication au sujet de tes deux amants et de la fameuse petite phrase avant que je ne te donne ta vraie fessée. Celle qui va t'enflammer les fesses, mon cœur. »

Duo est perdu dans des sensations qui le rende fou. Sa virilité et depuis le début gorgée de plaisir.

« Hein ! Quoi ? J'ai pas compris… »

« Les petites séances histoire de rester dans le coup. C'est quoi Duo ? »

« Ah, ça ! Ils ohhhhhhhh Heechan Hummmmmmmmmm… »

Heero redescend son doigt en une caresse toujours au même endroit.

« Ce… Humm, ce sont des séances sado-maso… Ils sont tous les deux sados… Ahhhhhh, et j'étais le hummmm, soumis lorsque l'on jouait à leurs petits… OH ! Jeux. »

« Donc tes fesses ont de l'expérience mon cœur. »

« Ouiiiiiiii… Et pas qu'avec eux… Oh , Heero ne me fait plus attendre. »

« Cette fessée est des plus méritée mon Chaton . »

« Hummm… Va y qu'on en finisse AH…AH…AH…AH…AH…AH… AH…AH…AH…AH…AH…AH… AH…AH…AH…AH…AH…AH… AH…AHH…AHH…AHH…AHH… AHH…AHH…AHH…AHH… **AHH…AHH…AHH…AHH… AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…** »

Un déluge de claques tombe sur les fesses de Duo qui bouge les jambes, car les claques sont très fortes et de plus en plus douloureuses. Mais il bande comme un dieu.

Mais Heero ne veut pas non plus lui faire trop mal. Il arrête de corriger le fessier rougi à l'extrême et prodigue à Duo une caresse des plus intimes.

« AHHH, Heechannnnnnnn… »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« S'iltepaît… »

Heero le redresse et le rassoit dans une grimace sur la table.

« Que désire-tu ? »

Duo les yeux embrumés de larmes. Non pas par la douleur. Mais par le bonheur qu'il vit en cet instant.

Duo Attire Heero à lui et l'enlace en l'embrassant avec appétit. Entre deux baisers… Des mains perdues dans des cheveux en bataille, pendant que deux autres mains dénatte habilement son invité buccal.

« Toi… C'est toi que je veux… et ceux depuis plus de 10 ans Heechan… fais-moi l'amour. »

Un nouveau baiser, des plus brûlants par un homme qui a maintenant ses doigts qui glissent dans une longue chevelure des plus douces qui lui ait été donné de toucher.

**À suivre**

**NON.  
ON NE TUE TOUJOURS PAS L'AUTEUR.  
SINON…  
PAS DE SUITE !**

Je sais, je sais, c'est méga sadique d'avoir arrêter le chapitre ainsi.  
Sachez que ce chapitre est à aujourd'hui le plus long des 12.  
Si vous voulez un beau et chaud lemon. Il faut savoir être patient.  
**Je le suis bien moi !  
**Ben oui. Je le suis… J'ai bien attendu 12 chapitre pour qu'Heero dis :  
**_Je t'aime_, à Duo.  
**Donc, je suis patiente… Non d'une capote !  
C'est pas moi en tout cas qui va reprendre la relève pour les achats de capotes.  
Avec celle que j'ai j'en ai au moins pour 10 ans, mais elles seront périmées (._(pas comme les fessées comme on a pu le voir il n'y a pas de date limite … Arlia)_…(… Ben Non ! … Cat).) bien avant.  
**Crotte de fennec…  
Bernie **! Le fennec est de retour… Mais il n'est pas content du tout.  
**C'est un mâle quoi !  
**La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment  
en notre compagnie durant ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain à venir.  
**_« Chaud et Lemonieu… »_**

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Hôtel Sheraton Tahiti**  
Situation :  
Situé tout près de l'aéroport en bordure du lagon, mais sans plage, c'est un hôtel parfait dans un endroit parfait pour un court séjour à Tahiti. Idéal pour la clientèle d'affaires.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Surtout on fait attention au fennec  
à l'atterrissage. Pauvre bête…  
Clique et une review, Yaouuuuu…  
Je sais cela devient grave ! … ▼**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Trowa/Quatre** – Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy (le reste à venir)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_J'AI CHAUD !__  
__Quoi ? bonjour à tous, chapitre très très attendu qui va sûrement faire le bonheur de tout le monde,__  
__Comme pour le chapitre 11 de Etudes à Tokyo pour ceux qui connaissent voir pire…__  
__…ou mieux __  
_**_En tout cas, prévoyez quelque chose._**

**_C'est un simple conseil, bonne lecture Arlia_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Commencer le 9__ août 2006._

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

QUOI !  
Lisez et je veux rien entendre, mais par contre baveeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzz…  
VENGEANCE, NA !  
Et quand même, un amant qui lui n'était pas prévu dans le décor à Papeete.

Arlia, tu connais les consignes de sécurités maintenant… ET NE RACONTE PAS DE BÊTISES… _(t'as pas aimé le gilet de sauvetage ? tu préfères peut être « vérification de la porte opposée » ? pas taper ! sinon je pourrais pas corriger la suite ! … Arlia)_ … **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je vais la tuer elle aussi… Hlo elle est digne de toi… Tu l'as formée c'est pas possible : … Cat  
**Donc… _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…_ Gros Bisous… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**, qui est toute fière d'elle ! Hé hé hé…

« **Cat'Airlines **»

En premier, je tiens à m'excuser de mon erreur pour le **fichier 12**. J'ai mis celui non corrigé sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas ma journée de toute façon. Migraine, problème de téléphone depuis 4 heures du mat donc nuit blanche. **NON**. Pas ma journée. Désolée pour ceux qui l'ont lue bourrée de fautes et en plus, entre l'original et la correction il y a eu des modifications de texte… **_Pas fait exprès !_**

Sinon.

↓

**ATTENTION LEMON… TRES LONG LEMON  
**_(5 pages Word, taille 11 en TNR)  
_La fessée est toujours d'actualité et ouiiiiiiiiiiiii…  
**Les âmes sensibles, passer votre chemin. Merciiiiiiiiii.  
Et  
Bien lire l'info en fin de chapitre merci.**

♂

_**En deuxième…  
**_Chapitre **13**, nous somme le **13** août.  
Je sais c'est sadique d'avoir attendu  
le **13**, mais c'est comme cela.  
Aller éclater vous **13 **fois plus.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous et toutes les HENTAIS  
**Vous vous reconnaîtrez j'en suis sûr.  
Surtout une !  
_**SNT**_, je te salut !  
**Vengeance.  
**En même temps la vengeance est aussi un cadeau.  
**Éloignez-vous des claviers, c'est pas compatible avec la bave.**

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 

Heero libère les lèvres de son chaton et l'embrasse tout le long de sa joue droite en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« _La fessée n'est pas finie mon cœur._ »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Duo pour l'exciter encore plus. Une punition en plusieurs phases. Synonyme de plaisir intense encore plus longtemps. Et tout son corps ne demandait que cela.

« _Tant mieux. Mes fesses n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot Heechan…_ »

Duo lui avait susurré à son tour cette réponse, qui fit sourire sadiquement Heero.

Duo lui mordille l'oreille en descendant une main vers un endroit encore inexploré. Une fois celle-ci posée dessus et une première caresse, Duo ouvre les yeux en grand, se redresse du cou d'Heero et le fixe les joues encore plus en feu.

« **Heechan !** »

« Hn ? »

Heero surpris aussi de son brusque mouvement, le regarde un peu perdu sur le coup.

« **C'est gros !** »

Heero comprend immédiatement de quoi il en retourne et pose sa main droite sur celle de Duo qui se trouve toujours sur sa verge.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit que Sam avait perdu quelque chose. »

Un sourire immense se forme sur le visage du Chaton Démoniaque.

« Ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde… Heechan. Embrasse-moi. »

Heero capture les lèvres gorgées de plaisir. Duo passe sa main à l'intérieur du maillot de bain, d'Heero. Ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Duo en sourit intérieurement.

Duo descend de son perchoir, pour ôter le maillot trop encombrant de son futur amant. Heero le laisse le lui enlever, en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais au moment de remonter vers le haut, Duo veut prendre en bouche la virilité d'Heero. Celui-ci ne l'entend pas de la même façon et remonte Duo d'un coup en le remettant sur sa table.

Duo est déstabilisé et ne comprend pas ce refus.

« Mais Heechan… »

« Plus tard. Entre les deux fessées à venir. »

Duo s'en mord les lèvres et attire Heero à lui en l'embrasant sauvagement. Heero en profite pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos. Une fois fait, il se libère de l'emprise du Koala qui en avait profité pour lui passer ses deux jambes autour des hanches.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Heero va vers sa valise et revint avec un tube qu'il connaît bien.

« Pose tes jambes sur mes épaules Chaton. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Chaton en Japonais, Steuplaît. »

« Oui Koneko. »

« **Ahhhhhhhh…** Hummmmmmmm Heechannnnnnnnnnnn… »

Heero habilement et sens le blesser vient de faire glisser deux doigts en lui après avoir mis du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il les bouge en lui et un troisième rejoint les deux premiers.

« **AHH …** »

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Duo lui sourit et lui caresse la joue. Heero s'était penché au-dessus de lui et venait de lui embrasser le ventre en lui caressant la hanche de sa main libre.

« Non. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Continue. »

Heero rassuré joue un peu dans son intimité, ce qui fait fermer les yeux à Duo en gémissant. Un dernier doigt vient alors rendre visite aux trois autres. Duo là sent une légère douleur et grimace. Mais celle-ci est vite oubliée, grâce aux attentions portées à sa virilité par une main, qui vient de délaisser sa hanche.

Après quelques instants Heero retire ses doigts. Duo grogne de mécontentement, ce qui lui valut une gentille claque sur ses fesses relevées, de par la position de ses jambes sur les épaules d'Heero.

« Hummmmmm.……..**AHHHHHHH**… »

La grosse chose trouvée plusieurs minutes avant par Duo, vient de se faufiler après préparation en lubrifiant dans l'intimité humide de Koneko.

La pénétration est un peu douloureuse. Heero est bien proportionné et même eu dessus de la moyenne. Duo avait de quoi comparer avec ses centaines d'amants. Trop peu outillé à son goût, comme son amant actuel. Mais Heero en plus d'être bien monté, lui procurait des sensations, qu'il n'avait jamais connues avant, par le fait de ne pas avoir de préservatif.

La sensibilité des deux partenaires était encore plus accrue.

Duo se cambre durant toute l'avancée d'Heero en lui. Lorsque celui-ci est jusqu'à la garde, il caresse à nouveau la hanche de Duo et celui-ci rouvre les yeux.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Vas-y. je suis prêt. »

Heero lui fait un tendre sourire et se retire entièrement. Duo referme les yeux, mais les rouvre en grand dans un cri de pur plaisir, lorsque la re-pénétration d'Heero fait mouche.

« **AHHHHHHHHHH**… Hummmmmmm… Ahhhhh………AHHHH…… »

Heero a entamé un lent va et vient et Duo ondule sur la table, en se mordant les lèvres et poussant des plaintes de jouissance.

La cadence est soutenue. Heero au fil des minutes augmente celle-ci, pour en arriver à donner de grands coups dans l'intimité de Duo, qui crie de plus en plus fort tellement le plaisir est immense. Heero reprend en main la virilité de Duo et lui prodigue la même torture qu'à son anus, qui va bientôt voir mille étoiles.

Le coup final est donné et dans un cri à l'unisson, ils jouissent ensemble en se libérant.

Heero essuie sa main sur sa cuisse et redresse Duo en restant en lui.

« Oh, Heechan. C'était merveilleux. »

Heero l'embrasse et pose son front sur celui de Duo.

« Une petite toilette et je te t'administrai ta deuxième fessée Koneko. »

Duo les yeux pétillants de malice et d'envie.

« Vouiiii… Fesse-moi encore… »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et l'emporte vers leur salle de bain.

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard après une toilette rapide sans se mouiller les cheveux. C'est un Duo déposé comme une mariée qui atterrit au milieu de leur grand lit.

« Koneko. À quatre pattes les fesses en l'air. »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Heero commence par lui caresser ses rondeurs imberbes en glissant sa main de temps en temps sur son entrejambe. Duo gémit en se mordant les lèvres et rentre la tête entre ses épaules. Il creuse les reins et présente l'objet qui va être soumis à une deuxième fessée à son futur fesseur.

Heero sourit et pose sa main gauche au creux de ses reins. Duo est consentant et il lui avait promis de lui mettre les fesses en feu est c'était encore loin d'être le cas.

Cette fois si Duo en prend pour son grade. Les claques reçues en 5 minutes sur son fessier, lui démontraient bien qu'en effet Heero sait très bien se servir de ses mains. Sa virilité est de nouveau au rendez-vous et celle d'Heero aussi. Heero juge que la séance numéro deux pour faire rougir les fesses de son amant devait prendre fin pour encore mieux finir d'ici quelques minutes.

Duo reprend son souffle. Cette fois ci, il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui a prodigué, autant de douleur que de plaisir. La première lui ayant principalement procuré, de l'excitation et de la jouissance. Heero lui a repris ses caresses.

« **Ah** ! »

Heero vient de lui écarter les fesses et lui titille son intimité propre avec sa langue. Duo en frissonne et sa verge se gonfle encore plus de plaisir. Heero arrête et Duo n'apprécie pas. Mais une nouvelle claque sur les fesses le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Redresse-toi. Ecarte les jambes. Ferme les yeux et mets tes mains à l'arrière de ta nuque. »

Duo en grimaçant s'exécute. Puis il attend.

« Tu peux les rouvrir. »

Duo les rouvre et son visage s'illumine. Pas besoin de directive. Duo s'allonge sur Heero qui se trouve maintenant sous lui et prend en bouche ce qui lui avait été refusé et qui là allait être jouissif pour eux deux.

À défaut d'avoir une chambre qui porte le numéro **_69_**. Ils allaient en faire **_un_,** dans cette suite.

La langue habile de Duo fait gémir Heero dans son mouvement de va et vient. Duo d'un seul coup s'arrête, mais garde ce qu'il a en bouche et ouvre les yeux en grand, avec les joues qui rougissent. Heero vient de lui rentrer deux doigts dans son intimité et les bouge en même temps qu'il le suce.

Duo devient fou de plaisir et a bien failli mordre Heero sous le coup de la surprise. Moins de 20 amants et amantes. Mais en effet, il savait y faire Mister Yuy.

Duo pensa très fort, qu'ils étaient encore loin d'avoir tout testé, avec lui.

Très vite leur plaisir réciproque monte. Duo a maintenant trois doigts qui lui procurent mille tortures jouissives. Chacun se déverse dans la bouche de l'autre et chacun avale la semence de son amant. Heero continue par contre de jouer dans l'intimité de Duo et Duo aime cela.

« Encore un. »

Heero lui fait pénétrer le quatrième et Duo se recule un peu pour mieux sentir l'intrusion.

Au bout de quelques minutes Heero retire le tout et Duo râle comme tout.

Heero arrive à se dégager de sa méduse version Koala. Puis lui donne à nouveau une claque sur ses fesses toutes rouges et très chaudes.

« **AHHHHHHHHH…** »

« Les fesses en position pour le bouquet final. »

Tout en continuant de râler Duo relève son postérieur et croise ses deux bras en reposant son visage dessus. De la façon dont son visage est positionné il ne peut pas voir ce qu'Heero va faire.

« Fessier Prêt Commandant. »

« Koneko baka. »

« Hé pas gentil… AIEEEEEEEEEE… ? … Tu m'as frappé avec quoi ? »

« Ton manga Kizuna, HENTAI de Koneko. »

Duo tourne la tête de son côté pour le coup.

« Aieeeeeeeee ça fait maleeeeeeeeeeee… AHHHHHH. Ça veut dire… AHHHHHH… quoi « Hentai » **AHHHHHHHH**… »

Heero continue de le fesser avec le manga tout en répondant à sa question et Duo pousse une plainte à chaque impact des plus cuisants.

« Tu n'as pas encore lu ce mot là dans tes mangas ? »

« **AHHHHHHHH**… Non… **AHHHHHHHHH**... Heero… **AHHHHHHHH**….**AHHHHHHHHHH**… »

Heero voit que Duo bande à nouveau de plus en plus, mais aussi qu'il va bientôt éclater en sanglot. Il arrête là et va l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci Heechan. J'en peux plus… T'avais raison. »

Heero était lui de nouveau en pleine forme, va se placer comme il se doit à l'entrer de la caverne aux mille merveilles.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Tes mains sont redoutables. »

« Maintenant reste donc à te prouver la deuxième affirmation. »

« Laquelle ? … **AHHHHHHHHHHH HEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…** »

Heero rentre en un coup en Duo, qui creuse encore plus les reins. Décroise les bras et pousse un cri de pur plaisir, malgré la violence, de la prise en otage de son intimité. Celle-ci en plus c'était un peu rétractée.

Heero lui avait fermé les yeux tellement cette pénétration était un plaisir intense. Et après avoir récupérer ses neurones, répondit enfin :

« Que j'allais t'épuiser comme tes deux amants. Te faire toucher les étoiles et demain tu auras du mal à t'asseoir mon cœur. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHH… MAMAN… OHH OUI ENCORE PLUS FORT ENCOREEEEEEEEE HEECHANNNNNNNN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…** »

Et pour confirmer ses dires Heero a enclenché, le mur du son. Duo voit des étoiles partout.

Heero donna tout et Duo reçu avec plaisir, bien qu'il ressentait une sensation d'échauffement où il ne fallait pas. En effet demain sera des plus douloureux là aussi, voir aujourd'hui.

Couvert de sueur, les deux amants commencèrent à donner des signes de fatigue. Heero ne voulait pas en finir dans cette position. Il se retire et Duo hurla de frustration. Mais deux bras puissant le retournèrent sur le dos et Duo n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Heero était de nouveau en lui.

Duo par pur réflexe mit ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero et plongea son regard dans celui de son premier amour.

Sans briser le lien visuel et en criant leur prénom respectif. Ils jouirent ensemble après un coup de rein, donné chacun de leur côté.

Epuisé, Heero s'allongea sur Duo en douceur et voulu se retirer de lui.

« Non… reste en moi…C'était fantastique Heero. Jamais une seule personne n'a pu me donner autant de bonheur et de plaisir. Merci Heero… »

Duo lui gratouille la tête ave ses doigts fins.

« De rien mon cœur… Si nous allions prendre une vrai douche et ensuite nous devrions rejoindre les autres. »

« Hum… J'ai faim ! »

Heero rigole doucement.

« Hé. C'est pas drôle. »

« Tu es l'inactif et tu as faim. Tu es incorrigible, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer Duo. »

Duo en a les larmes aux yeux. Heero le regarde et lui sourit.

« Heero… Je… »

Duo ferme les yeux respire un grand coup. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient encore plus. Puis il rouvre enfin les yeux qui plongent à nouveau dans les iris cobalt.

Il sourit.

« Heero… Je t'aime… Oui, je t'aime… Et ce depuis mes 14 ans. »

Heero est sous le choc. Mais Duo prend peur lorsqu'il voit des larmes couler le long des joues de son amour. Il le prend dans ses bras contre son cœur et pleure avec lui.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Heero. »

Heero se libère de la chaleur des bras de son amant et quitte son intimité. Duo grimace et Heero se redresse et l'entraine avec lui. Une fois en position assise, il prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains.

« Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde Duo. C'est un effort énorme, que tu as fait pour le dire ce que tu n'avais encore dis à personne à ce jour… Viens, allons nous doucher. Je vais te donner une autre preuve de mon amour pour toi, mon cœur. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« **WHOUA… T'es un dieu du sexe !** »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire en coin.

« Et encore… J'ai l'estomac vide. »

Duo éclate de rire et Heero l'emporte dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, vers leur salle de bain.

Ils s'en sortirent plus de 40 minutes plus tard, propres et secs.

Là c'est sûr, Duo allait avoir de sérieux problèmes pour poser ses fesses où que ce soit. Ses fesses étaient de couleur rouge foncé, bouillantes et son intimité n'était guère mieux.

Il allait se faire foutre de lui en toute beauté à coup sûr, par les autres.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**16 Heures le même jour.**

Duo avait bien sûr été la cible de Quatre et Hilde. Wufei le traître, comme l'avait appelé Duo. C'était joint à eux pour se venger des noms débiles, dont Duo l'affublait, dès qu'il le pouvait depuis trois semaines.

Mais un nouveau cauchemar pointa sa chevelure blonde, comme celle de Quatre. Duo en resta bouche ouverte.

Heero lui flanqua une claque terrible sur les fesses, qui le fit revenir à lui. Les deux mains sur ses fesses, Duo fit une grimace due à la douleur que son fessier lui procura. Par bonheur l'amant en chaleur qui courait vers lui, stoppa net en voyant la tête de Duo.

« Duo ! Ça va ? »

« Hn. Punaise Yuy, **j'ai rien fait**. »

Heero lève un sourcil et regarde Duo droit dans les yeux.

« **BON OK, J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE UN PEU ROUGI EN LE VOYANT ARRIVER.** »

« Heuuu… Excusez-moi ! Bonjour Commandant Yuy. »

« Bonjour Tod. »

Duo cligne des yeux et les regarde l'un après l'autre.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, j'ai travaillé un an en Angleterre il y a 5 ans et j'ai volé souvent avec le commandant Yuy… Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui merci Tod. Vous êtes un de ses amants ? »

« **HEERO.** »

Tod est rouge de honte.

« Ben heu oui. Pourquoi ? »

« **Duo.** »

« Vouiiiiiii ! »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître ! Vous travaillez ensemble ? »

Heero et Duo regardent Tod et Tod se sent, comment dire… **Mal à l'aise.**

« Ben, j'ai dit quoi ! »

« Heero est mon Commandant. »

« **AHhh.** J'ai bien cru que c'était un de tes nouveaux amants. Tu en as tellement. Au fait à par moi, il y en a d'autres ici ? »

Duo ne sait plus où se mettre. Principal défaut de Tod. Ne réfléchit, mais alors ne réfléchit pas, avant de parler.

« Tod. »

« Oui Commandant ? »

« Duo ne couchera pas avec vous, ce soir. »

« Ah ! Pourquoi ? »

En plus d'être irréfléchi, il est con ! … Voilà ce que pensait Heero, en fermant les yeux d'exaspération face à Tod..

« Tod. Je sors avec Le commandant Yuy. »

« **HEIN !** »

« Ferme la bouche Tod. »

Heero regarde Duo. Duo ne sait pas comment Heero va prendre cela. En fait, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, officiel et en plus ils travaillaient ensemble. Et la tête de Tod, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, n'arrangeait rien.

Heero sourit et attire Duo à lui, après l'avoir pris par la nuque et lui dépose un baiser sur les cheveux.

Duo lève son regard rassuré sur lui et lui rend son sourire.

« **C'EST PAS JUSTE.** »

Duo et Heero fixe Tod qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tod ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu savais pourtant que rien n'était sérieux. »

Les larmes coulent et Tod regarde Duo d'un air triste.

« Il n'y a pas que cela. »

Puis il regarde Heero.

« J'ai eu le béguin pour vous dès la première minute où je vous ai vu. Mais vous n'étiez pas libre à l'époque. Il semble que maintenant. Oui. »

Heero à l'air étonné et Duo commence une mini crise de jalousie.

« Et bien j'en apprends des choses. **Et je peux s'avoir avec qui tu étais ?** »

Heero le choppe par la natte.

« AIEEEEEEE… **Lâche ma natte.** »

« Baka. J'étais avec Sam et il y a 5 ans. Ne déteins pas sur Tod. »

Duo se trouve, comme un « baka » en effet. Et tout penaud s'excuse.

« 'Scuse Heechan. »

« **DUO.** »

« Ben quoi ? »

Heero d'un coup, se sent las..

« Je t'attends devant l'hôtel. Règle ton souci avec Tod. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Avant que Duo ne puisse répliquer Heero le laisse en plan face à Tod.

« Tu l'appelles Heechan ? »

« Merde ! C'est ça qui lui à pas plus. »

« Ben, je le comprends. Il est loin de ressembler à une fille. Pas comme toi. »

« **Hé**. Je ne te permets pas sale gosse. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fille. Il n'a dit que le « chan » c'était pour les enfants. »

« Aussi pour les filles. Et je pense qu'il ne te l'a pas dit pour te faire plaisir. Il faisait toujours plaisir à Samantha. »

Duo voit rouge.

« **TOD, NE ME PARLE PAS DE CETTE FILLE COMPRIS.** »

« T'énerve pas ! Ben dit donc, t'es raide dingue de lui. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Bon nombre de personnes se sont cassé les dents en voulant le mettre dans son lit, ou aller dans le sien. Moi j'ai pas pris le risque… Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Ne le trompe pas. Lui, il est super fidèle. C'est la réputation qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Sam… »

« **TOD WILLEURS.** »

« PARDON J'AI OUBLIE. »

Duo soupire.

« Cela t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ? »

« Rarement. Comme toi quand t'es en colère. »

« Ouais. Ce n'est pas une référence en soit ! … Je te dois te laisser. Heero m'attend. »

« Bon repos, moi je retourne à Washington demain. C'est pas drôle de prendre votre relève pour deux jours. »

« C'est la vie Tod. A plus. »

Et Duo commence à avancer vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

« Salut et bronze bien et plus hein. Mais vu comment tu marches, c'est déjà fait. »

Duo est mort de honte et préfère faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pourvu que les autres personnes présentes, n'aient rien entendu non plus. Des amants comme Tod, il valait mieux qu'ils ne parlent pas.

Duo rejoint Heero à l'extérieur.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Heero regarde Duo qui vient de lui parler.

« De quoi ? »

« Le « Je sors avec le Commandant Yuy » Pour Sam et le « Chan » ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pour le.. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. »

« Ah. »

« Pour le Sam. Oui. Tu sais que c'est fini et en plus tu es jaloux de ma vie, d'il y a 5 ans. »

« Je suis un baka. »

Duo avait dit cela en baissant la tête.

« Hn. »

Heero relève la tête de Duo.

« Pour le « Nous sortons ensemble. ». Non. Mais nous allons devoir en parler, lorsque nous serons dans la suite et le « Hn » était pour le « Chan »… Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Tod m'a dit que cela était aussi pour les filles. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la vendeuse à pouffer de rire lorsque je t'ai appelé « Heechan » … Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Heero attire à lui Duo et le prend par la taille.

« Car cher petit Koneko, cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Si m'appeler « Heechan » te fait plaisir ,cela ne me dérange pas. Sauf quand tu le fais en public, comme avec Tod. »

« Heechan. »

« Oui ? »

« Un Koneko, C'est déjà petit ! »

« Koneko Baka. »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire et se pend à son cou.

« Oui. Et fier de l'être… Heechan. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Embrasse-moi… S'il te plaît… Mon amour. »

Heero le regarde les yeux brillants.

« Tu ne le mérites pas, petit Démon. »

Duo le fixe avec amour.

« Je vous aime Heero Yuy… Embrasse-moi, c'est un ordre Commandant Yuy. »

« Si c'est un ordre M.Maxwell, je m'exécute, mais attention … Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres Maxwell. Et c'est toi qui me doit obéissance en vol, mon amour… Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Ange aux yeux améthystes. »

Puis Heero vient poser avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celles de Duo qui sont gorgées de désir et impatient.

Trowa et Quatre sortent à ce moment là et s'arrêtent pour les regarder. Respectivement, ils sont heureux pour eux. Car chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour vivre et être enfin heureux.

**Ça.**

Trowa l'avait compris la première fois qu'il avait vu Duo et Quatre un peu plus tard.

Mais le vol était encore long, avant que le ciel ne soit clair et sans nuages. Bien que quelques nuages de temps en temps, donnaient du piment dans la vie de tous les jours…

**À suivre**

Alors.  
Vous êtes contents. ILS L'ONT FAIT.  
Et pas qu'une fois les Hentais !  
OK, L'Hentai c'est moi. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.**  
**Bon. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir refoutre le caca et m'occuper des autres !  
YATTTTTTTTTTTTTA… Attention, j'arriveeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, Reste à Terre encore quelques temps.  
Puis elle reprendra du service, dans les airs.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**INFO**

Pour le moment les chapitres arrivent assez vite, mais lorsque je vais retrouver un travail et surtout à partir du 1er septembre, il n'y aura plus autant de chapitre par semaine.

Arlia, reprends ses cours et ceux-ci sont plus importants que mes corrections.  
Donc il va falloir vous armer de patience à partir de septembre. _(je ferais bien sûr le maximum mais je pense que tout le monde sait ce que c'est… Arlia)_  
Bisous et à plus pour le chapitre suivant…

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Punaise. Alors là vous avez intérêt  
à faire exploser les reviews, sinon…  
PLUS DE LEMON. Non mais…  
Celui-là a été dur à écrire. Et !  
À corriger… Alors… REVIEWEZ.  
S'vousplaît ! ………………… ▼**


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly (Reste un)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU/UA, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Déjà sachez que moi je suis TRES contente de ce qu'elle a fait à Trowa, pas de cas de conscience pour moi  
Par contre je ne suis pas contente : mais pourquoi le BRAS Cat ? snif…  
Bonne lecture en tout cas en espérant que cela va vous plaire _

_Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Commencé le 10__ août 2006 vers 23h25 au 11 août 2006 à 1heure environ. Et fini le 11 dans la journée._

J'ai osé le faire !  
OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…  
Désolée Trowa…  
Hein ?  
Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait à Trowa ?  
Ben, pour cela il va falloir lire.  
Comment j'ai pu lui faire cela !  
Et pauvre Duo…  
J'ai pas pu résister à la tentation des piqûres… _(qui t'as demandé de résister ? c'est très bien les piqûres… Arlia)  
_Gomen Duo. Mais j'ai épargné tes fesses, pour une fois.

Arlia, SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**  
**GROS KISUS… Cat

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**, qui n'en revient pas d'avoir écrit cela ! Encore désolée Trotro…

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…...………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 

Les 9 jours de vol vers Papeete sont finis. Ils ont 5 jours de repos, avant d'entamer 5 jours d'affilé de Baltimore à Reykjavik en Islande.

Heero se demandait comment Duo avait bien pu tomber malade avec le temps qu'il y avait à Papeete. Leur dernier vol de retour vers Washington fut terrible pour Duo.

Il avait 38.5 de fièvre depuis la veille au soir et mal partout. Heero lui avait proposé, de demander un médecin à leur arrivée et Duo refusa. Il voulait son père et personne d'autre. Là il avait 5 jours devant lui donc pas une urgence non plus. Duo l'avait appelé la veille. Son père de garde à l'hôpital, ne pouvait venir sur Washington. Duo allait craquer, lorsque Heero pris le combiné et dis à son père, qu'il allait le véhiculer jusqu'à chez eux. David remercia Heero, en lui disant de rester couché à la maison le soir même, car cela n'était pas très prudent. Heero refusa poliment. David n'insista pas. Du moins pas pour le moment.

Duo dort la tête contre la vitre de la voiture. Heero jette un œil de temps en temps. Il arrivait et reconnu de suite Solo qui semblait les attendre devant le portail de la magnifique villa.

Solo lui fait signe de rentrer la voiture et il referme le portail, puis va vers la voiture immobilisée dans l'allée.

Heero sort en uniforme et Solo sourit de voir son meilleur ami, devenu un homme aussi beau. Et comprend que Duo en soit toujours, si ce n'est encore plus amoureux.

Une fois devant Heero, il le prend dans ses bras en lui donnant une accolade dans le dos.

« Heero, heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué vieux frère. »

Heero sourit. À lui aussi il lui avait manqué.

« Solo. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« J'en ai une vague idée. Duo m'a dit pour ta mère. Toutes mes condoléances même si cela remonte à 10 ans Heero. »

« Merci Solo, cela me va droit au cœur. Je vais réveiller Duo. »

« Vos affaires sont dans le coffre ? »

« Oui. La valise de Duo est à gauche. »

« Je prends la tienne aussi. »

« Solo, j'ai dit à ton père que.. »

« Tu vois ça avec ma mère, pas avec moi. J'ai déjà failli mourir quand Duo nous a raconté vos retrouvailles, une fois me suffit »

« Hn ? »

« Tiens ! J'avais oublié tes « Hn », ça aussi ça m'a manqué. Punaise il a mis quoi dans sa valise ? Elle pèse trois tonnes. »

Heero sourit.

« Des cadeaux pour vous. Et encore, je l'ai arrêté sinon il aurait du acheter une autre valise sur place. »

Solo fixe Heero.

« J'aime le nouveau Heero Yuy. Il parle plus. »

« Merci. Je réveille le petit démon. »

Solo tout en portant tant bien que mal les deux valises.

« Ah, ben t'as pas mis longtemps pour le cerner. Pire que les 6 chatons réunis. Heero. Il t'a parlé ? »

« Oui. Je suis au courant pour les deux années après mon départ et sa tentative de suicide. »

Solo lui sourit.

« Bien. Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas rejeté. »

« J'aime ton frère Solo et depuis bien longtemps. »

« Je sais vieux. »

« Solo. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis plus jeune que toi d'un mois. »

Solo avance vers la porte d'entrée en boudant.

« Même pas juste. »

Heero secoue la tête en le regardant et sourit. Puis il ouvre la portière en prenant soin, de mettre sa main gauche sous la joue de Duo, pour ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement. Ensuite il lui détache sa ceinture de sécurité. Avant de quitter Washington, il lui avait repris sa température avec le thermomètre à lecture instantanée pour l'oreille, et celle-ci était à 39.2 et ce malgré les doses d'aspirines, que le père de Duo lui avait dit de lui donner depuis plus de 35 heures.

Doucement Heero lui caresse la joue.

« Duo mon cœur, nous sommes arrivés. »

Duo bouge légèrement mais ne réagit pas.

« Duo, je sais que c'est dur et que tu es fatigué, mais je ne peux pas te porter si tu ne m'aides pas. Aller mon amour réveille-toi. »

« Heechan ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« On est où ? »

« Chez tes parents. »

« Hummm, J'ai mal partout. Je suis tellement fatigué et j'ai chaud. »

« Je sais. Aller viens. »

Heero lui prend la main gauche et le fait sortir de la voiture. Une fois Duo débout, il le prend dans ses bras et Duo pose immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule gauche et ferme les yeux. Heero va pour fermer la portière, mais une main le fait à sa place.

« Laisse. Je vais le faire. Donne-moi les clés, je vais la garer plus loin. Maman t'attend pour que tu le montes dans la chambre où papa est déjà. »

« Merci Solo. »

« De rien le jeunot. »

« Baka. »

« Hé ! Garde ce petit nom pour mon démon de petit frère. »

Solo passe de l'autre côté de la voiture et prend place au volant. Heero lui arrive à l'entrée de la villa.

« Mme Maxwell, Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Heero, je suis heureuse de te revoir. L'escalier est ici. Je te montre la chambre. »

« Merci Madame. »

« Hélène, Heero. »

« Madame, je.. »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard Heero. »

« Bien. »

Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils prennent sur la droite, puis c'est la porte sur la gauche.

« Voilà. Je vous laisse. Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui avec plaisir, Madame. »

« Hélène. »

Hélène sourit est redescend préparer du café pour tous.

« Ravi de te revoir Heero. Tu as bien changé. »

« Oui Monsieur. Heureux de vous revoir aussi. »

« Sa fièvre ? »

« Elle n'a pas baissé, même augmenté depuis notre départ de Papeete. »

Heero tout en répondant à la question de David, avait posé Duo sur le grand lit que comportait cette grande chambre. Celle-ci était magnifique tout en blanc. Avec de fins motifs bleus sur le tissu du fauteuil et des rideaux assortis à celui-ci.

Heero se retire sur le coté et David commence à dévêtir son fils pour l'ausculter.

« Cette chambre est magnifique. »

« C'est celle de Duo. Il l'a voulue blanche. Et il est tombé sur ce fauteuil il y a trois ans. Il l'a acheté tout de suite, pour le mettre près de la porte-fenêtre. Hélène lui a fait faire les rideaux assortis par la suite. Il a sauté de joie. Cela faisait moins blanc. Bien… Voyons ce qu'il a encore chopé comme cochonnerie. »

Heero sourit. C'est vrai que Duo était souvent malade avant d'avoir 13 ans.

David est obligé de réveiller Duo qui râle, mais est heureux lorsqu'il voit son père à ses côtés.

10 minutes plus tard David annonce à Heero qu'il s'agit d'une bonne grippe en plus d'un début de laryngite. La gorge de Duo commençait à être rouge.

« Tu peux le déshabiller complètement et le mettre sous la couette. Je vais chercher une injection d'antibiotique. »

« Papa non pas de piqûre steuplaît. »

David caresse la joue de son fils trempé de sueur.

« Je vais te la faire au bras Duo. Pas dans la fesse. »

« Mais papa, j'aime pas les piqûres tu le sais bien. »

« Je sais mon chéri, mais là ta fièvre est trop élevée et il faut stopper la laryngite avant qu'elle ne devienne trop forte. La grippe à elle seule est déjà suffisante en soit. »

Duo comment à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Heero va de l'autre côté du lit, s'y assoit et lui prend la main droite.

« Sois raisonnable Duo. C'est pour ton bien. »

« Mais… mais.. »

Duo pleure et ce n'est pas bon pour sa fièvre. Solo arrive à ce moment là. »

« Alors ? »

« Grippe et laryngite avec 39.8 de fièvre. »

« C'est pas bon du tout. Tu lui fais une injection d'antibiotique ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux que je te la prépare ? »

« Oui merci et prépare aussi une ampoule de Ferlux (1). »

« NON PAS DEUX. »

« C'est quoi cette deuxième injection ? »

« C'est pour faire baisser la fièvre et c'est nouveau. Pour le moment seul les Hôpitaux et Clinique au USA en ont. »

« Tu es donc médecin. »

« Oui. Mais, je suis généraliste. C'est mieux pour Kelly et Kévin. Je te remonte tout ça, dans 5 minutes papa. »

« Non Solo. Papa pas deux. »

« Tu m'aides à le déshabiller Heero ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« David… Duo arrête de pleurer, tu ne fais que faire monter ta fièvre. »

« Mais, je veux pas de piqûres. »

Heero et David continuent de le déshabiller et Duo, pleure toujours.

Lorsque Solo remonte, Duo est en boxer sous la couette et il la tient juste en dessous de son menton pour ne pas avoir les deux piqûres. Heero et David ont une forte envie de rire. Heero essaie de le sortir de sous la couette le temps des deux injections au bras. Mais Duo résiste avec toute la force qui lui reste encore.

« **Duo ça suffit.** »

David et Solo sursaute. Et Duo encore plus. Il fixe Heero, mort de trouille.

Heero commençait à perdre patience et les sourcils froncés gronde Duo.

« Maintenant tu lâches cette couette et tu donnes ton bras gauche, pour les injections ou je rentre de suite à Washington. »

« **Non me laisse pas !** »

« **Alors laisse-toi soigner. Tu crois que te voir dans cet état me fait plaisir.** »

Duo est tout penaud et HS.

« Non. »

Heero s'approche et profite qu'il ait lâché la couette, pour l'attirer à lui. Puis, il le prend dans ses bras où Duo se blottit de suite.

« Pars pas. »

« Tu vas être sage ? »

« Hum. »

« C'est un « Hum » quoi ça ? »

Duo relève la tête péniblement et d'un regard las répond :

« Oui. »

« Il est à vous M. Maxwell. »

« Merci Heero et c'est David.

David s'installe sur le lit à côté d'Heero et après avoir pris la première injection, des mains de Solo et le coton, fait celle-ci à Duo. Duo bien sûr pousse un petit cri et pleure de plus belle.

« Lapinou. Maman te prépare un bon chocolat chaud comme tu les aimes. »

Au surnom « Lapinou » Heero fixe Solo, qui lui sourit.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, C'est vrai… Je l'appelais « Lapinou » lorsqu'il était petit, car il traînait toujours son doudou qui était un lapin blanc. »

« Hn. »

« Il est où mon doudou ? »

« Sur le fauteuil. »

Heero regarde. Et en effet, un petit lapin blanc qui a bien vécu, s'y trouve. Si une retraite pour les doudous était mise en place, Lapinou l'aurait bien méritée.

David, lui fait la deuxième et Duo crie plus fort.

« **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**, elle fait plus mal que l'autre papa… »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais les résultats sont là. Cette injection a fait ses preuves en 8 mois. Ne pleure plus c'est fini. »

David embrasse sont fils sur les cheveux.

« Je suis fier de toi mon bébé. »

« Plus un bébé. J'ai sommeil. »

« Bois le chocolat, cela te fera du bien et après dodo. Heero, je peux compter sur toi pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas ? »

« Bien sur M. Ma…David. »

David lui sourit et Solo est tel un gamin, tout content que son meilleur ami soit là. Même si les circonstances de sa présence, ne sont pas les plus appropriées.

« Tu dors avec Duo ? »

Heero rougit à la question de David et Duo s'engouffre encore plus dans son torse. Solo lui a un sourire digne des Maxwell.

« Oui. Nous… Nous sommes ensemble officiellement depuis deux jours. »

« **YAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…** »

« SOLO. »

« Désolé papa… L'émotion. »

« C'est quoi déjà ce mot que ton frère t'a dit, dont tu connais la traduction et pas lui. Et qui ne t'a pas plut lorsqu'il te l'a dit ? »

« Heu, tu parles de « Baka » ? »

« Oui… Baka de fils. Va donc chercher le chocolat et le café pour t'occuper. Et retourne auprès de ta famille. »

« Ils sont pas loin ! »

« Hélas pour eux. »

« Hé ! »

Solo sourit.

« C'est vrai que Kelly a des envies de meurtre parfois. »

« C'est un miracle qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà fait. »

« Que veux-tu Heero, elle m'aime. »

« Hn… Je peux la comprendre. »

Heero regarde Duo qui somnole contre lui et lui caresse le dos.

« L'amour est plus fort que tout. Mais il est aussi très fragile. Koneko ne t'endors pas.»

« Koneko ? »

« Solo mon chocolat. »

« OUEP. J'y cours. »

Puis il file de la chambre.

« Irrécupérable. Les gosses en tant que médecin l'adorent. Il y a de quoi il est un vrai clown avec eux. »

« C'est un bon médecin. »

« Oui Duo. Ton frère et un excellent médecin. »

« Comme toi. »

« Oui comme moi. Je redescends les seringues en bas pour les emporter à l'hôpital demain. Heero tu restes avec nous n'est ce pas ? »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de rester. Et je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange de propre. »

« Je peux te prêter un jean et un tee-shirt, en attendant qu'Hélène fasse une machine avant de se coucher. Donne-lui tes affaires et elle va prendre celle de Duo aussi... Heero… »

« Oui. »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau aux États Unis. »

« Moi aussi. Merci pour les vêtements. Je vais rester au moins cette nuit et demain. »

« De rien. Tu restes avec lui cette nuit ? Car il est quand même contagieux avec sa grippe. »

« Il commençait à ne pas être bien, il y a 3 jours. Je suis resté avec lui. Donc je reste. Et s'il me contamine, ce n'est pas grave »

« Merci Heero. Bon. Je reviens avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour. »

« A plus tard. »

David sort de la chambre.

« Merci Heechan. »

« De quoi ? »

« De rester avec moi. »

« Sinon il y avait Lapinou ! »

Duo malgré sa fièvre de cheval, boude et le fait savoir.

« Na… T'es mieux que Lapinou. »

« Gaki (2). »

« Hein ? »

« Petit démon. »

« Vouiiiii. »

Puis Heero l'embrasse doucement sur le front, car Duo le regarde la tête là où il n'a plus mal depuis deux jours, avec amour.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Appartement de Trowa Barton au même moment. **

« Quatre arrête de t'inquiéter, il va aller mieux. »

« J'ai oublié de dire à Heero de m'appeler. »

« Tu appelleras le portable de Duo, demain en fin de matinée. »

Trowa va l'enlacer dans le dos et Quatre se laisse aller contre son torse.

« Trowa. »

« Hum. »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Quatre avec malice, ce que ne voit pas Trowa.

« Tu as envie de toi ? »

« L'ange se moque de moi ? »

« Non. L'Ange n'oserait pas. »

« Ah oui ! L'Ange va devoir le prouver. »

Trowa retourne à lui son Ange blond et l'embrasse. S'en suit des caresses sur leurs corps déjà nus. Trowa arrête et plonge son regard dans les yeux turquoise de son Ange.

« Nous avons bien fait de faire ce test nous aussi. »

« Hum, embrasse-moi. »

Trowa l'embrasse et rompt le baiser.

Quatre le regarde sans trop comprendre, mais Trowa lui susurre à l'oreille sa requête. Avec un sourire sadique et le regard qui va avec. Quatre se met à genoux et prend en bouche, ce qu'il n'avait encore pas eu le droit de faire. Trowa ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le même risque que lui. Donc, il était plus qu'heureux de cette demande, de son amant et allait lui prodiguer sa première fellation.

Trowa les mains perdues dans la chevelure blonde de son ange, gémissait à chaque va et vient de la bouche et de la langue de son Ange.

Trop heureux d'être sucé, il ne tarde pas à se déverser. Quatre avale en grimaçant. Lui n'a pas trop l'habitude et même s'il aime faire cela. Il aime beaucoup moins la finalité de l'acte.

Trowa, attire à lui Quatre une fois celui-ci à nouveau débout.

« Fais-moi l'amour Quatre. »

Quatre est déstabilisé. Il n'a été que peu de fois seme, comme le dis Duo depuis qu'il dévore des mangas à défaut d'Heero.

« Trowa ! Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. J'ai envie de t'avoir en moi. »

« Trowa, je ne suis pas très doué… »

« Juste une fois Quatre. Accorde-moi cette faveur mon amour. »

Le mot « Amour » fait fondre Quatre. Il embrasse Trowa qui le guide vers son lit.

Quatre le fait s'allonger et lui monte dessus. S'en suit, des caresses, des baisers ou gémissements et mots doux s'échappent de leurs lèvres.

Quatre sentant la virilité de Trowa de nouveau en forme, entreprend de le préparer à le recevoir. Il lui présente ses doigts, car pas envie, d'aller chercher le tube de lubrifiant resté dans la valise. Trowa les lèche sensuellement, ce qui donne des frissons à l'Ange blond.

Une fois fait, il les fait glisser le long du torse de Trowa, qui écarte les cuisses, pour laisser la place à ses futurs tortionnaires. Et en effet, la douleur était au rendez-vous, lorsque Quatre lui mit le troisième doigt et entama des mouvements, pour dilater l'anneau de chair.

« Quatre prend-moi. »

Quatre se mord les lèvres et retire ses doigts, puis après s'être placé, pénètre en Trowa doucement. Celui-ci ferme les yeux en serrant les dents. Quatre a mal pour lui. Et même si la sensation est jouissive. Voir son amour souffrir ne lui plait pas.

Il prend en main la virilité de celui-ci pour détourner sa douleur, ce qui semble en effet fonctionner partiellement.

Une fois entièrement en son amant. Quatre après un petit temps de pause, pour permettre à Trowa de souffler un peu. Commence à bouger en lui. Les premiers allers et retours sont douloureux. Mais très vite et surtout lorsque Quatre, touche son point sensible. Trowa ne ressent que plaisir et jouissance.

Quatre se donne à fond. Trowa l'aide voyant qu'il donne des signes de fatigue. Être à la barre est plus fatigant que de suivre le cours des flots.

Aidé de Trowa, Quatre les fait monter en voix et en orgasme. Et dans l'effort ultime et ensemble. Ils Crient l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, en éjaculant respectivement.

Quatre s'effondre sur Trowa, épuisé.

Trowa le prend dans ses bras et passe sa main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

« Merci mon amour. »

« De rien. Je veux plus être à la barre Tro. »

Trowa lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai fait souffrir et je viens de découvrir, que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. »

Tout en continuant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de Quatre.

« C'est normal que j'ai eu mal mon ange. »

Quatre se redresse un peu et fixe Trowa.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la première fois pour moi. Et je suis heureux de te l'avoir offerte. »

Quatre a les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

Trowa venait de lui donner la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit.

Sa virginité en tant que uke. Mais il avait eu la confirmation d'un autre fait.

Il n'aime vraiment pas être à la barre. Trop fatiguant.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

« Reste. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi. Reste avec moi encore cette nuit. »

« Sally, c'est de plus en plus dur d'être à tes cotés et de rester sage. »

Sally lui fait un immense sourire et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Je n'ai plus envie d'être sage Wufei. »

« Sally ? »

« Viens. Allons faire plus ample connaissance. »

Wufei soupire d'aisance et se laisse entraîner dans le petit pavillon de Sally à la sortie de Washington.

Wufei referme la porte et attire Sally à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour…

**À suivre**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
**Je l'ai fait.  
J'ai fait ce que jamais je ne pensais faire.  
J'ai mis Trowa Ukeuke et Quatre Semeseme. _(Et alors ? c'était bien quand même…Arlia)_**  
OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.  
**C'est pas prêt de se reproduire, donc ne vous y habituer pas. _(.(Et bien c'est dommage. Arlia)(Je te proute… Cat).)  
_La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, est de nouveau à Terre encore quelques temps.  
Bientôt de nouveau dans les airs.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Ferlux (1) : Pure invention de ma part.  
Gaki (2) : sacripant / sale gamin / petit démon (enfant)

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Une petite review ?  
Cat'Airlines vous remercie  
par avance pour celle-ci… ▼**


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

**_Arlia_**_, bêta pour cette fiction : _

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Et encore un nouveau chapitre un !  
Quelque chose me dit qu'il va plaire, s'il y en a qui ont lu un certain OS, ça va sûrement leur rappeler de bons souvenirs  
Sinon, bah encore des explications on va pas s'en plaindre, presque plus de zones d'ombres après ce chapitre._

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le_ _12 août 2006 et 13. _

Dernier chapitre à Terre avant de reprendre du service attention.

Le retour du suppo.  
Si si…  
J'ai osé aussi.  
Un Heechan qui se fâche et un Duo qui gifle !  
C'est pas clair ?  
Faut lire.  
Des explications encore et toujours.  
Et et et….  
J'en ai trop dis…

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **» 

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

**

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Heero était chez les Maxwell. La fièvre de Duo était encore trop élevée. Et il valait mieux qu'elle tombe, car il ne voulait pas rester au sol dans 3 jours.

« **NON.** »

« Qu'il est chiant. Heero, je te laisse le lui mettre et moi je retourne à mon cabinet. Je l'avais dis à papa qu'il ne voudrait pas. »

Heero prend ce que lui tend Solo.

« **NI PENSE MÊME PAS YUY.** »

Heero le regarde les sourcils froncés. Duo se fourre sous sa couette et fronce aussi les sourcils.

« OK. »

« Hein ! Heero ? »

Heero pose la boite et va vers ses affaires et commence à les ranger. Vu qu'il n'y avait rien qui traînait, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour fermer sa valise.

Duo sort de sous sa couette et s'assoit dans le lit.

« Heero ! Où tu vas ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Mais !… »

Heero lui fait face le visage en colère.

« Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter. Tu ne veux plus de piqûres et là depuis plus de 5 minutes, tu hurles pour un malheureux suppositoire. J'en ai marre, je rentre chez moi. »

Et avant que Duo n'ait pût répliquer il est déjà sorti de la chambre. Duo est sur le point de pleurer et Solo est comme un con en plein milieu de la chambre.

Solo d'un coup, voit la peine de son petit frère et fonce à la suite d'Heero.

Il rattrape Heero en bas de l'escalier.

« Heero ne pars pas. »

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Hein ? Pour faire quoi ? »

Heero lui fait un sourire en coin. Solo comprend d'un coup où il veut en venir.

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, Duo entend la voiture démarrer et sort de son lit, en manquant de tomber. Il se précipite dans la chambre d'amis juste en face de la sienne. En arrivant à la fenêtre, il voit la voiture d'Heero franchir le portail de la villa.

Duo a les lèvres qui tremblent et se mord celles-ci.

Duo à genoux. Croise ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et enfouit son visage où des larmes commencent à couler.

Une minute plus tard une main lui caresse ses cheveux non nattés.

« Solo… Il… il est parti… »

« Non. Je ne suis pas parti. »

Duo relève la tête à une vitesse folle, se redresse et se jette dans les bras d'Heero.

« Pardon. Ne pars pas. »

Duo a enfoui son visage aux joues toutes rouges, chaudes et mouillées au creux du cou d'Heero. Heero met ses mains sous les fesses de Duo et le soulève. Celui-ci passe immédiatement ses deux jambes autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas mettre le suppositoire ? »

« Oui. Heero je glisse. »

« C'est le pyjama en soie. Je te recouche et je te mets moi-même ce suppo. »

« Hein ! »

Duo le fixe maintenant les joues encore plus rouges.

« Je veux être sûr que tu le mets. Cela remplace la piqûre avec un dosage plus faible donc 4 par jour m'a dit Solo et crois-moi que je vais m'assurer que ces 4 suppositoires, soient où il se doit koneko. »

« Bien. Si tu restes avec moi, je suis heureux. Tu va vraiment me les mettre les suppos ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est Solo qui est parti avec ta voiture ? »

Heero le repose dans son lit et le recouvre de la couette.

« Oui. Il voulait l'essayer. De plus, il va me faire une course avant de revenir ce soir, pour reprendre sa voiture. Et toi tu dois être sur pied demain soir. Ta mère a prévu un dîner de famille avec Kelly et Kévin pour que nous fassions connaissance. »

« On rentre ensemble à Washington hein ! »

« Oui baka, si tu te soignes comme il faut. Au fait. Tu as des amants en Islande ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

« D.u.o… »

« Deux. »

Duo glisse sous la couette pendant qu'Heero défait un des suppositoires.

« Sur le ventre et baisse ton pyjama. »

Duo s'exécute pendant qu'Heero fait voler la couette au pied du lit.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Duo, desserre les fesses. »

Duo soupire et le fait. Dans les 15 secondes qui suivent, le suppo est rentré de force.

«** Ahhhhhhhhh**…. Heero tu m'as fait mal. AIEEEEEEEEEEEE… »

« Et là tu as mal ? »

Duo venait de se prendre une claque sonore et forte sur les fesses.

« Voui, c'était pas mérité. »

« Ça l'est amplement. Tu as fait chier ton frère pendant 5 minutes, alors qu'il a pris sur son heure de repas pour aller à l'hôpital, te chercher ces suppositoires et te les rapporter. Il est debout depuis 6h00 Duo. Nous sommes lundi. Et le lundi il y a trois fois plus de personnes malades. Les médecins commencent leurs visites à 6h45 ce jour là. Et le soir ils ne finissent pas avant 21h, voir plus. Alors si. La claque sur les fesses était méritée. Et j'ai des doutes, sur le fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'arrêter pour ton statut de chef de cabine. Ou ce ne serait pas plutôt, pour tes amants qui sont en Islande ? »

Duo est furieux.

Après avoir remis son bas de pyjama, il se lève et gifle Heero de toutes ses forces.

« **Parler autant ne te réussit pas YUY. Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini, je me fous de ces amants, je me fous de mon statut de chef de cabine, mais je ne me fous pas de toi et je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi durant 5 jours…** »

Duo se laisse tomber assis sur le lit.

« Je suis encore trop faible pour rester seul. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, de tomber dans les bras de mes amants ou autre. Mais j'ai peur qu'un n'arrive à m'embrouiller l'esprit. C'est plus compliqué maintenant. Avant j'avais pas à me poser de questions, je baisais et ce qui arrivait le lendemain et avec qui n'avait pas d'importance. Là… C'est différent. Toi, si je te perds je… Je ne me relèverai pas une deuxième fois Heero. Et c'est trop tôt pour que je me retrouve seul, à la merci de certains. Je les connais Heero. Et un homme, c'est comme une femme. Quand il veut obtenir quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir Quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quoi qu'il puisse détruire, au détriment de son propre plaisir charnel. »

Heero s'assoit à ces côtés et le prend dans ces bras.

« Pardon. J'ai été égoïste pour tes amants. Mais pas pour ta santé. »

« Je sais pour ma santé. Tu étais pas un peu jaloux aussi ? »

« Duo. »

Duo le regarde avec amour, mais la tête un peu dans le pâté. Car tout cela avait fait un peu remonter sa fièvre.

« Voui. »

« J'ai frappé si fort ? »

« Oui Heechan, tu as frappé de bon cœur. »

« Recouche-toi maintenant. »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Duo boude et Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je suis jaloux. Cela te va ? »

Duo avec un immense sourire.

« OUI. »

« Donc te voilà prévenu. Si je te vois un peu trop près, d'un de tes amants ou pire avec ta langue bien pendue dans sa bouche. Je t'étripe. »

Duo en reste la bouche ouverte sans voix.

En effet, là il n'avait plus l'option de faire celui qui ne savait pas que son petit ami était jaloux.

Duo baisse la tête légèrement, rougît et sourit, sous le regard étonné d'Heero.

**Petit ami. **

Duo venait de penser à Heero comme à son petit ami.

Il n'en avait jamais eu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

« Si tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué. Heero. »

« Hn. »

« Je peux avoir le petit chaton qui est malade aussi. »

« Duo. »

« Steuplaît. Papa a dit que je ne pouvais pas le contaminer. Et lui ne pouvait pas me contaminer de son côté. »

Heero soupire et va chercher la petit boule de poil blanche et noir encore sans nom. Puis la dépose dans les bras de Duo.

« Aller, dort maintenant. »

« Oui. À plus tard Heechan. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

« À plus tard. Repose-toi. »

Puis Duo s'installe bien dans son lit avec le chaton à ses côtés. Heero redescend au salon pour lire le livre emprunté dans la bibliothèque.

**17 heures. **

Heero arrive avec un plateau, des gâteaux, deux verres de jus d'oranges et des antibiotiques.

« Alors le Chaton va mieux ? »

Duo boude immédiatement.

« Le chaton passe avant moi. »

« Oui, car toi si tu râles, cela veut dire que tu vas mieux. Baka « Chaton » c'était pour toi. J'ai pas dit koneko excuse-moi. J'aime t'appeler Chaton aussi de temps en temps. »

Duo les yeux tout brillant de joie.

« Alors le Chaton, c'était moi ! »

« Oui, le Chaton c'était toi. Petit démon. Aller c'est l'heure de tes médicaments et de la collation. »

« Merci Heechan. »

Puis les yeux dans les yeux, ils prirent leur petite collation de 17 heures dans le silence.

Un miracle en soit.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain Dîner de famille. **

« Encore merci Heero pour ces fleurs magnifiques. »

« C'est normal. Vous m'hébergez depuis 3 jours. »

« Cela nous fait plaisir Heero. »

« C'est quoi au fait la course de Solo ? »

« Petit curieux. Tu ne le sauras pas… À ce sujet et en même temps, hors sujet Heero… Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais… Comment as-tu fait financièrement, pour faire tes études de pilote, vivre en Angleterre. Avec tous tes responsabilités envers ta demi-sœur ? »

« SOLO ! »

« Excuse-moi maman. »

« Ce n'est rien Hélène. C'est simple, j'ai travaillé. Le peu d'argent qu'il y avait avec la vente de la maison a permis à Pamela de finir ces études en internat et de payer une partie des miennes. »

« Donc tu as dû travailler pour vivre. »

« Pour plus que cela Solo. »

« Hein ? Comment ça pour plus que cela ? »

« Duo, c'est déjà bien qu'Heero nous ait dis ceci. Il veut peut-être en discuter avec toi seul à seul et non en notre présence. »

« Oui tu as raison papa. Excuse-moi Heech… Heero. »

« Heech. Quoi ? »

« **SOLO.** »

« Pouf. Quand c'est pas maman, c'est ma femme. »

Heero sourit. Duo avait une famille merveilleuse.

Kévin venait de s'endormir sur le canapé du salon. Et Heero jugea qu'il était préférable que la famille de Duo sache ce qu'avait été sa vie pour vivre avant de devenir pilote.

« Je vais vous expliquer comment j'ai fait pour vivre, durant presque 3 ans. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Heero. »

« Si, j'y tiens David. »

« Bien nous t'écoutons. »

« Tache de ne pas m'interrompre Solo, je serais moins clément que ton père. »

« Yeu ! »

« **Solo tu ne vas pas commencer.** »

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

Duo éclate de rire.

Heero regarde Solo, qui lui regardait sa femme le gronder, en faisant celui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui crie dessus.

Puis Heero ferme les yeux respire un grand coup et ce lance :

« Nous avons vécu à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que ma mère décède… Les frais d'obsèques sont très élevés à Londres, mais elle voulait y être enterrée. J'ai respecté sa volonté… J'ai mis plus de 3 semaines à trouver deux emplois… »

« **DEUX EMPLOIS !** »

« **DUO**. »

« 'Scuse. »

« Oui deux emplois. Je devais trouver de l'argent pour payer, ma chambre d'hôtel de base, où j'avais migré faute de moyens. Et en mettre de côté pour des meubles. Et je commençai mes études de pilote une semaine après avoir commencé mes deux emplois. Mon premier emploi, était en fait pour l'établissement où j'allais prendre mes cours de pilotage. Mon diplôme en info, fait pour plus ou moins passer le temps, lorsque j'étais aux États-Unis, m'a été très utile. J'ai travaillé sur la programmation de simulation de vol à mi-temps. Cela me permettait de suivre mes cours la journée… »

« Et le deuxième ? »

« Maman ? »

« Désolée mon chéri. Pardon Heero. »

« Je vous en prie. Duo Chuttttt… »

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

Heero lui sourit et Duo rougit.

« Hum… Ce travail ne me permettait pas de pouvoir avoir un petit appartement, pour pouvoir accueillir ma sœur, lorsqu'elle sortait du pensionnat pour les vacances. J'ai donc continué les petites annonces et j'ai trouvé un travail de nuit… »

« Mais tu dormais quand ? »

« AHAH. Cette fois ce n'est pas nous. »

Solo pointait Kelly du doigt, d'un air vainqueur.

« Mon chéri tu te souviens de ton ami le canapé ! »

« Gloups ! »

« Il semble que oui Kelly. »

Duo à une envie de rire mais de rire à la tête de Solo. Leurs parents et Heero, sourient car en effet, un Solo mort de honte cela vaut tout l'or du monde.

« Excuse-moi, Heero. »

« La tête de Solo en valait le coup… Merci à toi. Donc j'ai trouvé un emploi via le net la nuit qui lui payait très bien. Trois mois plus tard, j'avais trouvé un petit trois pièces à la sortie de Londres, dans mes moyens en location, non meublé… J'ai acheté le minimum vital au début, puis une chambre pour Pam. Elle a été heureuse comme tout d'avoir une chambre à elle aux premières vacances. Par contre, elle voulait que je dorme dans sa chambre en son absence, car le canapé lit d'occasion où je dormais n'était pas des plus confortables pour moi. J'ai refusé. J'ai acheté ma chambre 5 mois plus tard. Et j'ai passé une annonce, pour faire des corrections pour certains étudiants, qui n'était pas bon en anglais ou autre langue. Nous sommes partis aux grandes vacances en Ecosse grâce à cela. Pam était au Paradis… »

« Heero tu as du t'épuiser en travaillant autant à côté de tes études ? Toi ne dis rien ! »

Solo à l'air d'un baka avec son sourire qui en dit long, en fixant son père.

« Pam était heureuse, j'arrivais à joindre les deux bouts et c'était le plus important. Mais oui, les trois années avant que je ne devienne pilote, ont été lourdes niveau travail, mais j'ai pu placer de l'argent. Acheter des actions en bourse et offrir à ma sœur des vacances de rêve pour elle. Des cadeaux de Noël qui lui avait fait défaut, avant de vivre avec moi. Il semble que sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas plus que cela. Elle était là. Elle l'a élevée, plus ou moins correctement le temps que mon père soit en vie et l'a ignorée par la suite. Ma mère a fait de son mieux, quand elle a appris son existence. Mais ce n'était pas sa fille. Et j'ai du faire des sacrifices énormes pour elle. Mais je ne regrette rien. Ma demi-sœur est tout ce qui me reste et elle n'a que moi. Duo je peux comprendre ce que tu as fait après mon départ. J'ai voulu en faire autant lorsque ma mère est morte. Mais que serait devenue ma sœur……… »

Heero a fermé les yeux.

Un silence s'est installé.

« J'ai fait moi aussi une tentative de suicide. »

« **QUOI ?** »

Le choc est tel. Que c'est 5 voix qui s'élèvent en même temps.

« J'ai vécu un an avec une femme. Elle m'a trompé… Quand… Quand Samantha m'a trompé. Tout s'est écroulé. Pamela était encore étudiante, et avec Sam je n'avais plus été seul. Le plus dur avait été la solitude avant de rencontrer mon équipe et Sam. Pour moi j'étais revenu au point de départ même si ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'est ton image Duo qui m'est apparue… »

Duo est encore plus sous le choc.

« A quoi bon continuer à vivre si cette vie n'est pas avec la seule personne que l'on a aimée et dû sacrifier pour le bonheur d'une autre personne. Après deux jours de réflexion, sur ce qu'aurait été ma vie, si j'étais revenu égoïstement auprès de toi. Mais je n'y étais pas. J'ai pris le magnifique coupe papier que Sam m'avait offert et je me suis ouvert le poignet gauche en premier. Et j'ai pris le poing de Trowa en pleine mâchoire 2 secondes après… »

« **HEIN ?** »

Plus que 4 voix, Duo pleure dans les bras de Solo, qui l'avait attiré à lui en le voyant pleurer.

« Pam essayait de me téléphoner depuis deux jours. Ils sont arrivés en force et ont défoncé la porte de ma maison. Pam faisant des études d'infirmière à l'époque. Elle m'a tout de suite soigné. Trowa m'a engueulé comme tout et Wufei aussi… Ce jour là un ange m'a sauvé. C'était le 23 juillet, il y a 4 ans. »

Duo papillonne des yeux et fixe Heero.

« C'est le jour de mon anniversaire ! »

« Oui. Je sais. »

Duo quitte les bras de Solo et court dans ceux d'Heero. Qui manque de tomber de sa chaise lorsque Duo lui arrive dessus.

« Je vais devoir faire de magnifiques cadeaux de Noël à Trowa, Wufei et bien sûr à ta sœur Pamela. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car grâce à eux tu es en vie et je suis dans tes bras… Je t'aime Heero, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Hélène, Kelly, David et Solo sont tels des poissons.

Duo vient de dire « **_Je t'aime_** » devant eux.

Ce soir là, Duo ronronne sous les caresses sages d'Heero.

Et avant de s'endormir Heero lui donna un paquet.

Duo le regarde étonné et fixe par la suite Heero.

« C'est quoi ? »

« La course de Solo. Ouvre. »

Duo ouvre l'emballage et à l'intérieur se trouvent trois manuels de pilotage ainsi que trois livres.

Duo reporte son regard à Heero, car il ne comprend pas.

« Tu n'en connais aucun des 6 ? »

« Si. Je connais les trois manuels, car ils étaient à disposition où j'ai passé mes études, pour devenir steward. Les livres je n'en connais que deux. Le troisième n'est pas sensé être encore sorti. »

« Regarde un peu mieux les manuels. »

Duo le fait même s'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Puis son attention se fixe et il fronce les sourcils.

« H. Yuy. C'est toi. C'est toi qui a fait ces trois manuels ? »

« Oui. Quand j'ai travaillé pour l'établissement où j'étudiais. J'ai écrit sur mon temps libre et imager à l'aide de mon PC le premier manuel. Puis je l'ai protégé pour que l'on ne s'approprie pas mon travail… J'ai vendu le concept dans l'année qui a suivi et les deux autres m'ont été commandés. »

« Et les livres ? »

« Je les ai écrits pendant les trois ans après Sam. Tu as lu les deux premiers. Tu te souviens des personnages ? »

« Oui. »

Duo réfléchit et son visage s'illumine.

« C'est nous ! Le volume un part de notre histoire. Comment se finit-elle ? »

« La fin n'est pas encore écrite. »

« Donc tu es Odin Lowe ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu es riche ? »

« Oui… Maintenant. »

« Fais-moi plaisir. »

« Hn ? »

« Ne m'achète plus de pyjama en soie. Ca glisse partout ce truc. »

Heero rigole et le prend dans ses bras.

« Mais tu n'en portes pas ce soir mon amour. »

« Ben voilà aussi la deuxième raison. »

Puis Duo embrasse l'homme qu'il aime. Et qui lui a mis son suppositoire, quelques minutes avant.

**À suivre **

Bien.  
Maintenant on peut dire que vous savez pratiquement tout.  
Donc, on passe à foutre le caca dans le nouveau petit couple.  
Gloups !  
Je vais me faire tuer. _(pas par moi en tout cas j'aime trop cette fic et les autres… Arlia)_  
Chalut et à bientôt…

La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, va de nouveau s'envoler vers de nouveaux amants.

Niak niak…

**_Catirella _**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Une petite review ?  
Cat'Airlines vous remercie  
par avance pour celle-ci… ▼**


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_« turbulence » comme dis Cat !  
Quoi exactement faut lire mais vous avez sûrement une petite idée…_

_**Bonne lecture Arlia**_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Ecrit le_ _14 août 2006._

Attention…

**Turbulence !**

Arlia ! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

_**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**_

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 

Le vol aller en partance pour Reykjavik en Islande, se passa plutôt bien. C'est l'arrivée à l'hôtel qui elle se passa moins bien.

Duo avait vu un de ces meilleurs amis et accessoirement amant. Sans même réfléchir, il avait lâché valise et manteau qu'il venait de retirer, pour lui foncer droit dessus. Il n'avait pas vu Marc depuis deux ans. Et Marc n'était pas un des amants qu'il avait en Islande. Mais un de l'Angleterre qu'il n'avait pas croisé lorsque lui-même s'y trouvait.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Surtout lorsqu'il avait vu vers qui Duo avait foncé. Marc Smith. Le pilote qui lime tout ce qui bouge et Duo était son type bien sûr. Le pire c'est qu'il avait dû déjà limer le Duo, car vu comment ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre.

Duo eut d'un coup un neurone qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Marc, je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? Libre ? »

« Toujours aussi direct. Non. Je ne suis plus libre maintenant. »

« Oh. Le maintenant voudrait-il dire, que tu as enfin trouvé l'âme sœur, Duo. »

« Oui. Et l'âme sœur va te tuer, si nous ne nous séparons pas. »

Marc le regarde étonné.

« Il est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Où ? »

« Derrière moi. A environ 8 mètres et sûrement avec les sourcils froncés. »

Marc regarde dans la direction indiquée et cherche une personne répondant, à la description de Duo.

« Je ne vois que ton commandant. Heero Yuy. »

« Ben… Tu l'as trouvé ! »

« Alors je suis mort. Car il a pas l'air content du tout. Il devrait vivre ici, il se fondrait dans le décor, avec le froid qu'il fait. »

Duo pouffe de rire, mais plus pour très longtemps.

« **Il n'y a rien de drôle au sous-entendu de Smith, Duo.** »

« Salut Yuy ! »

« **Smith.** »

Duo avait relâché Marc et maintenant, faisait face à son amant qui risquait de devenir son ex-amant, au vu de la colère que Duo pouvait lire sur son visage. Duo était mort de trouille et rouge de honte, qu'il ait entendu les paroles de Marc. Charmant mélange de couleur.

« **Tes affaires Duo. Smith, non ravi de t'avoir revu.** »

« Ben, moi si. »

Puis Heero les laisse, pour aller prendre la clé de sa chambre.

« Tu attends la fonte des glaciers ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Mais cours-lui après. »

« Oui. A plus Marc. »

« A plus bouchon. »

Marc regarde Duo récupérer ses affaires et courir derrière Heero.

« Dommage. Un beau petit cul de perdu. Yuy, tu as du courage avec bouchon. Mais il est trop mignon. AH ! Une proie ! »

Puis Marc se dirige vers une jeune fille magnifique. Oui, Marc est bisexuel.

Duo récupère sa clé et rentre dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls et Duo a une impression de déjà vu, en regardant le couple de personnes âgées, qui lui sourient jusqu'aux oreilles. Il leur rend leur sourire et reporte son attention sur Heero qui lui a un sourire de glace.

Arriver au 3ème les personnes âgées descendent et eux aussi.

« **Ta chambre est de ce côté ?** »

« Non ! »

« **Alors tu n'as rien à y faire.** »

« Heechan ne sois pas fâché. »

Heero stoppe son action et le couple ralentit pour entendre la future scène de ménage. Car ils avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Dès que je croise un ou une de mes ex amants, je lui saute au cou et nous en reparlerons. Duo. »

Puis Heero repart en direction de sa chambre, qui n'est plus très loin. Duo le suit toujours.

« J'ai pas pensé à mal. C'est aussi un bon ami. Heero, j'ai plus de 400 amants. Je ne peux pas non plus faire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. »

Heero arriver à sa chambre, ouvre celle-ci.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, nous en reparlerons quand les rôles s'inverseront. Tu as mis ton suppositoire, il y a 6 heures ? »

« … »

« Duo ? »

« _Non._ »

« **DUO.** »

« Mais, dans l'avion ! »

« **JE VAIS TE TUER…** »

« **AHHHHHHHHHH..** »

Heero choppe Duo pas la natte et le fait rentrer dans sa chambre.

Puis la porte se referme sur le cri de Duo.

« **DÉDÉ ! IL LUI A DIT QUOI ? J'AI RIEN ENTENDU. IL Y AVAIT DE L'EAU DANS LE GAZ AVEC LE PETIT COUPLE.** »

« J'ai pas tout compris ! »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **J'AI PAS TOUT COMPRIS. ILS ONT PARLE D'AMANTS ET DE SUPPOSITOIRES ! JE VOIS PAS BIEN LE RAPPORT !** »

« **BEN MOI NON PLUS. ALLER ALLONS NOUS REPOSER UN PEU AVANT D'ALLER MANGER.** »

« **OUI MAMOUR.** Faites que la jeunette d'hier soit encore de service ce soir ! »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **RIEN MAMOUR.** »

« **… ?… J'ENTEND DES VOIX MAINTENANT ! CELA DEVIENT GRAVE.** »

Puis lentement ils vont vers leur chambre. La 69.

**Chambre 52.**

« **Ton père a dit un traitement de dix jours et toi dès le premier jour, tu ne mets pas ce nouveau suppositoire. BAISSE TON PANTALON IMMEDIATEMENT.** »

Duo est mort de trouille. Heero est en colère et là il a de quoi l'être. Marc, plus le suppo non mis. Mort assurée !

« Tu vas me mettre une fessée ? »

« **BAKA. JE VAIS TE METTRE TON SUPPO. IL EST OU ?** »

« _Dans la poche gauche, de mon manteau._ »

Heero va le prendre et attend que Duo soit les fesses à l'air. Et une fois fait lui fourre sans ménagement.

« **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…** »

« **Tu restes là le temps que je prenne une douche chaude. Et tu laisses le temps au suppo d'agir un peu.** »

« Voui. »

Heero prend ces affaires de toilettes, dans sa valise et va se renfermer dans la salle de bain. Duo lui a une forte envie de pleurer, mais prend son lecteur MP3 qui est aussi son portable et une fois les écouteurs mis, le met en route.

« Flûte ! Oh et puis pourquoi pas ! »

La chanson commence :

_Fermez les yeux, vous êtes embarqués  
_**Je voudrais bien !  
**_Sur un vol dit à long trajet  
_**Non plus là !  
**_À destination d'une drôle de vie.  
_**À qui le dis tu !  
**_Tout le monde à son kit de survie  
_**Ben non ! **

_Décompte lancé, portes et issues bloquées  
_**Le pire c'est que c'est vrai !****  
**_Mon cœur va tanguer  
_**Non, c'est moi qui vais trinquer !**

_Loin des rêves, de nos certitudes  
_**Pas si loin que ça !****  
**_Des larmes déçues  
_**Pas d'accord.****  
**_Des remords en pleine altitude  
_**Là oui !****  
**_Des liens distendus  
_**Je veux qu'il m'attache.**

_Turbulences sous les latitudes  
_**Froides les latitudes.****  
**_Destins ambigus  
_**C'est peu de le dire****  
**_Sous tes pieds la vide altitude  
_**Dans 12 heures, oui.****  
**_D'une enfance perdue  
_**Non il était là !**

_La zone de turbulences est passée  
_**Pas encore.****  
**_La pression de l'air a chuté  
_**Je me les gèle oui !****  
**_Amertume et douleur envolées  
_**Hélas non.****  
**_Plus de chagrin sur long-courrier  
_**Peut être demain ?**

_Pas un seul nuage, le ciel est bleu et sage  
_**Marc, orage noir et colère.****  
**_Attention au passage  
_**Trop tard !**

**Duo ferme les yeux et pleure doucement en silence, en écoutant le refrain de la chanson.**

_Loin des rêves, de nos certitudes  
Des larmes déçues  
Des remords en pleine altitude  
Des liens distendus _

_Turbulences sous les latitudes  
Destins ambigus  
Sous tes pieds la vide altitude  
D'une enfance perdue _

Loin des rêves, de nos certitudes  
Des larmes déçues  
Des remords en pleine altitude  
Des liens distendus

_Turbulences sous les latitudes  
Destins ambigus  
Sous tes pieds la vide altitude  
D'une enfance perdue _

_Il rouvre les yeux et n'est plus perdu en altitude._

La Zone de turbulence est belle est bien passée.

Heero est sorti de sous la douche.

Et regarde. **En souriant**. Son petit démon écouter de la musique avec son portable.

**Il l'aime**. Et ce malgré ses défauts. Et ses amants

_A des années lumières d'un lourd passé  
_**OUI.  
**_Fière et confiante jusqu'au bout  
_**PAS TANT QUE ÇA LÀ !  
**_Comme une envie de croquer dans le fruit  
_**DU NOM D'HEERO YUY.  
**_Je souris à la vie  
_**ET SURTOUT À LUI.**

Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Duo arrête la musique. Retire les écouteurs et va se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

« Pardonne-moi. J'aime toujours pas les suppos et je t'assure que j'étais juste heureux, de revoir Marc que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans. »

« C'est dur pour moi Duo. Je ne peux que penser à leurs mains qui t'ont touché et leurs lèvres qui t'ont embrassé. »

« Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« Mais Heero. Je … »

Heero le déshabille et Duo s'en mord la lèvre.

« On va le faire ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« **OH SI**. On n'a rien fait en 6 jours ! Tu va me punir ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas sado Duo. »

« Chouette. Dis… Hummm tu es tout chaud. Tu connais beaucoup de positions ? »

« Toutes. »

« **HEIN !** »

« Le Kama-Sutra n'a aucun secret pour moi. »

« **HEIN !** Mais mais comment ! »

« Mon travail de nuit m'a obligé à l'apprendre par cœur. »

« HEU ! Pourquoi ? »

« Sexe via le net. »

« **QUOI !** »

Duo réfléchit vite et sourit sadiquement.

« Donc tu as des milliers d'amants virtuels. »

Heero qui l'embrassait dans le cou lui flanque une claque sur les fesses.

« **AH !** »

« BAKA. Sans ce job, je n'aurais pas pu me nourrir, ni payer certaines factures. »

« 'Scuse. Je suis en effet un baka. »

« Oui et non. J'ai en effet fait l'amour via le net et plus avec des centaines de personnes. Mais rien d'autre. Et j'ai mis la pratique en application vers mes 21 ans. Et avec un homme d'une beauté… »

« **C'EST BON J'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN SAVOIR PLUS.** »

« Tiens ! Le Chaton sort ses griffes ? »

Duo le mord doucement à l'épaule et fait remonter ses ongles le long de son dos.

Une nouvelle claque plus sonore et plus forte sur les fesses nues du Chaton sauvage.

« OUILLE… Elle est forte celle-ci ! »

« On ne mord pas ! Ou je te donne à Trowa pour qu'il te dresse. »

« Hein ? Trowa il est aussi dresseur de chat ? »

« Tu as un esprit débordant d'imagination. »

« **WHOUAAAAAAAAA…** »

Heero vient de le repousser sur le lit et se trouve déjà entre son entrejambe. »

« Hummmmmmmm… Il t'a donné des cours aussi ? **AIEEEEEEEEEEE**… **Méchant**. »

« Si tu continues j'arrête ! »

« OH NON. Je suis sage comme un nuage dans le ciel bleu. »

Heero le regarde les sourcils levés.

« Tu t'es pas trompé de suppo ? »

« Mais non baka. **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**… Change de fesse, steuplaît. »

« Ne m'appelle pas « Baka » ou sinon je te prive de Kama-Sutra. »

« **AH NON ALORS**. ALLER REPREND OU TU EN ÉT**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS** … OH MAMAN ! »

Et Heero lui montra une nouvelle fois ses talents d'amant à Duo.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**22h55, Chambre 34.**

« Trowa, j'ai froid. »

« Je connais un bon moyen pour te réchauffer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une bonne douche chaude. »

Quatre est dessus.

« Ah. »

« Avec moi. »

Quatre n'est plus dessus et a déjà les joues toutes rouges.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Même heure, chambre 57.**

« **OH OUI WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI.** »

« Je t'aime Sally. »

« Moi aussi mon petit dragon. AHHHHHHHHH… **OUUUUUUUUUUI ENCORRRRRRRRRRRRE**... »

« La muraille de Chine ! »

« Oui… Fais-moi la muraille de Chine. Je veux encore en encore et encore y voir le Dragon Chang. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse. »

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Wufei ! Encore mon amour… »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Toujours même heure, chambre 46.**

**BOUM.**

« _Zechs ! Zechs mon amour répond… Zechs !………_ »

Zechs n'a pas supporté l'annonce de Une.

Elle est enceinte de 3 semaines.

Il n'a plus rien entendu après avoir tourné de l'œil.

Heureusement que toutes les chambres ont de la moquette.

« _Chéri, je raccroche. Dors bien sur la moquette. Je t'aime…_ »

« _tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu………_ »

Le froid réveilla Zechs une heure plus tard. Il raccrocha le téléphone. Puis s'assit dans son lit, sous les couvertures, avec un sourire idiot.

Il allait être papa.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Re-même heure, Chambre 52.**

« Heechan j'ai chaud. »

Heero lui pose sa main sur le front. En effet il était anormalement chaud.

« Ton père nous avait prévenu et Solo aussi. Tu rechutes. Où sont les suppos pour la fièvre ? »

« Heechan. Je ne peux pas mettre deux suppos en même temps ! »

« Duo, l'autre a été mis il y a plus de 4 heures. Où sont les suppos pour la fièvre ? »

« Sur le côté droit de ma valise, sous les mangas. »

« Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

« **Marre des suppos.** »

Duo râle en se tournant et remonte un peu ses fesses. Heero arrive avec le suppo et une fois le drap et les couvertures poussés lui glisse un doigt préalablement léché dans l'anus.

« Ah ! Heechan ? »

« Laisse-toi faire. Il va passer tout seul après. »

Duo ferme les yeux et savoir le deuxième doigt qui est venu rejoindre le premier. Les deux jouent ensemble et Duo pousse des petits gémissements de plaisir. Puis de les retirer pour revenir et Duo pousse une plainte de jouissance. Si la lune avait une base lunaire en son centre. Le suppo y serait. Car il vient d'entrer dans la lune de Duo et avec le doigté d'un pilote expérimenté.

Heero va dans la salle de bain se laver les mains, puis revient auprès de son Chaton. Qui se blottit dans ses bras une fois installé, bien au chaud.

« Merci Heechan. Je serais bien sage, si tu me les introduis tous de cette façon. »

« Dans avion cela risque d'être difficile ! »

Duo rougis un peu plus.

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

« Allez dors. Cela te fera du bien. »

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Duo ne tarde pas à sombrer. La fièvre et les deux suppos l'ont achevé. Heero a aidé aussi avec la petite séance faite 3 heures plutôt.

Pour le moment il fallait dormir car demain une longue journée les attendait.

**À suivre**

J'ai commencé doucement pour le moment.  
Marie et Dédé sont là !  
les voyages forment la jeunesse !

La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, est de nouveau dans les airs et les Turbulences sont passées.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Note en sup. de l'auteur :

Je sais que pas mal connaisse, mais on ne sait jamais.  
La chanson est : « **Turbulences** » des **L5.  
**J'ai trouvé qu'elle allait parfaitement avec la fiction. J'écoute pas beaucoup de musique en ce moment, mais je me suis dit ! Pourquoi pas, en l'écoutant…  
Elle va bien avec la fic. Hein ?  
Ben moi, je trouve. A plus, Cat

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Une petite review ?  
Cat'Airlines vous remercie  
par avance pour celle-ci… ▼**


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

**_Bonjour à tous _**

_Nouveau chapitre où le suppo est toujours d'actualité__  
__Avec le grand retour, d'un personnage.__  
__Lequel ? faut lire !_

**_Arlia_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le_ _19 août 2006._

Chapitre, comment dire ?  
Que l'on se dit, qu'il y a des jours où il vaudrait mieux rester couché.  
Remarquez cela arrangerai certains de rester dans un lit, hein !  
Les HENTAIS. _(on en a un grand pourcentage ! … Arlia) _… Je sais… Cat

Et pleins d'autres choses…

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail pour le chapitre 16 :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews. _

**jojo** … J'ai fait une tentative de te répondre deux fois le 22/08/06 via ton mail, mais ma réponse m'est revenu les 2 fois de suite en non distribuer. Donc voici ma réponse sur ce chapitre.

Conichiwa ? … Je ne connais pas… Et le traducteur de japonais, sur le net non plus… Cela veux dire quoi steuplaît. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise. Ne pas martyriser Duo et Heero, cela va être Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès, dur pour moi. Surtout Duo. La suite, la voici. Merci pour ta review. Bisou, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 

**Lendemain. Vol retour vers Baltimore.**

« Quatre peux-tu remplacer Duo et lui demander de venir en cabine. »

« Oui commandant. »

« Dans les deux minutes, Duo arrive peu fier de lui et sais pourquoi Heero veux le voir.

« Ton suppo ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Pas encore mis. »

« PUNAISE. Viens là. »

« **_AHHHH_**… »

Heero attrape Duo pas le bras et le pousse dans les WC de l'avion.

« Donne-le-moi. Baisse ton pantalon et tourne-toi. »

« Non Heero pas là steuplaît. »

« Dépêche-toi avant que je me fâche **DUO**. »

Duo lui donne celui qu'il avait dans sa poche de pantalon et qu'il aurait du mettre il y a plus d'une heure. Se tourne et baisse celui-ci. Le boxer suit.

« Penche-toi. »

« Ce n'est pas pratique à deux, dans les toilettes. Ils sont trop petits.. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait dans les WC d'un avion ! »

« MAIS NON… Heero tu me fais mal. »

« Desserres les fesses baka. »

« Heero steuplaît. Je vais le mettre moi-même. »

« Comme il y a une heure ! »

« Gomen. »

« Pas de japonais, tu es puni. »

« Hein ! Que de cela j'espère ? »

« Tu verras bien une fois arrivé à Baltimore. »

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… »

« Je l'ai juste mis Duo... Duo ! »

« Hum ? »

« Desserre les fesses et relâche mon doigt, tu veux bien ! »

Duo est rouge de honte.

« Désolé. »

« Merci. »

Duo se rhabille et Heero se lave les mains et insiste bien sur le doigt fait prisonnier.

Lorsqu'ils sortent des WC, il y a trois personnes qui les fixent rouge de confusion. Duo rougit version vermillon. Heero fronce les sourcils, avec une jolie couleur rosée aux joues.

« Otez-vous l'image des plus perverse que vous avez en tête. Je mettais simplement son suppo à M. Maxwell, qui ne suit pas son traitement. Et qui va se retrouver au sol, si je dois encore intervenir en vol. »

« Ah ! On a cru à autre chose ! »

« Quatre… Trowa t'a perverti. »

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de Trowa, Heero. »

Heero lui fait un sourire en coin et Quatre vire de la même couleur que Duo. Zechs et Hilde pour une fois préfèrent garder le silence. Pas ma peine de se taper la honte, eux aussi.

Heero retourne au cockpit et Duo regarde les trois autres, qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux.

« Quoi ? Aller. Retournez à vos postes au lieu de me regarder bêtement. »

« **OUI CHEF.** »

Les trois idiots ont répondu en même temps et sont repartis faire leurs tâches respectives.

Duo sourit.

« Quelle sacrée équipe. »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Baltimore. **

Toute l'équipe se rend en salle de repos.

« HEERO. »

Heero se retourne et tombe sur Sam. Duo qui était devant avec Quatre et Zechs, en fait de même. Il la fusille du regard et Quatre le sens mal.

« **Trowa.** »

Trowa qui lui-même était presque arrivé à la salle, se retourne avec Wufei. Ils comprennent de suite le problème et reviennent de suite sur leur pas

« Heero mon chéri… ? … Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais pousse-toi, tu veux bien. »

Duo après avoir lâché sa valise. Etait venu se planter devant Heero, avant que Sam ne se soit accrochée à lui.

«** Non.** Allez voir ailleurs s'il y est. »

Sans regarder Duo, mais en fixant Heero, qui la regarde froidement.

« Je rêve ! Heero dis à ce gamin d'aller jouer ailleurs. »

« Ce gamin est mon amant, Sam. C'est à toi de nous laisser. »

Sam regarde Duo, rouge de colère.

« Alors c'est toi. Tu as réussi où beaucoup ont échoué après moi. Tu lui as fait quoi, pour qu'il te mette dans son lit. Une méga pipe en plein vol. »

Duo sens la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Le qualificatif « **Salope** » est encore trop gentil, pour une **garce** telle que toi. »

« La garce t'emmerde. Et il se lassera de toi un jour ou l'autre. Il n'a aimé qu'une seule personne. Et ce n'est ni toi, ni moi. Personne ne le détrônera. »

Duo sourit version Dieu de la mort.

« Cela te fait sourire. Au moins tu sais où tu vas avec lui. »

« Oui, je le sais et je n'ai rien à craindre de toi ou de son amour de jeunesse. »

Sam rigole. Heero prend Duo par la taille et l'attire à lui, en collant son dos contre son torse. Duo en ferme les yeux de contentement.

« Ton nouveau joujou Heero. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est magnifique. Voir même à mon goût. »

« **Plutôt crevé.** »

Duo avait dit cela dans l'impulsion du moment, en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Ce qui fait éclater de rire Heero. Puis Heero l'embrasse sur la tempe et Sam pâlit un peu. Il n'avait jamais eu à son égard ce type de marque d'attention en public.

Duo lui est aux anges et sourit sadiquement à l'ex d'Heero, en pensant très fort « Tu l'as dans l'os, moi dans le cul. »

« Sam, c'est fini. Pour la dernière fois, je ne reviendrai pas vers toi. »

« Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi celui-là. »

« Je peux répondre Heero ? »

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Hilde et Réléna, sont tels des spectateurs qui attendent le coup de grâce de la garce. Duo avait bien été précis à se sujet.

« Oui. Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Mais, je rajouterais quelque chose à la fin de ta réponse. »

« D'accord. »

Puis Duo reporte son attention, sur Sam. Et avec un sourire des plus jouissif lui dit :

« Ce que j'ai de plus que toi, c'est simple. Je suis celui avec qui tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser. Donc, je n'ai pas à rivaliser avec moi-même. »

Sam est blanche comme un mort.

« Non. C'est impossible ! Tu es son premier amour ? »

« Oui. Et lui est le mien. Même si je n'ai pas attendu son retour 10 ans. »

« C'est clair ! »

Duo se retourne vers Quatre.

« Quatre… »

Quatre rougit un peu. Les autres sourient.

« Désolé pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Ouais. En même temps tu n'as pas tort. »

« Je peux parler maintenant ? »

Duo bascule sa tête contre Heero.

« Oui. »

« Merci… Sam permets-moi de te présenter, Duo Maxwell… Mon petit ami. »

Duo a un frisson au terme « Petit ami ». Ces yeux commencent à lui piquer à cause des larmes de joie qui pointent.

Sam est dépitée et pour la première fois comprends, qu'elle n'a aucune chance maintenant de récupérer son ex-amant.

« Bien. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je vous laisse. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret Heero. Et c'est celui de t'avoir trompé avec Marc… »

Puis elle part sans un dernier regard vers eux.

« Marc ? »

« Marc Smith. C'est avec lui qu'elle a couché pour avoir un poste plus élevé. Qu'elle n'a pas eu d'ailleurs. Heero, je suis fier de toi. Bien allons-y. Quatre ferme la bouche on y va. » _(Trowa)_

Quatre, Sally, Zechs, Hilde et Réléna sont tels des poissons. Car eux savent pour Duo est Marc Smith.

Duo lui est sous le choc. Heero l'a bien compris. Tous les laissent seul.

« Duo… Duo, regarde moi. »

Duo se retourne vers lui et Heero lui relève le visage.

« Je comprends mieux pour Marc. Je ne savais pas. »

« Je sais. Allons nous reposer avant de décoller vers Reykjavik. »

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis ton petit ami ? »

Heero lui fait un immense sourire.

« Si tu le veux bien, oui. »

Duo lui saute au cou et des voyageurs les regardent, mi-amusés pour certains, mi-choqués pour d'autres et mi-attendris pour le reste.

« Oui, je veux le qualificatif de « petit ami ». Je ne l'ai jamais eu avant. »

Heero est des plus étonné.

« Vraiment ! »

« Voui. »

« Je t'aime Duo. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heero Yuy. »

« C'est l'heure de ton suppo. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et tente une fuite des bras de son petit ami.

« **Encore !** »

« Oui et n'essaie pas que te défiler, petit démon. »

« J'en ai marre des suppos Heero. »

« Je sais, mais c'est cela ou je te fais rester au sol de force. Et n'oublie pas ta punition. »

« Hein ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que c'était en fait. »

Heero lui murmure à l'oreille quelle serait celle-ci, dès leur retour en Islande. Duo reprend des couleurs.

« Oh, Heero ! »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger trop Duo. »

Duo l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Non. J'assumerai ma punition commandant. »

« Rejoignons les autres. Tu dois aussi prendre tes antibiotiques. »

« Hum. J'ai faim aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas un scoop mon amour. »

Duo aime tous ces petits mots d'amour. Et il a hâte d'être à ce soir, pour la punition de son commandant.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chambre 69. Celle de Duo.**

« Heechan, ça chatouille… »

Duo a du mal à ne pas bouger.

Heero continue de le torturer avec sa langue.

« Laisse-moi aussi jouer… »

Heero stoppe et gronde Duo.

« Non. C'est toi qui es puni pas moi. »

« Mais je ne pourrais jamais te punir moi ! »

Heero le sourire en coin.

« C'est le pouvoir de l'âge et du statut hiérarchique. »

« C'est pas juste. Hummmmmmmmmmm… Ohhhhhhhhhhh Heechannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… »

Heero est reparti à lécher la crème chantilly, qu'il lui à mis à divers endroits stratégiques sur le corps. Duo a ses deux mains qui agrippent l'oreiller, pour ne pas être tenté de toucher Heero. Douce punition, mais frustrante. Car il n'a pas le droit de toucher son tortionnaire. Très doué avec sa langue.

**Deux heures plus tard.**

« **Reviens ici.** »

« **NON.** »

C'est l'heure du suppo et Duo ne veut pas.

« **AHHHHHHHHHH**. NON LÂCHE-MOI…AIEEEEEEEEE… »

Après avoir attrapé son amant, Heero le fait basculer sur ses genoux. Duo étant nu, cela lui faciliter la tâche. Mais Duo gigotait dans tous les sens et cela lui valu une tape sur les fesses.

« Méchant. »

« Duo, arrête de serrer les fesses à la fin. »

« **NON.** »

Heero soupire.

Puis il commence à lui procurer une caresse intime, qui fait gémir de plaisir Duo.

« Tu triches Heero… hummmmmmmmmmm, c'est pas juste **Ah !** »

« Je vais le mettre ce suppo Duo. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et tu le sais très bien maintenant, Duo. »

« Oui… Encore la caresse, **OH OUI…** J'aime beaucoup cette façon là Heechan, hummmmmmm… »

« Petit démon. »

Heero lui fait glisser le suppo en douceur. Duo est encore un peu dilaté de leur petit jeu en préliminaire à l'opération suppo pour la fièvre.

« **AH ! Traître tu l'as déjà mis.** »

Heero le relève et le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux à califourchon. Puis l'embrasse avec passion. Duo participe de suite en jouant avec ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant. Le baiser pend fin.

« Qui a dit que c'était fini. »

Duo sourit malicieusement.

« Personne mon amour. »

« Bien. Car la nuit ne faisait que commencer Chaton. »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chambre 43. Celle de Trowa.**

« Tu m'as épuisé mon amour. »

« Je t'aime Quatre… Quatre ? »

« Oui ! »

« Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? »

Quatre a les larmes aux yeux, une nouvelle fois. Ils ne se quittent plus depuis ce premier essai et sont bien ensemble. Pas d'ex-amants qui débarque à l'improviste, aussi bien du côté de Trowa, que de celui de Quatre.

« Oui. Oui je veux bien venir vivre chez toi. C'est plus grand que chez moi. Mais, il faut que tu saches que j'ai une magnifique maison en Californie. »

« Vraiment ! Comment l'as-tu eu ? »

« Mon père me l'a offerte pour mes 20 ans. »

« Et bien ton père t'a fait un magnifique cadeau mon ange. Tu m'inviteras dans ta maison ? »

Quatre est surpris. C'est le premier à part Duo qui ne lui demande pas, comment son père à fait pour lui payer cette maison.

« Trowa ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment mon père l'a achetée ? »

Trowa le regarde et lui sourit.

« Cela ne me regarde pas Quatre. Si ton père a voulu t'offrir une maison et que cela t'a fait plaisir, c'est le plus important. Le « avec quoi » ne me regarde pas. Tu déménages quand mon ange ? »

Quatre lui rend son sourire.

« Le plus tôt possible. Je t'aime. Oh, oui je t'aime Trowa. »

« Moi aussi Quatre. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Embrasse-moi mon cœur. »

Quatre l'embrasse et c'est repartit pour une nouvelle preuve d'amour.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chambre 15. Celle d'Hilde et de Réléna.**

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui j'en ai envie. Cela ne date pas d'hier et tu le sais. Mais là avec tout ce qui ce passe autour de nous, j'en ai encore plus envie. Et nous en parlons déjà depuis plus d'un an. »

« Tu sais ce que cela impliquera Réléna. »

« Oui je sais. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie. Pour toi et pour moi. »

« Réléna. »

« Oui ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Réléna est toute rouge du à l'émotion. Elle en rêve depuis plus de deux ans. Elle embrasse la femme qu'elle aime depuis toutes ces années, puis se blottit dans ses bras.

« Oui mon amour. Je veux devenir ta femme, mais fais-moi plaisir. »

« Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

« Laisse toi pousser les cheveux. Je veux te revoir comme au premier jour de notre rencontre. Avec les cheveux longs. Tu es encore plus belle. »

Hilde respire la chevelure de son aimée.

« Oui. Avec le magnifique cadeau que tu veux nous offrir, je peux faire cela pour toi, ma puce. Je t'aime Réléna et je suis la plus heureuse au monde. Car grâce à toi, nous allons avoir une chance d'être mamans. Et tu as accepté de devenir ma femme. »

« Hilde. »

« Oui. »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Oui ma puce. »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.**

« Vous en faites des têtes ! Vous n'avez pas dormis ou quoi ? Il n'y a que Sally et Wufei qui ont l'air en pleine forme et encore ! »

« Zechs. »

« Oui ? »

« **LA FERME.** »

Zechs vient de se faire rembarrer pour tout le groupe, y compris Sally et Wufei.

« Houla ! Faire des galipettes toute la nuit ne vous réussi pas, dis donc. »

« Qui le tue en premier ? » _(Hilde_)

« Non, il faut le torturer avant. » _(Quatre) _

« Hn. » _(Heero)_

« Lui couper les cheveux ? » _(Wufei)_

« Non trop gentil. » _(Réléna)_

« Il a tapé dans l'œil d'une mamie. » _(Sally)_

« La pauvre ! La circoncision ? » _(Trowa)_

« Vous vous fatiguez pour rien. » _(Duo)_

« **Pourquoi ?** » les sept ensemble. Même Heero.

« Dans 8 mois il va être papa. Il va perde ses cheveux, entre les humeurs de femme enceinte et après l'accouchement. Et Une le castrera, s'il ne fait pas ses quatre volontés et s'il ne participe pas pleinement, après l'accouchement. »

Duo toujours avec un coude sur la table et sa joue reposant dans la paume de sa main, tout en regardant Zechs.

« T'es foutu mon vieux. Tu es déjà un mort en sursis. »

Zechs pâlit d'un coup.

« **Oh mon dieu !** »

Les sept autres sont tout sourire et reprenne le petit déjeuner. Heero embrasse son petit démon, qui lui fait un beau sourire.

Duo n'avait pas vraiment la tête dans le pâté. Car la mise de son suppo, l'avait un peu trop réveillé à son goût. Il boudait en fait. Mais le baiser d'Heero lui fit grand plaisir. Et voir la tête de Zechs à cet instant, valait la peine d'avoir boudé.

Duo savourait son café avec des caresses dans son dos, de son petit ami.

Que demander de plus en ce début de journée. Ne pas tomber lors du retour sur un de ces deux amants encore non croisés.

**À suivre**

Toujours en douceur pour l'instant.  
Le suppo était à l'honneur.  
La compagnie **Cat'Airlines**, vous dit à bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Une petite review ?  
Cat'Airlines vous remercie  
par avance pour celle-ci… ▼**


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

**_Bonjour à tous _**

_On en a de l'amant(e) dans ce chapitre !__  
__Amants qui ne sont pas toujours contents de la situation d'ailleurs__  
__Mais je vais vous laissez lire,_

**_Bonne lecture, Arlia_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le_ _19 et 20 août 2006._

Pleins de rebondissements.  
Des amants dans tous les sens et pour les deux.  
Quelle vie celle d'un steward et pilote, mazette !  
Et un repos bien mérité.  
Et les suppos bien sûr…  
10 jours de traitement, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 

**Dernier jour à Reykjavik. **

Duo n'avait pas vu ses deux amants, Matthias Laxness et Gunnar Sveinsso. Sauf ce soir. Matthias lui fit signe en arrivant dans la salle du restaurant.

« Lequel ? »

« Matthias Laxness. Le deuxième. Mais il y a un léger souci, que je ne t'ai pas dis.»

Heero fronce un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'aime pas me voir avec d'autre homme, celui-ci. »

« De mieux en mieux. Je suis quoi au juste ? Un amant qui gêne ou ton petit ami… »

Heero d'un seul coup voit une femme qu'il connaît. Sourit, puis quitte la table.

« C'est pas vrai ! Olga… Bon ben. Puis ce que je suis de trop, fais ce que tu veux avec lui. Une de mes **ex **est là. Je l'ai pas vu depuis 7 mois. A plus tard. De toute façon tu as ta chambre, non. »

Duo est rester comme un abruti la bouche ouverte. Matthias arrive vers lui.

« Salut Duo. C'est qui celui qui vient de quitter ta table ? Un nouvel amant ici. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il est en troisième position. Alors il attendra son tour. »

Heero lui était auprès d'Olga. Elle l'avait de suite pris dans ses bras et Duo fulminait. Et les paroles de Matthias n'arrangèrent rien.

Duo se lève d'un coup et hurle à l'encontre de son ex-amant :

« **Je ne t'appartiens pas aux dernières nouvelles. Et cet homme n'est pas un nouvel amant, enfin ci. Et puis MERDE. C'est mon petit ami et tu es trop possessif, Matthias pour un amant qui tire son coup et ne reste pas la nuit. Casse-t…** »

Duo se prit une gifle de toute beauté. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« De quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton Maxwell. Sale p… »

Matthias n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le poing d'Heero rendre en collision avec sa mâchoire. Olga qui était venue avec lui. S'approche de Duo.

« Ça va ? »

Duo les larmes glissant sur ses joues.

« Non. Vous êtes Russe ! »

« Oui. Et une amie d'Heero. »

« **SALE CONNARD…** »

« **HEEROOOO.** »

Duo a crié le nom de son amant, en voyant son ex-amant contre attaquer.

Le sale connard en question, esquiva un coup de poing et lui en donna un en plein estomac.

« Tu retouches à mon compagnon et je te le ferais regretter à vie. »

Matthias est plié en deux. Heero a une frappe du tonnerre. Et encore. Il pourrait faire plus.

« Gardez-le. Il est bien, mais ne vaut pas non plus la peine, que je me fasse amocher. Belle droite en tout cas. »

La sécurité de l'hôtel arrive. Matthias s'excuse du désagrément causé et quitte l'hôtel, où il n'avait rien à y faire.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés Messieurs, Madame. Nous pensions que ce visiteur, avait rendez-vous avec une personne, comme à son accoutumée. »

Le vigil regarde Duo.

« Vous voulez porter plainte Monsieur ? »

« Non merci. Cela ira. »

« Bien Monsieur. Encore toutes nos excuses. »

« Tu devrais le raccompagner à votre chambre Heero. » _(Olga, en russe)_

Duo ne comprend rien.

« Oui. Désolé Olga. On se téléphone, je veux savoir qui est ce merveilleux petit ami. » _(Russe)_

« Moi, je sais qui est le tien. Bon retour aux USA et prend soin de lui. Au revoir Heero. » _(Olga, en russe)_

Duo commence à en avoir marre, de ne rien comprendre.

« Au revoir Olga. Bon retour à toi aussi en Russie. » _(Russe)_

« Au revoir beau jeune homme. C'est un homme bien. »

En disant ces mots Olga sourit à Duo et l'embrasse sur les lèvres pas un effleurement.

Puis, Olga les laisse seuls.

Duo a encore du mal à se remettre du fait, qu'une femme vient de lui donner un léger baiser.

« Duo ça va ? »

« Elle m'a embrassé ! »

« Oui. Pour Olga c'est une marque d'affection. Viens allons à notre chambre. »

« Vous avez dit quoi en russe. Et tu parles russe ? »

« Oui je parle russe. Ma mère était russe Duo. Viens. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser. Ma colère m'a fait faire une bêtise. »

Duo le suit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se jette dans les bras d'Heero et pleure.

« Duo ! Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait frappé. »

« Tu… Tu es venu… me protéger… Heechan, je t'aime. Il n'a pas… pas aimé que je lui dise ses quatre vérités… en face. »

« Oui je sais. Nous t'avons entendu. Tu le lui as dit très fort Chaton. »

Ils sortent de l'ascenseur et vont vers leur chambre. Enfin celle d'Heero. Une fois dans celle-ci, Heero regarde la joue de Duo.

« L'enfoiré. Il t'a frappé fort. »

« Comme toi ! … Pardon, je ne voulais pas te comparer à lui. »

« Tu as raison en fait. Je t'ai moi-même frappé aussi fort au visage. La colère et la jalousie, nous font faire des choses stupides et irréfléchies. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

« Я тебя люблю. »

« Hn ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, en russe. »

Duo lui fait un de ses plus beaux sourires. Et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Fais-moi un câlin. »

« Si nous allions prendre une douche. »

« Oui. Une bonne douche chaude et on commande un dessert. »

Heero rigole.

« Toi et tes desserts. Tu as été privé étant petit ou quoi ? »

« Non. J'aime trop les gâteaux et les glaces. »

« Et la mousse au chocolat ? »

Duo quitte le torse d'Heero et le fixe avec de grands yeux, comme si l'on venait de lui donner une sucette pour avoir été sage.

« J'adore cela. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

« Alors je t'en ferais une lorsque nous serons en repos au sol. »

« Tu sais faire les mousses au chocolat ? »

« Oui. C'est comme les nattes. J'ai appris pour Pamela. Mais je savais déjà cuisiner avant. Ma mère se fatiguait vite. J'ai donc appris à cuisiner, pour qu'elle n'ait pas cela à faire à la maison. »

« Je me rends compte que ma vie, a été facile par rapport à la tienne. »

« On a tous plus ou moins eu des soucis mon cœur. Aller à la douche, sinon pas de dessert ! »

« **AH NON.** »

Et Duo laisse en plan Heero et file vers la salle de bain. Heero sourit à le voir faire. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué ces dix dernières années.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Enfin de repos pour 3 jours à Washington.**

Quatre et Trowa, vont commencer à déménager les affaires de Quatre.

Zechs lui à sauté sur Une en arrivant. Et il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne, de la part de Treize. En lui disant que l'on ne sautait pas, sur une femme enceinte.

Zechs penaud embrassa sa future femme et Dorothy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Treize en les regardant.

Wufei et Sally partaient deux jours chez les parents de Sally. Wufei avait une trouille pas possible.

Hilde et Réléna avaient un rendez-vous très important le lendemain dans une clinique privée.

Duo lui allait rentrer dans son petit studio, lorsque Heero l'interpella.

« Oui ? »

« Que fais-tu ces trois jours ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ? »

« Tu veux venir à mon appartement ? »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« Oui. Mais il faut d'abord que je passe à mon studio. »

« D'accord. Cette fois, je t'attendrais. »

« Ok. »

**1h40 plus tard.**

« Heero il est magnifique ton appartement. »

« C'est provisoire. »

« Comment cela provisoire ? »

« Je veux une maison. Je n'ai pas trouvé en arrivant, donc j'ai pris cet appartement en attendant. Mais je veux une grande maison avec un grand jardin. L'agence à mes exigences. »

« J'avais oublié que tu en avais les moyens. »

« Oui. Viens, je vais te montrer où mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre. »

Duo est heureux d'être là pour trois jours.

Une fois tout rangé.

« Il faut aller faire des courses. »

« Bien pas de problème. On partage les frais. »

« Si tu veux. »

Duo est heureux. Moins lorsqu'il croise Paul Verdier, juste au tout début du rayon des pâtes. Un de ses amants français, résidant aux États-Unis. Celui-ci n'est pas steward ou pilote. Juste boulanger.

« Duo, comme je suis heureux de te voir. » _(En français)_

« Tu m'écrases Paul. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ! »_ (En français)_

« Bien sûr. »_ (En français)_

Paul le relâche et Duo respire. Et soupire de soulagement. Heero n'a rien vu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

« Tu ne viens plus à la boulangerie depuis plusieurs semaine. »_ (En français)_

« Je n'ai pas été chez moi ces derniers temps et je travaille beaucoup. »_ (En français)_

Paul lui sourit. Duo le trouve très beau. Paul a toujours était un de ses préférés. Avec ses beaux yeux bleu clair et ses cheveux châtain clair. De son âge. Cet amant lui manquera en tant qu'ami. Car Paul était aussi un ami depuis presque 4 ans.

« J'ai envie de toi Duo. »_ (En français)_

Duo rougit.

« Paul… Nous sommes dans un magasin. »_ (En français)_

« Nous parlons français. C'est loin d'être la première langue parlée aux USA Didou. »_ (En français)_

« Paul. Je ne suis pas seul. »_ (En français)_

« Ah. Désolé. C'est un amant comme moi ou un amant sérieux ? »_ (En français)_

Duo lui sourit.

« Sérieux Paul. Je l'aime depuis très longtemps. Et je te regretterai, car j'avais un faible pour toi. »_ (En français)_

« Je suis triste pour moi et heureux pour toi. Tu peux m'accorder une dernière faveur ? »_ (En français)_

« Quoi ? »_ (En français)_

« Un dernier baiser. »_ (En français)_

« Paul ! Non, je ne peux pas faire cela à Heero… Et s'il arrivait… »_ (En français)_

Heero arrive juste à ce moment là.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir monsieur. »

« Heero un ami à moi. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Un ami comme les autres. »

Duo est mal à l'aise.

« Oui. »

« Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, vous savez. Nous sommes aussi ami. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Paul lui sourit, mais n'est pas très à l'aise non plus.

« Je vais vous laisser. J'ai été heureux de te revoir Duo et je te souhaite d'être heureux. Monsieur. »

« Au revoir Paul. »

« **Attendez.** »

« Qui a-t-il Heero ? »

Heero regarde Duo et Duo dégluti.

« Tu devrais lui accorder son dernier souhait. »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas Heero. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Duo. »

Heero le rapproche de Paul et Paul ne comprend pas non plus.

« Moi je comprends et parle très bien aussi le français, Duo. Et ce que j'ai entendu. C'est que si je n'avais pas été avec toi, tu aurais volontiers embrassé cet amant, qui est un de tes préférés. Mais aussi que tu vas regretter celui-ci. Donc vas-y embrasse-le. Il t'en reste encore, hummmmm… dans les 400 vu que tu en as plus de 400. Je n'ai pas fait une liste encore, désolé. »_ (En français)_

Duo est tétanisé et Paul pâle comme un croissant non cuit. Duo revient à lui, mais ne se sens pas bien.

« Tu parles français. »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est Trowa qui a parlé, lors de nos vols vers Paris. »

« Et aussi lorsque nous sommes aller à Papeete. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne parle pas l'anglais, Duo. Je parle 8 langues Duo. Alors. Qu'attends-tu ! Embrasse ton ex-amant. Ou futur qui sait. »

« **NON. JE T'AIME**… Heero… Je… »

Duo éclate en sanglots.

« Vous voulez bien nous laisser. »

« Bien sûr. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Heero attire Duo à lui, qui était en plein milieu de l'allée à pleurer.

« Viens ici et arrête de pleurer idiot. Je ne vais pas te quitter, dans le rayon des pâtes. »

Duo s'accroche à Heero comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser… En parlent Français. »

« Avoue que tu pensais, que je ne comprendrais pas. »

Duo se bouine encore plus contre Heero, en pleurant toujours.

« Voui. Pardon Heero. »

« On finit les courses et nous en reparlerons à l'appartement. »

Duo sort de son réconfort et fixe son amant, les joues toutes mouillées et encore avec quelques spasmes.

« Je reste toujours avec toi ces trois jours ? »

« Oui. Mais nous allons avoir une mini scène de ménage en rentrant. »

Duo grimace.

« Ça c'est moins drôle. Tu vas être sévère comme compagnon ? »

« Que veux-tu comme petit ami ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Un qui me remette dans le droit chemin, lorsque je dévie. Un qui me protège le temps que je devienne moins faible, fasse à mes amants. Un qui m'aime et ce malgré mes bêtises et tous petits dérapages. Et un qui s'il le doit, me gronde et me punisse, si je l'ai mérité pour que je ne recommence pas. Heechan ? Es-tu ce petit ami ? »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Oui. Et mes 15 années de Karaté pourront toujours servir. »

« J'avais oublié ! Tu as dû arrêter par la suite ? »

« Oui. Mais je m'entraine toujours chez moi. »

« Tu ne vas pas acheter un martinet hein ? »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Tiens ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une idée. »

Duo panique un peu.

« Non… Ça fait mal un martinet. »

« Baka… »

Heero lui prend le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur et amour.

« Non. J'ai mieux chez moi. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est un cadeau d'une des mes ex. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« OLGA ? »

« Olga Routskaïa, n'avait pas des tendances SM. Verena Weger, oui. »

« Ah ! Et c'est quoi qu'elle t'a offert ? »

« Elle était folle d'équitation. »

Duo fronce encore plus les sourcils.

« Je vois. Et on risque de tomber sur elle où ? »

« Nulle part. »

Duo est largué.

« Hein ! Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Elle est morte il y a 6 ans. Dans un crash. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Comme à chaque fois de toute façon. »

« Heero je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien Chaton. Elle était douce mais aimait être punie. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Et des amis à elle aussi. »

« Veux pas de détails Heero. On finit les courses et tu me montre cette cravache. Et n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un cheval ! »

« Non, tu es un chaton sauvage qui mord et sort ses griffes. »

« Et c'est Trowa qui me dressera si je recommence. Et pourquoi Trowa au fait ? »

« Un autre jour. Les courses. »

« Hum. Tu vas pas l'utiliser sur moi hein ? »

« Non baka. »

Duo lui donne un baiser volé et file cherche le pourquoi, qu'ils se trouvaient dans le rayon pâte.

**1 Heure plus tard.**

« Non ne me punis pas de cela, s'il te plaît. »

Heero soupire.

« Je ne peux pas te priver de dessert. Pas de dessin animé. Pas de série télé aussi stupide soit-elle. Te priver de dîner, il en est hors de question. Il ne faut pas oublier le suppo au fait… »

« Zut. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'y pense. Cela nous ramène à la question suivante. Comment je te punis ? »

« Tu n'as pas de la chantilly ? »

« **DUO**. »

« Te fâche pas. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Prive-moi de ce que tu veux. »

Heero l'attire à lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

« J'ai trouvé. »

« Ah ? »

« Nous allons à Dublin dans 4 jours. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un de mes amants qui y demeure. »

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. »

« Je vais passer une soirée avec lui et.. »

« **NON HORS DE QUESTION.** »

« Et toi tu m'accompagnes. Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases tu crierais moins. »

« Je ne veux pas dîner avec un de tes ex-amants. »

« Tu as tort. »

Duo est quand même intrigué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un de tes acteurs préférés (1). »

« HEIN ! T'as couché avec un acteur ? »

« Rectification. C'est lui qui a couché avec moi et c'est lui qui est venu à moi lorsque j'étais élève pilote à Londres. »

Duo est tout excité.

« Lequel lequel… Aller dit moi steuplaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît… »

« Tu verras bien, si tu acceptes la punition. »

« **OUI J'ACCEPTE**. »

« Bien. Donc tu le rencontreras dans 5 jours. Je vais lui faire un mail. »

« Hein ! Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ? »

« Oui. C'est mon premier amant Duo. Et nous nous voyons de temps en temps. »

Duo repousse Heero et boude en croisant les bras.

« De temps en temps. Sympa. Et tu me fais la morale avec mes ex-amants. »

Heero le prend par la natte.

« **Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Lâche ma natte.** »

« Il sait depuis plus d'un mois que je t'ai retrouvé. Il sait que tu es mon premier amour. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à 21 ans à y voir plus clair et c'est lui pour le Le Kama-Sutra. »

« Whoua ! C'est un acteur porno ? »

Une tape à l'arrière du crane.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeee… Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

« Baka. Tu verras bien. »

« Tu fais une mousse au chocolat pour demain midi, alors ? »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« Oui, petit démon. »

« Chouette. Je peux regarder la télévision dans le salon ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas à me demander Duo. »

Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire et file vers le salon.

« MERCI HEECHAN. »

Heero est heureux.

Il n'est pas seul, pour ce repos et c'est quand même mieux que sa demi-sœur Pamela.

**À suivre**

Ça bouge, ça bouge.  
Un acteur porno ! C'est bien du Duo ça.  
Ahhhhhhhhh, les fantasmes sur les acteurs et chanteurs…  
FRUSTRATION…  
Snif.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyer.  
À bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Toujours d'après freelang sur le net :  
Je t'aime en russe → Я тебя люблю (ia tibia lioubliou)

(1) Attention pure invention future de l'auteur.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Le fennec est en vacances.  
Pour ceux qui demandent des nouvelles.  
Une petite review ? Cat'Airlines vous remercie  
par avance pour celle-ci… ▼**


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_Heero est jaloux, très jaloux, et on va en profiter dans ce chapitre,__  
__Franche rigolade lors de « l'achat » de Cat_

_Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Ecrit le_ 26_ août 2006._

Alors…  
La rencontre rapide, de l'amant d'Heero.  
Une punition pour le Chaton. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec la Glace !  
Une course très spéciale. Arlia… _Chuuuuuuut…  
_Et un petit tour chez Trowa et Quatre

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

**Note d'info :**

Je tiens quand même à rappeler, que je n'écris pas que des textes SM.  
Je fais une fixation sur **les fesses de Duo**, ça c'est sûr, mais rien de plus.  
Et ne je suis pas SM moi-même.  
Ecrire, fantasmer et pratiquer sont des choses bien différentes.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

La 300ème review, revient à  
**EyPI**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 

**Vol en partance pour Dublin.**

Duo est excité comme une puce. Quatre et les autres n'en reviennent pas.

« Duo. Tu as la pêche. Ton séjour chez Heero c'est si bien passé que cela ? Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangés et merci de votre aide pour le plus gros du déménagement. Le dos d'Heero va mieux ? »

« C'est normal que nous vous avons aidés et oui, le dos d'Heero va mieux. J'ai pu lui faire un massage. En même temps, il s'est fait mal par ma faute. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de parler… Séjour un peu houleux à cause d'un de mes amants et de mes idioties. Et je suis super méga content, car j'ai comme punition pour mes bêtises, l'obligation de dîner avec Heero et un de ses anciens amants. »

Quatre le fixe, comme s'il venait de se tromper dans ses propos.

« Hein ? Tu as du te tromper là Duo. Tu es heureux de rencontrer un amant de ton amant actuel… Houla ! Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué. »

Duo rigole.

« Non, c'est simple. Et Heero est mon petit ami. Amant certes, mais beaucoup plus que cela. Et oui, je suis très heureux de rencontrer cet ex-amant en particulier. Si j'ai le droit de te le dire, je t'en parlerai après l'avoir rencontré à savoir demain matin. »

« Hein ! J'ai rien capté. Ça doit être la fatigue du déménagement. »

« Et l'exercice en chambre. »

Quatre vire au rouge.

« **DUO.** »

« Aller, aller au boulot. Le passager 4, il clignote depuis un bon moment. »

« Tu perds rien pour attendre. »

Et Duo lui tire la langue. Quatre sourit et se dirige vers le passager 4.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

« Alors on le voit quand ? »

« Je vais finir par être jaloux et regretter ta punition ! »

Duo est tout sourire et sautillerait presque sur place, s'ils n'étaient pas dans un lieu public.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas comme je suis excité. »

« Oh que si… Tu es intenable depuis hier soir. Alors si, je me l'imagine très bien… Tien il arrive. »

Duo fait volte face et reste la bouche ouverte, avec les joues rouges de chez rouges.

Tim Brown. L'un des acteurs les plus populaires au monde depuis plus de 15 ans. Duo est fan de lui depuis ses 11 ans. Il soûlait Solo et ses parents, lorsqu'il le voyait en acteur principal dans un film qui allait sortir.

« Heero, je vois que tu te portes à merveille. »

« Toi aussi Tim. Tim je te présente Duo, mon premier amour comme tu le sais… Duo ! … »

Duo est complément subjugué. Son acteur chouchou est là. Devant lui et en plus il lui sourit. Que demander de plus à la vie.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Duo. Pourtant Heero m'a dit que tu l'avais plutôt parleuse, lorsque tu étais plus jeune. »

« Hein ! Hé. Ce n'est pas gentil ça… Vous êtes célibataire ? »

« Oui. »

« Chouette. Heero, j'ai été ravi de te revoir. Salut… Et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Tim. »

Heero n'est pas très content et Tim rigole doucement.

« Je suis heureux moi aussi de faire ta connaissance. Tu es encore plus beau, que ce que m'a dit Heero. Il a toujours eu bon goût de toute façon. Bien allons dîner. A plus alors Heero. »

Duo sourit encore plus à Tim.

« Vous êtes encore plus beau en vrai. Un fantasme devenu réalité. On dîne où ? »

Heero là est vexé et les laisse en plan. Duo lui court tout de suite après et le retourne face à lui. Puis, il se pend à son cou. Heero lui, fait toujours la tête et Tim est mort de rire.

« Je plaisantais. Et toi tu as marché ou plutôt couru tête baissée. »

Duo l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Je t'aime Heero. Et Tim n'est pas celui donc je suis tombé amoureux à 14 ans. Ne boude pas. Je voulais juste t'embêter. »

Heero l'enlace à son tour par la taille. Et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« _Tu devras acheter toi-même ton martinet comme punition, pour avoir joué cette petite comédie Duo._ »

« La honte ! »

Duo est rouge de chez rouge et a enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Heero.

« Et si nous allions dîner. »

« On arrive Tim. Et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

« Tu es trop marrant lorsque tu es jaloux. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois jaloux d'ailleurs, preuve que tu l'aimes vraiment. »

« Oui, je l'aime. »

Heero regarde son Chaton dans les yeux, qui lui en fait de même.

**23h59. Chambre 69 de Duo.**

« Ce dîner était parfait. J'ai même eu une photo dédicacée. Merci Heechan… Dis ! Je vais vraiment devoir m'acheter un martinet ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi faire. Tu n'es pas Sado. »

« Je vais peut être changer d'avis avec toi. Et puis il faut te remettre dans le droit chemin. Un martinet, c'est plus pratique à transporter dans une valise qu'une cravache. »

« Oh, non ! Je vais devoir l'avoir avec moi ? »

« Hai.** »**

« Hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah ! Au fait. J'ai pas eu la réponse pour le mot « Hentai » et en fait, je l'ai déjà lu dans un manga, mais j'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Je te l'ai même dit une fois, je crois. Sans connaître sa signification. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

« Cela ne l'étonne pas de toi. « Hentai » veut dire Pervers. »

« Ahhhhhhhh… Donc je suis un « K.B.H. ». »

« Hn ? »

Au vu de la tête d'Heero, Duo comprend qu'il n'a rien compris du tout.

« Un Koneko Baka Hentai. Un K.B.H., quoi. »

« Iie. »

« Hein ? »

« Non. »

« Ben, je suis quoi alors ? »

« Mon Tenshi. »

« Et c'est quoi un « Tenshi » ? »

Heero l'attire à lui et le place sur lui. Duo le regarde dans les yeux et Heero l'embrasse avant de lui répondre.

« C'est un Ange. Mais comme Trowa appelait déjà Quatre de cette façon, toi tu es mon Tenshi. En plus des autres petits noms doux que je te donne. »

« Ouais ! Comme « Baka ». »

« Oui, mais toi seul et mon baka mon amour et mon Tenshi. Aussi mon kare (1). »

« H.e.e.r.o… J'ai pas compris encore le dernier mot. »

« Petit ami… Je t'aime. En français c'est mieux ? »

« En anglais, en espagnol, en français et en allemand je comprends tout. « Je t'aime », presque dans toutes les langues. Car en russe, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais j'aime quand tu parles en français. Ta voix est douce. J'ai droit à un baiser ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. »

« Steuplaît… Je vais déjà devoir acheter un martinet. J'ai été assez puni pour ma mise en scène, pour te rendre jaloux… Qui je tiens à le dire a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Donc, privation de bisous. »

« NON STEUPLAÎT. »

Duo se frotte tel un chat contre Heero.

« Duo, tu m'excites à te frotter comme cela. »

Duo le regarde malicieusement.

« Vouiii, je sais. »

« Vraiment ! »

Heero lui soulève les fesses et place sa virilité comme il se doit et le fait redescendre dessus.

« **AHHHH**, tu ne m'as pas préparé ! Hummmmmmmm, ça fait un peu mal, elle n'est pas petite Heero. Ahhh ahhh ahhh… »

« Je suis sûr que tu as connu pire. »

Duo rougit légèrement.

« Oui… C'est bon maintenant. Je vais te montrer mes talents mon amour. »

Duo relève son torse et commence à monter et descendre sur la virilité de son amant. Heero l'aide dans ses mouvements. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Cinquième et dernier jour, de vol. Berlin en Allemagne.**

Duo est mort de honte. Car il doit acheter son martinet dans un magasin SM. Et c'est pas ce qui manque ici.

« Heero, viens avec moi, steuplaît. »

« Je rentre mais je ne t'aide pas. Et tu choisis bien. »

« Oui. Merci Heechan. »

Ils pénètrent en ce lieu ou en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Ils sont légèrement mal à l'aise et Duo prend la main d'Heero dans la sienne, lorsqu'il croise le regarde d'un autre client. Qui lui doit être un Maître dans le domaine de la domination et des corrections en tout genre. Duo en a des frissons partout. De trouille et non d'excitation.

« Ça va ? »

Heero avait senti que Duo, n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Oui. Me laisse pas seul ici hein. Mes fesses, elles sont à toi et personne d'autre. » _(En espagnol)_

« Pourquoi tu parles espagnol ? » _(En espagnol)_

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me comprennent. Regarde… Ils sont là bas les martinets. Punaise, il y en a qui doivent faire vachement mal. » _(En espagnol)_

« Hn. »

« « Hn » Quoi ? C'est quoi et en quelle langue ton « Hn » ? » _(En espagnol)_

« Gomen. »

« Hein ! Shit. Je comprends plus rien. On reparle en anglais, tant pis. »

« Excuse-moi, c'était du japonais. Tu veux lequel ? »

« J'en sais rien. Heu ! C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Un butt plug. »

« Tu connais ça ? »

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi tu ne connaisses pas. »

« Ben disons que… C'est pas le truc que certain de mes amants ont dans leur valise. Les SM en effet, ont plus ce type de choses. »

Duo montre les objets en question.

« Que ce butt plug. Bref. Hummmmmmmmmmm… … … Celui-là ? »

« Il a l'air bien et les lanières aussi. »

« Ouais… C'est pas tes fesses qui vont y avoir droit, c'est les miennes. Et vu les lanières, même aussi fines qu'elles peuvent paraître, le cuir de celles-ci va pas les louper. Tu le payais, je te donne l'argent ? »

Heero n'était pas dupe et Duo n'avait pas réussi son coup.

« Ne crois pas m'avoir comme cela petit démon. Tu vas payer ton achat. »

Duo boude avec son martinet en main. Déjà là, il est rouge de honte, avant même d'être à la caisse.

« Tu n'es pas gentil. »

« Duo. Tu veux que l'on fasse un essai en rentrant ? »

« Gloups ! Non… »

« Aller à la caisse. »

La mort dans l'âme, Duo va vers celle-ci. Avec Heero derrière lui.

« Bonjour. » _(Allemand)_

« Bonjour. »_ (Allemand)_

Duo lui donne le martinet et rougit encore plus.

« C'est pour vos fesses ? » _(Allemand)_

Là Duo est cramoisi et voudrait bien être ailleurs.

« Oui. » _(Allemand)_

« Excellent choix. Il est très douloureux et laisse peu de marques. » _(Allemand)_

Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Et pense très fort « Shit de chez shit. »

« Ah ! C'est gentil de me prévenir. Je vais faire ne sorte de ne pas y avoir droit alors. » _(Allemand)_

Avec un beau sourire à la Duo.

« Et priver vos belles petites fesses, du plaisir d'être puni ! Non. Vous en redemanderez. Cela fera, 50 euros Monsieur. » _(Allemand)_

« Non, elles ne vont pas en redemander mes fesses. » _(Espagnol)_

Heero est mort de rire, de l'intérieur. Duo paye et récupère son achat dans un sac blanc transparent.

« **AH NON.** Vous n'avez pas un sac noir. Je ne peux pas rentrer à mon Hôtel avec cela. » _(Allemand)_

Là Heero éclate de rire.

« Rigole pas. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Désolé Tenshi, mais si. C'est trop comique. »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je pensais que vous viviez ici. Tenez et encore toutes mes excuses. » _(Allemand)_

« Merci. Bonne fin de journée. » _(Allemand)_ « Et mes fesses ne vont pas y goûter… Hein Heechan ? »

« Non petit démon. Que tu m'as fait rire. »

Duo boude en sortant du magasin.

« La honte quand même. Tu me vois arriver avec le sac, qu'il voulait me donner à l'Hôtel. On croise Zechs ou Quatre. Enfin un membre de l'équipage et c'est bon, je suis foutu… Remarque ! Toi aussi. »

« Aller. Retournons à l'Hôtel. Les autres justement nous attendent pour dîner ce soir. »

« Heero ! … Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser ce soir hein ? »

Heero s'approche de lui et lui prend son achat des mains. Puis l'embrasse en pleine rue sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai dit que non, mon amour. C'est juste au cas où. C'est toi qui veux quelqu'un de sévère, non ! … Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te voir l'acheter. »

« C'est comment déjà le mot… Ah, oui… **HENTAI**. Et oui, je veux que tu sois sévère, mais pas trop non plus. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse encore et Duo passe ses deux mains, qui sont dans le dos d'Heero, sous son pull fin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je t'aime Koibito (2). »

« Hein ? C'est quoi encore ça ! »

« C'est affectueux mon amour. Rentrons à l'Hôtel »

Duo lui sourit.

« Voui. Heechan. »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de reprendre le chemin de leur Hôtel.

« Moi aussi. »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain.**

Chez Trowa et Quatre maintenant.

Ils ont deux jours de repos.

« Quatre tu as une lettre. »

« Déjà ! »

Quatre la regarde de plus près.

« C'est une de mes sœurs. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Iria, l'aînée de mes sœurs. »

« Je te laisse la lire. Je vais préparer le dîner. »

« Merci Trowa. »

Quatre lit la lettre et soupire. Puis il rejoint Trowa dans la cuisine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Elle m'écrit que mon père veut faire ta connaissance. »

« Ah. »

« Trowa… Je… »

Trowa laisse ce qu'il faisait et prend Quatre dans ses bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as honte de moi ? Ton père ne sait pas pour ton homosexualité ? »

« Non. Idiot… C'est que mon père est très sévère à la base. J'ai eu du mal à imposer mon métier actuel. Mais je ne lui ai présenté encore personne. Sauf Duo. »

« Tu es sorti avec Duo ! »

« **QUOI !** **Mais non.** Comme ami. Il l'aime beaucoup et mes sœurs encore plus. Car elles lui ont fait des coiffures terribles… »

Quatre éclate de rire à ce souvenir.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Duo, avec un chignon. »

Trowa sourit.

« J'imagine très bien. Duo est un bonheur pour celles qui veulent jouer à la poupée. »

« Oui, c'est exactement cela. Tu veux bien rencontrer mon père et mes sœurs ? »

« Oui mon ange. Mais il va falloir voir cela pour la prochaine fois. Là nous n'avons pas assez de temps. »

« Oui je comprends. Je vais lui téléphoner ce soir. Et pour Wufei. Ça c'est passé comment avec les parents de Sally. Il vous en a parlé. Sally, elle semblait très heureuse. »

Trowa lui fait un sourire en coin.

« Oui. Il a survécu. Il semble avoir été accepté. C'est que le père de Sally, tient beaucoup à sa fille unique. Donc le Wufei a intérêt à ne pas dévier, de la muraille de Chine. »

« Très belle image mon amour. »

« Et moi. Je ne devrais pas dévier de la caravane de chameaux ? »

« Je ne suis jamais monté sur un chameau. »

« Vraiment ! »

« Oui »

« Il va falloir réparer cela mon ange. »

« Au fait. Tu sais pourquoi, Heero et Duo avaient du retard hier soir ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Heero te l'a dit. »

« Non, mais je pense qu'ils sont allés dans une boutique SM. »

« Hein ! Pour y faire quoi. Bon, Ok. Je sais que Duo y a goûté et plus d'une fois. Mais je ne savais pas qu'Heero, avait lui aussi des tendances Sado ou Maso. »

« Non, il n'en a pas plus que cela. Il en a lui aussi fait l'expérience. Mais pas du même côté que Duo. Il m'a demandé il y à 5 jours, si je pouvais dresser Duo s'il le mordait encore. »

« HEIN ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il veut que toi tu le dresses ! Tu es Sado et tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Non. Je te le dirais et montrerais, pourquoi Heero m'a demandé cela, la prochaine fois que nous allons en France. Et surtout si nous avons un jour entier sur place. »

« Bien, d'accord. Trowa, j'ai faim ! »

« Je reprends la préparation. Si tu appelais ta sœur pendant ce temps. »

« Oui, je l'appelle. »

Ce soir là, Trowa lui fit l'amour comme un Dieu. Comme tous les autres soirs en fait, mais à deux reprises.

**À suivre**

Va-t-on utiliser le martinet.  
Les avis sont partagés.  
Il y a ceux qui veulent. Et ceux qui ne veulent pas car…  
Cela ressemblerait à la fiction « Etudes à Tokyo »  
Et ils ont raison.  
Donc.  
Je ne sais pas si ce martinet, sera utilisé ou pas.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous souhaite une excellente journée ou fin de soirée.  
À bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Attention  
Toujours d'après le net. Donc je ne suis pas sur de ce terme.  
(1) kare → il / lui / petit ami  
(2) Koibito : amoureux / prétendant (Chéri !)

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Un petit mot ?  
Votre avis pour le martinet m'intéresse aussi.  
Cela fait toujours plaisir, arigatoo… ▼**


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_Y a pas à dire j'aime cette fic __  
__Cat à toujours des idées intéressantes, elle le prouve d'ailleurs.__  
__Duo fait des histoires pour un rien…_

**_Bonne lecture mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes _**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Écrit le_ 29_ août 2006. Mis en ligne le 6 septembre 2006._

Non non pas de martinet dans ce chapitre. Et peut-être jamais.  
Pas grand chose en fait dans ce chapitre.  
Une dispute.  
Un Duo tout mouillé… Miam miam…  
Une visite d'une chose très importante et qui peut changer la vie du tout au tout.  
La visite chez les « Winner »  
Et… _(comme l'a dit Catirella il ne se passe quasiment rien… Arlia) _… … **Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Cat**  
**AH AH…** Ben lisez et vous verrez bien…

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Je sais, ce chapitre c'est fait attendre.  
D'un. J'avais mes raisons.  
De deux. FF a trop merder ces 4 derniers jours.  
J'ai déjà le petit OS du mardi, qui en a fait les frais.  
Je n'ai pas eu le choix, donc je l'ai mis, hier.  
Et franchement , je le regret.  
_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**_RR - Entre Ciel et Terre Chapter: 16 - pour jess :  
_jess**, j'ai fait deux tentative pour t'envoyer la réponse à ta review pour ce chapitre mais, celle-ci m'est revenue en « Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender » les deux fois.  
J'avais fait pour une fois, une réponse plus ou moins globale. En m'excusant car j'avais plus de 42 reviews en attente de réponse, sur ma boite mail. Donc, je vous remerciai comme il ce doit et ce cette façon, j'ai pu mettre en ligne de suite le chapitre 17. Je suis désoler que celui-ci ne veuille pas aller chez toi. Mais en plus il ne m'ait pas revenu avec l'intégralité du text.  
Bisous et A, Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… Certains semble t'ils ont eu des avertisements de Fanfiction. **

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 

Ils ont enfin 5 jours de repos.

Trowa va faire la connaissance de la famille de Quatre. Et c'est Quatre qui est mort de trouille.

Du côté d'Heero et de Duo, cela ne devait se passer pas trop mal. Ils avaient d'un commun accord pris la décision de ne pas rester ensemble, mais de se voir. Duo n'était pas très chaud, mais Heero avait eu des nouvelles de l'agence pour visiter des maisons à la sortie de Washington. Et il devait aussi travailler un peu sur son PC.

Duo d'ailleurs commençait à être jaloux de ce PC. Heero avait eu le malheur d'y passer plus de 5 heures lorsqu'ils avaient passé quelques jours chez lui.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le premier jour, Duo tourna en rond chez lui. Et en début d'après midi, il décida d'aller à la boulangerie où travaillait Paul. Juste histoire de discuter un peu de d'acheter des gâteaux.

Pas de chance pour Duo, Heero qui passait en voiture dans la rue et qui s'arrête juste devant le vit bien rigoler avec celui-ci. Le feu passa au vert et il dût reprendre sa route.

Le soir Duo lui téléphona et Heero ne lui dit rien. De toute façon ils devaient dîner ensemble le lendemain soir au restaurant.

Duo se faisait une joie de ce dîner en amoureux. Tout se passa bien. Heero attendait la fin du repas pour parler à Duo. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit, qu'il l'espionnait. Avec Duo il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Mais voilà !

Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Un groupe arrive et parmi eux un homme. Beau, d'une trentaine d'année, canadien. Mais qui lui non plus ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler et ce soir encore moins.

Il reconnaît du monde en balayant du regard, la salle du restaurant. Et avec le sourire, laisse les personnes qui l'accompagnent s'installer et va vers leur table.

« Salut vous deux. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je retrouverais deux de mes amants ensemble, j'aurais dit que cela était impossible. On se fait un truc à trois ! Mais attention. Je suis celui qui est au milieu… »

Duo est furieux et Heero regarde l'intrus avec les sourcils marquant son étonnement.

« Cooper, toujours aussi délicat. »

« Que veux-tu Yuy. Tu sais y faire et Duo est pas mal en dessous. »

« **Tu as couché avec lui ?** »

Duo fixe Heero. Et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

« Tout comme toi semble-t-il. »

« **Oui. Mais toi aussi. Et c'est quand votre dernière fois, hein ?… Et toi. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne peux pas aller butiner ailleurs, Double Coups.** »

« Houla ! J'ai fait une gaffe. J'avais oublié ce surnom qui me va à ravir. Donc tous les trois c'est non ? »

« **Casse-toi Danny.** »

« Bien… J'ai mis le caca là… Salut les futurs ex. »

Une fois l'intrus parti.

« **Où avez vous fait cela ?** »

« Duo, cela ne te regarde pas. De plus on s'est vu il y a quelques mois en coup de vent. »

« **OU ?** »

Heero soupire.

« Chez lui à Edmonton. Je suis allé en vacances au Canada et il m'a hébergé. Satisfait ? »

« **J'en reviens pas. Tu as baisé avec Danny. Un de mes amants. Il y en a peut-être d'autres ! Vas-y donne les noms**. »

« **Ça suffit Duo. Tu es mal placé pour me faire une scène.** »

Toutes les personnes du restaurant maintenant les regardent et Danny est mal à l'aise. Car tout cela est en fait de sa faute.

« **Ah oui. Et pourquoi je te pris ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé taper la discute et peut-être plus, au français du rayon pâte.** »

Là Duo est rouge de colère.

« **EN PLUS TU M'ESPIONNES.** »

« Je m'en doutais... Non. Je passais juste en voiture devant la boulangerie où il travaille apparemment. »

« **Mais oui. Par le plus grand des hasards. On va y croire fort, Yuy.** »

« Le dialogue est impossible. Je te laisse. »

Heero se lève de table et va vers la caisse.

« **REVIENS ICI. JE N'AI PAS FINI.** »

Heero se retourne et son regard est dur et noir. Duo prend peur et frisonne.

« **MOI SI. ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN.** »

Sur ces neuf derniers mots, il règle leur repas et quitte les lieux.

Duo met plus de 5 minutes, à réaliser ce qui vient de se produire. Une fois fait, il sort à son tour du restaurant. Mais Heero n'est plus là. Il part aussi vite qu'il le peut vers son studio. Une fois arrivé, il ferme bien la porte et se précipite sur son grand lit, qui se trouve dans un des angles de la pièce principale et pleure jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le lendemain il téléphone à Heero mais en vain. Celui-ci ne répond pas. En soirée il n'a toujours pas réussi à le joindre. En dernier recours, il va chez lui.

Il est plus de 22 heures. Il fait froid et il pleut. Mais Heero ne répond pas non plus à l'interphone et pourtant Duo voit de la lumière chez lui. Il se remet à pleurer de plus belle.

Duo reste sous la pluie.

Plus d'une heure après, il sent une personne le prendre dans ses bras. Épuisé et ne se sentant pas bien. Il avait pris la peine de se laisser glisser, à côté de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ouvre les yeux péniblement.

« _Heero ?_ »

« Baka. Que fais-tu sous la pluie ? »

« Je suis venu te voir. Tu ne réponds, ni au téléphone, ni chez toi. »

« Je ne risque pas de répondre. Je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui. »

« Il y a de la lumière ! »

« Un oubli. »

« Ton portable ? »

« Plus de batterie. »

« Froid. »

Heero soupire.

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu es. Trempé. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Heero avait ouvert la porte au préalable et tout en portant Duo, ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

« Je ne sais pas. Plus d'une heure. »

« Tu sors à peine d'un traitement et toi tu restes en plein mois de novembre sous la pluie tout juste vêtu. Il y a des fessées qui se perdent Duo. »

« Me gronde pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai été stupide. »

« Oui. Car je n'ai pas couché avec lui lors de mes vacances. Car il n'était pas là. Nous nous sommes croisés, je te l'ai dit. Et il était possible que toi par contre tu sois avec lui, à ce moment là. »

Duo vire à un magnifique rouge.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à cela ! »

« Moi si. Et aussi à Paul. »

« J'ai fait que discuter et manger des gâteaux. »

« Je sais. »

« Comme ça tu le sais ? »

« Je suis allé à sa boulangerie ce matin. »

« Pour y faire quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être pour me rassurer ou chercher une réponse, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Bref. Il m'a dit que tu étais passé et que vous aviez discuté. »

« Ah ! Et quand tu nous as vu tu m'espionnais alors ? »

« Aide-moi tu veux bien. »

« Oui. »

Duo prend la clé de la main d'Heero et ouvre la porte.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Heero dépose Duo trempé de chez trempé sur une chaise.

« Déshabille-toi. Je reviens avec les serviettes. Et non. Je ne t'espionnais pas. Je revenais d'une visite pour une maison. D'ailleurs nous avons une nouvelle visite demain après midi. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui nous. Je voudrais ton avis. Si tu veux bien me le donner. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bien sûr Heero. »

Puis Heero va chercher les serviettes de toilettes et une de ses chemises.

Lorsque qu'il revient Duo peine à se dévêtir.

« Si tu m'as encore chopé quelque chose, je te préviens tu auras des piqûres. »

Duo frissonne encore plus et se mord la lèvre.

« OH, non pas des piqûres, steuplaît. »

« Si. Aller lève les bras. »

Heero fini de lui ôter ses vêtements, puis le sèche avec les serviettes. Duo est tel un chaton et ronronne, car il est bien. Heero s'occupe de lui et il est doux.

« Tu es toujours fâché après moi ? »

« Non. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je voulais passer te voir demain matin, pour te demander de venir avec moi l'après midi. Et t'expliquer que cette scène au restaurant, était ridicule. »

« Oui tu as raison. J'ai été stupide de m'emporter à cause d'un amant en commun. Cela fait drôle quand même. Et c'est quoi que tu as pour moi ? »

« Des gâteaux. Paul m'a conseillé sur tes goûts. »

Duo rougit.

« Tu sais. C'est vraiment un ami. Comme toi avec Trowa et moi avec Quatre. Sauf que nous avons couché ensemble. Mais c'est fini. En plus il a rencontré un garçon, il y a quatre jours. Il a eu le coup de foudre et me comprend encore mieux maintenant. »

« Je sais, il m'en a parlé. J'ai dû lui faire peur. »

« Je le comprends un peu. »

« Baka. »

La soirée se finit en dégustation de gâteaux. Cachets effervescents pour la fièvre et un câlin très sage car trop fatigué pour plus du côté du Chaton apprivoisé pour cette nuit.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lendemain après midi.**

Ils sont devant une sublime demeure de type victorienne, de couleur blanche à la toiture bleuté avec une magnifique véranda.

Duo est émerveillé.

« Heero, elle est belle. Et super grande. Tu va avoir de la place, elle est plus grande que ton appartement en centre ville et en plus sur deux étages. »

Duo le regarde et lui sourit.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ce que tu recherchais. »

« Elle te plaît ? »

« Il faudrait être difficile. En plus elle vient d'être entièrement refaite de l'extérieur. Les fenêtres aussi, tout quoi. Tu n'auras plus que l'intérieur à refaire selon tes goûts. »

« Non pas selon mes goûts… Selon nos goûts. Duo je veux acheter cette maison pour nous deux. Si bien sûr, tu veux bien vivre avec moi. Je ne veux pas attendre encore 10 ans Duo. »

Duo en reste pétrifié. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues sans que Duo ne s'en rende compte. Heero lui caresse la joue et l'attire contre son torse.

« Tenshi ne pleure pas. »

« Tu… Tu veux bien de moi ! »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi je t'aurais fait venir, avant de signer quoi que ce soit. Si elle ne te plait pas, on peut en chercher une autre. »

« Non. Elle est parfaite. Mon dieu. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je vivrais dans une maison aussi belle. Hors mis celle de mes parents. Heero tu es sûr. Tu veux que je vive avec toi ? »

Heero l'embrasse sur les lèvres et Duo ferme les yeux pour savourer le contact doux et chaud.

« Oui. »

Duo plonge dans son cou.

« Alors oui, Heero. Je veux bien vivre avec toi. »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire. Il est heureux. Il avait tellement peur que Duo refuse à cause de cet idiot de Danny Cooper.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Dans la famille de Quatre.**

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Trowa… Quatre est amené un jour ou l'autre à se retrouver à la tête des diverses sociétés Winner. »

« Je vois. Et bien, il fera ce qu'il a envie de faire et s'il désire être à la tête de votre empire, il le sera. Mais s'il ne le désire pas. Il n'aura aucune obligation et je le soutiendrai quoi qu'il décide. Et vous avez vos filles, qui actuellement s'en sortent très bien. Une femme est aussi douée qu'un homme M. Winner. »

Le père de Quatre le fixe sans cligner des yeux.

« Vraiment ! Quand savez vous ? »

« Ma sœur aînée est elle-même chef d'entreprise en quelque sorte et tout se passe très bien. »

« Ah ! Et quel type de chef est-elle ? »

« C'est une surprise pour Quatre, lorsque nous irons en France. Je ne peux donc pas vous en parler. Je suis désolé. Mais je vous l'écrirais avant que nous partions, si vous me donnez votre parole de ne rien dire en retour à votre fils.

Le père de Quatre lui fait un petit sourire.

« Je ne lui dirais rien. Un Winner n'a qu'une parole. »

« Juste une question. Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas votre nom. »

« C'est lui qui a refusé de continuer de porter le nom de Winner, pour devenir steward. Il m'a tenu tête. »

Le sourire du père de Quatre s'agrandit.

« Et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il serait en temps voulu celui qui sera à la tête de toutes les filiales Winner dans le monde. »

« Tout dépendra de ce qu'il veut faire. Mais pour le moment, il est heureux avec son métier actuel. »

« Vous l'aimez tellement, que vous seriez prêt à me défier, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je l'aime.. Et je ne laisserai personne le rendre malheureux. Et j'espère ne jamais être celui-là. »

« Vous êtes plus que digne de mon fils. Le destin est une chose merveilleuse. Ma défunte femme Katherine, y croyait. Elle a donné sa vie pour mettre au monde Quatre. »

« Je sais, il me l'a dit. Et il s'en veut de sa mort. »

M. Winner soupire.

« Il n'y est pour rien. Elle a pris le risque sans consulter qui que ce soit. Même pas son propre mari. Faites lui comprendre. Moi, il ne me croit pas. Bien. Et si nous allions les rejoindre pour le thé. Je suis très friand des petits gâteaux qui vont avec. Son ami Duo aussi d'ailleurs. »

Trowa sourit.

« Oui, Duo aime toutes les sucreries. »

« Et mes filles en profitaient pour le coiffer. Assez comique les coiffures d'ailleurs. Assez parler. Allons-y. »

Puis ils quittent le bureau du père de Quatre, pour les rejoindre au salon où Quatre dans un état d'anxiété les attendait.

Lorsqu'il les voit arriver, il fonce sur Trowa et se blottit dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'embrasse que les cheveux. Les sœurs de Quatre présentes sourient à cette vision. Leur petit frère est heureux et amoureux. Et en plus son petit ami, est un homme super méga canon. Comme avait dit la plus jeune des filles.

« Je ne l'ai pas mangé Quatre… Quatre approche. »

Quatre délaisse à regret les bras de Trowa.

« Oui papa. »

« Je t'aime mon fils et tu as ma bénédiction pour vivre avec cet homme, même si c'est déjà fait. »

« Pardon papa. »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu es en âge de faire ce que bon te semble. Aller j'ai faim. »

Quatre saute au cou de son père et celui-ci est surpris. Quatre n'a plus fait cela depuis bien des années. Il serre son fils dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime papa. »

« Moi aussi mon fils… Moi aussi. »

Leur fin de séjour fut plus détendue et joyeuse.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Le soir après le retour de la visite et signature des papiers de promesses d'achat de la maison.**

« Heechan, je n'y crois pas encore. Je vais vraiment vivre avec toi ? »

« Oui petit démon. Et en attendant que tout soit réglé et que les travaux d'intérieur soient faits, tu veux bien venir ici avec moi ? Il commence à faire froid. »

Duo fait semblant de bouder.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une bouillotte. Je peux venir vivre avec toi ici en attendant ? »

« Oui, puisque je te le propose. »

« Alors OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI… Je peux arriver vite, je n'ai pas grand chose. »

« Oui. Mais tu as des meubles à enlever. »

« Non, je vais tout laisser et louer celui-ci meublé. Comme cela les traites seront en partie payées. »

« Et tu gardes un bien au cas où. Tu as raison. »

Duo est inquiet.

« Je t'ai vexé ? »

« Non. On pourrait meubler la maison tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas je payerais le tout. »

Duo en faisant une moue adorable.

« Ben et moi ! Je vais payer quoi ? »

« Les factures de la maison. Assurance, électricité, eau et le bois pour la cheminée. C'est déjà pas mal. »

« Oui, c'est bien. Toi tu auras tout le reste ? »

« Oui. Les impôts fonciers, toutes les courses. Et si l'on pouvait les faire via le net je suis pour. Je n'aime pas les grandes surfaces. La femme de ménage. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de le faire avec nos vols et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à faire celui-ci en jours de repos. Le jardinier. Je suis nul et toi ? »

« Pas mieux. »

« Le téléphone aussi et le câble. J'ai pu constater que toi et la télé c'est une histoire d'amour. »

Duo boude encore.

« Ce n'est pas gentil. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« Je t'aime et je m'en fous que tu aimes regarder la télé ou lire tes mangas hentais. Si toi de ton côté, tu ne râles pas pour le temps que je passe sur mon PC. Je t'ai expliqué que je devais y travailler un minimum par semaine. »

« Oui, je sais. Je ne ferais plus de caprices, c'est promis. »

« Ah ! Et tu sortiras les poubelles. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu as l'intention de cuisiner ? »

Duo pique un phare.

« Heuuuuuuuuuuu, non… Je ne sais pas. »

« Donc, tu es préposé aux poubelles. »

« Pouf, pas le choix. »

« Non pas le choix. »

Duo soupire et fait un dessin avec un doigt sur le torse d'Heero.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Duo lui sourit et vient lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

« Je n'attends que cela mon amour. Fais-moi tiens Heechan. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Heero pour caresser encore plus ce corps chaud sur lui.

Duo se laisse aller aux caresses et en procure aussi à son amant. Heero l'embrasse sensuellement à la base du cou en remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordille. Heero aime entendre son chaton ronronner. Et Duo ronronne sous les caresses et baisers. Lui-même en profite pour caresser la virilité de son amant. Après avoir remonter son buste et fessier.

Duo arrache quelques gémissement de plaisir à Heero.

Très vite Heero et Duo en veulent plus. Leur petit jeu de caresses et baisers, ne leur suffisent plus. Duo n'a pas besoin de demander, car Heero sait ce qu'il désire. Après avoir pris en bouche son amant Heero le torture un peu en allant très lentement. Mais Duo lui plante ses ongles dans les épaules. Le rythme s'accélère et Duo jouit pour la première fois de la soirée, dans la bouche de son amour.

« Le Chaton sauvage m'a griffé ! »

Duo prend un air penaud qui est loin d'être crédible, avec ses joues toutes rouges de plaisir et ses yeux pétillants. Heero glisse un doigt dans son intimité. Après l'avoir lui-même léché en narguant Duo.

« Hummm, oui, mais je ne t'ai pas mordu. »

« Car tu ne le pouvais pas. »

Deuxième doigt et Duo se lèche les lèvres pour rendre à Heero son dû.

« Je peux aussi être un Chaton tout doux. »

Troisième doigt. Duo ferme les yeux et gémit.

« C'est très rare mon amour. Tu es très loin du Chaton qui ne bouge pas et reste sage. »

« Hummmmmmmmmmmm, tu l'ennuierais Heechannnnnnnn. NON ! Remet-les. »

« Non. J'ai mieux et tu le sais. »

Puis Heero après lui avoir relevé les jambes se glisse en lui.

Duo se cambre. C'est tellement bon, qu'il en soupire d'aisance tout le long de la pénétration. L'excitation qu'il avait depuis les préliminaires y est pour beaucoup aussi.

Une fois arrivé au point de non retour, Heero se retire et Duo fait un « OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ». Heero est ressorti complément pour mieux le repénétrer. Le point sensible de Duo est trouvé de suite. Heero sait où faire mouche à tous les coups et c'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Duo lui crie « **Plus fort** » … « **Plus vite** ». Heero donne à son ange ce qu'il désire et pas uniquement dans cette position. Car ils finissent en levrette et Duo s'agrippe à l'oreiller, qu'il a, à demi sous sa tête.

Les coups de rein d'Heero, sont de plus en plus puissants. Le coup final va bientôt être donné et reçu. Et Duo le reçoit en effet, dans un cri encore plus puissant lui aussi, que les autres. Heero avait pris la précaution de mettre sa main sur la verge de Duo. Car sinon les draps auraient été plus que souillés. Le pire a été évité.

Heero est toujours en Duo.

« Une douche chaude mon cœur ? »

« Voui. Mais je suis HS. »

Heero sourit.

« Tu te fais vieux mon amour. »

« Hé ! Pas gentil. Je suis juste un peu malade. »

« Hn… Et si demain, tu ne vas pas mieux, médecin et piqûre. »

« **NON.** »

« Si mon cœur. Mais nous ne sommes pas à demain. Aller à la douche. »

Duo grimace et Heero, aussi quand celui-ci se retire.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. »

Duo les fesses en l'air attend. Heero va se passer, les mains sous l'eau. Puis revient de suite chercher son amant, toujours dans la même position. La tentation est grande et il lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses.

« Hummmm, pas mes fesses. »

« Aller viens. »

Heero le redresse et le prend dans ses bras.

« Tu as mangé hier au fait ? A part les gâteaux d'hier soir ? »

Duo rougit.

« Non. »

« Tu perds du poids facilement mon amour. Bon nombre de femmes t'envieraient. »

« Oui, je sais. Ma mère et Kelly, me l'ont déjà dit. »

« Elles sont parfaites ! »

« Kelly attendait Kévin. Et maman, je pense que c'était pour me taquiner. Car après elle m'a dit, qu'avec une jupe à Kelly je pouvais donner le change. »

Heero rigole.

« J'ai pas rigolé, car Solo m'a charrié durant des jours. »

« Ne porte jamais de jupe ou robe mon amour. Car moi je t'aime, comme tu es. Mais nu. C'est encore mieux. »

Duo rougit et se bouine contre Heero.

« Oh, Heero ! »

« Je vais te laver mon cœur et ensuite, tu manges un truc et dodo. Demain si nous faisions les magasins de meuble pour voir ? »

« Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Et on passera à mon appartement ? »

« Oui. On va commencer ton emménagement. Je t'aime et j'ai hâte d'être dans cette maison. »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

« Oui moi aussi. »

Dans 2 jours une nouvelle destination. Le Caire, en Égypte. Heero n'ose pas demander à Duo si amants il y a dans le coin. Il le saura bien assez tôt.

**À suivre**

Un petit lemon.  
C'est déjà cela. Faut pas trop en avoir d'un coup, non plus.  
Que va-t-il se passer en Egypte ?  
C'est un pays que j'ai toujours voulu visiter.  
Mais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion au bon moment.  
Et là plus de sous.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, espère que vous avez bavé un peu !  
Et vous dit à bientôt

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–Ο–o—………  
─————◦–◦————─  
**Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_En tout cas on voit du monde dans ce chapitre !__  
__J'aime beaucoup, meilleure ambiance entre nos deux bishos je trouve_

**_Bonne lecture Arlia_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Écrit le 5 septembre__ 2006._

Alors.  
Plein de choses diverses.  
Il va falloir lire pour savoir…  
En gros :  
J'aime bien ce chapitre.  
Ben quoi ?

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 

**Le Caire.**

Duo a toujours aimé l'Égypte. Ils sont arrivés vers 11h45 au CAI ( Le Caire-Aéroport international ). Et ne repartent que le lendemain à 8h17 du matin, vers Washington.

Leur hôtel 4 étoiles est magnifique. Le Moevenpick Hotel Cairo-Heliopolis, est à 500 mètres de l'aéroport et à 30 kilomètres des pyramides.

Ils sont tous ensembles pour justement jouer aux touristes, au pied des dites pyramides. Hilde mitraille le tout en photo, les autres sauf Duo et Heero, écoutent Quatre qui raconte l'histoire sur le site de Gizeh (1). Quatre et Duo aiment tout particulièrement l'Égypte. Ils sont déjà venus ensemble, en vacances et connaissent par cœur toutes les pyramides qui se trouvent le long du Nil.

L'après midi, se passa très bien.

Tout le monde avait pris de belles couleurs au visage et sur les bras dénudés. Duo avait pris un coup de soleil sur le visage, plus encore que les autres, ce qui amusa Quatre et Hilde. Car il avait le nez tout rouge. Même en novembre le soleil tapait encore pas mal. Duo en fit les frais et son nez de nouveau était sensible.

Le soir sortie au restaurant. Duo râla comme tout après Heero, qui lui mit une couche de crème apaisante sur le nez. Il avait l'air fin avec, celle-ci.

Bien sûr tous rigolaient et Heero avait un sourire en coin.

Duo lui continua à bouder, une bonne partie de ce début de soirée. Ils étaient allés dîner très tôt, pour ne pas se coucher trop tard non plus.

Au moment du dessert vers 21 heures, le visage de Duo bien rouge, prit la couleur de la crème qui lui restait sur le nez. À croire que certaines de ses rencontres avec ses ex-amants devaient se faire dans des restaurants, avec le nez amoché.

Heero qui se trouvait en face de lui, comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna et tomba sur un apollon égyptien. Même les trois filles en étaient rester la bouche ouverte. C'est sûr, Duo savait choisir ses amants. Celui-ci personne ne le connaissait à part Quatre et Duo bien sûr. Car il s'agissait d'un amant de vacances. Amant quand même, avec qui Duo, avait couché trois semaines d'affilées.

Ce type de relation, laissait des marques, des deux côtés. Mais ça. Heero l'ignorait. Et comme il n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur fin de repos ensemble et début d'emménagements de Duo. Il ne lui avait rien demandé pour leur séjour en Égypte.

« Atef ! »

« Bonsoir Duo. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Duo regarde Heero et se mord les lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, Heero. Je dois lui parler en privé. »

« Un de tes ex ? »

« Oui. Je t'expliquerais ce soir. Ne m'en veux pas… »

« Hn. »

Duo soupire. Ce « Hn. » Ne présage rien de bon.

Duo s'excuse et Quatre comprend mieux que personne, le souci de Duo. Car lui aussi a eu un amant durant leur séjour ici. Il pria Allah que celui-ci ne débarque pas, comme celui de Duo. Trowa avait remarqué, que de son côté Quatre. À la différence de Duo. Avait dangereusement rougit. La question qu'il se posait était : Pourquoi ?

Duo revient plus de 20 minutes plus tard. Tout le monde est en train de manger son dessert. Heero lui a commandé un gâteau. La glace aurait hélas fondu. Duo ne dit rien. S'assoit et mange celui-ci en faisant profil bas. Le regard d'Heero n'est pas des plus chaleureux.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, ils croisent dans le couloir qui les mènent à leur chambre, un couple bien connu. Et Duo cette fois est sûr que ce sont les mêmes personnes. Par politesse il les salue et Heero en fait de même, car lui aussi les avait reconnus.

Marie et André leur font un grand sourire. Ils ont décidé d'aller manger une glace en ville ce soir.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui les conduit au rez-de-chaussée, Marie commence la discussion.

« **ILS N'ONT PAS ENCORE L'AIR TR****ÈS HEUREUX NOTRE PETIT COUPLE… TU PENSES QUE C'EST ****À CAUSE DES SUPPOS ?** »

« **Ben, j'en sais rien ! Mais cela fait déjà pas mal de temps, cette histoire de suppo ! C'est peut-être à cause d'autre chose. Comme des rencontres inattendues ou une dispute parmi tant d'autres…** »

« **C'EST VRAI QUE L'ON CRIE BEAUCOUP, AU TOUT DEBUT D'UN MENAGE.** »

« Il n'y a pas qu'au tout début ! »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **Rien mamour.** **Il sont encore jeunes**… Ils ont bien de la chance !… »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **Je pensais à toi, dans ta jeunesse mamour.** »

« **GRAND DIEU ! J'****ÉTAIS UNE BOMBE ****À CETTE ÉPOQUE.** »

« Ouais ! Les temps ont bien changé… »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **TU N'AS PAS CHANGE MAMOUR.** »

« **VIEUX FLATEUR… CE SOIR JE TE FERAIS UN MASSAGE MON D****ÉDÉ.** »

« **Oui la Marie…** Par tous les saints ! Elle veut ma mort ?… »

« **HEIN ?** »

« **Rien mamour.** **J'en suis tout content d'avance…** »

**Chambre 69. Après avoir croisé notre charmant petit couple du troisième âge.**

« Heechan, ne fait pas la tête… »

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté tout ce temps, à l'extérieur avec un de mes ex amants ou amantes. En plus, je suis passé pour quoi aux yeux des autres. Quatre était semble-t-il le seul qui le connaissait. Vu la tête qu'il a tirée lorsqu'il l'a vu arriver. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Je sais, pardonne-moi. C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré durant nos dernières grandes vacances. Nous sommes restés 3 semaines, Quatre et moi ici. J'ai rencontré Atef Amin Ouali, le premier soir. Nous avons physiquement flasher l'un sur l'autre. Nous avons passé toutes nos nuits ensemble durant ces trois semaines. »

« Je vois. »

« Heechan, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je lui devais juste une explication, sur le fait que j'avais une nouvelle vie, avec un homme merveilleux que j'aime et que je n'ai pas envie de perdre, à cause de tous mes amants. »

Aucun des deux n'avait haussé le ton pour le moment.

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et celui-ci s'y blottit de suite.

« C'est dur Duo. Je dois te faire confiance, mais que c'est dur. Il t'a embrassé ? »

Duo sourit contre le torse de son petit ami.

« Oui et je lui ai roulé un méga pantin. »

Heero le repousse de suite et voit qu'il vient de se faire avoir en beauté, par le Chaton démoniaque.

« Ah, l'on veut jouer à ce petit jeu M. Duo Maxwell. Cela mérite une punition des plus sévères. »

« Hum, et avec quoi, M. Heero Yuy ? »

« J'ai vu qu'il avait des mousses au chocolat, sur le menu des services de chambre. »

« **OH NON ! PAS ÇA…** Je vais pas pouvoir en manger. C'est encore toi, qui va la déguster sur moi. »

Heero sadiquement le fixe. Et Duo boude.

« Je vois que tu as tout compris Tenshi. »

« Même pas juste. »

« Tu as le martinet ? »

« Oups ! Je prends l'option mousse au chocolat. »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire et Heero l'embrasse avant de passer commande.

Duo a pu en manger un peu. Car Heero a eu la gentillesse de lui en commander une, pour lui tout seul. Qu'Heero lui a fait manger avec ses propres doigts.

**Chambre 24 - Trowa / Quatre.**

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. J'ai moi aussi des ex-amants, Quatre. Sauf qu'ils sont comme celui que tu as en Égypte. Pas de notre profession. Je n'ai pas voulu mélanger certaines choses. Tu es une exception et ma plus grande joie de vivre. »

Quatre rougit.

« On risque d'en rencontrer où de tes ex-amants ? »

« En Angleterre et en France surtout. Pas d'ex, aux USA. Tu es le seul et l'unique et tu es mon compagnon Quatre. Mon petit ami en fait. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, si tu voulais bien que je parle de toi à ma famille de cette façon ! »

« Oui… Bien sûr que je le veux. Pour moi tu es mon petit ami, mon amour. »

Trowa lui sourit.

« J'ai envie de prendre un bain, dans cette immense baignoire que nous avons, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Pas toi ? »

Quatre tout rouge se bouine contre Trowa.

« Si. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait dans un bain ? »

Quatre et encore plus rouge.

« Non. »

« Bien. Je vais te le faire découvrir, alors mon Ange. »

Et Trowa passe son bras droit sous les genoux de Quatre et l'emporte vers leur salle de bain.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le troisième jour de vol, lors de la visite du Musée du Caire (2), une nouvelle rencontre attendait Duo. Mais celle-ci fut beaucoup plus mouvementée que la première.

Le retour des mexicains. Les jumeaux Salcido.

Heero les avait bien remis, c'est deux là. La seule rencontre avec eux l'avait marqué.

« Poussin. Comment vas, depuis Paris ? Je vois que ton nez cette fois a pris un sérieux coup de soleil. Il faut te protéger mieux, mon petit Duo. » (_Diego, en espagnol) _

« Et tout cas, tu es un ravissement pour les yeux, mon Poussinou. J'espère que cette fois tu as du temps à nous consacrer. Nous nous avons tout notre temps. Les joies des vacances. » _(Carlo, en espagnol)_

« Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! » _(Heero, en chinois)_

Sally, Wufei et Trowa, qui étaient les seuls à avoir compris, pouffèrent de rire.

« Il a dit quoi lui ? » (_Diego, en espagnol) _

« **Le « lui », va te coller son poing quelque part. Si tu colles de trop près encore, mon compagnon et accessoirement petit ami.** »_ (Heero, en espagnol)_

« Duo ! C'est vrai ce que dit ce type ? »_ (Carlo, en espagnol)_

Heero lève les yeux au ciel. Ils vont pas lâcher si facilement, leur petit amant SM. Mais Heero Yuy, n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

« Oui. Heero est mon petit ami. Je ne suis plus libre les pervers. » _(Duo, en espagnol)_

« Poussin ! Tu aurais pu nous donner un cadeau d'adieu à Paris… » (_Diego, en espagnol)_

« C'est vrai ça. Une petite séance à trois. Avec tout ce que nous aimions te faire Poussinou. » _(Carlo, en espagnol)_

« **JE VAIS LES TUER…** »_ (Heero, en russe)_

Pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'Heero venait de dire. Le ton et son brusque mouvement vers l'avant, fit comprendre aux autres qu'il y allait avoir de la fritte, s'ils ne réagissaient pas.

Trowa et Zechs le stoppaient à temps. Duo en resta la bouche ouverte, une fraction de seconde, puis entraîna ses deux ex-amants mexicains à l'écart, du groupe.

Heero se dégage et quitte la salle principale du musée, où ils se trouvaient tous. Personne n'a le temps de partir à sa suite, qu'il a déjà disparu de leur champ de vison.

« Bon écoutez, c'est fini, d'accord. Là vous venez de foutre la merde dans mon couple et j'apprécie très peu la plaisanterie Diego et Carlo… »

« Mais Duo… »

« **IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS BORDEL…** »

Diego et Carlo, sont pour une fois tout penauds. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal avec leurs paroles. Duo les regarde et soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais que vous ne saviez pas, pour lui et moi. Mais il y a des choses à ne pas faire parfois et là vous l'avez fait. C'est moi maintenant qui vais en payer le prix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Diego. Heero est comme moi. Jaloux. Moi, je l'ai découvert depuis que j'ai retrouvé, mon premier amour. »

« Ohhhhhhh, comme c'est mimiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

« Carlo, ça ne colle pas avec ton image de sado ! »

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est mignon quand même. »

« Donc, tu es heureux avec cet homme des glaces ? »

Duo sourit et a envie de rire.

« Oui. »

« Et c'est fini de chez fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Coup dur pour les vendeurs de capotes. »

« **Hé !** Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Diego ! »

« T'inquiète… Il y a encore nous et tous les autres pervers comme nous. »

« J'ai quand même honte, avec mes capotes Carlo. »

« Au moins tu t'es protégé. Tous n'ont pas cette intelligence Poussinou . »

« Merci Carlo. Je dois vous laisser. Je dois retrouver mon petit ami furieux. Bonne chance à vous deux en amour. »

« Merci Poussin. Et soit heureux. » _(Diego)_

« Poussinou, garde cet amour précieusement. Tu le mérites mon cœur. » _(Carlo) _

« Merci à vous deux. Au revoir… »

Puis Duo, va vers les autres qui l'attendaient.

« Il est parti par où ? »

« Dans cette direction. Désolé nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir Duo. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Trowa. Nous vous retrouvons à l'hôtel. Continuez la visite sans nous. Je vais essayer son portable. »

Puis Duo, sort le sien et appelle son amant.

« Heero ! »

« _Hn._ »

« Heero, où es-tu. »

« _…_ »

« Heero, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas la tête. »

« **_Je ne te fais pas la tête… Je ne sais pas où je suis, c'est tout._** »

« Ah ! Ne crie pas mon amour. »

« **_Je ne crie pas…_** »

« Si… »

Heero soupire.

« Heero… Pardon. Décris-moi la pièce où tu te trouves. »

« _Hn. C'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir crier…_ »

Puis Heero lui décrit la pièce où il est. Trop en colère Heero n'avait pas regardé le nom de la salle. Dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent, Duo était à ses cotés.

Duo garde ses distances. Car il voit bien qu'Heero est toujours en colère, après les deux autres « B.M » … Bakas Mexicains.

Heero lui fait signe d'approcher avec un doigt. Son regard est toujours aussi froid. Duo croit, qu'il va bien recevoir une gifle. Même non justifiée à ses yeux, il ne la contestera pas.

Mais Heero ne le gifle absolument pas. Il le serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en mettant son nez dans les cheveux de Duo. Duo ne dit rien et passe à son tour, ses bras autour du torse d'Heero. Mais Duo d'un coup ouvre de grands yeux. Heero pleure. Les spasmes de son corps ne trompent pas.

« _Heero ?_ »

« Duo, ne me quitte pas… Je ne le supporterais pas, moi non plus, que tu me laisses seul. J'ai du mal avec tous tes amants… Tu en as tellement. »

« Heero. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Qui t'a mis une idée aussi stupide en tête ? »

« Personne. C'est de les voir défiler les uns pratiquement derrière les autres, qui me donne cette impression. Ils te veulent tous encore. Et je suis las aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas une très bonne journée pour moi, aujourd'hui. »

« Il y a quelque chose de particulier, le 14 novembre ? »

« Hum… »

« C'est un « Hum » quoi, mon amour ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec cela Duo. »

« Heero ! Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je t'aime. Qu'y a-t-il le 14 novembre ? »

« Mon père est mort ce jour là. »

« HEERO. Je l'ignorais. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est que… Moi aussi par moment, je pense que j'aurais aimé que ma mère et lui te connaisse. Même s'il a trompé ma mère, il reste mon père. Je te présenterai Pam, dès que possible. Je suis désolé. Il y a des dates qui sont plus dures que d'autres. Pardon Tenshi. Je peux rester un peu dans tes bras ? »

« Bien sûr mon amour. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. Heero ! Je peux t'embrasser ? »

« Oui. »

Duo embrasse Heero dans le cou et celui-ci soupire de bien être.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Ce soir à la même heure, mais dans des chambres différentes :**

**Chambre 56 - Wufei / Sally.**

« Sally ! Il va falloir consulter un médecin en rentrant. Tu es de plus en plus fatiguée. »

« Je sais mon amour… J'ai une petite idée du problème que j'ai… »

« Ah ! Et c'est quoi au juste ? »

« Une chose que tu ne pourras jamais attraper ! »

« Hein ! De quoi tu pa… **OH MON DIEU…** »

**Chambre 24 - Trowa / Quatre.**

« J'ai eu peur pour Duo et Heero. »

« Hm… Et pas l'ombre de ton amant. »

Quatre rougit.

« Par Allah merci. »

« Hum, je crois que je vais encore te démontrer les bienfaits, d'une aussi grande baignoire. »

« TROWA ! »

Quatre avec un regard de prédateur.

« Oh, oui… Montre les moi. Je n'ai pas bien compris toutes les positions que nous avons faites dans celle-ci. »

**Chambre 33 - Zechs.**

« J'aime bien Cléopâtre comme prénom, pour une petite fille ! »

« _Mon amour tu as dû rester trop longtemps au soleil._ »

« Ben, c'est mignon , non ? »

« _Chloé, je veux bien, mais pas Cléopâtre... Tu as pensé aux achats que je t'ai demandés ?_ »

« Oui, j'ai les huiles pour le corps que tu veux. Et les épices pour ta cuisine. Et j'ai même une surprise pour toi. »

« _Moi aussi mon amour._ »

« Ah, oui ? C'est quoi ? »

« Nous allons avoir des jumeaux… »

**BOUM.**

« _Chéri, je raccroche. Bonne nuit et à demain… Je t'aime mon amour._ »

« _tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu………_ »

Une nouvelle fois c'est le froid de la nuit qui réveilla Zechs plus tard. Il raccrocha le téléphone. Puis s'assit dans son lit, sous les couvertures, avec une nouvelle ride… Deux bébés !

**Chambre 47 - Réléna / Hilde.**

« Ça va aller, n'angoisse pas à l'avance. »

« Je sais. Excuse-moi. J'espère tellement que cela fonctionne du premier coup. »

« Demain, ce sera notre premier essai. Et notre date pour notre mariage est arrêtée. Reste plus qu'à lancer les invitations. »

« Oui. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. »

« Oui, mais tu angoisses. »

« Hilde. »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi… »

**Chambre 69 - Heero / Duo.**

Heero s'est endormi comme une masse. Ils ont 7 jours de repos complet avant de voler de nouveau 9 jours d'affilée.

Duo le regarde dormir, en lui gratouillant doucement la tête. Il aime jouer avec les cheveux en bataille de son amant. Sauf que là ils sont trop courts.

Ils vont profiter de ces 7 jours, pour finir l'emménagement de Duo et de rendre une petite visite aux parents de Duo. Heero avait accepté de l'accompagner sur deux jours.

Duo embrasse Heero du bout des lèvres. Mais ouvre de grands yeux, lorsque celles-ci sont happées par celui qui recevait le baiser. Heero ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Duo.

« Je t'aime. »

Duo soupire d'aisance.

Il ne se lasse pas d'entendre Heero, lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Heero lui sourit malicieusement.

« Prouve-le-moi. »

« Plus fatigué ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, je vais de nouveau t'épuiser mon amour. »

« Hum… Chiche ! »

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Duo mort de fatigue qui est parti au pays des rêves. Et c'est au tour d'Heero de le contempler. Duo est magnifique lorsqu'il dort.

**À suivre**

Ouf !  
Fini. J'y ai mis tout mon amour du bordel des amants.  
Aller.  
Mais aussi je vais prendre 7 jours de repos.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous dit à bientôt

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

JUSTE POUR INFORMATION :

↓(1) Gizeh Prononcer: Guizeh  
Autrefois village isolé sur la rive Ouest du Nil en face du Caire médiéval, Gizeh de nos jours n'est plus qu'un quartier du Caire moderne. Par extension, le nom désigne le plateau calcaire qui faisait partie de la nécropole memphite, où se dressent les grandes pyramides, leurs temples funéraires, le sphinx et les cimetières qui entourent ces monuments.  
PYRAMIDE DE CHEOPS - IVe dynastie  
PYRAMIDE DE CHEPHREN - IVe dynastie  
PYRAMIDE DE MYKERINOS - IVe dynastie  
Dès le début de l'époque historique, ainsi que l'ont montré les fouilles, l'immense plateau servit de cimetière. Il revêtit son aspect caractéristique avec les grands tombeaux royaux de la IVe dynastie. Avec la fin de cette dynastie, Gizeh perdit de son importance et on édifia ailleurs les tombeaux royaux. Cependant le site demeura un lieu saint, et à certaines époques, devint le but de pèlerinages religieux.

↓(2) Le du Musée du Caire  
Le musée actuel, construit en 1900 dans le style néo-classique par l'architecte français Marcel Dourgnon, expose plus de 120 000 objets.

Ses collections comprennent notamment :  
- Les momies de certains pharaons de la XVIIIème à la XXème dynastie, découvertes à Thèbes.  
- La première série de momies, découvertes dans à Deir el-Bahari, comprenant celles de Seqenenre, d'Ahmosis Ier, d'Aménophis Ier, de Touthmôsis Ier, de Touthmôsis II, de Touthmôsis III, de Séthi Ier, de Ramsès II et de Ramsès III.  
- La deuxième série, découverte dans la tombe d'Aménophis II, comprend les momies d'Aménophis II, de Touthmôsis IV, d'Aménophis III, de Meren Ptah, de Séthi II, de Siptah, de Ramsès IV, de Ramsès V, de Ramsès VI, de trois femmes et d'un enfant.  
- Les objets provenant des tombes des rois et des membres des familles royales du Moyen Empire et découverts à Dahshur en 1894.  
- Le contenu des tombes royales de Touthmôsis III, de Touthmôsis IV, d'Aménophis III et de Horemheb, et la tombe de Yuya et Thuya.  
- Les objets provenant de la tombe de Toutankhamon, comptant plus de 3 500 pièces, dont 1 700 sont exposées dans le musée.  
- Les objets de tombes royales et privées de Tanis datant des XXIème et XXIIème dynasties.  
- Les objets datant de la période d'Amarna et fabriqués pour Akhenaton et les membres de sa famille, ainsi que pour certains hauts dignitaires. Ces objets seront découverts à Tell el Amarna, à Hermopolis, à Thèbes et à Memphis entre 1912 et 1933.  
- Les collections d'objets provenant des palais royaux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————**◦–◦**————─**  
**Un petit mot ?****  
****Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_AH ! S'il est pas mignon ce chapitre ! __  
__J'adore.__  
__Attention on accélère ! (ça va pas avec le « calme » de Cat mais je me comprends et elle aussi sûrement )_

**_Bonne lecture Arlia_**

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Écrit le 6 septembre__ 2006._

Attention..  
ce chapitre est très très calme.  
Il se déroule uniquement pendant le repos de 7 jours.

Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 22 

Duo avait fini d'emporter toutes ses affaires personnelles. L'appartement fut mis dans un état correct, par Duo et Heero le deuxième jour de repos… Puis Duo demanda à l'agence, qui avait trouvé la maison où il allait vivre. De prendre en charge la location de son studio. Il leur donna le montant qu'il désirait avoir tous les mois. Et c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il leur donna les clés de son studio.

Toujours le deuxième jour, soit le vendredi soir. Ils arrivèrent vers 19h chez les parents de Duo.

Duo avait réussi à convaincre Heero de repartir que le lundi vers 11 heures. Heero avait accepté contre un câlin poussé sous la douche. Duo c'était empressé de le lui donner.

« Je vous ai préparé la chambre de Duo, comme la dernière fois. Cela vous convient à tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr Hélène. »

« Tonton Duo. »

« Kévin, la crevette. »

Kévin avait sauté dans les bras de Duo.

« Bonsoir Kévin… Je monte nos affaires, Duo. »

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Oui. Tu redescends ? »

« Non, je reste et j'attends que les deux jours passent ! Bien sûr que je redescends. »

« Question bête tonton Duo ! »

Duo sourit à son neveu.

« Tu as raison la Crevette. »

Kévin croise les bras.

« Je suis pas une Crevette. »

« Ah, non ! »

« Tu me fais marcher. Tu sais les petits chatons ils sont tous en vie. »

« C'est vrai. J'en suis heureux. »

« Duo où sont tes affaires ? »

« Heero les a maman ! »

« Il n'avait qu'un seul sac chéri ! »

« Oui, maman. »

Hélène regarde son fils et comprend au sourire qui illumine son visage.

« Vous vivez ensemble, c'est cela ? »

« Oui maman. Depuis hier vraiment. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard avec Heero. Et quand les deux médecins, seront parmi nous. Et Kelly ? Elle n'est pas là ? »

« Elle m'a déposé Kévin il y a 10 minutes. Elle est allée chercher du pain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps et mes cours ont fini plus tard à cause d'un élève stupide en français. » (En français.)

« Mamy, je comprends un peu. »

« Tiens, nous t'avons rapporté cela d'Égypte. » (En français.)

« OH ! Merci Heero. Merci Tonton Duo. »

« De rien Crevette. »

Duo repose Kévin au sol et celui-ci va vers le salon avec son petit paquet.

« Heero tu parles français ? »

« Oui Hélène. »

« C'est formidable. Ce n'est pas dangereux ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ? »

« Non. C'est une petite pyramide, comme les boules de neige. »

« Ah, c'est original. »

« Mamy mamy, regarde comme c'est beau. »

Kévin était revenu en courant, le visage rayonnant, avec son cadeau entre les mains.

« Ne cours pas avec cela dans les mains kévin. D'accord ! »

« Oui Heero. T'as vu mamy ? »

« Oui c'est très beau mon chéri. Tu ne cours plus hein ! »

« Non mamy. Heero il me l'a déjà dit. »

« Bien ! Je n'ai plus rien à dire donc. »

« Mais si maman. Raconte-nous les dernières bêtises de Solo ! »

« **Duo**… »

« Ben quoi ? Il en fait autant que moi et lui il est marié et père de famille. »

« Oui, mais lui n'a pas tu sais quoi aux quatre coins du monde. »

« Oublions Solo. Vous avez soif ? »

« Oui. Merci maman. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui, Hélène, merci. »

« Bien. Je vous apporte cela au salon. »

Hélène les laisse seul, dans l'entrée de la maison.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire cela, devant ta mère. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. En même temps tu n'as pas tort. Je n'ai pas été très juste avec Solo. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit.

« Solo est aussi ton ex-meilleur ami. J'avais oublié. »

« Et toi tu es plus que cela. Duo regarde-moi. »

Duo regarde Heero dans les yeux et il est bien. Même si en effet la petite remarque, sur lui devant sa mère, lui a fait mal.

« Pardon Tenshi. »

« Je te dis que ce n'est rien. Allons au salon. »

Hélène arriva en même temps qu'eux.

« Ah, vous n'êtes pas encore installés. »

« Hélène je tiens à m'excuser de la remarque faite à votre fils. Cela n'était pas correct de ma part. »

« Heero, je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas grave. »

« Et tu mens très mal. »

Duo ne dit rien et se mord la lèvre. Hélène sourit.

« Même si la remarque en effet était déplacée Heero, elle est juste. Et j'espère qu'elle te servira de leçon Duo. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Solo aussi. Et vous faites chacun des bêtises et ce depuis toujours. Mais tu as Heero maintenant et si vous voulez que votre couple reste soudé et connaissant la vie que tu avais, il y a encore moins de deux mois. Je peux comprendre la phrase que t'a dite Heero. Même s'il l'a dit sans avoir réfléchi. On commet tous ce genre d'erreur Duo. »

« Oui maman. »

« Bien. Où est Kévin ? »

« Je suis là mamy. »

« Ah ! Tu te caches ? »

« Non, je joue avec le beau cadeau. »

« Je t'ai mis un verre de jus de pomme sur le plateau. Tu bois doucement. »

« Oui mamy. »

« Je vous laisse. La cuisine m'appelle. Vous pouvez surveiller Kévin ? »

« Bien sûr maman. »

« À tout à l'heure alors. »

Duo est encore plus penaud. Car sa mère mine de rien, viens de lui faire une leçon de morale, devant son petit copain.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Duo soupire.

« Je peux rentrer à Washington, si tu veux je… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Heero. »

« Tu es fâché. »

« Oui. Ma mère t'a plus ou moins donné raison. Et elle m'a fait, plus ou moins aussi la morale… La honte quand même. »

« Désolé. »

Heero s'assoit sur le canapé et joint ses mains en fixant la moquette bleue du salon.

« Tonton Duo ? »

« Hum ? Oui Kévin ? »

« Pourquoi Heero il est triste. »

Duo regarde Heero et son cœur se serre. Heero lui a pardonné ses bêtises de ces derniers jours et lui. Il lui fait à son tour une scène, dans le salon de ses parents.

« Kévin, tu peux demander à mamy, si elle veut bien nous donner encore des petits gâteaux ? »

« Mais c'est plein les petits trucs où ils sont… Il faut que j'aille avec mamy, c'est ça ? »

« Oui mon Crevetton. »

« C'est pas mieux que la Crevette Tonton Duo. Je vais voir mamy. »

« Merci Kévin. »

Une fois Kévin hors de vue. Duo s'accroupit devant Heero.

« Heero excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas été juste. Pardonne-moi. »

Heero ne fixe plus la moquette, mais regarde Duo, avec un micro sourire.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Ce sont mes mots qui… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut. On oublie tout. Ne gâchons pas notre séjour ici. Nous venons tout juste de commencer une vie de couple, lorsque nous ne travaillons pas. Embrasse-moi mon amour. »

Duo avait posé ses doigts fins sur la bouche de son amant pour le faire taire. Et là, il le regardait les yeux brillant de mille regrets, dans l'attente d'un baiser pour soulager son cœur, qui lui faisait mal. De voir la peine que reflétait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Heero délie ses mains et prend avec celles-ci en douceur le visage de Duo. Puis il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser est doux et tendre. Duo pose ses mains sur les genoux d'Heero et se rapproche de lui. Heero lâche son visage et l'attire à lui.

Puis il le serre contre son cœur. Et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Duo épouse-moi. »

Le cœur de Duo bat de plus en plus vite.

« Heero ? »

« Je voulais te le demander au Caire, mais tous tes amants m'ont perturbé. »

« Heero. Tu veux de moi comme mari ? »

« Oui Tenshi… Quelle différence de vivre ensemble en concubinage ou mariés ! Aucune à mes yeux. Je veux être à toi et que toi tu sois à moi, Duo. »

Duo sourit et gémit de bien être contre la joue d'Heero.

« Ne pleure pas Tenshi. Si c'est trop tôt je comprendrais. »

Duo vient poser son front contre celui d'Heero.

« Oui mon mamour. Oui je veux devenir ton mari. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela provoque en moi. »

« Les craintes de ne plus être seul s'envolent et ton cœur bat à tout rompre d'avoir enfin trouvé l'être aimé que tu attendais depuis toujours ! »

Duo embrasse Heero du bout des lèvres.

« Oui. Je vois que nous avions les mêmes craintes et qu'ensemble celles-ci n'existeront plus. Je t'aime tellement Heero…»

Duo embrasse Heero en se couchant pratiquement sur lui. Le baiser est passion. La porte qui s'ouvre les fait se séparer.

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier ici. »

« Non. Mais, j'ai une double nationalité Duo. »

« Japonaise et américaine ! Cela ne me donne pas ma réponse, mon amour. »

« Non Tenshi. Je suis Américain et anglais. Comme j'ai eu la tutelle de Pamela, j'ai dû demander cette double nationalité pour rester en Angleterre. Donc… »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« Donc nous pouvons devenir mari et mari en nous mariant en Angleterre. »

« Oui. Tu es heureux ? »

« Oui Heechan. Très Heureux. »

Duo embrasse Heero tendrement.

« Salut vous deux. Et bien et bien… Attendez d'être dans votre chambre. Heureusement que mon fils n'est pas là ! »

« Bonsoir Kelly. J'ai justement envoyé Kévin voir maman. »

« Je sais il me l'a dit « Tonton Duo, il fait des bisous à Heero. ». »

« La honte ! Ton fils est comme son père. »

« Oui. Il pense tout haut. »

Duo et Heero éclatent de rire, suivis pas Kelly.

« Bonsoir Kelly. »

« Bonsoir Heero. Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

« Oui… »

Et ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres mâles de la famille " Maxwell ".

Le repas de famille de cette soirée est formidable. Le père de Duo ne travaille pas ce week-end et Solo pour une fois ne fera que les urgences demain matin. Mais il est habitué à se coucher tard et se lever tôt.

L'annonce de leur emménagement ensemble comble toute la famille. Mais ils n'ont pas encore parlé de la maison, ni de la demande d'Heero, avant l'arrivée de Kelly.

« Je reviens tout de suite, excusez-moi. »

Duo regarde Heero sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il quitte la table au moment où Kelly, est revenue avec le gâteau commandé à la boulangerie par ses parents pour ce repas.

Il revient relativement vite.

« Encore toutes mes excuses. »

« Ce n'est rien Heero. »

« Je peux encore prend 5 minutes de votre temps, avant de manger le gâteau, David ? »

« Oui, je t'en prie. »

Heero qui était assis à côté de Duo, l'oblige à se lever. Duo devient rouge d'un coup, car il comprend ce qu'Heero veut faire.

« Duo. Je t'ai demandé avant que Kelly ne nous surprenne en train de nous embrasser, de devenir mon mari… »

Hélène commence à avoir les lèvres qui tremblent et les larmes pointent à ses yeux. David n'en mène pas plus large et Kelly a planté ses ongles dans les épaules de Solo qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur.

« Tu as accepté. Mais je tiens à le faire un peu mieux Tenshi… »

« Q… »

Kelly ressert ses mains et les dents serrées dit à son mari.

« _Si tu parles je te castre._ »

« _Gloups…_ »

Heero après le « Tenshi » avait sorti un petit écrin bleu de la poche de son jean.

« Ce ne sont pas des alliances. Je préfère que nous les choisissions ensemble. Duo. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser. Je t'aime et je veux vieillir à tes côtés Tenshi. »

« _Aieeeee. Kelly __tes ongles !_ »

Duo sourit.

« Hai. Je veux devenir ton mari Heero. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. »

Duo ouvre l'écrin.

« Heechan… Il est magnifique. Je n'ai rien pour toi ! »

« Je ne veux rien mon cœur. Toi seul dans ma vie me suffit. »

Hélène éclate en sanglots et David ne peut pas lui non plus retenir des larmes de joie.

Kelly pleure aussi. Solo a baissé son regard pour que personne ne voit, que lui aussi pleurait.

Heero, avait passé la gourmette au poignet droit de Duo. Puis, ils s'embrassaient.

Duo rompt le baiser et regarde son futur mari avec amour.

« Tu peux rendre Solo eunuque, maintenant Kelly. »

« Même ma demande en mariage, il la perturbe. »

« Kelly, je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux ! J'ai un vieux scalpel, qui doit traîne quelque part. »

« **VOUS ÊTES MALADE. QUE JE SUIS CONTENT MAIS CONTENT…** »

« Solo ! Tu pleures ? »

« Non. J'ai mal. Kelly se prend pour un acupuncteur. Mais avec ses ongles. »

« Hn. »

Hélène qui avait pris le temps de se calmer, se lève et prend Duo dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Merci maman. Maman ne pleure pas. »

« Je suis heureuse mon chéri. »

Duo soupire dans les bras de sa mère.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? »

« Heero. »

« Nous allons nous marier à Londres. »

Hélène sourit à son fils et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Et tu crois que cela va nous arrêter pour être présent ce jour là ? Le jour où mon deuxième bébé va s'unir avec l'homme qu'il aime. »

« MAMAN. »

Duo éclate en sanglot dans les bras de sa mère. Oui, il avait eu très peur que sa famille ne soit pas présente le jour de son mariage.

« Vous avez déjà arrêté une date ? »

« Oui. Duo ça va ? »

« Oui Heechan…Je vais leur dire… Le 20 décembre de cette année. »

« Si tôt ! »

« Nous avons un vol la veille et ce jour là en repos. Heero a un avocat à Londres qui mettra tout en place pour cette date. Je ne veux pas attendre un an, maman. »

« Cette date est sûre Heero ? »

« J'appellerai mon avocat demain. Et dès que j'ai la confirmation, je vous le dis. »

« Bien. Nous allons faire comme si cette date était la bonne. Donc, nous serons tous les 5 présents. »

« Solo, nous voulons deux témoins chacun. Tu veux bien être un des deux miens ? »

« Bien sûr petit frère. Heero t'a intérêt à le rendre heureux Lapinou. »

« Hé ! »

« Je t'aime petit frère. »

Solo qui s'était levé prend Duo dans ses bras.

« J'en prendrais soin Solo. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tour à tour tout le monde les félicita.

Vers 1 heure 30 du matin, ils étaient enfin couchés, Duo enlacé à Heero. Duo contemplait son cadeau de demande en mariage.

« Elle est belle Heechan. »

« Elle te plait, j'en suis ravi. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de m'appeler « Heechan » toute la soirée, Tenshi. »

« OH, je suis désolé ! J'ai totalement oublié. Oh, Heero pardonne-moi. »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, Tenshi. Solo m'a harcelé pour savoir la signification du « chan » c'est bon il le sait et s'il fait un commentaire, Kelly met sa menace à exécution. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. Ce n'est plus important maintenant. Et il faudra donner notre accord à la compagnie pour pouvoir continuer à voler ensemble. Sauf si tu ne veux pas. »

« Non, je veux continuer à être à tes côtés. Si nous nous scratchons nous mourons ensemble. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre de cette façon et moi d'être vivant. »

« Moi, non plus, mon amour. »

« Heero. Nous allons avoir le temps de tout préparer pour notre mariage ? »

« Oui. J'ai pas mal de connaissances à Londres. Tout sera prêt ne t'inquiète pas. Et je vais demander à des amis musiciens, s'ils sont disponibles. »

« Tu as des amants parmi eux ? »

Duo fait la moue en demandant cela. Heero rigole doucement.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les seuls de mes amants qui pourraient être présents, sont Tim et Olga. Mais pas sans ton accord. »

« Tim, je veux bien. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Olga je ne la connais pas. »

« Elle se marie samedi prochain, Duo. »

« Elle peut venir. »

« Petit démon. S'ils sont libres bien sûr. »

« Oui. Heero ? »

« Hum. »

« Je peux inviter mon boulanger ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais il n'a pas les moyens d'un tel voyage. »

« Nous l'emmènerons avec nous. Et nous avons des vols aller/retour à des prix plus que cassés. Il m'en reste trop à mon crédit. »

« Moi, j'en ai un peu, mais moins que toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Une autre personne à qui tu tiens ? »

« Oui, une. Mais tu ne la connais pas encore. »

« Je crains le pire ! »

« Un ami d'enfance. »

« Celui avec qui tu traînais toujours ? »

« Tu te souviens de Cid ? »

« Comment oublier ce garçon. Il te tournait autour comme un vautour. »

« Ah ! Tu l'avais vu ? »

« Hn. »

« Il était comme toi Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Bi. Il a été mon premier amant, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, mais il est marié à une ancienne amie en commun et il est papa depuis 1 an. »

« Sa femme sait pour lui est toi ? »

« Oui. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé lui dans ses bras à elle. Elle était dans ma classe. Donc elle nous avait vu ensemble. »

« Tu es pire que moi, niveau montage de couple ! »

« Tu l'as fait aussi ? »

« Une fois. »

« Raconte. »

« Il est trop tard Duo. Pour ton ex-Cid et sa femme et leur enfant, c'est bon. Mais pas plus de deux de nos ex amants sinon bonjour le bordel. Déjà que l'on risque de tomber sur ceux de Trowa. »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'expliquerais cela plus tard aussi. Aller. Dodo. »

« J'ai pas envie de dormir. J'ai envie de toi. »

« Duo ! »

« On est seul de ce côté de la maison. Steuplaît. »

« Si tu cries, je te mords. »

« Ah ! C'est toi alors qu'il faudra dresser ! »

« Baka. »

« Monsieur Baka Yuy-Maxwell, je te prie. »

« Tu va voir tes fesses Petit Démon. »

« Hummm, oui elles sont rien qu'à toi mes fesses. »

« Tu perds rien pour attendre à notre retour à notre appartement. »

« Notre appartement ? »

« Oui mon amour. Retire-moi ce boxer. »

Duo prend un air sadique et se lèche les lèvres.

« Viens me le retirer avec les dents. »

« Hum, idée très intéressante. »

Duo dû faire appel cette nuit là, à tout son self contrôle, pour ne pas hurler dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin le petit démon, grimaça en posant ses fesses sur le banc de la cuisine. Heero l'avait pris dans trois positions différentes et l'échauffement de l'intimité du petit démon en avait eu pour sa demande.

**À suivre**

Fini.  
Non pas la fiction, le chapitre.  
Chapitre uniquement sur une scène, en un lieu et un événement très important.  
Une demande en mariage l'est quand même non ?  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous fera peut-être bouger plus au cour du vol suivant !

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_On avance doucement mais sûrement __  
__Très occupés nos deux amoureux…__  
__Et on redécolle en fin de chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Écrit le 7 et 8 septembre__ 2006._

Que de préparatifs pour un mariage.  
Je sais de quoi je parle.  
J'y suis passée.  
Un divorce c'est plus simple finalement.  
Là aussi, j'y suis passée.  
Attention, ils ne sont toujours pas en vol…

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

**INFO  
**_Dimanche 17 septembre 2006 à 19h43._

Comme je l'ai dis lors de mes réponses aux reviews, j'ai un sérieux souci de messagerie depuis mercredi.  
Mais depuis hier c'est pire.  
Donc j'espère que vous avez tous eu votre réponse.  
Sinon, je remercie tous ceux à qui ma messagerie n'aurais pas fait son jab.  
Saletés d'Orange et de Livebox.

**Ce chapitre ne devait pas être mis avant lundi 18 en soirée.  
Mais avec mes soucis de messagerie le voici avec 24 heures d'avance.  
Vu qu'il me faut 8 à 10 heures pour avoir les reviews en retour.**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 23 

Le samedi, Heero et Duo leur avaient annoncé, qu'ils allaient vivre dans environ trois mois dans une sublime maison. Duo leur montra celle-ci prise en photo, sur son portable. Tous restèrent sans voix, face à la future demeure du futur couple de jeunes mariés.

Duo leur avait aussi annoncé, qu'il voulait s'appeler Yuy-Maxwell. Personne ne fit de remarque. Même Solo ne dit rien pour une fois. Le nom avait peu d'importance, aux yeux des parents de Duo. Le plus important était le bonheur de leur fils. Qu'ils avaient failli perdre une fois.

Et là, leur fils rayonnait de bonheur.

Heero avait de son côté appelé son avocat à Londres, qui s'occuperai donc de toutes les formalités et démarches administratives pour le 20 décembre. Heero lui demanda s'il était possible qu'ils se marient à 11 heures ce jour là.

Puis vers 14 heures (1) ce fut le tour de Pam. Elle hurla de joie et Heero dût éloigner son portable de son oreille l'espace d'une minute. Même Duo l'entendit. Alors qu'il jouait avec les chatons au milieu de sa chambre à deux mètres d'Heero. Qui lui était assis dans le fauteuil où ne se trouvait plus Lapinou. Celui-ci avait pris place pour le moment sur le lit.

Le dimanche midi, Heero fit la connaissance de Cid et Abby Mc Gee, ainsi que de leur fils Bryan. Ils vivent à Richmond et étaient venus leur rendre visite. Suite à l'invitation des parents de Duo 15 jours plus tôt, en sachant que Duo et Heero venaient pour le week-end.

Une petite surprise pour Duo qui arrangeait bien celui-ci.

Heero les trouva très sympathiques. Cid savait qui était Heero pour Duo. Et il était plus qu'heureux pour son meilleur ami d'enfance. Abby était aussi très heureuse de rencontrer ce fameux Heero Yuy. Elle comprit de suite l'attirance qu'avait eu Duo à son égard. Il semblait que Kelly et Abby soient aussi très complices.

Car leur mari respectif n'avaient pas la loi avec ces deux femmes superbes de surcroît.

Duo bouda lorsque Heero le lui dit. Mais ne bouda plus, lorsqu'il lui donna son propre goûter qu'avait prévu Hélène vers 16h30. À savoir. Son pain au chocolat. Duo le savoura après avoir engloutit le sien, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. L'air de la mer ça creuse et le petit tour fait au bord de celle-ci en famille et amis était un magnifique prétexte.

Heureusement qu'Hélène connaissait très bien ses fils et ses amis. Il y en avait bien assez pour tout le monde. Voir plus. David ne resta pas en reste sur le coup des viennoiseries.

Duo dégusta donc le pain au chocolat de son fiancé. En étant installé à ses côtés. Kévin était tout content qu'Heero devient son Tonton. Et depuis le samedi où ses parents lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il ne le quittait plus. Heero l'avait donc sur ses genoux. Duo ne fit aucune crise de jalousie. Son neveu était tellement mignon à jouer avec sa pyramide des neiges et mangeant son croissant. Heero lui avait mis une serviette en papier pour éviter d'en avoir partout. Duo avait pouffé de rire aussi que Solo et Cid.

Les filles elles trouvèrent cela très bien. David lui préféra ne rien dire et manger son chausson aux pommes.

David, adorait les pâtisseries françaises. Il était des plus heureux, lorsque sa femme en achetait ou en commandait à leur boulangerie attitrée. Car c'était des français qui l'avaient reprise depuis 4 ans maintenant et depuis 4 ans, tout était encore meilleur qu'avant.

Le week-end prit fin et le lundi Heero et Duo prirent congé comme prévu, pour retourner chez eux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lundi à 15h30.**

« Tu crois qu'ils sont chez eux ? »

« Tu verras bien. Invite les à manger ce soir. Moi j'appelle Wufei et j'en fait de même. »

« D'accord… Quatre ? »

Puis Duo discuta avec lui, sans lui donner la vraie raison de son appel et lui demanda s'ils étaient libres pour dîner avec eux ce soir. Entre temps Heero lui avait fait signe que pour Sally et Wufei, c'était OK. Duo précisa donc, qu'il y aurait aussi le couple Chang/Po qui serait aussi présent. Quatre accepta pour lui et Trowa qui le tenait par la taille et suivait la conversation en embrassant son amant dans le cou.

« Le couple Chang/Po ! Ça fait bizarre Tenshi ! »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai failli dire Po/Chang, mais cela faisait un peu « Pot de chambre » je trouve. »

Heero éclate de rire et Duo sourit comme un idiot, car cela lui avait brûlé la langue de sortir cette bêtise à Quatre.

« Baka. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Je suppose, qu'il faut faire des courses ! »

« Oui. »

« Et tu nous cuisines quoi ? »

« Typiquement anglais. Enfin surtout de nom pour l'un d'eux. »

« OH MON DIEU ON VA MOURIR ! »

« Merci ! »

Duo a l'air vraiment terrorisé.

« Mais c'est pas bon ce qu'ils mangent à la menthe et les petits pois é.n.o.r.m.e.s. »

« Baka. Ils ne mangent pas que cela. Et je ne vais pas faire un plat à la menthe et des petits pois. »

« Ben quoi alors ? »

Heero voit bien que Duo ne plaisante pas, pour une fois. Car il le regarde avec beaucoup d'attention et d'interrogations.

« Tu as déjà mangé une assiette anglaise et les petits pains ronds tout blancs anglais ? »

« HEIN ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« L'assiette anglaise c'est en fait de la charcuterie française. Mais on peut y rajouter plein d'aliments différents aussi bien salés que sucrés. Comme une salade coleslaw (2), un œuf sur le plat, des crudités type, tomates ou radis. Du fromage à pâte cuite, comme du gouda de la mimolette. Des fruits, pomme, raisin de saison. Et je vais mettre aussi un demi épi de maïs chaud, sur un plat à part. En fait tu mets tout ce qui te fait plaisir. Il n'y a pas d'obligation, sauf la charcuterie et les pâtes si tu en mets un peu… Et pour les petits pains blancs. Tu les coupes en deux et sur chaque partie tu mets ce qui te fait plaisir aussi comme du fromage des oignons pour certains, de tout quoi. Ça, c'est plus vers 14h qu'ils le servent lorsque tu es convié chez eux… Alors, c'est toujours Beurk ? »

« Hein ! Non c'est Hummmmmmmmmm… Et pour le dessert ? »

« Boulangerie, je n'aurais pas le temps et il nous faut des pains divers. Et comme cela tu pourras demander de suite, à Paul. »

« Mais, s'il ne peut pas se payer le billet même à prix r.. »

« Personne ne payera leur billet Duo. C'est moi qui ai plus ou moins imposé Londres, donc je prends tous les billets à ma charge. Et je te l'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup de vol à mon crédit. Donc ne te souci plus de ce côté financier. Ni pour les loger sur place. Pam s'occupe de tout. »

« Heero, c'est trop d'argent ! »

« Duo, tu ne vas pas commencer. Tes parents ne veulent déjà pas que je participe au coût du restaurant du midi et soir, donc tu peux au moins me laisser cette partie à ma charge. »

« Oui, excuse-moi, j'avais pas vu cela de cette façon. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre l'autre moitié à ma charge. »

« Toi tu ne payes qu'une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le foulard blanc qui me permettra de t'attacher les mains aux montants du lit, pour notre nuit de noce. »

Duo vire au rouge.

« Oh, Heero ! … C'est vrai ? Cela te ferait plaisir ? »

Heero le prend par la taille et le soulève un peu pour l'embrasser.

« Oui… C'est vrai. »

« Alors, je vais te faire ce petit plaisir mon amour. Embrasse-moi encore avant que nous n'allions acheter toute cette nourriture qui me donne faim. »

« Estomac sur pattes. »

« Hé ! Pas gen… »

Le mot se prédit entre les lèvres de son fiancé.

Pendant leurs courses ils eurent deux appels de Londres. Le premier l'avocat. La date et l'heure étaient confirmées. Ils se mariaient dons le 20 décembre 2006 à 11h. Le deuxième Pam. Elle leur confirma que la salle était libre, qu'elle l'avait réservée pour toute la journée et la soirée. Ainsi que le nombre de chambres approximatif qu'Heero lui avait donné.

Que le traiteur avait dit OK… Le traiteur n'était autre que Marck le fiancé de Pamela. Celui-ci était à son compte depuis 2 ans. Marck avait comme Duo une mère française et la cuisine française l'avait toujours fasciné. Après avoir fait toutes ses études en France. Il avait rejoint la femme qu'il aimait depuis ses 17 ans et ils vivaient ensemble depuis la fin des études de Pam. Heero leur avait donné un petit coup de pouce.

Marck était très heureux de pouvoir à son tour aider son futur beau-frère. Avec plus de 10 personnes sous sa coupe dans sa boutique. Tous seraient prêts et parfaits, pour le 20 décembre. Les pièces montées seront confectionnées par un de ses amis pâtissier qui se trouvait à Londres aussi.

Ça !

Ce sera son cadeau pour les mariés. Pam, ne leur souffla mot de cela.

**Vers 20h45…**

« Heero c'est magnifique. »

« Comment tu sais Trowa, que je n'ai rien fait ? »

Trowa lève un sourcil et Quatre part à rire suivi de Sally.

« Car Quatre m'a raconté tes exploits culinaires. Et je connais très bien par contre les talents d'Heero, pour ce type de repas. »

Duo boude.

« Merci Quatre… Traître. »

« Désolé, mais tu cuisines trop mal. »

« Ouais. Aussi bien que toi avant. »

Quatre rougit.

« C'est vrai qu'avant de vivre seul, j'étais nul ! »

« Merci qui ? »

« Merci Hilde et Réléna. Par contre toi, tu es toujours aussi nul. »

« Oui. Moi, je préfère manger à cuisiner. »

« Hn. C'est clair ! »

Duo pose sa joue sur l'épaule d'Heero et se la frotte un peu.

« Ce n'est pas gentil mon amour. »

« Cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aime petit démon. »

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Cette invitation, tombe très bien. »

« Sally ! C'est vrai qui tu as l'air super rayonnante ce soir. Aller dis-nous. » _(Duo)_

« Tu veux le dire mon amour. »

« Non, ma colombe. C'est à toi de leur annoncer. »

Wufei l'embrasse sur la joue. Lui aussi à l'air très heureux ce soir.

Sally les regarde tous les 4. Eux n'attendent qu'une chose… Savoir ce qu'ils ont à leur dire.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé. »

« WHOUA GÉNIAL UN PETIT DRAGON. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

« Vouiiiii ? »

Duo fixe Wufei en battant des cils avec un immense sourire. Wufei ne peut rien ajouter. Duo est trop mimi et sa joie le rend très heureux.

« Ben dit donc. Que de bébés autour de nous. » _(Duo)_

« Oui. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. » _(Quatre)_

« Merci Quatre. » _(Sally)_

« Chang la sagesse ta réussie. Félicitation. » _(Trowa)_

« C'est vrai que de vous deux, j'ai été le plus sage. » (Wufei)

« Le plus sage en quoi mon amour ? »

« SEXE. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

« 'Scuse, Feifei… »

« Heero, tu devrais tenir plus ton jeune amant. »

« Mon fiancé Wufei. Et il sera puni, pour sa non délicatesse. »

« **FIANCÉ !** »

Le mot est unanime et ils ont tous la bouche ouverte.

« Hé ! Je vais être puni de quoi ? Je refuse que ce soit du dessert de ce soir… Ben vous en faites des têtes ! Fermez la bouche ça fait désordre… Heero c'est quoi ma punition. Steuplaît dis la moi… »

« Tu feras la vaisselle ce soir. »

« Mais tu as un lave-vaisselle ! »

« Hn. Tu le rempliras et le videras. »

Duo a retrouvé son sourire.

« Ça me va comme punition. Bon si l'on… ? … Ils ne s'en sont pas remis du mot « Fiancé ». »

« Tu avais compris ce qu'Heero avait dis ? »

« Oui Quatre. Je peux Heechan ! Oups désolé. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as gaffé tellement de fois en leur présence que je pense que l'interdiction de m'appeler « Heechan » en communauté est levée, Tenshi. »

« Ça veut dire quoi « Tenshi » ? »

« Ange Quatre. Tu es l'ange de Trowa et moi je suis le Tenshi d'Heero… Quatre… Tu veux bien être mon deuxième témoin pour notre mariage qui aura lui le 20 décembre à Londres. »

« Duo, tu aurais pu commencer en leur disant que nous allions nous marier. »

« Oh, oui, je suis désolé. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je suis tellement heureux mon amour. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le bout du nez car Duo est en effet très très heureux et ses yeux brillent comme jamais.

« Duo, je serais fier d'être un de tes témoins. C'est Solo le premier ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai hâte de le revoir, ainsi que le reste de ta famille. »

« Eux aussi Quatre. Surtout Kévin ! J'ai pas compris pourquoi. »

Quatre sourit.

« J'ai promis à ton neveu, que la prochaine fois je lui apprendrai un mot en arabe. »

« Ah ! Il lui en faut peu pour être heureux. C'est mimi. »

« Tu as fini Tenshi ? »

« Voui. »

Heero l'embrasse, car Duo cette fois attendait un baisser de la part de son futur mari.

« Trowa, veux-tu bien être mon premier témoin ? »

« Bien sûr Heero. Heero il va y avoir qui à Londres ? »

« Je pense que tu vas devoir parler à ton amant Trowa. Désolé. »

Trowa soupire.

« Je comprends. »

« Moi pas ! Trowa ? »

« Quand nous serons rentrés. Cela a un rapport direct avec notre conversation au Caire. »

Quatre rougit.

« Ah, je vois. »

« Moi pas ? »

« Duo, cela ne te regarde pas petit démon. Le lave vaisselle pourrait très bien être remplacer, par tes belles mains mon amour. »

« Gloups ! J'ai plus envie de savoir. »

« Wufei, tu veux bien être mon second témoin ? »

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi Heero. »

« Merci à vous deux. »

« Vous aller déposer une liste de mariage ? » _(Sally)_

« Hein ? » _(Duo)_

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec notre nouvelle maison… » _(Heero)_

« **NOUVELLE MAISON !** »

**« WHOUAAAAAA**, Mort de rire. Ils font encore les têtes de b… **AIEEEEEEEEEE,** Heechan lâche ma natte… »

« Tu allais dire une bêtise Tenshi gaki (3). »

« Hein ? C'est quoi un « Gaki » ? »

« Ce n'est pas un Ange. »

« Pas gent… »

« Heero a trouvé la technique pour le faire taire ! » _(Quatre)_

Tous après l'effet poisson, sourient de les voir aussi heureux et amoureux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le lendemain, ils ne virent pas la journée passer.

Faire une liste de mariage, dans un des plus beaux magasins de Londres. Avec des cadeaux à tous les prix. Le plus petit 20 livres (4). À bien plus cher. Mais le choix est très vaste et si les moins chers sont manquants la personne en charge des cadeaux trouvera une solution. Aucun cadeaux ne partira à Londres. Par contre des cartes avec une photo du cadeau choisie et le ou les noms des personnes qui l'ont offert seront là.

Puis le choix des invitations, qu'ils récupéreront le lendemain pour les envoyer le jour même. Le temps était compté. Heero avait aussi appelé leur compagnie. Ils avaient pris bonne note et préparé les documents qu'ils devront signer le lendemain de leur mariage, à l'aéroport de Londres.

En plus de leurs félicitations.

La dernière chose. Les costumes. Dans le même magasin, mais séparément. Tous les deux dans des pièces différentes. Ils choisirent leur costume qui serait repris pour qu'il leur tombe à la perfection.

Ce soir là Duo s'endormit comme un bébé. Épuisé mais heureux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Dernier jour de repos.

Ce matin, ils sont dans une des plus belles joailleries de Londres. Le choix de leurs alliances et aussi très importante pour eux deux. Duo veut quelque chose de simple, en Or jaune.

Heero veut leurs initiales entrelacées, gravées à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

Leur choix est arrêté sur deux alliances très simples en Or jaune. L'une plus fine que l'autre mais toutes les deux pour des hommes. La gravure intérieure sera celle qu'Heero voulait avec en plus la date de leur mariage et le lieu de celui-ci.

Ils ont aussi récupéré les invitations et ont passé leur après midi à mettre les noms sur celles qu'ils donneraient en main propre et les adresses sur les autres. Ils avaient bien sûr fait un tour à la poste après être sorti de chez le joaillier.

Demain, ils s'envolent pour Les Canaries.

Duo a l'attention s'il le peut de peaufiner son bronzage. Heero est déjà parfait. Reste à ne pas rencontrer quelques amants dans les parages.

Olga avait rappelé Heero ce mercredi soir, en lui confirmant sa venue avec son futur époux. Tim avait dit « Oui » de suite.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Ce matin du 23 novembre, le vol 608 va prendre son envol pour Las Palmas.**

A son bord, deux futurs maris et une future maman faisaient partie de l'équipage. Tous ont la consigne de ne rien dire pour le moment concernant la grossesse de Sally. Sinon elle devait rester au sol. Sally voulait l'annoncer le 2 janvier à la compagnie. Pas avant. Tout le monde avait accepté de garder le secret.

Duo avait donné les invitations à leur mariage au personnel de l'appareil. Tous avaient été enchantés et les avaient félicités. Ils seraient tous présents le 20 décembre à Londres.

Ce matin là avant d'embarquer Heero avait réservé l'aller et le retour sur leur vol pour que les personnes repartent avec eux le lundi 18 décembre à 21h04. Pour arriver le mardi 19 décembre à 17h09, heure locale de Londres. 15h05 de vol. Le plus dur sera pour les enfants. Mais ils vont tout prévoir et ils auront une surprise de taille.

Le décompte avait commencé…

**À suivre**

Alors, alors !  
Heureux, heureuses ou non ?  
Maintenant ils ne peuvent plus faire marche arrière de toute façon.  
Et moi, j'ai pas envie.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, est très heureuse pour le couple Heero / Duo. À Bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

(1) : 5 heures de décalage horaire avec Washington. Il est donc environ 19 heures à Londres. Et 20 heures à Paris.  
(2) : Salade coleslaw → Chou cru, carottes, oignons, mayonnaise  
(3) : Gaki → Sacripant / sale gamin / petit démon (enfant)  
(4) : Livre Sterling → 1 euro, égale environ 1 livre.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_Comment regretter ses paroles par Duo Maxwell on l'espère bientôt Yuy…__  
__Un coup oui un coup non…_

_Je vous laisse voir bonne lecture Arlia _

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 8 et 9 septembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 23 septembre 2006._

Je préfère ne rien dire en vous laisser découvrir par vous-même ce chapitre.  
Juste que…  
Les fesses à Duo vont encore être à la fête !

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

En ce samedi 23 septembre 2006 à 16h30, je suis heureuse  
de mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis les fesses  
de Duo l'honneur dans celui-ci pour certain(e)s Hentais qui  
mine de rien en redemande. Pas tous le monde, je sais.

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Yami Sheina** qui a review  
pratiquement tous mes textes ( Peu être même tous ! )  
en un temps record.

**Merci beaucoup à toi Yami Sheina**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 24 

Ils en sont à leur 6ème jour de vol. Journée de repos à Las Palmas

Duo est en train de se faire bronzer seul sur sa serviette, protégé par les bons soins de son fiancé.

Dieu, qu'il aimait dire et penser ce mot « Fiancé ». Il ne s'en lassait pas quand un nuage lui fit de l'ombre. Il ouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'un corps chaud se couche sur lui et l'embrasse.

Duo a beau se débattre, il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de l'homme sur lui.

Heero qui avait regardé lorsque Quatre lui avait fait signe, revenait vers eux. Mais hélas dans l'eau, les gestes sont ralentis.

Duo arrive à placer un de ses genoux où il faut et lui donne un coup. Pas des plus forts non plus. Il ne voulait pas castrer un de ses meilleurs ex-amants.

L'homme rend la liberté des lèvres à Duo, qui respire un grand coup. Car il avait arrêté de respirer, lorsque celui-ci avait investit sa bouche. Bouche qu'il avait essayé en vain de fermer.

Et son ex-amant les deux mains plaquées sur sa virilité, se laisse tomber sur le côté en position de fœtus.

Heero qui arrivait juste à ce moment là, sourit en coin. Il tendit la main vers son futur mari, qui s'empressa de la prendre et de se remettre par la même occasion sur ses pieds. Puis Duo se blottit dans ses bras frais, immédiatement.

La différence de température fit frémir Duo de froid.

Heero regarde l'homme dans le sable. Duo lui reste dans les bras d'Heero et ronronne sans s'en rendre compte. Heero le tenait contre lui et Duo était fier de lui et de son courage, face à cette sangsue de Glen Potter.

« Glen, on ne t'a pas appris, à ne pas se jeter sur ce qui appartient aux autres ? »

Glen ouvre un œil et regarde la personne qui va avec la voix, qu'il connaît bien.

« Yuy ? Je… Duo t'a frappé fort quand même. »

« _Bien fait._ »

« Je savais pas qu'il était avec toi. La vache, j'ai les noisettes en compote. »

« Tu vises bien Tenshi. »

Heero l'embrasse que les cheveux et Duo soupire d'aisance.

« _Il m'a embrassé comme un sauvage. Me suis défendu comme j'ai pu._ »

« Ben, la prochain fois, met une pancarte « Déjà en mains ». Je vais pouvoir avoir des enfants moi ? »

« Glen, tu es homo jusqu'à l'os. Tu banderas encore ne t'inquiète pas. Aller relève-toi, tout le monde te regarde et tu as l'air ridicule. »

« Ouais. »

Glen se relève difficilement. Car mine de rien le Duo, il avait frappé fort.

« Il ronronne ! »

« _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._ »

« Et il grogne aussi ! Yuy faut le faire dresser. »

« J'y songe. »

« Hé ! Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

Duo venait de délaisser le torse d'Heero. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas encore réagi, mais là. Deux amants qu'ils avaient peut-être en commun. Cela faisait beaucoup.

« Oui mon amour. C'est encore un de tes ex-amants, je suppose ? »

« Voui. »

Duo est tout timide et vient de se recoller le dos contre le torse d'Heero.

« Et pour toi il est quoi ? »

« Un ex collègue sur le sol anglais. Rien d'autre. »

« Ah. »

« Donc, vous êtes amants en ce moment ? »

« Nous allons nous marier, Glen. »

« HEIN ! Duo… Tu vas te marier… J'en reviens pas. »

Glen se laisse tomber les fesses les premières sur le sable.

« Glen ça va ? » _(Heero)_

« Hein ! »

« Ça lui a fait un choc. » _(Duo)_

« Ben ! Que fait Glen assis comme un idiot dans le sable ? Il en fait une tête ! » _(Trowa)_

« Tu le connais aussi ? » _(Duo)_

« Hum. J'ai volé deux fois avec lui. C'est un bon pilote, mais il a tendance à draguer aussi les passagers. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué cela, moi aussi. »_ (Duo)_

« Si je fais chier, il faut le dire. Punaise… Maxwell qui se marie avec Yuy en plus. Deux Dieux vivants. Mais où va le monde. Duo… »

Duo le fixe. Ainsi que tous les autres qui du coup étaient revenu voir ce qui se passait du côté des serviettes.

« Tu as pensé au coup que cela allait faire aux vendeurs de capotes ? »

Duo est rouge de colère. Tous les autres y compris Heero éclatent de rire. Glen est d'un sérieux en disant cela, que s'en est plus que comique.

« **POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER. **»

« Oh, il porte le même nom que Harry Potter. »

Du coup, c'est Zechs qui vient de dire la plus grosse connerie de la journée, qui devient le centre d'attraction.

« Ben quoi ! Je ne le connais pas moi ce type. J'ai pas couché avec. »

« Dommage, car t'es bien foutu beau mec. »

« Hé ! … Désolé, je vais être papa… par deux fois en même temps et je vais me marier quand ma future femme aura retrouvé la ligne. C'est vrai que t'es pas mal dis donc.. »

« **DEUX BÉBÉS !** »

Ils ont tous hurlé sur la plage. Ce qui fait que tous le monde les regarde. Même si la moitié des touristes et autres, n'ont rien compris.

« J'ai oublié de vous le dire désolé. »

« Ça en fait combien là ? Parce que moi, j'ai perdu le compte ! »

« De tes amants par compte, non ! »

« **POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER. **Ferme-la. Ou je te castre pour de bon.»

« Fais le dresser Yuy. »

En disant cela Glen regarde Trowa, qui lui-même regarde Heero, qui lui-même regarde Duo…Et Duo au milieu. Voudrait comprendre, pourquoi Glen regarde aussi Trowa. Alors que son futur mari, lui a déjà dit qu'il le confirait à celui-ci. S'il mordait encore.

C'est décidé.

Duo mordrait volontairement Heero pour savoir. Car cela commençait à lui taper sur la natte.

Du coup Glen dîna avec eux le soir et la soirée fut géniale. Surtout quand Wufei pour la deuxième fois fit du pied à Zechs et que celui-ci se retourna vers lui en battant des cils et lui dit :

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Dragon rien qu'à moi… »

Duo était mort de rire et Heero dût lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Sally recracha ce qu'elle buvait en plein sur Wufei et celui-ci était mort de honte. Il n'osait même plus bouger même après plus de 30 minutes de fou rire de toute la table.

Glen, s'inclina en les quittant le soir avant d'aller regagner sa chambre comme un mousquetaire le ferait devant le couple Yuy/Maxwell, en les félicitant et leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Duo sourit et le remercia et Heero en fit de même.

Ce soir là, Duo mordit Heero. Duo sourit comme un idiot, lorsque Heero lui annonça que cette fois ci. Trowa allait le remettre dans le droit chemin, lors de leur prochain vol vers la France. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Chaton sauvage, pour chevaucher son fougueux fiancé.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Vol de retour vers Palmas le lendemain. Reste encore 7 heures de vol.**

« Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur. » _(En espagnol)_

Duo sourit comme il peut.

« Ce n'est rien Madame, mais veuillez expliquer à votre fils, de ne pas courir dans les allées de l'avion. Et encore moins avec un verre de jus d'orange à la main. » _(En espagnol)_

« Je vais essayer, mais il est jeune. C'est difficile de garder un enfant assis à l'âge de 6 ans. »_ (En espagnol)_

« Je comprends Madame, mais il est interdit de courir dans l'avion. Et là c'est moi qui ai reçu le jus d'orange, mais cela aurait pu être un autre passager, Madame. Une personne de plus, va être obligée de nettoyer ce qu'il y a au sol. Et du coup personne ne pourra circuler, le temps que ce soit fait. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour un enfant si jeune, de rester assis aussi longtemps. Mais s'il se blesse en tombant et si cela est grave, nous serons dans l'incapacité de le soigner correctement avant l'atterrissage. Nous sommes en plein océan et le prochain aéroport et à plus de 3 heures de vol si nous devons faire demi-tour. »_ (En espagnol)_

La femme est très gênée. Elle prend conscience du risque que son fils a pris, en courant avec son verre de jus de d'orange.

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne bouge plus. Encore toutes mes excuses. » _(En espagnol)_

Duo lui sourit.

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on vienne installer un lecteur DVD, sur le siège avant avec ce qui faut pour votre fils. »

« Mais pour le passager qui se trouve devant lui. »_ (En espagnol)_

« Sauf votre respect Madame. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de changer de place et de ne plus recevoir de coups de pied, dans son siège. Je ne sais pas comment votre fils fait. Car l'espace est plus grand en premier. Mais il y arrive. Et le fait depuis que nous avons commencé cette discussion. »_ (En espagnol)_

La jeune mère de famille est rouge de honte et stoppe le battement des jambes de son fils. Celui-ci la regarde sans comprendre pourquoi, elle l'a arrêté.

« Je suis vraiment confuse. » _(En espagnol)_

« Ce n'est pas grave Madame, cela arrive. Je fais venir une hôtesse pour le lecteur DVD. » _(En espagnol)_

Puis Duo passe dans la rangée juste à côté d'eux. Et en souriant s'adresse à l'homme qui se trouve devant le petit garçon.

« Monsieur. Vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous donner un autre siège. » _(En Français)_

« AH, merci… Je n'en pouvais plus, mais je n'osais pas demander de pouvoir changer de place. »_ (En Français)_

« Vous auriez dû Monsieur. Nous n'avons pas fait attention au fait que le petit garçon tapait dans votre siège. Venez, il y a deux places de libre plus à l'avant. »_ (En Français)_

« Merci. Je vous suis. »_ (En Français)_

Une fois l'homme assis à sa nouvelle place, celui-ci lui fait un beau sourire. Cet homme est charmant. Beau en plus. Duo en rougit et a honte de lui. Il n'éprouve rien à son égard mais son sourire est chaleureux.

« Encore merci. Et je suis impressionné par votre français sans aucun accent. Vous passez de l'anglais à l'espagnol et au français avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite pour le français. Ma mère est française et j'aime l'espagnol. Je vois souhaite une bonne fin de vol Monsieur. »

« Merci… ? …»

« Duo Monsieur. »

« Merci Duo. »

Duo lui sourit et va donner ses consignes en cabine et aussi se changer. Car sa chemise et son pantalon sont couverts de jus d'orange.

Duo vient d'ôter sa chemise lorsque le passager français arrive.

Duo vire au rouge et le passager aussi.

« Je suis désolé, je… excusez-moi, je voulais juste vous parlez… »

Duo reprend contenance, comme il le peut. Mine de rien ce type le trouble.

« Je… allez-y. »

« Nous ne nous connaîtrions pas par hasard ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà vus. Oh, il y a longtemps. Sur la Côte d'Azur en France. »

Duo cherche dans sa mémoire. Et d'un coup cela lui revient.

« OUI ! Grégory. Par contre je ne me souviens pas de votre nom de famille. Nous avions 13 ans, je crois ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. On peut se tutoyer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« C'est ton prénom qui m'a fait tilter, en plus de tes cheveux et la couleur de tes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu cela pour un garçon avant toi. La longueur de tes cheveux était dingue. Et la couleur de tes yeux. Je ne l'ai encore vu chez personne d'autre. »

Duo lui sourit timidement.

« J'ai la couleur des yeux de mon père. Elle est très rare. »

« Tout comme toi. Une telle beauté est très rare Duo. J'étais sous ton charme à 13 ans et encore à 25, il me semble. »

« Je… Grégory, je… »

Grégory, c'est dangereusement rapproché de Duo, qui est torse nu.

« Tu es tellement beau. On dirait que tu sors d'un conte de légende. »

Duo ferme les yeux. Grégory est maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sent qu'il plonge dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

« **ON SE FIXE.** »

Duo sursaute et Grégory aussi.

« **Vous qui que vous soyez vous retourner à votre place immédiatement. Toi tu es mort.** »

« Heero… »

« **Duo. SILENCE.** »

Duo se mord les lèvres et fait profil bas en se taisant. Par contre, le passager plaide la cause du steward, sans savoir vraiment où il mettait les pieds.

« Je suis désolé Commandant. Tout ceci est de ma faute. J'ai connu votre steward, il y a très longtemps et cela faisait 12 ans que nous ne nous étions pas revus. Tout ceci est entièrement ma faute. Ne blâmez pas M. Maxwell. »

Duo ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se souvienne de son nom de famille, relève la tête.

« Tu te souviens de mon nom ? »

Grégory lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier le nom du garçon, donc j'ai rêvé durant toute mon adolescence et dont j'ai espéré le revoir pour les vacances. Chaque année jusqu'à mes 18 ans. »

« **Au mon Dieu.** » _(Duo)_

Heero respire très fort.

« Monsieur veuillez regagner votre siège, je vous prie. »

« Oui bien sûr Commandant… A plus tard Duo. »

Une fois seul Heero s'approche de Duo. Heero est furieux.

« **Que fais tu à moitié nu en cabine avec un passager collé à toi ?** »

« Un gosse m'a renversé son jus d'orange dessus. Et J'ai changé de place ce passager, qui était ennuyé pas ce même gosse, qui lui donnait des coups de pieds dans son siège. »

Heero lève un sourcil, le visage toujours aussi en colère.

« Si je t'assure qu'il y est parvenu. Et ensuite il m'a reconnu et il est venu pour me parler alors que j'avais commencé à me changer et tu es arrivé. »

« Et entre son arrivée et la mienne qu'est-il arrivé au juste pour que je te retrouve les yeux fermés et lui pratiquement dans ton cou. »

« J'ai buger Heero ! »

Heero lève les deux sourcils.

« AH Oui ! »

Duo n'en mène pas large.

« Change-toi… Dans les toilettes. Et une fois à l'hôtel nous allons régler ce **buguage **et tes fesses vont participer à celui-ci. »

Heero quitte la cabine et va en deuxième classe, là où il avait été appelé par la chef de cabine.

« Maman ! »

C'est tout ce que Duo réussit à articuler une fois qu'Heero a disparu. C'est Quatre qui le ramena à la réalité, en lui rappelant qu'il se trouvait en pantalon, couvert de jus d'orange.

Duo serra les fesses et avec ses affaires de rechange, se rendit dans les toilettes de l'avion.

Lorsque Heero revint vers le passager qui était pratiquement en train de l'embrasser. Heero s'arrête pour lui parler.

« Commandant ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non tout va bien Monsieur. Je voulais juste vous parler de M. Maxwell. »

« Bien sûr. Je suis encore désolé de ce qui… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je veux que les choses soient claires. Duo est mon fiancé et je dois reconnaître que de vous avoir vu pratiquement dans son cou, ne m'a plut particulièrement. »

Grégory est rouge de honte.

« Je suis navré, j'ignorais qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et comme il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. C'est pour cette raison, que je suis venu vous en informer. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vol Monsieur. »

« Merci Commandant. »

Grégory est mal dans ses chaussures.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Duo n'a pas eu le temps de dire « Ouf » en arrivant dans la chambre d'Heero. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, l'avait pris par le bras en arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre et Duo l'avait suivi sans rien dire. Ce qu'il faisait depuis l'incident « Grégory ».

Une fois dans la chambre et la porte bien fermée. Heero tenant toujours Duo, le guide jusqu'à une chaise, qu'Heero place correctement pour s'y asseoir. Une fois assis, il met Duo face à lui et lui détache sa ceinture, puis le pantalon tombe au sol et le boxer est baissé.

Duo lui a bien compris et ne dit rien. Mais se mord la lèvre. C'est lui qui avait dit dans un certain rayon pâte « _Un qui me remette dans le droit chemin, lorsque je dévie. Un qui me protège le temps que je devienne moins faible, face à mes amants. Un qui m'aime et ce malgré mes bêtises et tous mes petits dérapages. Et un qui s'il le doit me gronde et **me punisse**, si je l'ai mérité pour que je ne recommence pas. Heechan ? Es-tu ce petit ami ?_ »

Là Duo allait connaître sa première punition. Et il reconnaissait l'avoir méritée.

Les fesses à l'air, Heero le place sur sa droite et le fait basculer.

Pas de caresse. Une fessée directe et des plus rythmée. Duo en gémit, tellement elle est forte. Et il ne bande pas du tout. La punition lui parait interminable. Pourtant elle n'a duré que 5 minutes. Mais en 5 minutes, un nombre impressionnant de claques peut tomber sur un fessier, lorsque la main est vigoureuse. Et elle l'était.

La fessée finie. Heero le redresse et lui-même se lève de sur la chaise. Puis, il prend son visage entre ses mains. Duo a quelques larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

« Tu m'as demandé de te punir en cas de dérapage, je viens de le faire. Le sujet est clôt. Par contre ce soir pas de sexe. Et ne recommence plus sinon, je serais plus sévère Duo. »

« Oui. Pardon Heechan. »

« Je viens de te le dire. Le sujet et clôt Duo. »

Duo éclate en sanglots et Heero le prend dans ses bras.

« Duo, je te pardonne. C'est bon. Cette phrase est mieux ? »

Duo le visage enfoui murmure en sanglotant.

« _Oui… Tu m'aimes toujours ?_ »

« Baka. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu crois que je t'ai donné une fessée par plaisir. J'ai mal à ma main Duo. Moins que tes fesses. Mais j'ai mal aussi. »

« _Encore pardon Heechan. __Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas réagi._ »

« Moi non plus et je ne veux pas le savoir. Par contre je ne veux pas que cela se renouvelle. Et la prochaine fois que tu dois te changer. **Fais-le dans les toilettes.** »

« _Voui… Désolé._ »

« Tes fesses te font mal ? »

« _Voui._ »

« Très ? »

« _Voui… Très très mal._ »

« Tant mieux. »

« _C'est pas gentil._ »

« C'est mérité Duo. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai mérité cette fessée, même si mes fesses ne font vachement mal. »

Duo avait relevé la tête et regardé son futur mari avec amour, en se pinçant les lèvres.

« J'aurais droit à un baiser avant de dormir ? »

Heero le regarde et lui sourit.

« Oui petit démon. Mais un seul. »

Duo fait un magnifique sourire et pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero.

« Merci mon amour. J'ai faim. »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

Son futur époux, n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Et les fesses de Duo risquaient d'être souvent rougies par son mari.

Ce soir là Duo n'eu droit qu'à un seul baiser et il n'en demanda pas plus.

Demain était un autre jour.

**À suivre**

Je sais ce chapitre est encore uniquement, sur Duo et Heero.  
Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement pour le moment.  
L'heure des autres couples viendra en son temps.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous dit à bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, ainsi que Kelly, comme me l'a rappeler Arlia.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Que de choses à faire pour un mariage en si peu de temps…__  
__Heureusement tout le monde les aide mentalement et financièrement__  
__Chapitre touchant et drôle à la fois_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 14 et 15 septembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 28 septembre 2006._

Pour info, ce chapitre fait partie des plus longs et ils sont encore au sol.  
les préparatifs d'un mariage prennent beaucoup de temps.  
Je le sais, je l'ai fait. Et moi encore j'avais 7 mois devant moi…  
Eux « NON ».

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

_**Jeudi 28 septembre 2006 à 2h00 du matin.  
**_J'ai enfin répondu à toutes mes reviews un miracle.  
Je peux enfin vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre.  
Non je ne suis pas sadique. Par contre très deçu  
des reviews pour le dernier chapitre de la fiction  
« **Etudes à Tokyo** »

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 25 

Le vendredi 1er décembre en rentrant de l'aéroport, Duo et Heero sont allés directement faire des courses en uniforme. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus dans le magasin. Et plus d'un les regardaient avec envie et désir.

« On va être rentré à temps à l'appartement ? »

« Oui… Il n'est que 19h10 et tes parents doivent arriver vers 21 heures. »

« Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« L'uniforme attire... Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous changer. Tu pourras ranger nos affaires, le temps que je commence la préparation du repas de ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. On prend une glace pour le dessert ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Merci.. Tu n'es plus fâché ? »

Heero soupire et Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Tu as encore mal à tes fesses ? » _(Allemand)_

« Non ! »

« Ma réponse est la même que pour ta gumon' (1). »

« Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi « gemon » ? »

« Pas « gemon ». « gumon' »… Question stupide. »

Duo rougit un peu et il est tout penaud. Heero s'arrête et l'attire à lui. Duo soupire contre son torse. Certains, se sont même arrêtés dans le rayon où ils se trouvent, pour les regarder.

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Je te l'ai dit hier, ce matin avant le petit déjeuner, avant d'embarquer, durant le vol deux fois. Et avant de sortir de l'avion… Je pense que mon amour, ma réponse a été la même à chaque fois… Non, je ne suis plus fâché et je te l'ai dit, le sujet est clôt. »

« Gomen. »

« Ce mot là tu l'as utilisé aussi autant de fois que je t'ai répondu aujourd'hui. Si tu poses encore la question, tu seras obligé de faire la vaisselle à la main tout le week-end. »

« OH NON ! Il y a mes parents, nous serons donc 4 et 6 demain soir, car Quatre et Trowa qui nous accompagnent avec mes parents pour le deuxième essayage des costumes demain, restent manger avec nous le soir. C'est trop Heero. »

Heero le regarde chouiner sa punition avec un petit sourire et les sourcils en mode version « Alors, ne pose plus cette foutue question ! »

Re-soupir de Duo. Et un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son futur mari.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne pose plus cette question, qui n'a plus lieu d'être. »

« Hn… Tu mettras tout de même la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et tu la rangeras. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir soûlé toute la journée avec cette maudite question. »

« J'ai quand même une punition ? »

« Oui. Moi je vais faire les repas. »

Duo lui fait un beau sourire.

« Oui tu as raison. Vaut mieux pas que je touche à la cuisine, si on veut garder tout le monde en vie. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Á ce point là ? »

« Même ma chatte n'a pas voulu y goûter au dernier plat, que j'avais préparé. J'étais super vexé. »

Heero éclate de rire.

« En effet, il vaut mieux que tu ne cuisines rien. »

« Tu peux faire une mousse au chocolat pour demain soir. Avec un gâteau au yaourt ? »

« Oui. Je les ferais pendant que tu discuteras avec tes parents. »

« Je t'aime. »

Duo en même temps avait pris dans ses mains une chose qu'il voulait acheter.

« Moi aussi petit démon. Oui, tu peux en prendre un. Mais ne le vide pas en une journée. »

« Je peux en prendre 2 alors ! »

« Duo un gros pot de Nutella te suffit pour le moment. On reviendra en racheter un. »

« Mais tu n'aimes pas venir dans une grande surface. »

Heero re-soupire à son tour.

« Prends en 2. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à en abuser. »

« Non. Merci Heechan. »

Heero le regarde mettre ses deux gros pots de 1,5 kilos. Une promotion semblait-il. Si Duo les mangeait en deux jours à coup sûr, il allait avoir une crise de foie. Mais le voir remplir le caddie de choses qui lui faisaient plaisir, faisait tout autant plaisir à Heero. Même si lui n'était pas accro au Nutella comme Duo.

**20h58.**

« Ça sent bon. Ils vont bientôt arriver j'espère. »

« Hum. »

Heero surveille son plat avec beaucoup d'attention. Le portable de Duo sonne au même moment. L'ayant gardé dans la poche de son pantalon il répond de suite.

« Oui. »

« _Bonsoir Duo. Nous sommes dans votre rue. En bas de l'immeuble, je crois._ »

« Bonsoir papa. Je descends tout de suite avec le biper pour le parking. »

« _Je reste en waring._ »

« Ok, à tout de suite… »

Duo a un immense sourire. C'est la première fois que ses parents viennent à Washington un week-end, depuis qu'ils ont déménagé.

« Je les fais donc se garer, à côté de ta voiture. »

« Oui. C'est mon deuxième emplacement. »

« Á tout de suite mon amour. »

« Oui. Ne cours pas. »

« Comment t'as su ? »

« Je commence à bien te connaître Koneko. »

« Zut. »

« Aller file. »

Duo file en courant et Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie. Duo resta collé à Heero, lorsqu'ils discutèrent de leur séjour aux Canaries.

Les amants et non amants intervenant par deux fois, lors de leurs jours de vol. Ne furent pas évoqués par les deux futurs époux.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le samedi à 13h45 comme prévu la veille avant de se quitter à l'aéroport. Ils retrouvèrent devant le magasin, où ils avaient choisi le mardi 21 novembre leurs costumes, Quatre et Trowa. Eux-mêmes allaient acheter les leurs pour leur faire honneur comme témoins.

Quatre est avec Duo et Hélène et Trowa avec Heero et David, qui avait voulu venir avec eux. Il préférait laisser Duo gérer sa mère seul, car quand ces deux là n'étaient pas d'accord c'était ingérable. La dernière fois Duo avait fini avec une magnifique marque sur la joue. Hélène n'avait pas apprécié le « Merde » de Duo. Et Duo avait de suite demandé pardon à sa mère, pour la scène qu'il lui avait fait à cause des chatons qui allaient naître. Duo voulait les garder, mais Hélène n'était pas d'accord. C'est eux qui avaient déjà la chatte de leur fils. Pas les chatons en plus, qu'elle allait avoir d'ici peu. Cela remontait à très peu de temps la dernière gifle de maman Hélène. Duo avait reconnu qu'en effet, il ne pouvait pas la reprendre avec lui à cause de son travail et qu'en effet tant de chats dans la maison n'était pas gérable pour ses parents.

Au moins un irait chez son frère. Duo était heureux.

Heero et Trowa sourirent lorsque David leur raconta cette anecdote récente, pendant qu'Heero revêtait son costume.

« Tu vas être magnifique Heero. »

« Merci David. »

« Hum. Tu as pensé aux boutonnières ? »

« Oui. Pam, s'en charge. »

« Ta sœur est très gentille de s'occuper de tout. Elle m'a appelé comme convenu avec toi. J'ai vu avec elle pour comment régler le traiteur. Tout est réglé. »

« Merci David. »

« De rien mon fils. »

Trowa sourit et ferme les yeux sous sa mèche. Heero lui à la gorge serrée. Il y avait pensé bien sûr mais n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative de leur demander, ce qu'il serait à leurs yeux.

« David je… »

Heero se mord les lèvres. Pleurer deux fois en si peu de temps ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Duo en costume.

David s'approche et le prend dans ses bras.

« Aller laisse-toi aller. Je sais que ces dix dernières années n'ont pas été toutes roses pour toi Heero. Et en épousant notre turbulent Duo, tu n'es pas près de la connaître. Il n'arrête jamais. »

Heero sourit en étant dans les bras de son futur beau-père.

« Tu es désormais notre fils Heero. Si cela ne te dérange pas. Hélène et moi avons eu la même réflexion au même moment. Solo a sauté au plafond lorsque nous lui avons demandé tout de même son accord. Duo lui, était à tes côtés. Il n'a donc pas pu faire comme son frère, mais le sms reçu moins de 5 minutes après avoir raccrocher n'en était pas moins très heureux que nous te considérions comme notre fils. »

« Merci David. »

« De ce fait Pamela est comme notre fille. Hélène a toujours eu un seul petit regret. Ne pas avoir pu avoir de troisième enfant. Elle voulait une petite fille. Mais avec Duo elle a été comblée. Elle était heureuse de natter ses cheveux chaque matin. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux ? »

« Non, Trowa. Un pari avec son frère. Solo lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience de se laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux fesses… Duo avait 6 ans. Je le revois, j'ai voulu intervenir mais Hélène m'en a empêché. Avec des petites larmes qui pointaient à ses yeux, il a fixé Solo droit dans les yeux et a relevé le défi. Et s'il gagnait, Solo devrait lui les avoir toujours courts. Duo 6 ans plus tard avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses. Solo depuis va chez le coiffeur tous les mois. »

Le responsable du magasin frappe à la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvent.

« Oui. »

Celui-ci entre après qu'Heero l'ai invité à le faire.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Monsieur Maxwell, voici le reçu pour le payement des deux habits des futurs mariés. »

« Merci. S'il y a un changement d'ici la fin des essayages, je réglerais évidemment. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Un couturier arrive de suite Monsieur Yuy. »

« Hn ! Excusez-moi. Oui, merci. »

Le responsable prend congé.

« David, je… »

« Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est normal que nous t'offrions ton habit de marié. Les billets d'avions ne sont pas tombés du ciel Heero… Et tu es notre fils. Donc les parents des mariés se doivent d'offrir cela à leurs enfants. »

Là s'en est trop pour Heero qui craque et David pousse Trowa dans le dos pour qu'il s'occupe de son ami, car lui-même a les larmes aux yeux.

Dans la pièce où se trouve Hélène, Quatre et Duo.

« Mais maman ! »

« Non. Pas de noir avec le costume. Donc pas cette cravate hideuse. »

Quatre est mort de rire. Cela faisait dix minutes que Duo, essayait de démontrer que la cravate noire allait très bien avec le costume blanc. Hélène n'en démordait pas. La réponse était « Non » pas de noir.

« Mais c'est tout blanc. Je ne suis plus pu… »

Duo déglutit.

Hélène le fixe en tapant du pied avec ses chaussures à talon. Les bras croisés. L'air sévère et les sourcils froncés.

« Je le sais depuis ta première capote, Duo. »

Duo baisse la tête tout penaud.

« Ah ahahahahahah ah ahah… Désolé. Je suis désolé Hélène, mais vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et la capote, c'est trop drôle. »

Le visage d'Hélène se radoucit. Quatre avait raison.

« Pardon pour la capote mon chéri. »

« Non maman, c'est vrai. Mais c'est quand même trop blanc. »

« On peut changer le gillet. Je vais voir et je reviens avec ce que je trouve et une cravate assortie. Et ce n'est pas blanc mon chéri. C'est champagne. »

Hélène sort et Duo regarde son costume de plus près.

« C'est champagne ça ? »

Quatre regarde aussi.

« Oui, c'est pas tout à fait blanc. Pour la cravate noire Duo, avec cette couleur de costume à ton mariage, ta mère n'a pas tort. Sinon tu aurais ressemblé à un parrain de la mafia. »

Duo et Quatre se fixent et éclatent de rire ensemble. Une fois calmé Duo se regarde dans la glace avec la cravate posée à l'encolure de la chemise.

« C'est vrai tu as raison… Mais je ne lui dirais pas… Na. »

« Un vrai gamin. »

« Oui et fier de l'être. Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisait ? »

« Oui. Je vais l'essayer après que l'on ait fini avec le futur marié. »

Hélène revient juste à cet instant.

« Regardez. »

Quatre et Duo tourne la tête vers elle. Et le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« Maman, il est magnifique. Et il y a même une cravate de la même couleur. »

« Tu vas être encore plus beau qu'avec ta foutue cravate noire et ton gilet couleur champagne. Aller, on fait un essai. »

10 minutes plus tard Duo se contemple dans le miroir qui lui fait face.

Sa mère avait une fois de plus raison. Il est encore plus beau et son bronzage et ses yeux ressortent encore plus.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu vas te coiffer comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Je peux donner un avis ? »

« **Bien sûr Quatre.** »

Hélène et Duo avaient dit cela en parfaite synchronisation. Ils se regardent et se sourient.

« Tu devrais te faire une queue haute avec un long ruban en soie de la même couleur que le gilet et la cravate. Et sur environ 20 cm, le faire tourner en descendant en croisant les deux morceaux de ruban et finir par un nœud simple tombant. »

« Maman ! »

« Oui, je peux faire cela. Au fait mon chéri tu sais que la veille de ta nuite de noce tu dormiras seul ? »

« **QUOI !** »

Quatre part à nouveau à rire. Duo faisait une tête comme s'il venait de voir Bosso le clown, faire « coucou la voilà » avec un nez rouge.

**Du côté des garçons.**

Le couturier était en train de bâtir l'ourlet du pantalon de costume.

_« QUOI ! »_

« **… ? …** »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ça doit être Duo. »

« Hn. J'ai reconnu sa voix. »

« Tu as reconnu son cri ! Respect Heero. »

« Merci Trowa. Pourquoi a-t-il crié ? »

« Soit, ils ne sont pas d'accord avec un élément du costume… Soit sa mère vient de lui annoncer, qu'il dormirait seul la veille de votre mariage. »

« **HN !** »

« Houla ! Ce n'est pas bon, quand il a les sourcils froncés de cette façon. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, David. »

« Hein ! Heero calme-toi. C'est la tradi… »

« David malgré tout mon respect pour vous, je ne laisserai pas Duo seul une nuit. »

_« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RESTE SEUL. NA, JE VEUX MON FIANCÉ. »_

_« DUO. »_

_« NON NON NON. PUNIS-MOI SI TU VEUX MAIS JE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE seul… »_

« Il a dit quoi ? J'ai pas entendu le dernier mot ! »

Heero sourit et soupire de contentement.

« Seul. Il ne veut plus être seul la nuit. »

Heero reporte à nouveau son attention sur David, qui avait posé la question pour le dernier mot.

« Il ne peut pas dormir seul. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas quitté depuis cette première nuit où il est venu me rejoindre. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Pas avant. Il ne dormira pas s'il est seul. Je ne crois pas qu'il dormait bien, lorsqu'il n'avait personne pour partager son lit ou l'inverse. Et les quelques jours de repos où je lui avais demandé du temps pour moi, car j'avais des démarches à faire et du travail personnel en retard. Il n'a pas dû être bien. Il est même allé parler à un de ses amis, ex-amant aussi qui sera au mariage »

« Paul ? »

« Oui. »

David se pince les lèvres soupire par le nez.

« Je comprends. »

_« M'EN FOUS DE TA PUNITION. TU PEUX GARDER TOUS TES DESSERTS POUR LES 50 ANNÉES Á VENIR._

_« **DUO MAXWELL.** »_

« Je reviens. »

David les laisse et se rend dans l'autre pièce. Une fois rentré :

« **C'est pas bientôt fini oui.** »

« Papa ? »

« David ? »

Quatre lui ne dit plus rien depuis un bon moment.

« Tu es magnifique mon fils. »

Duo rougit timidement.

« Merci papa. »

David lui sourit.

« David tu.. »

« Ah ! Ne dis plus rien. »

« QUOI ? »

« Viens avec moi 5 minutes… Ta mère revient tout de suite… Calmée, c'est promis. »

5 minutes plus tard Hélène refait son apparition, plus calme en effet. Puis elle va prendre Duo dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi mon chéri. Je n'avais pas compris l'importance qu'avait Heero pour toi la nuit. »

« Désolé d'avoir crié maman. Je ne peux plus dormir seul. Je suis toujours puni ? »

« Non, mon chéri. »

Hélène embrasse son fils sur le front.

« Bien… Maintenant à toi Quatre. Aller. Tout nu. »

Quatre pique un fard monumental et Duo éclate de rire.

Ce soir là au dîner chez Heero et Duo. Quatre vira encore au rouge, lorsque Duo raconta l'essayage de celui-ci avec une Hélène, toute contente de jouer à « Ken ».

Duo reprit deux fois de la mousse au chocolat et du gâteau.

Avec l'appel de Pam trois heures plus tôt, tout allait pour le mieux. Les préparatifs étaient pratiquement finis et les amis musiciens avaient répondu tous présent. Trowa avait regardé son amant d'un air désolé. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui prit la main. Quatre avait confiance en Trowa.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Chez Trowa et Quatre vers 23h50. **

« Il y en a combien exactement parmi les musiciens Trowa ? »

« Deux. Mais je sais qu'il y aura son éditeur et trois de nos anciens amis respectifs à Londres. »

« Et ? »

« L'éditeur est aussi un ex-amant et j'ai couché avec un de nos amis un soir où j'avais trop bu. »

« Cela nous en fait donc 4. Pouf, c'est beaucoup. »

« Je sais. Je te l'avais dis qu'ils étaient en Angleterre et France principalement. J'en ai pas autant que Duo mais plus qu'Heero. »

« Combien ? »

« Et toi ? »

Quatre sourit et rigole.

« J'ai posé la question en premier. »

« Tu répondras à la mienne après ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord… Dans les 45 avec mes amants d'adolescence. »

« Ah ! »

« Quoi ? C'est tant que cela ? »

« Non. »

« Qui a-t-il mon amour ? »

« J'en ai plus que toi. »

Trowa sourit franchement.

« Non ! C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. La honte. C'est pas ma journée. »

« Elle va bientôt finir il est presque minuit. Alors combien ? »

« 57. Mais j'en ai eu plus de 25 avant de commencer à voler. »

« Hé bien. Tu étais un petit lapin avant de devenir un aigle. »

« Te moque pas. J'ai testé pas mal de 17 à 21 ans. »

« Je ne me moque pas. On va juste voir tout de suite ce qu'il te reste de tous ces tests mon petit lapin. »

« Je serais plus une lapine ! »

Trowa éclate de rire.

« Approche Miss Lapine. »

Quatre s'exécute. Et une fois assez proche Trowa l'embrasse avec passion.

Le baiser dur et Quatre commence à aventurer ses mains dans un lieu très connu.

« Je vais encore être aux commandes ? »

Quatre avait demandé cela avec un minois des plus adorables, mais qui ne voulait pas être le commandant de bord de leurs futurs ébats sexuels.

« Pour monter et descendre oui. Pour le reste je garde le contrôle mon ange de la luxure. »

« Hé ! »

Puis Quatre éclate de rire.

« Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré un certain commandant, qui pilote à merveille et a des yeux tels des émeraudes. »

« Je vais te faire passer le mur du son mon ange. »

« Je n'en doute pas. J'ai envie de toi. »

« Tes mains ont déjà pris les devants. »

« Les tiennes ne sont pas en reste. »

Trowa le fait taire par un nouveau baisser tout en enlevant le dernier obstacle du corps de son amant.

20 minutes plus tard, Quatre monte et descend aidé par les mains d'un pilote expérimenté. Des cris mélangés raisonnent dans leur chambre. Des mots d'amour, des gémissements de plaisir. Et à un moment donné lorsque la cadence atteint son paroxysme, Quatre atteint le mur du son car tout son corps explosa de mille sensations.

Quatre allait s'endormir dans les bras de son amant en pensant à la future rencontre à Londres des 4 ex-amants de Trowa. Puis tout d'un coup il ouvrit en grand les yeux. Des musiciens ! Faites qu'un de ses ex-amants à lui aussi n'en fasse pas partie. Car lui-même avait deux musiciens parmi ces ex et un d'eux vivait en Angleterre.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le dimanche Heero, Duo et ses parents allèrent le midi déjeuner au restaurant. Duo et Heero étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou un ex-amant pointa le bout de son nez à l'entrée du restaurant. Celui-ci fit un sourire immense à Duo qui lui en le voyant arriver avec ses gros sabots, lui lança un regard à faire peur à un mort.

Heero le vit de suite et regarda à son tour ce que Duo fixait avec une telle expression. David et Hélène ne virent heureusement rien, car ils étaient en train de regarder la carte des menus.

L'ex-amant fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme aux côtés de Duo il comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu s'il les abordait. Donc, il leur fit un léger sourire pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le message. Duo soupira très fort de soulagement.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? »

« Oui maman tout va bien. Nous sommes dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant de Washington avec vous et je vais bientôt épouser mon premier amour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien maman. »

Hélène sourit à son fils.

« J'en suis heureuse mon bébé. »

« **Maman.** »

« Oui mon bébé ? »

Heero vient de lui poser sa main droite sur la cuisse. Duo ferme les yeux.

« Rien maman. Je vous aime papa et toi. Merci de m'aimer tel que je suis. »

« Nous t'aimerons quoi qu'il arrive Duo. Alors vous avez choisi ? »

Puis le cour du déjeuner reprit.

La journée passa très vite. Heero et Duo avaient emmené Hélène et David voir leur future maison. Ils étaient encore plus émerveillés par la beauté de celle-ci et du quartier. Le soir venu, les parents leur dirent au revoir et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour leur embarquement à 21h04 le 18 décembre 2006.

Le lendemain, ils allaient ensemble signer les papiers d'achats de la maison. Heero y tenait par-dessus tout. Il ne voulait pas que leur début de vie de couple soit pollué pas des disputes sur le fait que cette maison soit uniquement à lui. La maison ne rentrerait pas dans le contrat de mariage qu'ils allaient devoir signer la veille de leur mariage. Duo en avait remercié son futur mari, car cette preuve d'amour était magnifique. Heero ne voulait pas de contrat de mariage. Duo lui voulait protéger les biens d'Heero, qu'il avait obtenu uniquement par son travail durant ces 10 dernières années. Un compromis fut trouvé avec leur future habitation. Duo était heureux et Heero l'était aussi du fait que son Tenshi le soit.

Puis après la remise des clés de la maison après la signature des documents. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un décorateur d'intérieur pour visiter leur nouvelle maison et voir avec lui tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et ce qu'eux désiraient.

Autant dire que cette journée du mardi n'était pas de tout repos, comme les autres journées depuis leur atterrissage le vendredi à 18h41.

Lorsqu'ils allaient s'envoler pour Shanghai le 6 décembre le compte à rebours allait commencer.

**À suivre**

Bon, heureux, heureuses ?  
Trowa et Quatre on fait une apparition dans ce chapitre.  
Hélène et David aussi.  
Et un amant donc personne ne connaîtra le nom, pour le moment,  
pas la peine de le demander donc.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, va repartir dans les airs, au chapitre suivant.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Traduction d'après le Net :  
(1) gumon' → question stupide / question insensée

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Nouveau chapitre _

_On en apprend sur nos mascottes_

_Le club "mes amants me saute dessus" à un nouveau membre _

_bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 25 septembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 2 octobre 2006._

Bien. Et non ce n'est pas encore le mariage.  
là ce sont les vols vers la Chine et les amants.  
Oui oui les amants héhé…  
Mais non je ne suis pas sadique… **Même pas vrai !**

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

J'avais dit la semaine prochaine et bien nous y sommes.  
En ce magnifique lundi tout gris. Pas beau le temps sur  
la région parisienne à 9h30 du matin.  
Octobre est là. Ouais !  
Ben quoi ?  
Misou.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…………………………………‗‗  
…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗/‗/  
ﮯ´♀‗º‗∩‗ﺂGWﺂ‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗/  
…d…….…ﺂ‗‗‗ﺂ…… db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26 

**Shanghai.**

Wufei est dans son élément et puisqu'ils sont arrivés en début d'après midi et ne repartent qu'en soirée il joue les guides touristiques avec un groupe en uniforme et cela ne passe pas inaperçu dans les rues de la ville.

Duo lui est sur le qui-vive. Il a quatre amants en Chine pas à Shanghai même, mais avec la chance qu'il a, un pourrait bien se trouver dans les parages. Donc il est des plus méfiants et Heero ressent son stress.

« Duo ça ne va pas ? »

« Si tout va bien. »

« Duo je commence à bien te connaître c'est à cause d'amants potentiels à Shanghai ? »

« Je n'en ai pas ici même mais on ne sait jamais une fessée m'a suffi. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« De rien Hilde. »

« Ah… … … Oh, Duo regarde droit devant. »

« Quoi ? … … **OH NON !** »

« Un ex-amant ?. »

« Oui ou plutôt deux… C'est bizarre ils se tiennent par la taille ! »

Le mini groupe du coup regarde les deux hommes s'approcher d'eux avec le sourire.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Réléna, Sally vous êtes rayonnantes tout comme Duo. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Commandants. »

« Bonjour… Bonjour Duo, Quatre, Mes Commandants. »

« Chang, Hai que faites-vous à Shanghai ? »

« Nous y habitons depuis 3 mois… Ensemble. » _(Chang)_

« Tu pourrais nous dire bonjour après plus de 7 mois quand même. » _(Hai)_

Heero arbore un magnifique sourire. Au moins deux de casés ensemble.

« Hein ! Pardon. Bonjour, ben pour une bonne nouvelle c'est une excellente nouvelle. »

« C'est grâce à toi. » _(Hai)_

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu nous as présenté la dernière fois et on s'est revus assez vite. Et nous ne nous quittons plus depuis 5 mois. » _(Chang)_

« Et toi quoi de neuf ? »

Heero prend Duo par la taille et leur répond en Chinois avant que son petit démon n'ait le temps de le faire.

« Nous allons nous marier dans 14 jours à Londres. »

« OH FÉLICITATIONS NOUS SOMMES TELLEMENT HEUREUX POUR DUO. » _(En chinois - Chang)_

« Nous aimerions nous aussi pouvoir nous marier, félicitations à vous deux. » _(En chinois - Hai)_

Tout en félicitant les futurs mariés, Chang et Hai sautent au cou de Duo qui manque finir étouffé par l'étreinte de ses deux ex-amants. Ceux qui avaient compris la réponse d'Heero et la réponse de Chang et Hai souriaient. Les autres rigolaient à voir la tête de Duo qui lui n'avait pas compris et avait pris des couleurs aux joues d'un coup. Heero pour une fois n'était pas jaloux mais heureux que deux des ex de Duo soient heureux eux aussi en amour et plus un souci pour l'anxiété de son fiancé.

« Hein hein ! Tu leur as dis quoi là ? »

« Que nous allions nous marier et ils nous ont félicités. »

Duo sourit.

« Merci tous les deux. »

« De rien mini Dragon. » _(Hai)_

« Hé ! Je ne suis plus un mini Dragon. Je ne l'ai été qu'une seule fois. »

« Mini Dragon ? »

« Duo a voulu jouer une fois au cracheur de feu lors d'une fête et il a réussi à faire une mini mais alors mini flamme. »

« Merci Sally. »

Duo boude après avoir remercié Sally avec une grimace.

« Et tu as perdu quelques cheveux. »

« Ouais. Quatre mauvais souvenir et cela m'a servi de leçon. Je ne ferais plus l'essai du cracheur de feu. »

Heero lui donne une claque sur les fesses et Duo rougit encore plus.

« Baka. »

« Hé, pas gentil. »

Heero l'attire à lui et l'embrasse devant toute l'équipe et les deux ex de Duo et là…

Un flash.

« Arigatai. »

Duo devient rouge vermillon et il se bouine contre le torse d'Heero. Tous les autres par contre sont morts de rire.

« Non c'est pas ce que je pense ? »

« Si. Encore un touriste. »

« Japonais cette fois. C'est trop comique. »

« Quatre me vengerais. »

« Mais c'est pas moi qui ai pris la photo. »

« **AH VOUS ALLEZ BIEN MIEUX ON DIRAIT ?** »

« Marie voyons nous les dérangeons. »

Duo et Heero regardent le couple bien connu maintenant. Les autres à part Chang et Hai les avaient aussi déjà vus et croisés à plusieurs reprises dans différents Hôtels ou pays.

Duo leur sourit.

« Bonjour. Vous voyagez c'est incroyable. »

« **IL FAUT PARLER PLUS FORT JE SUIS SOURDE DEPUIS PAS MAL D'ANNÉES MAINTENANT.** »

« **Je disais. Bonjour, vous voyagez c'est incroyable.** »

« **Je m'en charge Mamour…** »

Tous ont le sourire. Ce couple est hors du commun et assez drôle.

« 48 ans de mariage nos noces d'améthyste (1). Nos enfants se sont tous mis ensemble pour nous offrir un voyage autour du monde. Des fois que nous n'atteignions pas nos noces d'Or ! »

« **VOS YEUX SONT MAGNIFIQUES MON GARÇON. C'EST LA COULEUR DE NOS NOCES. 48 ANS AVEC LE MÊME HOMME… AHHHHH… OÙ SONT MES 18 ANS ?** »

« Bien loin la Marie ! »

Duo se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler et Heero n'est guère mieux, Quatre pouffe de rire caché derrière Trowa. Zechs lui sourit comme un abruti et a bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Réléna et Hilde les trouvent choux. Wufei voit plus ou moins son avenir et prend peur d'un coup. Sally le rassure car elle a senti la soudaine angoisse de Wufei par la pression de la main de celui-ci sur la sienne. Elle l'embrasse chastement, il soupire de soulagement.

« **QUOI ! J'AI PAS COMPRIS MON DÉDÉ ?** »

« **Rien Mamour… Tu es toujours aussi belle que le jour de notre mariage**. Enceinte mais belle. »

« **JE T'AIME MON** **DÉDÉ. **»

«** Moi aussi la Marie. **»

« Oh mon Dédé… »

Leur regard est soudain rempli d'amour. Et là tous les trouvent adorables. Même après toutes ces années qui n'ont pas dû être tous les jours faciles, ils s'en doutent tous très bien. Ils ont encore de l'amour l'un pour l'autre et cela est une chose devenue rare de nos jours.

« Tu vas me faire pleurer mon Dédé. »

« Excusez ma femme elle est émotive parfois. **Aller la Marie rentrons à notre Hôtel. Il est bientôt l'heure du goûter**. »

« **OUI MON** **DÉDÉ… NOUS NOUS REVERONS PEUT-ÊTRE EN ANGLETERRE QUI SAIT ! **»

« **BONNE FIN DE SÉJOUR Á VOUS.** »

Tous eurent la même attention à l'égard de ce couple de retraités forts sympathiques. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur. Chang Yao et Hai Tang prirent congés et le petit groupe finit sa visite de Shanghai avec un Duo plus serein scotché à son fiancé.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le troisième jour de vol fut vers Pékin. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Ils passèrent tous ensemble une soirée des plus agréables. Le temps passa à une allure folle et leur dernier aller retour arriva… Mais leur dernier jour en Chine à Canton en se passa pas comme prévu. Deux amants inattendus firent leur apparition et un d'eux n'était pas un de Duo.

Quatre pour la première fois comprit encore plus le malaise de Duo à chaque fois qu'un de ses ex-amants pointait son nez, car l'un des siens venait de le faire… Hsin Lu dans toute sa splendeur avec Kun Cai l'amant de Duo arrivant de Hong-Kong où ils habitaient tous les deux. Leur rencontre à l'aéroport de Canton fut des plus inattendues pour tous. Moins par contre appréciée par certains.

« Bienvenue au Club Quatre. »

« Je m'en serais passé ! »

« Bonjour. Et bien et bien si l'on m'avait dit que venir à Canton nous aurait permis de tomber sur vous deux j'aurais depuis longtemps accepté de faire des remplacements. » _(Kun)_

« Quatre tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Tes cheveux sont encore plus clairs. » _(Hsin)_

Trowa et Heero sont pour une fois dans le même avion, du type d'avion à hélice qui à tout moment peut s'écraser.

« Vous par contre toujours aussi chauds. »

« Que veux-tu Duo comme disent les scouts français. Toujours prêt. »_ (Hsin)_

« J'hallucine ! » (Trowa en français)

« Ah vous parlez français, j'adore cette langue. »_ (Hsin)_

« Je suis Français et je n'aime pas les scouts. »

« Ah. Personne n'est parfait. Quatre tu restes sur place combien de temps. »_ (Hsin)_

« Hsin je ne suis plus libre et je t'informe que tu viens de dire à mon compagnon qu'il n'est pas parfait. »

Hsin fixe Trowa qui le fusille de l'œil et là il n'en mène pas large, car à bien y regarder le français fait presque une tête de plus que lui.

« Désolé. »

Kun rigole et tente une approche physique de Duo qui se solde par un commandant placé devant son steward.

« Heuuuu, excusez-moi mais je voulais juste glisser un mot à l'oreille de Duo. »

« Vous tenez à la vie ? »

« Hein ? »

« Heero. »

« Hn. »

Duo soupire et pousse comme il peut Heero et se met en face de Kun.

« Kun que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« A l'oreille c'est mieux. »

« Non je ne peux pas. »

« Bien comme tu veux… Tu es super excitant et j'ai envie de toi. »

Duo ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Là il était mort à coup sûr.

« Mon fiancé ne participera pas à votre petite sauterie privée, allez vous branler dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. » (_Heero en chinois.)_

Kun est figé et ressemble étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Duo qui avait relevé la tête en entendant la voix d'Heero s'élever dans les airs. Fixe son ex-amant et se demande de qu'Heero a bien pu lui dire, pour le mettre dans un tel état. Et l'ex-amant de Quatre avait lui aussi une drôle de tête.

« Heero tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« D'aller faire sa petite affaire au WC. »

« Ah ! Je comprends mieux la tête qu'il fait. »

« Et aussi que tu étais mon fiancé. »

« Donc il ne sait pas que nous allons nous marier dans 10 jours ? »

« Vu la couleur que son visage vient de prendre… Maintenant si. »

Kun est encore plus blanc que blanc.

« Ça lui a foutu un choc ! »

« Non Quatre ce n'est pas cela. » _(Hsin)_

« **Ben c'est quoi alors.** »

Sans se concerter. Tous avaient été poussés par la curiosité de savoir pourquoi Kun, commençait à devenir bleu à force de ne plus respirer.

« Il a parié mille dollars avec ton, maintenant ex-amant Chang Yao que tu ne te marierais jamais. » _(Hsin)_

« Ahhhh, je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si heureux lorsque nous les avons vus à Shanghai. **KUN RESPIRE BORDEL**. »

« Hein ! … Et merde. »

« **Bien fait**. La prochaine fois tu ne feras pas de pari stupide sur moi. »

Kun soupire et Hsin le prend par le cou.

« Aller sois pas triste. Je suis là moi. »

Kun lui fait un sourire et regarde Duo et l'homme qui vient de lui faire perdre mille dollars.

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Adieu Duo… Et tu comptes faire quoi de moi au juste Hsin ? »

« Viens avec moi et je vais te montrer. Au revoir à vous tous, Quatre sois heureux avec ton beau français… Il est superbe… Kun arrête tu me chatouilles. »

Zechs se penche vers Wufei et lui murmure.

« Ils ne seraient pas aussi amants entre eux ces deux là ? »

Wufei soulève un sourcil.

« Il y a des chances. »

« **Duo il faut que l'on parle.** »

« **Quatre il faut que l'on parle.** »

Heero et Trowa avaient dit en même temps la même phrase mais à leur amant respectif et Duo et Quatre étaient mal dans leur uniforme de steward.

« **On est morts !** »

Quatre et Duo se regardèrent et se sourirent comme des idiots. Les autres étaient bien contents de ne pas subir les foudres des deux commandants de bord.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard chacun des deux couples était dans deux endroits différents de l'aéroport.

**Du côté de Trowa et Quatre.**

« **Tu aurais pu m'en parler que j'ai l'air moins stupide.** »

« J'ai oublié que j'avais un amant en chine et il n'était pas sensé se trouver ici. »

« Hum. En attendant il y était et je suis passé pour un blaireau. »

Quatre soupire et baisse la tête.

« Je suis désolé… Tu es très fâché ? »

« Hum. »

Quatre tente une approche et relève le visage avec un petit sourire.

« Très très fâché ? »

« Oui. »

« Au point de me faire la tête ? »

« Non… Approche ange démoniaque… »

Quatre qui avait un sourire des plus sadiques sur les lèvres, ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se colle au torse de son amant.

« Une fois rentrés à l'appartement, je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me faire passer pour un scout. »

« Tu as une tenue de scout ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été scout par contre je vais te faire l'amour en chaussettes et chemise. »

« Oh, les chaussettes c'est un tue l'amour. »

« C'est ta punition. »

« Dis tu me prendras en levrette. »

« Pervers. »

« Et fier de l'être. »

Trowa prend en otage les lèvres de son ange blond et perd ses deux mains dans son pantalon après lui avoir défait sa ceinture.

**Du côté d'Heero et Duo.**

« Heero, j'ai rien fait. Me punis pas steuplaît. »

« Enlève ton pantalon et ne discute pas. »

« Mais c'est pas juste j'ai rien fait. »

« DUO. »

Duo en boudant fait ce que son fiancé lui a ordonné. Mais il trouve bizarre qu'Heero lui aussi ôte son pantalon. Une fois fait, Heero lui enlève son boxer et Duo d'un coup comprend ce qu'Heero compte faire de lui.

« Heero on va… Dans la salle informatique… Oh Heero c'est pas bien. »

Duo avait pris un air angéliquement démoniaque.

« Tais-toi et accroche-toi. J'ai envie de toi. Pas toi ? »

« Oh que si. »

« Mais je suis désolé pas le temps de la préparation. On n'a que 20 minutes devant nous. »

« Pourquoi 20 minutes ? »

« Ils contrôlent ce lieu toutes les 45 minutes et il reste encore 30 minutes avant que la sécurité chinoise de l'aéroport ne … »

« **AHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHhhhh… Oh que ça fait mal… »

« Désolé Tenshi… ne débarque. Je n'ai pas envie de hummmmmm… finir avec des menottes… Oh Duo que tu es serré, au poste de sécurité… Tu me rends fou mon amour. »

« Ahhhh oui Ohhhh Heechaaaannnn Hummmmmmm c'est bon… **JE T'AIME** embrasse-moi… »

Heero capture les lèvres rougies de Duo par le plaisir. Duo monte et descend, accolé au mur. Il subit les va et vient de son amant en jouissant encore plus à chaque instant.

15 minutes plus tard ils bénirent leur tenue de rechange dans leur valise. Ils rejoignent les autres en marchant tranquillement. Leur vol de retour vers Washington était dans 3 heures. Puis le mardi 12 décembre à 9 heures leur marathon allait recommencer. Ils avaient encore 5 jours de repos bien remplis sauf le dernier. Ils avaient décidé de le passer en amoureux à l'appartement.

Pour l'heure l'estomac sur patte qu'était Duo avait faim. Et le sport ça creuse !

**À suivre**

Plus court et oui on ne peu pas toujours avoir des chapitres longs.  
Bon le mariage n'est plus qu'à 10 jours.  
On s'en rapproche on s'en rapproche.  
Aller encore quelques chapitres à attendre.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous souhaite une bonne journée.

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

(1) - Hé oui 48 ans de mariage ce sont les noces d'Améthyste. J'en suis pas revenu lorsque j'ai vu cela. Je ne fêterais jamais mes noces d'Améthyste même si je me remarie. Je vivrais jamais aussi loin et faut encore trouver le beau mec ! NA PAS DÉDÉ… _(pourquoi ? il était sûrement très bien dans sa jeunesse Dédé ! et pis il est drôle ! … Arlia)_(Non merci… Cat)

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Un petit mot ?  
Merci d'avance si vous en laissez un… ▼**


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_**Arlia**, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Une bonne surprise dans ce chapitre __  
__En tout cas je la trouve bonne __  
__Heero et Duo c'est rien à côté_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 25 et 26 septembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 6 octobre 2006 à 17h17._

Houla.  
Un chapitre bien mouvementé.  
Non ce n'est pas encore le mariage d'Heero et Duo.  
Je vous laisse la surprise.

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

Nouvel avion. C'est pas facile avec FF  
Qui ne veux pas prendre tous les sigles.  
_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…  
_Pauvre n'avion à moi…  
Snif...

De plus il est possible que la semaine prochaine il n'y ait qu'un seul chapitre.  
Désolée par avance.

Catirella

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗√〳  
ﮯｲ只‗º‗∩‗‗〵**_GW_**〵‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗〳  
〰 d...〰 ...〵‗‗‗〵..〰 ...db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 27 

**Mardi matin.**

Duo est sur le ventre encore en train de dormir du sommeil du juste. Il n'est que 7h30 et Heero a déjà pris sa douche. Ils doivent partir à 8h30 pour aller rejoindre le décorateur pour voir les dernières mises aux points.

Heero se rallonge à ses côtés et l'embrasse dans la nuque après lui avoir repoussé doucement les cheveux. Duo ronronne et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il aime lorsque Heero le réveille de cette manière même si l'heure est encore trop tôt pour leur premier jour de repos.

« Il faut te lever Tenshi. »

« Oui je sais. Encore un bisou steuplaît. »

« Oui mon petit démon. »

Heero va pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Duo se retourne et roule sur lui et l'embrasse de pleine bouche. Heero ferme les yeux et passe ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son fiancé.

« Hummmmmmmmmmm Duo nous n'avons pas le temps mon amour. »

« Hummmmmm oui je sais mais j'avais juste envie d'un câlin. »

Heero d'un coup de hanche renverse leur position.

« Un câlin ! »

Duo avec un visage angélique.

« Oui un petit câlin. »

« Bien je crois que je vais devoir reprendre une douche. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi mon amour. »

Heero quitte le lit et prend sa belle au bois câlinant dans les bras jusqu'à la douche.

Il est 11h45 lorsqu'ils en ont fini avec le décorateur. Cette fois tout a été revu en détail et les travaux commenceront demain. Au moment où Heero allait monter en voiture son portable sonne.

« Oui. »

« _Heero tu veux bien être mon témoin ?_ »

« Hn ? Wufei. Ton témoin pour quoi au juste ? »

Duo avait lui aussi stoppé son action de monter en voiture et regarder son fiancé avec de grands yeux lorsque celui-ci avait répondu « _Wufei. Ton témoin pour quoi au juste ?_ »

« _Sally et moi nous nous marions jeudi._ »

« Jeudi de quelle semaine et mois ? »

« _Dans deux jours._ »

« QUOI. »

« Heero qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Sally et Wufei se marient dans deux jours. »

« HEIN. »

« _Heero j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là._ »

« Wufei mais pourquoi si vite ? »

« _Les parents de Sally. Elle a eu le malheur de leur annoncer sa grossesse. JE SUIS UN HOMME MORT HEERO._ »

« Calme-toi. Sally est d'accord aussi ? »

« _Oui c'est…_ »

« Hn… C'est quoi ? »

« _C'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'épouser._ »

« … »

Duo lève les sourcils en voyant la tête d'Heero.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? »

Heero met sa main devant son portable.

« Sally l'a demandé en mariage. »

« Whoua dur pour la virilité de Feifei. »

« **_HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO…_** »

« Ne hurle pas. Tu as dis oui ? »

« _Bien sûr quelle idée. Je suis dingue d'elle. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Elle est tellement belle._ »

« J'en suis heureux. Vous vous mariez où ? »

« _Nous avons trouvé une chapelle dans l'état du Tennessee (1). Mariage à 13h30 jeudi. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide et de plus près._ »

« Ok on y va j'appelle la compagnie pour avoir un avion pour jeudi matin 8 heures. En 1h55 nous y serons. Il faudra ensuite s'y rendre en voiture. »

« _Je me charge de louer les voitures. Nous avons trouvé un restaurant ce matin qui peut nous faire tous pour jeudi soir._ »

« C'est parfait nous reviendrons vers 17h30 le retour est plus rapide. Wufei prépare le plan de vol et donne-le à la tour de contrôle Je suppose que Trowa est convié. »

« _Bien sûr. Mes parents par contre ne peuvent pas venir trop court. Nous referons une grande fête lorsque le bébé sera là._ »

« Oui vous avez raison, combien de personnes en tout pour l'avion ? »

« _60 maxi._ »

« Ok. Et la future mariée elle est où ? »

« _Entre les mains de Réléna et Hilde depuis plus d' une heure…_ »

« _Et nous on essaie de lui trouver un costume…_ »

« Trowa ! »

« _Oui… Je te laisse la charge de transport aérien. Je pensais que Duo et toi étiez fous… Il y a pire._ »

« **_Hé !_** »

« Bon. Bichonne le futur marié nous on s'occupe du reste. Repasse-moi Wufei s'il te plaît. »

« _Oui Heero ?_ »

« Envoie-moi un sms avec l'adresse exacte de la chapelle. »

« _Pas de problème je te fais ça de suite._ »

« Á jeudi embrasse la future mariée pour nous. »

« **BISOU WUFYNOU.** »

« **_MAXWELL._** »

« Chang mes oreilles. »

« _Pardon Heero !_ »

« N'oublie pas le sms. »

« _Non A+._ »

Heero stop la communication.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de l'adresse ? »

« Tu verras bien. J'appelle de suite la compagnie après on va en ville. Tu as un costume ? »

« Oui. »

« Un souci de moins. Trowa a raison. »

« Á quel sujet ? »

« Ils sont plus fous que nous. »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

Du coup leur après midi fut encore plus rempli. Heureusement que Duo avait trouvé son foulard blanc en Chine. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans une boutique qui n'était pas prévue dans leur planning de la journée, mais cela allait en valoir la peine jeudi.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Leur mercredi ne fut guère mieux du coup. Entre aller récupérer les costumes après les avoir essayés une dernière fois. Les porter au pressing, aller aussi chercher leurs alliances. Et retrouver Trowa et Quatre qui devaient voir avec eux pour les cadeaux des futurs mariés. Á 21 heures ils étaient au lit et Heero dû épuiser son petit démon. L'effet fut immédiat.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Les 57 passagers étaient tous à l'heure. Amis, collègues en repos et une partie de la famille du côté de la mariée.

Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir un petit avion mis à leur disposition par la compagnie et plus de 20 personnes qui les accompagnaient y travaillaient aussi. Heero et Trowa avaient dû mettre leur tenue de pilote mais celle-ci sauterait une fois arrivés à l'aéroport de Nashville. Wufei lui resta durant les 1h55 de vol avec les invités. Les parents de Sally avaient dès le départ eu la consigne de ne rien dire pour son état de grossesse. Ses parents sur le coup avaient voulu protester mais lorsque Sally les avaient menacés de couper les ponts avec eux s'ils allaient à l'encontre de sa requête à ce sujet ils changèrent rapidement d'avis. Et ses parents étaient très heureux de ce mariage même s'il avait été fait dans la précipitation. Pour le moment le décollage dans un avion de ligne privé de la GW'Airlines était déjà une merveilleuse surprise.

Vers 12 heures ils arrivèrent tous à la chapelle. Wufei avait réservé à l'hôtel le plus proche toutes les chambres encore disponibles soit 18. Les futurs mariés en eurent chacun une et les autres invités s'arrangèrent pour se changer.

Ils avaient leur permis de mariage (2), la cérémonie pouvait avoir lieu.

Avant de partir pour la chapelle Duo donna à Sally un magnifique bouquet de fleurs fraîches pour aller avec sa robe crème avec des motifs bordeaux.

« Duo ! »

« Je me doutais que pour parer à la précipitation tu allais opter pour un faux bouquet. Sally c'est ta journée et je sais que tu aimes les roses. J'ai juste eu de la chance avec les couleurs de celles-ci. »

Le père de Sally est impressionné. Il connaissait Duo pour l'avoir vu une fois mais fut touché de l'attention de ce petit détail dans la tenue de la jeune future mariée.

« Oh, merci Duo. »

« De rien aller une autre surprise vous attend. »

« Une surprise ? »

« J'ai juste eu le droit de dire cela. Princesse il est temps d'aller rejoindre votre prince Chinois. »

« Petit Dragon. »

« Hé ! »

Sally embrassa Duo sur la joue et lui mit du rouge à lèvre.

Wufei avait failli pleurer en entrant dans la chapelle. Et tous les invités avaient était éblouis.

« Heero je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ne dit rien et avance jusqu'à l'autel ta future femme va bientôt arriver. »

5 minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Sally et de son père de rester en admiration à l'entrée de la chapelle. Celle-ci était entièrement décorée de fleurs blanches et bordeaux. Sally versa une larme. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Heero. Wufei avait un ami merveilleux. Une fois arrivée devant l'autel elle envoie un baiser à Heero qui la remercie en lui souriant et par un léger hochement de tête.

Á 14h ils étaient mari et femme et après une légère collation et le certificat de mariage obtenu au tribunal de " Sevier County Courthouse " ils repartirent tous en avion en tenue de cérémonie. Seul Heero, Trowa, Duo et Quatre se changèrent à nouveau. Les deux stewards leur servirent des boissons et quelques amuses gueules pour caler leurs estomacs.

La fête commença à 20h10 avec une mariée rayonnante.

Ils eurent des cadeaux plus qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Tous les collègues qui n'avaient pu être présents avaient fait une quête qui n'était pas finie. La somme actuelle était déjà des plus rondelettes. Celle-ci une fois arrêtée leur permettra de participer à l'achat leur première maison ensemble.

Duo ne demanda pas les faveurs de son amant cette nuit là. Il sombra dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent son entrée dans le lit froid de leur chambre. Heero le réchauffât comme il put et à 4h27 du matin, ils s'endormirent enlacés.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Le vendredi fut plus calme. C'est le téléphone qui les réveilla à 13 heures. Heero sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Pamela. Tous était prêt même la surprise pour Duo (3). Heero après avoir raccroché réveilla sa marmotte qui avait replongé sous la couette. Duo râla mais très vite ne râla plus quand Heero commença les préliminaires.

Vers 17 heures ils allèrent jusqu'à la boulangerie où Paul travaillait pour lui donner le document qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la porte d'embarquement. Duo n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de billet d'avion. Il n'avait pas envie à 5 jours de son mariage de se disputer avec Heero.

Ce soir là pour la première fois Paul et son ami Brady qui était informaticien dînèrent avec le futur couple de jeunes mariés. Heero était ravi de pouvoir parler avec une personne aussi passionnée que lui d'informatique. Duo lui fit même une mini crise de jalousie qui amusa tout le monde. Le petit démon failli bien être privé d'éclair au chocolat.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Leur dernier jour de repos. Ils avaient décidé que ce samedi ils resteraient à l'appartement seuls en amoureux. Ils prirent un bain, mangèrent des cochonneries quand leurs estomacs crièrent famine entre deux exercices physique dans diverses pièces de l'appartement.

Duo allait épouser un Dieu du Sexe et il en était ravi.

Et Heero retira le martinet de la valise de Duo. Duo ne comprit pas.

« Je te l'ai fait acheter uniquement pour te punir d'avoir joué avec Tim et le plaisir de te voir faire. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser sur tes fesses mon amour. »

Duo se blottit dans les bras de son amant et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Je t'aime tu le sais hein ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais Duo ! Tu en doutes ? »

« Non… Mais je suis tellement heureux que s'en est presque irréel. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de constater que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve qui pour moi deviendrait un cauchemar. »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve et ni une illusion. Je t'aime et là j'ai encore envie de toi. »

« H.e.e.r.o ! Cela fera 6 fois mon amour. On commande une Pizza ? »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

La pizza commandée il leur restait 30 minutes pour monter au 7ème ciel.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Au même moment appartement de Trowa et Quatre.**

« Quatre qu'y a-t-il ? »

Quatre sourit à son amant mais Trowa n'était pas dupe.

« Rien… Tout va bien je t'assure. Juste un peu fatigué par ces jours de repos qui ne le furent pas et les jours à venir ne vont pas être mieux. »

« Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité Quatre. »

« Excuse-moi. »

Quatre se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Trowa et ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Parles-moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Il y a la rencontre de tes 4 amants à venir. Peut-être un des miens aussi. Car je me suis souvenu qu'il était musicien. Et j'ai honte. »

« Honte ? Honte de quoi ? »

« Je suis jaloux. »

Trowa sourit et embrasse Quatre sur ses cheveux d'un blond translucide dû au soleil.

« Jaloux de Sally, Wufei, Heero et Duo ? »

« Oui… Je n'ai pas le droit ce n'est pas bien. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ? »

Quatre se redresse d'un coup.

« SI. Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais avoir la chance de nous marier comme eux, si un jour nous le désirons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis Américain et Arabe, toi Français. Aucun de nos pays n'autorise les mariages gays. »

Trowa lui sourit.

« Tu veux te marier avec moi ? »

Quatre pique un fard.

« Je… Enfin je… OUI J'EN MEURS D'ENVIE. »

Trowa l'attire à lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

« Nous avons le temps d'y penser mon ange. Il y a déjà le mariage de nos deux meilleurs amis et le dressage de Duo. »

Cela eu l'effet escompté de Trowa. Quatre en changea de sujet.

« HEIN ! Duo doit être dressé ? Il a fait quoi pour mériter cela ? »

« Il a mordu Heero. Donc lorsque nous allons aller en France début janvier. Duo y passe cette fois-ci. »

« Par Allah Trowa que vas-tu lui faire ? »

« Tu verras bien… En attendant je pense que je vais te donner une nouvelle preuve de mon amour pour toi sur la table de la salle à manger. »

Quatre a un sourire des plus sadiques.

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait sur une table. »

« Raison de plus. Je vais te faire rugir mon ange. »

« Hummmmmmmmmmm, programme des plus intéressants. Allons-y tout de suite je bande déjà comme un fou. »

Trowa lui caresse sa virilité et Quatre gémit en fermant les yeux.

10 minutes plus tard Quatre est le dos sur la table de la salle à manger ses jambes reposant sur les épaules de Trowa à donner de la voix et à demander toujours plus fort et plus profond.

Trowa le culbute comme il se doit et la mini déprime de Quatre au sujet de sa jalousie est oubliée pour quelques temps.

Demain le décompte en sera à J-3 et Trowa avait hâte d'être lui aussi au 20 décembre 2006 en soirée. Car grâce à deux autres anges il allait offrir à l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout l'un de ses désirs qu'il croyait impossible.

Heero et Duo sur ce coup là avaient étaient des anges du destin et ils ne les remercieraient jamais assez. Car grâce à eux un événement se préparait pour janvier à l'insu de son ange. Même le plan de Vol de leurs 9 jours de vol vers la France avait était modifié à cet effet.

Son ange blond reposant au creux de son cou Trowa l'embrasse une dernière fois avant lui aussi de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

**À suivre**

**Alors questions :  
**Et oui je m'y mets aussi.

**1** – Quelle est la surprise d'Heero pour les passagers qui vont monter à leur bord le lundi 18 décembre à 21h04, convier à leur mariage ?  
**2** – Quel est le cadeau d'Heero pour Duo ?  
**3** – Quel est celui que Trowa va faire à Quatre vers 20 heures le 20 décembre 2006 ?

**Non on ne gagne rien.  
**C'est juste pour tester vos neurones avant de les perdre lors du prochain lemon.  
Oui, encore un chapitre je pense et le suivant sera celui du mariage tant attendu.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, vous dit au chapitre prochain dans les airs.

**_Catirella_**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**(1) - Les chapelles de mariage du Tennessee (**Les Montagnes Great Smoky et Pigeon Forge au Tennessee – USA Tourist).

Cette région est populaire pour se marier. L' état du Tennessee ne fait pas attendre pour les formalités et n' oblige pas à faire de tests sanguins (Il est ouvert 24 heures sur 24). La plupart des chapelles offrent des paquets complets pour nouveaux mariés ou ceux qui veulent confirmer leurs vœux de mariage. Le certificat de mariage est obtenu au tribunal de "Sevier County Courthouse".

**(2)- ****Pour vous marier à Las Vegas (J'ai supposé qu'un mariage en 24h dans l'état du Tennessee était identique) :**

Une fois que vous détenez un permis de mariage, toute personne autorisée par l'état du Nevada peut exécuter la cérémonie du mariage. Un témoin doit être présent lors de la cérémonie. La plupart des chapelles de mariage procureront un témoin si vous n'en avez pas.

**(3) - Non non ce n'est pas un amant supplémentaire. Ce n'est pas une personne. **

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─**

**Là il va falloir répondre à l'auteur.  
Je réponds bien aux demandes de suite…  
Hein ? C'est mon job !  
Hé ! Même pas juste… Je boude…  
Sinon, pour une review où réponses  
aux questions c'est toujours ici … … … ↓**


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Arlia, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_On avance, on avance doucement mais sûrement__  
__Je l'aime cette fic __  
__Et très bientôt…__  
__… le mariage ! __  
__Comment ça c'est du déjà dit ?_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 5 et 6 octobre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 13 octobre 2006._

On arrive dans l'une des dernières lignes droites.  
Et quelques pseudo informations sur Trowa.  
Ah ah… Qu'elles sont-elles ?  
Bientôt aussi…

Aller, bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

**Et oui encore, désolé.  
La semaine prochaine il n'y ait qu'un seul chapitre.**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗√〳  
ﮯｲ只‗º‗∩‗‗〵**_GW_**〵‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗〳  
〰 d...〰 ...〵‗‗‗〵..〰 ...db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 28 

Ce dimanche à bord du vol Washington/ Londres Duo est des plus excités et anxieux.

Leur costumes respectifs dans des housses noires qu'ils avaient récupéré le vendredi dans l'après midi au pressing étaient avec leurs uniformes en soute dans les valises prévues à cet effet pour qu'ils ne se froissent pas. Dans trois jours il allait devenir M. Duo Yuy-Maxwell. Sauf pour le travail où il resterait M. Maxwell pour le besoin de la compagnie mais cela il s'en foutait un peu. Il allait revoir Pamela. Elle devait venir les chercher à l'aéroport à 16h. Leur vol s'il ne prenait pas de retard devait arriver à 15h53 heure de Londres.

La seule fois où il l'avait vue il l'avait insultée. Il commençait sérieusement à angoisser de cette rencontre.

Plus les heures passèrent et plus Duo angoissa.

Ils arrivèrent avec 4 minutes de retard. Duo était des plus angoissé. Heero avant de s'engager dans le couloir qui les mènera à Pamela le stoppe.

« Oui ? »

Heero l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et Duo pose aussitôt sa joue sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'ai été désagréable à notre première pseudo rencontre. »

Heero lui fait un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« Pamela n'est pas du tout comme cela Tenshi. Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur de cette rencontre par contre elle se fâchera si tu me fais du mal. »

« Ah ! Elle te protège ? »

« Á sa façon, oui. »

Duo soupire.

« Pourquoi soupires-tu ? »

« Elle va me gronder je t'ai fait du mal la dernière fois. »

« Baka. Elle ne va pas te gronder. Aller allons la rejoindre car elle doit nous attendre. »

« Oui… Tu peux me donner un petit bisou pour le courage ? »

« Oui petit démon. »

Une fois le baiser donné ils reprirent leur chemin. Lorsque Pam les voit arriver elle saute sur son frère qui la serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes enfin là comme je suis heureuse. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois venue nous chercher. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et regarde Duo les yeux pétillants Duo lui est mort de trouille.

Il ne l'avait pas non plus détaillée de haut en bas la première fois mais là à environ moins d'un mètre de lui il la voit réellement pour la première fois. Heero n'étant pas très photo n'en avait même pas une de sa sœur.

Pamela ressemble à Heero au féminin mais avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude et des cheveux roux qui là non attachés lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Elle les avait légèrement frisés. Ils devaient étant courts aussi indomptables que ceux d'Heero. Plus petite que lui, mais très fine. Par contre elle avait une poitrine qui devait faire tourner la tête aux garçons lorsqu'ils la croisaient dans la rue. Pam était une très belle femme. Très souriante de surcroît.

D'un seul coup Duo se retrouve avec une magnifique rousse scotchée à lui qui le serre à l'étouffer.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que toi et mon frère soyez enfin ensemble. Je m'en suis tellement voulu qu'il m'ait choisi et qu'il t'ait laissé si loin. Duo merci de lui avoir rendu le sourire. »

Duo n'en revient pas. Elle savait que son frère l'aimait depuis 10 ans, elle avait dû elle-même en souffrir. Duo regarde Heero et lui sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Il ressert son étreinte sur Pam et soupire d'aisance.

« Merci à toi de lui avoir sauvé la vie car sans vous trois il ne serait plus là et moi-même je n'aurais jamais connu l'amour… Tu as sauvé bien plus d'une vie Pamela. »

« Pam, grand frère. En plus j'ai un nouveau grand frère d'une beauté surnaturelle. C'est mes copines qui vont baver. Déjà que lorsqu'elles voyaient Heero elles étaient intenables. »

Duo se dégage doucement de Pam et regarde encore plus Heero les sourcils froncés et un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui. »

« Pamela… »

« 'Scuse oniisan'(1). »

« Je t'informe Duo qu'il y a aussi des garçons dans le lot et à mon avis ton charme ne va pas les laisser indifférents. »

« Ah oui ! Ils ont ton âge Pam ? »

« **DUO**. »

Pam et Duo se regardent avec le même sourire, puis ils éclatent de rire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai j'en ai deux identiques maintenant. »

« **C'est pas gentil… ! …** »

« Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre Duo. »

« Oui, j'ai exactement la même impression. »

« Bien… Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance si nous y allions. »

« Oui… J'ai dit à 18 heures aux autres c'est bon ? »

« Oui c'est parfait. Marck a pu se libérer ce soir ? »

« Oui mais demain c'est non stop pour lui et son équipe. »

« C'est qui que l'on va voir à l'hôtel ce soir Heechan ? »

« OH c'est mimi Heechan… »

« Merci Duo. »

« Ben ! Tu avais dit que c'était bon. »

« Oui mais je n'ai plus pensé à ma charmante sœur. »

« Oui charmante. Je me vois bien en Super héros. J'ai quand même tout fait en un temps record je te signale. »

« Moi je vois très bien la tenue que tu pourrais porter. »

« **DUO**. »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bi moi. »

Pam éclate de rire et Duo sourit comme un idiot, Heero lui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Aller les gosses on y va. »

« **HÉ**. »

Duo était tout sourire d'avoir trouvé une alliée.

Arrivés à la voiture.

« Whoua elle est belle ta voiture Pam. »

« Elle n'est pas à moi c'est celle d'Heero. »

« Hein. »

« Monte et pour une fois ne pose pas de question. »

Duo n'en posa pas à Heero mais bombarda Pamela qui était morte de rire, car Heero lui disait de ne pas répondre. Duo lui finit par bouder.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique entrée où la grille était ouverte.

« C'est un Hôtel en retrait de Londres ? »

« Non. »

« Ah. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard.

« WHOUA QU'ELLE EST BELLE CETTE MAISON. »

Pamela sourit et Heero est heureux de voir Duo les yeux tel un enfant.

Heero une fois la voiture arrêtée devant celle-ci descend et va ouvrir à sa sœur. Duo lui est sorti sans quitter des yeux la maison.

Heero lui prend la main et l'entraine vers la porte et l'ouvre. Pamela les suit en souriant de plus en plus.

Heero fait entrer son fiancé.

« Bienvenue chez nous mon amour. »

« QUOI ? »

« Duo donne-moi ta veste. »

« Hein ? Ah oui excuse-moi. »

Duo retire celle-ci et la donne à Pam.

« Heechan je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est la maison que je me suis offert il y a deux ans. Après la vente du premier livre. »

« AHHHHHHHHH, La vache elle est superbe. C'est propre pour une maison qui n'est pas habitée. »

« Elle est entretenue deux fois par mois et c'est Pamela qui veille à celui-ci. C'est aussi grâce à elle que ce soir nous allons recevoir tout l'équipage à la maison, première classe et deuxième. »

« Mais cela représente 21 personnes Heero ! »

« Non plus avec Pam et Marck. »

« Mais on va faire comment ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait les courses on va s'y mettre Heero et moi de suite, Marck nous rapporte les desserts. »

« On va faire un buffet Duo ce n'est pas la première fois que Pam fait cela dans cette maison. Et toi tu va aller faire une sieste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et hume ses cheveux. »

« Tu es épuisé. Tu angoisses depuis hier et là tu as des cernes. Cette nuit nous allons la passer tous les deux ici avec Quatre et Trowa. Les autres rentreront à leur Hôtel. C'est juste une petite soirée qu'ils voulaient pour que nous enterrions nos vies de garçons, mais avec le vol de demain impossible de faire une fête ou alcool et fiesta jusqu'à plus d'heure. On a la responsabilité de plus de 400 passagers aller et pratiquement 500 au retour. On fera mieux plus tard, c'est juste pour marquer le coup. »

« C'est super gentil Heero. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela en fait. »

« C'est Zechs et Lucrezia qui sont venus m'en parler il y a 15 jours. Pam a pris des congés sans soldes pour préparer cette petite fête et tout rentre en ordre pour après demain soir, car c'est ici que nous allons être Duo et non à l'Hôtel. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Toute ta famille aussi. La maison est très grande. Plus que celle que nous allons avoir. Moi je partirai le matin avec Trowa et Wufei pour aller chez ma sœur »

Duo prend un petit air triste.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tenshi… Il faut quand même un peu respecter la tradition. Toi avec tes parents et tes témoins et moi avec ma famille et mes témoins. Je serai chez Pam et Marck. Leur maison n'est qu'à 5 minutes.

« Oui je comprends. »

« Il faudra juste que l'on arrive à décoller Quatre de Trowa. »

Duo pouffe de rire.

« J'ai hâte de voir Quatre il doit être super mignon Trowa à toujours eu de beaux amants. »

« Pamela. »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis fiancée. »

« Au fait si Trowa et Quatre passent la nuit ici, ils sont où ? »

« Ils avaient des choses à faire séparément. »

« Ah. Je fais mon dodo où ? »

« Viens je te montre notre chambre. »

Duo est émerveillé elle est magnifique et typiquement japonaise. Duo aime beaucoup. Heero après s'être changé et embrassé son futur mari redescend aider sa sœur.

Vers 17h25 Duo les rejoints un peu la tête dans le pâté et cligne des yeux en voyant un homme encore jamais vu mais qui lui donnais une impression de déjà vu.

« Bien dormi Duo ? »

« Hein ! Oh oui merci Pam. Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Duo je suis Marck le fiancé de Pamela. »

« Enchanté… C'est dingue comme vous ressemblez à Trowa ! »

« C'est normal je suis son cousin. »

« Ben un chose est sûre si vous avez des enfants leurs yeux seront d'un vert incroyable. Heero tu aurais pu me le dire. »

« Non mon amour car je voulais voir la tête que tu allais faire. »

« C'est pas gentil, me ven… »

« Donc tu ne veux pas des petits fours que j'ai demandé à Marck pour me faire pardonner. »

« Hein petit fours où ils sont ? »

« Je les ai mis avec les gâteaux pour le dessert attends je te les donne. »

« Dis je peux en manger un moi aussi ? »

« Pamela tu en as déjà mangé 5. »

« Mais ils sont tout petits. »

Heero regarde Marck qui a l'air désespéré.

« Je te l'ai dit, ils sont pareils. »

« Je te plains. »

« **Hé !** »

Marck leur pose la grosse boite de petits fours sucrés sur la table de cuisine.

« **Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaa**, **tout ce qu'il y a**… Heechan je peux ? »

« Baka oui. Ils sont pour toi et je pense que ta future belle sœur a déjà jeté son dévolu sur une petite tarte au citron. »

« Pam il y en a deux ? »

« Oui regarde même quatre. »

« Je t'en prie Pam. »

« Merci Duo. »

Pam prend une petite tarte au citron et Duo deux. Puis il va en faire manger une à Heero qui l'embrasse pour le remercier. Pam trouve son geste des plus romantiques et beau. Marck lui regarde sa fiancée qui lorsqu'elle croise son regard rougit et se mord la lèvre. Elle prend un petit éclair au chocolat et va le lui faire manger. Marck avant qu'elle ne la ne la lui passe à ses lèvres la lui prend et en souriant la porte à sa bouche en la prenant qu'à moitié. Pam comprend la démarche de celui-ci et à son tour prend l'autre morceau du petit éclair.

Ils s'embrassent sous le regard attendri d'Heero et de Duo.

Quatre eux un choc 10 minutes plus tard en arrivant lorsqu'il vit Marck. Trowa lui mit une mini religieuse dans la bouche pour qu'il ferme celle-ci. Après coup Quatre se vengea en disant à son amant que Marck était en plus d'être beau très jeune. Trowa lui indiqua qu'il pourrait à tout moment faire partie lui aussi du dressage réservé à Duo. Quatre du coup fut sage comme l'ange qu'il était.

La soirée entre famille, amies et surtout collègues se passa à merveille.

Personne ne fit de galipette ce soir là.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

**Lundi 18 décembre à 21h02.**

Dans 2 minutes les passagers vont monter à bord Duo est une fois de plus excité.

Tous les stewards et hôtesses de la première classe avaient été mis dans la confidence des démarches à suivre pour les personnes qui montaient à bord pour le futur mariage à Londres.

Duo avait râlé après Heero qui lui avait demandé de rester en cabine pour le moment.

« Mais pourquoi je dois rester là. Je veux aller faire un tour en seconde classe steuplaît. »

« Non tu restes à ton poste. »

« Tu n'es pas gentil… Je te.. »

« _Bienvenue M. et Mme Maxwell si vous voulez bien me suivre…_ »

« Heero que font mes parents ou Solo et Kelly ici ? »

« Va voir petit démon. »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et fonce hors de la cabine et là il se fige.

Toute la première classe avait une couleur différente. Et Paul qui venait d'arriver avec son compagnon était lui aussi dirigé par Réléna en première.

« Mon amour ça va ? »

« Il… Tu tu as pris des billets de première classe pour tous ? »

« Oui. Tous nos invités vont voyager à l'aller comme au retour en première classe. Et les couleurs des appuis tête c'est un cadeau de la compagnie. Pour toi et moi. Nous allons aussi avoir deux personnes en plus de la compagnie. »

« Qui ? »

« Une hôtesse qui va s'occuper des enfants et la doctoresse au cas où il y aurait un incident. »

« Mais on a déjà deux médecins à bord. »

« Oui mais ce sont des passagers et c'est aussi un cadeau de la compagnie. »

Duo repousse Heero en cabine et une fois hors de vue l'embrasse avec passion. Heero répond au baiser.

« Merci Heero c'est une surprise magnifique. »

« De rien koneko. Aller… Va saluer tes invités et ta famille. »

« Tu viens aussi ? »

« Oui dans 2 minutes. »

« Bien mon commandant. »

Puis Duo file vers la première.

Heero lui rejoint Trowa et Wufei.

« Alors tu as réussi à les joindre ? »

« Oui. Pam vient de me confirmer qu'ils sont bien arrivés il y a 1 heure. Cathy arrive demain matin. »

« Quatre n'a pas posé de questions ? »

« Non je lui ai juste dit que je devais aller faire des démarches qui n'avaient pas été faites avant que je ne quitte Londres. »

« Je te sens inquiet Trowa. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Ne nous prend pas pour des andouilles Barton. Pas après 7 ans de vol ensemble. »

« Excuse-moi Wufei. Ce sont mes amants. J'en ai 4 qui vont être présents. »

« **Ah ce n'est que cela.** »

Trowa regarde tour à tour Heero et Wufei.

« Je n'aime pas votre réponse. »

« Trowa tu as deux missions pour le 20 décembre. Alors focalise-toi sur cela et rien d'autre. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

« Wufei tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? »

Wufei lui sourit. Ce qui est très rare.

« Si. »

« Ok je laisse tomber. »

« _Tonton tonton…_ »

« Ah tu as un fan qui veut voir le commandant de bord. »

« _Kévin ne crie pas dans l'avion._ »

« _Mais tonton Duo, je veux dire bonjour à tonton Heero !_ »

« Je vous laisse. »

Heero sort et voir Kévin se débattre des bras de Duo.

« Mais je veux voir tonton Heero. »

« Kévin arrête de bouger autant du va finir par me mettre un œil au beurre noir. »

« Et si mon futur mari a un œil noir je ne vais pas être content. Duo repose-le au sol. »

« **TONTON**. »

« Excuse-moi Heero il voulait te voir et c'est la première fois qu'il monte en avion. »

« Vraiment. »

Heero avait pris Kévin dans les bras.

« Et si nous allions saluer les passagers Kévin ? »

« OH OUI… Tonton Duo tu viens avec nous ? »

« Je dois… »

Sally qui était arrivée entre temps intervient.

« Je m'en occupe Duo va avec eux. »

« Merci Sally. »

Heero et Duo arrivent avec Kévin qu'Heero repose au sol. Tous les sièges des premières classes sont pratiquement occupés.

« Merci Heero d'avoir réservé toute la première pour nous. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Je t'aime. »

Et pour la première fois un commandant de bord et un steward s'embrassent devant tous les passagers et les hôtesses et stewards présents.

Solo et Kelly pour une fois avaient entamé les hostilités en sifflant et applaudissant et tous les autres suivent le mouvement. Alertés par le bruit Trowa et Wufei ainsi que Sally et quelques hôtesses et stewards des deuxièmes viennent voir ce qui se passe à présent.

Ils comprennent plus ou moins en retrouvant Duo blotti dans les bras d'Heero rouge comme tout les joues humides de larmes.

Le vol fut bientôt au complet et les passagers du vol 121 allait prendre son envol sur la piste de l'amour en direction d'un futur voyage pour la vie.

**À suivre**

Réponse à la question numéro 1 :  
" Quelle est la surprise d'Heero pour les passagers qui vont monter à leur bord le lundi 18 décembre à 21h04, conviés à leur mariage ? "  
Ils vont tous voyager en première classe.  
Le mariage arrive, il arrive.  
Ah, j'angoisse.  
Ben oui quoi, je dois quand même l'écrire moi ce mariage…  
Gloups !  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, pense prendre des vacances pour une période indéterminé.  
AHHHHHH, pas frapper l'auteur…

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

(1) :oniisan' → frère aîné 

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
**Une petite review. Snif… … … ↓


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Arlia, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Bonjour,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes restantes si fautes il y a__  
__Cela sera résolu par la suite__  
__Enfin le mariage…__  
__Evénement très attendu _

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 11/12 et 13 octobre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 27 octobre 2006 à 20h54 (C'est pas ma faute !)._

Et oui j'ai mis trois jours.  
Bon le 11 j'ai dû écrire 10 lignes, le reste dans la nuit du 12 au 13.  
J'avais pas d'idée. Et oui la panne sèche d'où la nouvelle fiction que m'a aidée à débloquer la situation.  
Faut pas chercher à comprendre.  
Le principal c'est que le **MARIAGE,** il est là…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Misous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗√〳  
ﮯｲ只‗º‗∩‗‗〵**_GW_**〵‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗〳  
〰 d...〰 ...〵‗‗‗〵..〰 ...db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 29 

Le vol se passa très bien.

L'hôtel choisi pour tous les invités était des plus confortables et luxueux. La famille de Duo fut surprise d'être invitée chez Heero mais cette attention les toucha énormément.

Olga et Steven Colin étaient arrivés dans la matinée. Tim lui arrivera le 20 au matin et pas seul mais ça. Heero ne l'avait pas dit à Duo.

Les musiciens eux seraient là en soirée et Quatre n'y pensait plus.

Trowa lui, se concentrait sur ses deux missions.

La première arriverait le matin même à la maison de Pam et Marck.

Catherine et Martin Bloom.

Trowa n'en a pas encore parlé à Quatre.

La soirée de chacun s'est bien passée. La famille de Duo est enchanté de leur chambre respective et même Kévin en avait une pour lui.

Pam avait emporté le costume de son frère le lundi chez eux. Le soir de la veille du mariage Duo n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et n'a pas envie de faire l'amour étrangement. Heero ne dit rien. Il le garde dans ses bras où il s'est blotti et dessinait des arabesques avec ses doigts sur le corps de son futur mari.

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux et Duo se met à ronronner. Heero sourit et le câline au bout que plusieurs minutes Duo s'endort. Heero l'a senti lorsque son corps s'est entièrement détendu et que ses doigts fin se sont immobilisés. Heero peut enfin se laisser aller à son tour emporté par le sommeil pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire.

Dans moins de 12 heures ils seront mariés.

Á 8h30 Hélène va réveiller son fils.

« Hein ? … Maman ? »

La tête de Duo valait une photo est c'est le flash de l'appareil photo numérique de Solo que Duo se prit de plein fouet les cheveux dans tous les sens, le visage gorgé de sommeil et de tous petits yeux.

« Maman ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ton frère qui ferait mieux d'aller réveiller son fils. »

« Oups ! Kévin… »

Solo file vers la chambre où celui-ci dormait toujours. Le voyage en avion avait épuisé le petit bout de choux.

« Baka. »

« Duo ! »

Duo sourit à sa mère.

« Je ne peux pas le dire à Heero maman, laisse-moi au moins ce petit plaisir et oublier son fils c'est bien du Solo ça. »

Hélène ébouriffe un peu plus les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit.

« Oui tu as raison. Il est même probable qu'il ait oublié que… »

« Excusez-moi… Maman où est Kelly au fait ? »

Duo éclate de rire et Hélène lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ta femme est chez le coiffeur avec Pam depuis 8 heures ce matin. »

« AH OUI. Elle me l'a dit au moins 5 fois ! »

Solo regarde Kévin qu'il a dans les bras.

« Papa a encore oublié. »

« J'ai faim papa. »

Duo lui est mort de rire et cela lui a permis de bien se réveiller.

« Va faire déjeuner ton fils ton père et avec Quatre, ils ont préparé le petit déjeuner. »

« Chouette. On y va champion. »

Solo descend rejoindre les deux autres garçons présents dans la maison.

« Maman où sont Heero et Trowa ? »

« Partis depuis les 8 heures. »

« Il ne m'a pas embrassé ! »

« Si mon chéri, mais tu dormais à point fermé et il m'a demandé de te laisser dormir une demi-heure de plus. Tu veux déjeuner ? »

« Non, j'ai l'estomac noué. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. On part à qu'elle heure ? »

« Les deux voitures arrivent à 10h30. »

« Cela me laisse à peine 2 heures devant moi. »

Duo sort du lit et d'un coup se rend compte qu'il est peut-être…

Nu.

« Vous avez été sage cette nuit mon chéri, tu portes ton boxer et nous n'avons rien entendu. »

Duo est rouge de confusion.

« Je t'aime mon chéri. Aller file à la douche. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. »

Duo va directement dans la salle de bain de leur chambre.

Á 10h30 les deux voitures arrivent.

Duo est pratiquement prêt. Son père le prend deux minutes à part avant qu'ils ne descendent les rejoindre.

« Papa ? »

« C'est Heero qui y a pensé. Elle a été livrée pendant que tu étais sous ta touche. Tu es magnifique mon fils… »

David ajuste la boutonnière sur la veste de Duo.

« Je suis très fier de toi. Tu vas t'unir à un homme parfait. Et je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour mon deuxième bébé. »

« Papa… Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

David embrasse son fils sur le front.

« Tu resteras toujours notre bébé et te savoir heureux suffit à notre bonheur à ta mère et moi. Maman t'a donné un mouchoir blanc brodé ? »

« Oui et Solo m'en a donné un bleu qui est à l'intérieur de ma veste. »

« Bien. Tes vêtements sont neufs il ne manque plus que cela. »

« P.a.p.a…»

« _Chuuuuuut_ ne pleure surtout pas. Un objet prêté. Solo et toi étiez fascinés devant étant petits. C'est mon père qui me les a offerts le jour de mon mariage avec ta mère. Je te les prête le temps du tien comme je l'ai fait avec celui de ton frère. »

« Mais si je les perds ? »

« Tu ne les perdras pas. Voilà. Deux boutons de manchette qui vont à la perfection avec ton gilet et ta cravate. C'est toi qui les mets le plus en valeur mon fils. »

David le prend dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas froisser son costume.

« Je t'aime tellement Duo. »

« Moi aussi papa je t'aime. »

« Il est temps d'y aller. »

David prend un mouchoir en papier et essuie les yeux de Duo et le fait se moucher.

« Tu vois ! Tu seras toujours notre bébé. »

Duo lui sourit. Dieu qu'il aimait ses parents.

Du côté d'Heero c'est Trowa qui lui épingla sa boutonnière et qui lui a offert un objet neuf. Une épingle à cravate en Or qui rappelle son statut de pilot, un magnifique avion de face. Heero fut très touché de ce cadeau. Quatre lui avait offert un magnifique mouchoir blanc. Il l'avait acheté avec la mère de Duo. Wufei lui donna un ruban bleu avec des inscriptions en chinois en guise de porte-bonheur pour son mariage. Heero le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et Pamela lui mit la montre en Or de leur père, qu'Heero avait en souvenir de celui-ci au poignet pour cette journée. Elle était simple et très belle.

Heero commençait à angoisser mais la présence de ses amis qui au fils des années étaient devenu sa famille, au même titre que Pam le réconfortait. Catherine et Martin étaient là aussi depuis 1 heure. Catherine avait été sa confidente et l'était toujours quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Une alliée de taille car Pamela pouvait être aussi têtue que Duo par moment.

Heero devait arriver 10 minutes avant Duo à la mairie. Mais l'attente de l'arrivée de son Tenshi devient insoutenable.

La mairie est bondée. Les amants de Trowa étaient aussi tous présents. Cela mettait mal à l'aise Trowa bien évidement. Quatre et Solo arrivent et se placent du côté où le mari non encore arrivé allait se placer.

Le reste de la famille de Duo s'installe sur les sièges qu'il leur avait été gardés.

Hélène a déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Puis Kévin arrive avec les alliances sur un petit coussin, qu'il donne à Quatre immédiatement de peur de les faire tomber. Tout le monde sourit ou rigole car il avait fait cela au pas de course, dans son magnifique petit habit de cérémonie.

Et Duo arrive avec son père.

Heero en a le souffle coupé ainsi que toute la grande salle où leur mariage va bientôt être célébré.

Il est merveilleusement beau.

La couleur de son gilet et de sa cravate font ressortie la couleur de ses yeux si uniques.

Améthyste.

Duo a la main de son père dans la sienne. Ils avancent ensemble jusqu'où se trouve Heero et leurs 4 témoins.

Duo trouve Heero sublime dans son costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu cobalt, qui va si bien avec ses iris.

David donne la main de Duo à Heero qui la prend une fois l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il ne se quitte pas des yeux.

Ils ont terriblement envie de s'embrasser mais cela ne leur est pas encore possible.

Le maire rentre et toute la salle se lève. Les portes de la salle sont toutes fermées et la célébration de leur union commence.

La cérémonie fut rapide et 30 minutes plus tard le maire les déclara mari et mari.

Heero passa tendrement sa main droite derrière la nuque de Duo et l'embrassa avec douceur et amour devant pratiquement 120 personnes voir plus car certains n'avait pas pu s'asseoir.

Quatre d'ailleurs n'avait pas encore fait attention à toutes les personnes présentes.

La mairie se vida petit à petit et tout le monde se rendit à l'hôtel où les attendait un buffet pour le midi.

Pendant que certains invités se restaurèrent la séance photo avait débuté.

Elle dura plus de 2 heures et Duo commençait à avoir vraiment faim.

« Tu as faim mon amour. »

Duo pose sa joue sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Oui. Je n'ai rien pu avaler ce matin. »

« Messieurs Yuy-Maxwell, encore quelques photos. »

« Plus tard s'il vous plaît. Mon mari et moi allons nous restaurer un peu. Faites en autant Syki. »

« Oui vous avez raison. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

« Allons au buffet voir les merveilles de Marck et son personnel. »

Une fois devant Duo se sait plus où regarder.

« Whoua ! C'est magnifique. »

« Ouvre la bouche mon amour. »

Duo le fait et Heero lui met un petit four avec du saumon dessus.

« Hummmmmmmm, c'est délicieux. »

« Regarde ils ont tous l'air ravis. »

« Oui. Et une partie de la surprise congédiée pour l'instant, c'est dur quand même. Où sont Catherine et son mari ? »

« Avec des amis en commun anglais à 12 heures. »

Duo pouffe de rire.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un militaire… Alors 12 heures… Eh bien elle est magnifique tu as de la chance que je sache qui elle est, sinon je serais très jaloux de la voir dans tes bras. »

« Trowa n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Va lui parler moi je reste près du buffet. »

« Ne t'empiffre pas. »

« Mais heuuuuuu… »

« Je t'aime. »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo y répond de suite.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Heero va vers Trowa qui est seul à une table.

« Trowa ? Où est Quatre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? »

« Lorsque j'ai embrassé Cathy il l'a mal interprété. Lui était avait Tim et son copain du moment Silver sauf qu'il a regardé dans ma direction juste au moment où nous nous embrassions. »

« Merde. Tu veux que je lui parle si je le trouve ? »

Trowa lui sourit.

« Non. C'est très gentil à toi mais reste avec ton magnifique mari. Il y a un vautour autour d'ailleurs ! »

« Hn ? **Ralf**. Je vais le tuer. »

« Heero tu as parlé à Ralf au fait ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai dit que tu avais une liaison sérieuse et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à foutre la merde, sinon je changeais de maison d'édition. »

« Argument frappant, merci Heero. »

« De rien. Je vais tout de suite le retirer du périmètre de mon mari. Je ne le connais que trop bien ce chaud lapin. »

« Lapine aussi. »

« Oui si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas cela va s'arranger avec Quatre. »

« Oui, je le sais. Va rejoindre ton époux. »

« Hn. »

Puis Heero va d'un pas rapide sauver Duo d'un chasseur en chasse. Sa devise. " Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ", mais là il risque de prendre le poing d'Heero en pleine face.

Trowa parti à la recherche de Quatre lorsqu'il vit Ralf battre en retraite et que Duo embrassa Heero. Ralf n'avait fait en fait que taquiner Heero qui avait foncé tête baissée.

Trowa trouva Quatre en grande discussion avec un de ses ex-amants musicien. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre et cela fit mal au cœur de Trowa.

« Quatre. Salut Brady. »

Quatre comprend de suite mais comme il en veut encore à Trowa il fait comme si de rien n'était.

« Trowa comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Toi tu as l'air en grande forme. »

« Oui. Et revoir Quatre m'a fait très plaisir je ne m'attendais pas à le rencontrer ici au mariage d'Heero. »

Trowa respire fort.

« C'est ton amant musicien Quatre ? »

« Oui. Tout comme il a été le tien. »

« Houla ! Il se passe quoi là ? »

« Rien. Quatre se venge car j'ai embrassé une femme du bout des lèvres. »

« Ah ! C'est vrai Quatre ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre fait la tête et regarde Trowa de travers.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher un appui pour ton acte Trowa. »

« Ok je laisse tomber. Brady ravi de t'avoir revu, tu ne sais pas où est Bruce par hasard ? »

« Si. Il parlait avec votre ami Gil, tu sais ton coup d'un soir. Dans le petit salon à côté de l'entrée. »

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

« Et bien je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Merci Brady. Á plus Quatre. »

Et Trowa les laisse seuls.

« Quatre qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est mon amant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Trowa est mon amant. »

« Et tu le laisses aller rejoindre deux des ses ex mais tu es fou. Va le stopper avant. **Aller file**… »

Quatre sourit à Brady.

« Merci Brady tu es super. »

« Je sais mais où est mon prince charmant. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas le trouver. »

« Possible. »

Puis Quatre part à la suite de son amant mais en passant une porte une main l'intercepte et l'attire à lui.

L'homme qui l'a arrêté dans sa course l'embrasse avec passion et Quatre passe ses mains autour de son cou et participe pleinement au baiser.

Le baiser est rompu car le manque d'air se fait ressentir. Un front contre un autre front.

« Tu crois vraiment que je serais retourné de mon plein gré les rejoindre alors que j'angoisse de les croiser depuis deux jours ? »

« Oui, non… Je ne sais pas. Comme je faisais la tête et que j'ai allumé Brady pour me venger je me suis dit que tu allais aussi te venger. »

« Je t'aime Quatre et crois-moi je ne t'ai pas trompé avec cette femme et ce n'est pas une de mes ex. »

Quatre soupire.

« C'est que de vous voir vous embrassez cela m'a fait mal. »

« Et moi de te vois avec Brady aussi. »

« Oui mais tu as commencé. »

Trowa le regarde plus sévèrement.

« **Quatre arrête**. »

« D'accord ne te fâche pas. Ne gâchons pas le mariage d'Heero et de Duo. »

« Hum. Tu n'as pas un petit creux ? »

« Si. »

« Allons faire un tour au buffet alors. »

L'après midi passa très vite. Certains dansaient quand l'orchestre joua. Tout le monde fit connaissance et Heero et Duo rencontrèrent le mari d'Olga, Steven. Duo bouda 5 minutes lorsque Tim lui présenta le magnifique garçon qui lui servait de cavalier. Silver Alson. Jeune acteur.

Les deux autres amants de Trowa furent interceptés par Wufei avant qu'ils ne fassent des avances douteuses à celui-ci. Heero lui qui avait chopé Brady en compagnie de Duo, fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il était déjà au courant pour Trowa et Quatre. Heero leva un sourcil et Duo resta la bouche ouverte lorsqu'ils leur apprirent qu'il avait était l'amant des deux.

Avant que Duo ne pose la question à laquelle Heero pensait il l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Vers 19h30 avant que les invités aillent s'installer pour le repas de noce, Marc et Pamela avec deux serveurs firent leur entrée avec le cadeau d'Heero pour Duo, ainsi que tous les invités.

Duo pleura quand il vit le magnifique avion entièrement recouvert de ballotins de dragées, couleur crème/bleu cobalt et crème/améthyste. Chaque ballottin de dragées en fonction des couleurs de celle-ci avait un liserer en satin de la couleur améthyste ou cobalt.

Lorsque l'avion donc l'armature en fer blanc recouvert des ballotins arriva, tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise et ensuite ils applaudirent comme au moment où les mariés se sont embrassés à la mairie.

« Heero c'est magnifique je ne pensais pas que nous aurions des dragées ce n'est pas anglais ça. »

« Non mon amour ce n'est pas anglais, mais tu es à moitié français et je sais que tu en raffoles. »

Duo se blottit dans ces bras et pleure au creux de son cou.

« Merci mon amour, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un mariage aussi parfait et magnifique. Un vrai conte de fée… Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Duo et plus que tout. Ferme les yeux Tenshi. »

Duo lui sourit et le fait. Heero se dégage doucement et prend ce que Pamela lui donne.

« Tu peux les rouvrires. »

Duo le fait et tombe sur une magnifique bonbonnière en cristal rempli de dragées des trois couleurs.

« Heero ? »

« Pour toi. J'ai fait graver nos deux prénoms et deux alliances entrelacées avec notre date de mariage. »

« Heero elle est magnifique. »

« Il y en a une pour chaque membre de notre famille et les témoins. Identique à celle-ci mais en plus petit. »

« Heero c'est un cadeau qui me va droit au cœur. Je t'aime de toute mon âme… Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît mon amour. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime depuis plus de 10 ans et t'avoir pour mari est un rêve que j'ai cru perdu. »

Et sous les yeux de tous leurs invités et de leur applaudissement ils s'embrassent à nouveau avec beaucoup de passion.

Tout le monde était maintenant assis.

Une table était encore vide.

Il était 20 heures.

Avant que le service ne commence Trowa chuchote quelque chose à Heero et celui-ci hoche la tête.

Heero se lève et avec son verre et son couteau demande l'attention de tous.

« **Merci. Merci à vous tous d'être venus à notre mariage. Avant que le service ne commence Trowa que la plupart d'entre vous connaisse à une démarche à faire. Merci à vous.** »

Heero se rassoit et Trowa se lève et demande à Quatre de le suivre. Quatre fronce les sourcils l'espace d'un instant.

Puis il l'entraine au milieu de la salle. Le cœur de Quatre bat à tout rompre. La femme que Trowa avait embrassée et qui elle n'était pas encore installée à une table arrive avec un homme, le père de Quatre et trois de ses sœurs.

Quatre commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Quatre… Je sais que tu désires que nous nous marions. Et que tu as plus ou moins un regret que nous ne puissions le faire… »

Trowa demande d'un regard à Catherine de s'approcher plus près.

« Quatre je te présente ma sœur Catherine Bloom. Elle est anglaise et je suis moi-même franco/anglais depuis mes 15 ans pour l'avoir rejoint et vécu sous la tutelle de ma sœur. Donc Quatre devant une petite partie de ta famille et devant ton père ainsi que ma sœur et son époux acceptes-tu de m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

Quatre pleure depuis les premiers mots de Trowa. Il a du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Ou.. OUI… **OUI je le veux**… »

Quatre se jette dans ses bras et Trowa le serre très fort. Quatre n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Une demande en mariage devant son père et trois de ses sœurs.

Une fois Quatre un peu calmé Trowa lui donne un petit écrin où se trouve une chaîne en Or avec un magnifique ange en pendentif.

Quatre embrasse Trowa pour le remercier.

Son père vient ensuite le féliciter et le prendre dans ses bras. Quatre s'excuse auprès de Catherine, qui ne lui en veut absolument pas et le comprend très bien.

Les Bloom et les Winner vont ensuite s'installer à la table restée vide. Trowa et Quatre main dans la main retournent à la table des mariés.

« Vous saviez ? »

« Voui. Et j'ai eu peur quand Heero m'a dit pour l'incident avec la sœur de Trowa. »

« Oui j'ai été stupide mais je ne savais pas. Je suis jaloux en fait…. »

Quatre embrasse son fiancé.

« Nous allons nous marier quand ? »

Heero, Duo, Wufei et Trowa en même temps :

« **LE 20 JANVIER 2007 Á 15 HEURES.** »

« **QUOI ?** Mais mais comment ? »

« Nous avons pris les devants. Nous allons en France durant cette période. Sinon cela vous repousse le tout à plus de 8 mois. »

« Hein ? NON c'est super le 20 janvier. Court mais super. »

« Surtout que nous avons eu un peu plus de trois jours de repos en France en changeant le planning. 10 jours de vol en tout. Mais tous étaient d'accord. Sally par contre viendra avec nous en touriste. Car elle sera habilitée au sol en janvier. »

« Il va donc falloir nous aussi tout préparer comme vous ? Et où son logés mon père et mes sœurs au fait ? »

« Si cet hôtel/restaurant qui fait aussi les réceptions te convient on peu le faire ici aussi. Ta famille est chez moi. J'ai gardé mon appartement en dehors de Londres. »

« Oui il est parfait ce lieu. Trowa je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ma famille, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on pouvais me faire pour une demande en mariage. »

« Fais-lui une gâterie ! »

« **DUO**. »

Quatre est rouge de honte et sourit comme tout à Duo.

« Heero occupe la bouche de ton mari. »

« Avec plaisir Trowa... Viens ici petit démon. »

Duo après s'être mordu la lèvre sourit et se rapproche de son mari qui lui prend en otage les lèvres et l'embrasse avec une de ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Les serveurs commencèrent à servir les entrées. Mark avait rejoint Pamela après s'être assuré que tout allait bien en cuisine.

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et le bonheur.

Ce soir Heero et Duo ne dorment pas à la maison mais dans la suite Nuptiale de l'Hôtel.

Mais cela.

Duo l'ignore encore.

Heureusement que leur vol de retour au USA était à 16h59 le lendemain.

Leur invités qui étaient venus avec eux la veille ne repartaient pas tous avec eux. Ceux qui restaient deux jours en plus reprenaient l'avion avec eux à leur dernier aller/retour. Tout avait était prévu individuellement à l'avance avec eux.

Mais pour le moment place au repas et à la future nuit de noce pour notre couple de jeunes mariés.

**À suivre**

Voici la suite des réponses :

" (2) Quel est le cadeau d'Heero pour Duo ? "  
Des dragées.  
C'est super bon. Du moins moi j'en raffole.  
" (3) Quel est celui que Trowa va faire à Quatre vers 20 heures le 20 décembre 2006 ? "  
Trowa a demandé Quatre en mariage devant son père et trois de ses sœurs, ainsi que la sœur de Trowa et son époux.

**LA NUIT DE NOCE, **_**HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_**…  
**Bon ! Nous allons peut-être la passer après tout.  
Houla ! Je vois déjà vos regards de tueurs.  
**Même pas peur.  
**La compagnie Cat'Airlines, se met en grève na… _(pas que ça change des compagnies aériennes… Arlia)_ … Hé ! Pas gentil ! Je boude du coup, na… Cat _(c'est une critique pour air France&co mdr t'es pas dans ce milieu là Cat… Arlia)_… J'avais compris… Et non hélas je n'ai pas de compagnie aérienne à moi… Snif… Cat

_**Catirella**_

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

* * *

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Une petite review. Snif… … … ↓**


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Takara-sama et Kagura, Nouveaux bêtas pour cette fiction :_

_Takara-sama : Hum… que dire, que dire…__  
__Kagura : Dis rien ça nous fera des vacances !_  
_Takara-sama : Oo_  
_Kagura : On espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes_

_Un autre magnifique chapitre pour cette histoire (en même temps tu dis ça pour tous les chapitres de Catirella…) _

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 8 en soirée et fini le 9 novembre 2006 à vers 1h11.  
Mis en ligne le 28 novembre à 1 heure du matin. _

Je n'ai pas écrie ce chapitre plutôt par manque d'inspiration.  
Donc le voici enfin.  
Alors ?  
Nuit de noce ou pas ?  
Je sens que si je zappe celle-ci il va y avoir meurtre.  
Alors nuit de noce avec hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, je vous laisse découvrire ma petite surprise.  
Surtout pour **Arlia** et **Bernie**.  
Aller place à la luxure et au foulard blanc de Duo !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella _**

« **Cat'Airlines **» 

**Arlia** ne pouvant plus et je comprend très bien ses raisons. Bisou Arlia et RDV de toute façon pour les petits OS du mardi.  
Bienvenu donc à **Takara-sama** et **Kagura** qui viennent de me rejoindre pour la correction de cette fiction.

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

_Pour info, certains ne le saurent pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… _

…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗√〳  
ﮯｲ只‗º‗∩‗‗〵**_GW_**〵‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗〳  
〰 d...〰 ...〵‗‗‗〵..〰 ...db….

**

* * *

**

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 30 

Á minuit, plusieurs pièces montées arrivèrent en milieu de salle sous les yeux émerveillés de tous. Pam leur annonça que c'était un de leurs cadeaux, d'elle et de Marck.

« Duo tu vas finir pas être malade. »

« Mouais…… »

Duo avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche.

« C'est trop bon… Et elles n'ont pas toutes le même goût, je veux toutes les goûter. »

« Non Duo, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade cette nuit. »

« Mais Heero… »

« Marck, tu peux nous mettre cinq choux de chaque pièce monté de côté, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

« Merci Marck. »

Duo bouda quand même car il ne lui restait plus que trois choux dans son assiette à dessert. Il en avait déjà englouti plus de cinq.

« Ne boude pas, pas aujourd'hui mon amour. »

Duo se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Je peux même pas profiter du dessert comme je veux, c'est pas juste. »

« Mais tu vas finir pas être écœuré et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes avant ou pendant notre nuit de noces Tenshi. »

Duo a les joues qui s'empourprent et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« On va danser un peu et s'éclipser vers 1h du matin, d'accord ? »

« Vouiiii. »

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou et prend un de ses choux avec ses doigts.

« Mon amour. »

« Oui ? »

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Duo lui sourit et ouvre celle-ci. Heero porta délicatement à sa bouche le choux et Duo mordit dedans en gardant le choux entre ses dents. Heero vint mordre dans le morceau resté en dehors des lèvres de Duo et dans un baiser ils savourèrent ensemble un succulent chou au Grand Marnier d'une des pièces montées de leur repas de noces.

Tout ceux à leur table les regardent et sourient. Duo et Heero sont tellement beaux que Solo prend une photo pour immortaliser cet instant.

« Je vais finir par lui faire bouffer son appareil photo numérique. »

« Duo, je tiens à l'appareil photo. »

« Ben ! Et à moi ? »

Kelly le regarde et lui sourit.

« J'ai une photo de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras à tout jamais dans mon cœur. »

Et là, Duo éclate de rire, suivi de tout le monde. Solo est dépité et Kelly l'embrasse et en profite pour lui prendre des mains la source de l'euphorie de la table des jeunes mariés.

Tout le monde maintenant danse. Heero a laissé Duo danser avec sa mère et sa sœur mais l'a repris en main depuis 20 minutes. Il est 1h30 tout juste passé et Heero lui donne un léger baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille.

« Viens, il est temps de nous éclipser Tenshi. »

« Nous rentrons chez toi ? »

« Non… »

« Ah ! Nous allons où ? »

« Pas très loin. »

Heero entraine Duo avec lui en lui tenant la main, Duo le suit sans protester et ne dit rien lorsqu'ils prennent l'ascenseur. Arrivé au dernier étage Heero, qui a toujours la main de Duo dans la sienne, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse puis ils sortent de l'ascenseur. Duo se mord la lèvre lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la double porte d'une des suites de l'hôtel.

« Heero ! »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Mais nos affaires ? »

« Tu n'as pas fait attention mais ta mère et Pam se sont absentées et nous ont rapporté ce qu'il nous faut ainsi que nos uniformes pour demain. Et… »

Heero ouvert la porte et laisse Duo entrer en premier.

La suite est plongée dans une semi-pénombre, sur la table basse du salon des bougies viennent d'être allumées et il y a une table à roulette avec une nappe blanche. Sur celle-ci un sceau à champagne, des fraises et plusieurs assiettes de choux pausées sur une couche de glaces pillées pour les conserver au frais.

« Heechan, c'est magnifique ! »

« Viens… »

Heero le tire doucement par la main et en passant devant les fraises, en prend une qu'il fait manger à Duo.

« Hummmmmmmmmmmm, elles sont bonnes. »

« Oui et tu es des plus attirants en ce moment mon amour. »

Duo rougit. Même s'il est loin d'être novice, cet instant est comme magique et il est très intimidé par Heero qui le regarde avec amour et désir.

Les lèvres d'Heero viennent se poser sur les siennes et Heero prend dans ses bras son jeune époux tout en continuant à lui donner un doux baiser au goût de fraise.

Duo passe ses mains derrière le cou d'Heero et se laisse porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Heero le dépose sur le lit à baldaquin que comporte celle-ci. Heero rompt le baiser et commence à dévêtir son époux qui en fait de même avec ses doigts fins. Aucune parole n'est dite mais des baisers volés de Duo ou d'Heero qui finissent en caresses et par deux mains attachées par un foulard blanc qui se trouvait sur une table de nuit.

« Heero non, détache moi… »

« Non, mon amour, pas tout de suite… »

« Hummmm, c'est pas justtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttte…. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Heero avait pris la virilité de Duo en bouche pour le faire taire mais ne le fait pas venir et Duo grogne lorsqu'il stoppe la gâterie.

« Hé ! »

« Chuuuuuuuut Tenshi… »

Heero avance à quatre pattes vers Duo qui respire très fort puis lui mordille un téton après l'avoir léché. Duo en ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de bien-être. Heero lui procure mille tortures en le caressant. Duo reste les yeux fermés et savoure chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

« Je t'aime… »

Le souffle chaud de Duo et cette déclaration font toujours frissonner Heero.

« Moi aussi mon amour… Et je vais te donner une nouvelle preuve de mon amour pour toi… »

Duo ouvre les yeux et a juste le temps de voir Heero se redresser sur sa virilité et redescendre en grimaçant sur celle-ci.

« Heero non ! »

« Si, je veux te donner ma première fois comme cadeau de mariage, mon amour. »

Duo ne peut retenir ses larmes et a envie de serrer très fort Heero dans ses bras. Heero est arrivé à la fin de sa descente vers de nouvelles sensations à venir. Il a les yeux fermés et respire un grand coup avant de les rouvrir. Heero se penche en avant tout en restant sur Duo et le libère de son lien.

Duo se redresse immédiatement et embrasse Heero en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Oh Heero, pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas besoin de cette preuve, je sais que tu aimes le petit démon que je suis. Je ne veux pas que tu es mal. »

« C'est fini, je n'ai presque plus mal Duo… Fais-moi l'amour, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour au moins une fois Tenshi… »

« Mais si je le fais mal ? Je ne suis pas très doué. »

« Je te fais confiance… »

Heero en profite pour lui dénatter les cheveux.

« Je suis bien avec toi en moi… Fais-moi découvrir ce que nul n'aura le droit de faire à part toi mon amour. »

Duo, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, le repousse et le fait s'allonger tout en restant en Heero, puis il lui fait passer ses jambes sur ses épaules et une fois ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Heero, il prend une grand inspiration et ressort complètement de cette intimité encore vierge, il y a quelques instants. Heero lui sourit et Duo se mord les lèvres et reprend sa place au chaud en une poussée longue et lente. Heero en referme les yeux, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, c'est encore un peu douloureux et en même temps, il ressent des sensations nouvelles. Duo commence à aller et venir et Heero pousse un gémissement plus fort. Duo est heureux, il a trouvé son point sensible et compte bien continuer à faire mouche à chaque fois.

Heero en veut encore plus, il descend ses jambes et encercle la taille de Duo pour pouvoir accentuer le mouvement.

Duo, qui n'a pas l'habitude, fatigue très vite, Heero le voit.

« Vas-y Duo, ne te retiens pas, c'est OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Merveilleux et je T'AIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUR… »

« HEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN JE VAIS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… Je suis désolé Heero… »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux, Duo s'est effondré sur Heero.

« Non, ne le sois pas, tu as été parfait et je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies fait l'amour… Embrasse moi… »

Duo obéit en remontant sur le torse d'Heero et du coup se retire de lui.

Le baisser rompu, Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et l'emporte dans la magnifique salle de bain.

Il lui relève les cheveux et les lui attache de façon à ne pas les mouiller et les fait glisser sous le jet de douche chaude pour une petite toilette. Une fois plus propre et la peau encore plus chaude grâce à la mini douche, Heero rabat la couette au pied du lit, installe son amour et va chercher la table sur roulettes. Ils leur serrent une coupe de champagne et en fait boire une gorgée à Duo pour ensuite boire à son tour où les lèvres de son époux se sont posées.

Sa seul et unique gorgée de champagne qu'il boira…

Il installe entre eux deux une épaisse serviette blanche et y dépose les fraises et une assiette avec cinq choux.

Heero se rapproche de Duo et installe celui-ci au creux de son épaule gauche, il lui fait déguster des fraises en lui caressant la nuque.

Duo ronronne sous les caresses et apprécie ce petit pique-nique improvisé. Comme si Heero lisait en lui, il lui donne un petit chou au moment où Duo voulait justement en savourer un.

« Hummmmmmmmmm au rhum, je vais finir pas être pompette moi. »

« Hummm, intéressante perspective… »

Disant cela, Heero avait fait glisser sa main droite sur les abdominaux de son époux, finissant son chemin en une caresse intime qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Duo.

« Ohhh oui, fais-moi l'amour Heechan, j'ai très envie de toi. Consomme-moi, mon amour… »

Duo capture les lèvres d'Heero après l'avoir attiré à lui, en passant sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Heero, à tâtons, trouve l'assiette de choux et arrive à la mettre sur la table de nuit qui se trouve du côté de Duo et en fait de même pour les fraises et la serviette vole du côté où il se trouve.

Et une fois qu'il n'y eût plus d'obstacles entre eux, Heero le fait monter sur son torse en gardant le contact des lèvres chaudes et passionnées de son petit démon.

Les cheveux de Duo s'éparpillent tout autour d'eux comme un rideau de soie douce, Duo se met à califourchon et Heero lui caresse les fesses et finit par lui titiller son intimité, Duo remonte pour la lui présenter encore mieux et l'invite à y entrer au plus vite.

« Tu m'excites encore plus, Duo et j'ai envie de t'entendre hurler comme jamais, mon amour. »

« Fais-moi l'amour avec force et fais-moi hurler Heechan… »

Heero inverse leur position et Duo a un regard carnassier.

« Hummmm, heureusement que nous allons bientôt en France, le dressage devient urgent. »

Duo rigole, se redresse sur un coude et donne un baiser à Heero en lui mordillant les lèvres.

« Oui et j'ai hâte d'y être. »

« En attendant… »

Heero lui donne une forte claque sur la fesse gauche.

« Hummmmmmm… »

« Je vais te monter ce qu'il en coûte de mordiller Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell… »

« Oh oui, châtie moi… »

« Et tu vas donner de la voix Tenshi… »

Une nouvelle claque sur la fesse qui prend une belle couleur rouge.

« HUMMMMMMM… … OHHHHH… »

Heero, après avoir léché ses doigts, commence à préparer sa future entrée en introduisant deux doigts d'un coup en Duo. En même temps, la main qui avait rougie la moitié du fessier de Duo lui procure un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa virilité pour détourner la douleur et cela a de l'effet car Duo commence à gémir en se trémoussant.

« Heero, viens… »

« Oui, petit démon, un peu de patience, je ne veux pas non plus te déchirer bien que tu as vu bien pire… »

Duo sourit candidement.

« Vouiiiii... Ouille…. »

Duo vient de recevoir une troisième claque sur la fesse qui rougie encore plus.

« Ahhhh, hummmmmmmmmmmmm… »

Et deux doigts de plus et un Duo qui agrippe des draps blancs, qui en veut plus et qui gigote en se cambrant.

Heero sourit à le voir faire. Cela fait plus de trois jours qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour et Duo a tous les symptômes du manque après cette abstinence.

Il ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps car lui aussi a très envie de son mari et le voir se mouvoir sous les attouchements de ses doigts dans son intimité fait grossir encore plus sa virilité qui ne demande qu'une chose.

Allez se mettre bien au chaud dans le fourreau de son petit démon de la luxure. Heero retire ses doigts et Duo, pour une fois, ne râle pas mais écarte encore plus les cuisses pour inviter Heero à le faire sien à son tour.

Doucement, il se fond en lui et Duo, par instinct, resserre ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero qui le laisse faire pour le moment. Il l'attire encore plus vers lui et Duo suit le mouvement sans rien dire même lorsque la position change petit à petit. Duo ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il se retrouve pratiquement au sol et Heero au-dessus de lui, mais il s'en fout, c'est trop bon et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Duo a envie de jouir mais Heero le lui interdit, ce qui le fait grogner une nouvelle fois.

Heero se retire et là Duo n'est pas content du tout sauf quand moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, Heero l'avait remis sur le lit en position de levrette et l'avait de nouveau pris d'un coup puis, habilement, Heero lui attache les mains à l'un des montants du lit.

« Heero… »

« Tu es puni. »

« Mais… Hummmmmmmmmm, c'est bon… Merci pour la fraise. OHHHHHH OUI PLUS FORT ENCORE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… OUI OUI OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Heero, après lui avoir donné une fraise à manger, avait de nouveau donné toute son attention à ce corps soumis et sans moyen de fuir grâce au foulard blanc. Duo avait pris le montant du lit dans ses mains et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

« Je vais te faire crier, Dieu que je t'aime, c'est bien la seule chose que je peux lui accorder… OHHHHHHHHHH DUO Tu es tellement beau… »

« J'en peux plus, je vais jouir mon amour AHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

« Non… »

Heero avait pris en main la virilité de Duo et Duo en avait mal tellement elle était gonflée.

« Steuplaît… NON !.!.!. Ne te retire pas de moi… OHHHHHHHHHHHH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUU… Hummmmmmmmmmmm merci Heero… Je t'aime oh oui je t'aime… »

Duo n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Heero, qui l'avait pris en bouche pour le soulager après avoir quitté son intimité, revient en lui, lui détache les mains et le redresse.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'aime aussi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, excuse-moi mon amour. »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo, la tête à moitié retournée, sourit dans ce baiser salé au goût amer de la gâterie improvisée de son époux.

« Je pleure de bonheur Heechan… Hummmmmmmmm oui, doucement j'aime aussi… »

Et Duo pose ses deux mains sur le pontant du lit.

Heero lui caresse lentement la hanche droite et reprend ce qu'il avait dû arrêter momentanément mais plus en douceur. Duo aime beaucoup ses moments de tendresse.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes Duo veut des baisers et le contact visuel.

« Heero, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser… »

Heero ce retire doucement et Duo se redresse et se retourne.

« Viens mon ange… »

Duo le regarde en souriant, la tête légèrement penchée.

« Tu m'appelles jamais " ton ange ". »

« Oui mais là j'avais envie car tu ressembles vraiment à un ange, Duo. Tu es tellement beau et tu m'as fait penser à un ange lorsque je t'ai vu arriver à la mairie. Viens… »

Heero lui tend la main et Duo la lui prend. Ils s'embrassent, ils sont tous les deux à genoux sur le grand lit. Ils s'en profitent pour se caresser. Heero voudrait de nouveau être en lui car c'est à son tour de ne plus pouvoir se contenir mais il veut que Duo profite de cet instant de câlin dont il a besoin.

Doucement, Duo fait basculer Heero en arrière et vient de lui-même s'asseoir sur l'entrejambe dressée de son mari qui pousse un cri de plaisir lorsque sa verge est à nouveau dans un étau de chair des plus humide et chaud.

« OHHHHH DUOOOOOOOO… »

« Laisse-moi faire mon amour… »

Et Duo monte et descend, lentement au début et de plus en plus vite, Heero n'en peut plus, le plaisir est si intense qu'il se libère lorsque Duo redescend un peu plus violemment et que lui-même, qui était de nouveau en forme, éjacule sur le torse d'Heero en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Aucun des deux ne bouge quelque instant. Duo a ses deux mains sur les genoux remontés d'Heero. Heero, ses deux mains sous les fesses de Duo.

Duo réouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de son époux.

« 'Scuse Heechan. »

« Tu m'as fait un masque Tenshi. »

Duo est un peu honteux. Il croyait avoir éjaculé sur le torse d'Heero mais en fait celui-ci avait été plus loin et Heero en avait sur le visage.

Heero lui sourit et prend son mari par la taille en se redressant et le retire de sur sa virilité. Duo grimace et une fois descendu du lit, il le prend une fois de plus dans ses bras, Duo posant sa joue contre l'épaule d'Heero.

« Je pense qu'une bonne douche s'impose, mon amour et j'ai encore envie de toi. »

« H.e.e.r.o. … Tu es un Dieu du sexe, cette fois c'est sûr. »

« Attend d'être sous la douche et tu vas me laver petit démon. »

« Et moi ? »

« Je vais te dévorer après t'avoir lavé. »

« OH oui, dévores-moi de baisers et de caresses. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir, Heero le serre très fort dans ses bras à lui en faire mal.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un mirage. »

« Heero ? … Oh Heero, mon amour, je suis bien réel et nous sommes mariés, Heechan regarde-moi. »

Heero relève son visage qu'il avait lui-même enfuit dans le cou de Duo.

Ils se regardent et Heero retrouve le sourire.

« Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je peux te comprendre, moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire que tout est réel. Tout cela est allé tellement vite. »

« Mais tellement de temps perdu… »

Heero ne peut contenir plus longtemps quelque larme de s'échapper.

« Ne pleure pas, je vais aussi pleurer… »

Et Duo, qui est bien plus fragile qu'Heero, pleure de suite et cherche encore plus la chaleur des bras d'Heero.

« Pardon mon amour, je suis un baka. »

« Non… Tu m'aimes, ce n'est pas la même définition Heero. Allons sous la douche et refais-moi encore et encore l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. »

Heero soupire d'aisance et entre dans la salle de bain où leur nuit de noces ne faisait que commencer.

**À suivre **

**HEUREUSES, HEUREUX ?****  
**Je l'espère car il a été long à arriver mais rapide en écriture et j'espère bon en lecture !  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines, est désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire  
ce chapitre mais il valais mieux attendre à mon humble avis.  
Á bientôt.

BISOU

**_Catirella _**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

* * *

……… —o–**Ο**–o—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Une petite review. Snif… … … ↓ **


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Entre Ciel et Terre**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** ! … Par contre tous les amant(e)s de TOUS sont à MOI. Et à personne d'autre NA !

Couples : **…** **Heero/Duo -** **Trowa/Quatre** – **Wufei/Sally** - Hilde/Réléna - Zechs/Une – Treize/Dorothy – Solo/Kelly – Marie/André (Eux ils sont à MOI, avec Kelly.)

**Sujet :** Hummm ? Avion ! Pilotes, stewards ! Passagers… Et la vie à travers les pays et fuseaux horaires.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Bêtas, Takara-sama et Kagura :  
__Takara : J'aimerais bien le même cadeau que Duo__  
__Kagura : T'en as déjà 20 comme ça…__  
__Takara : Ouais mais même ! C'est trop choupi_

Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute revu par Catirella.

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 20 et 21 décembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 24 décembre 2006._

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court, j'en suis désolé.  
C'est juste pour avoir Noël en temps et en heure pas rapport à la fiction.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella_**

« **Cat'Airlines **»

**☆**  
①∧②  
③∧☆∧④  
☆∧☆⑤☆∧☆  
II  
**_JOYEUX NOËL_**

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

…...‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗√〳  
ﮯｲ只‗º‗∩‗‗〵**_GW_**〵‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗‗º‗〳  
〰 d...〰 ...〵‗‗‗〵..〰 ...db….

* * *

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 31 

Le lendemain fut dur pour tout l'équipage. Mais tous furent à l'heure à l'aéroport. Duo et Heero signèrent les documents de la compagnie avant de prendre leur envol pour Washington.

Le 23 décembre fut leur dernier vol Londres/Washington.

La famille de Duo avait dû hélas revenir avec eux le 21 car Solo n'avait pas pu s'absenter de son cabinet plus longtemps et David devait lui aussi travailler à l'hôpital avant d'avoir trois jours pour les fêtes de Noël.

Duo et Heero réveillonnaient chez les parents de Duo. Quatre et Trowa furent invités car le père de Quatre et ses sœurs qui vivaient aux USA était resté en Europe cette année pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec trois autres sœurs à lui qui vivaient en Algérie et deux au Maroc allaient les rejoindre à Annaba dans une des demeures familiales des Winner.

Ils arrivèrent à Washington vers 9h45 le matin et c'était déjà l'effervescence dans l'aéroport avec tous ceux qui avaient un vol pour aller passer Noël avec leur famille aux 4 coins des États Unis.

De la folie comme l'avait si bien dit Zechs.

Ils avaient plaint l'espace d'un instant ceux qui étaient de service durant Noël. Eux l'étaient pour le nouvel an cela était déjà bien suffisant.

Destination de rêve pour eux, le 29 décembre ils s'envolent pour Hawaii. Très beau cadeau de fin d'année que leur avait fait la compagnie.

Les garçons s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Heero et Duo pour partir ensemble dans deux voitures respectives . Les achats de Noël avaient été fait à l'avance et d'autres furent faits ces derniers jours. Autant dire que les voitures étaient pleines.

Les cadeaux qu'avait reçus le couple de jeunes mariés seraient livrés dans leur nouvelle maison, cela était pour eux un souci en moins et un soulagement.

Ils arrivèrent vers 16 heures chez les Maxwell. La villa était magnifiquement décorée. Durant deux nuits Duo et Heero allaient avoir des voisins de chambre. Hélène qui était en congé avait commencé la préparation du repas de Noël. Trowa et Heero l'avaient rejoint pour l'aider.

Quatre et Duo avaient du mettre tous les cadeaux sous le sapin et Duo souffla quand il se retrouva seul devant la voiture d'Heero. Quatre lui avait rigolé. Il avait moins de cadeaux que Duo à transporter. Mais étant un homme au grand cœur Quatre l'aida lorsque sa tâche fut finie.

Les chatons qui avaient bien grossi et qui allaient bientôt partir, furent ravis de trouver deux personnes pour les faire courir dans tous les sens. Duo se fit gronder par son époux car il avait plus qu'épuisé la plus petite. Duo la garda sur ses genoux en la caressant pour se faire pardonner et le chaton semblait apprécier.

Á 19 heures, Duo et Quatre dressèrent la grande table en faisant bien attention aux directives de la mère de Duo au risque de se prendre un coup de torchon sur les fesses.

Hélène, cette année, avait tout prévu en noir et blanc (1). Couleurs soient disant à la mode cette année. Le blanc dominait fort heureusement. Il fallait avouer que c'était très joli.

La table donc était pourvue de ces deux couleurs uniquement.

Á 19h30, David rentra. Le reste de la famille Maxwell devait arriver à 20 heures.

« Duo, que fait Praline sur notre lit ? »

« Je l'y ai posé le temps que je me change pour le dîner. »

« Tu l'as vraiment épuisé cette pauvre petite chatte. »

Heero la caressait et des ronronnements se firent entendre.

« 'Vi, je suis désolé, elle est mimi comme tout, je me demande qui va l'adopter. »

Duo regarde Praline avec tendresse. Il avait eu une préférence pour ce chaton qui avait du se battre plus que les autres pour survivre. En plus elle était un peu plus petite que les autres de la portée, comment ne pas craquer.

« Elle trouvera des maîtres, j'en suis sûr. Tu es prêt ? »

Heero s'approche de son mari et l'enlace par la taille.

« Embrasse-moi, mon amour. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Duo dû se mettre un peu sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de son premier amour et de son dernier. Car son cœur ne pourra jamais aimer un autre homme autant qu'Heero Yuy.

« **_Hé les tourtereaux, vous descendez. Kelly a faim_**… _Aieeeeeeeeeeee, mais heuuuuuuuuuu_…»

« **_Baka_**. »

« _En même temps, je suis un Maxwell mâle_ … »

« _Moi aussi et si tu insinues que ton père est un idiot ça va chauffer pour ton matricule et ce même a 29 ans._ »

« **_Duo_**… »

« ASSUME. »

« Solo m'a toujours fait rire. »

Duo lève les sourcils.

« Heu ? Tu as fait aussi l'école du mime car je t'ai jamais vu rire dans ta jeunesse. »

« Attends un peu petit démon, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton époux. »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Praline, défends-moi. »

« Laisse Praline tranquille… **Nous arrivons**… »

Heero prit Duo par la taille et en moins d'une minute il se retrouva sur l'épaule d'Heero se prenant une claque sur les fesses.

« Hé, mes fesses. »

« Je les adore. »

Duo arriva dans le salon les joues toutes rouges.

« On vous a dérangé ? »

« SOLO. »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ils sont toujours comme cela ? »

« Oui Trowa. De vrais gamins. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte au mariage, tout est allé tellement vite. »

« Vous n'allez pas voir passer la votre de journée alors profitez-en a fond. »

« Ah oui, au fait ! Et la nuit de noces, c'était comment, hummmm ? »

« SOLO. »

« Laisse mon, amour je lui réserve un petit combat de karaté demain. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis mort ! Kelly ma puce… »

« Heero, je te fais confiance… Achève-le. »

« Mais heuuuu, personne ne m'aime. »

« Si papa, moi je t'aime… Je peux avoir une petite saucisse steuplaît papa ? »

« Hum, comme Duo petit, pas désintéressé quand il y a de la bouffe. Tiens, mon chéri.»

« 'Si papa. »

« C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble. »

Kelly regarde sa belle-mère un peu apeurée.

« Hélas oui. »

« Zut. Il ne pouvait pas un peu plus tenir de moi. »

« Ben, en même temps déjà pour le sexe c'était foutu. »

« Duo, le Père Noël pourrait bien reprendre son cadeau. »

« AH NON… C'est pas juste. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire au vu de la tête de Duo. Pire qu'un gosse de 4 ans.

Le repas du réveillon fut une pure merveille. Tout le monde complimenta les trois cuisiniers. Surtout pour les bûches que les garçons avaient préparé en un temps record. Comme celles-ci furent mangées vers 23h40, elles étaient parfaites. Les quatre heures passées au frigo avaient suffi.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de choses divers, du futur mariage de Trowa et Quatre mais aussi du déménagement d'Heero et Duo prévu pour fin février. Heero avait revendu son appartement depuis deux jours. Trowa et Quatre s'étaient portés acquéreurs. Celui-ci leur plaisait beaucoup, il était très bien situé et avait deux places de parking, le rêve lorsque l'on habitait en ville. Heero avait baissé le prix pour eux. Ce serait son cadeau de mariage. Duo depuis cherchait ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir pour aller avec leur futur appartement.

Trowa et Quatre allaient eux aussi commencer une nouvelle vie dans un appartement acheté en commun.

Kévin, depuis 23 heures, luttait pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Chez les Maxwell, il était de tradition d'ouvrir ceux-ci à minuit. Duo n'avait rien à envier à son neveu.

Minuit sonna enfin.

« Kévin, mon poussin, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Kévin se frotta ses petits yeux et fixa son tonton.

« Est l'heure tonton Duo ? »

« Oui poussin. »

Kévin dans un demi sommeil tendit les bras à Duo. Il s'était endormit 10 minutes avant minuit sur un des fauteuils qu'il y avait dans la salle à manger. Duo le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le sapin où tout le monde attendait les deux bébés de la famille Maxwell.

Duo déposa Kévin devant les cadeaux et la distribution commença. Kévin cria lorsqu'il trouva le vélo que le Père Noël lui avait apporté. Il avait même pensé au casque et autres protections.

« J'avais pas demandé ça dans la lettre ! »

« Le Père Noël pense à tout, mon chéri. »

« C'est un super Père Noël alors maman… Oh, un costume de Zorro chouette. Tonton Duo, c'est comme ce que je voulais. T'avais raison tonton. Il a même eu le message qu'on a fait ensemble sur l'ordinateur. »

« Je te l'avais dit champion. »

« Voui. »

Solo embrassa son petit frère sur les cheveux lorsque Kévin repartit à l'assaut de ses cadeaux.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Solo, qui avait fait la lettre au Père Noël avec son fils début décembre, avait oublié de noter le costume de Zorro et Kévin avait pleuré car il y tenait beaucoup. Il parlait de ce costume depuis le mois de juillet. Mais Solo ayant eu un appel d'un patient au moment où Kévin lui avait dit, ne l'avait pas noté sur la lettre.

Duo avait eu l'idée de faire un mail au Père Noël à Londres et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus le 22, Duo avait été directement chez **Hamley's** (2), il était sur de trouver le costume de Zorro dans le plus grand magasin de jouets du monde. Et avoir vu le visage de son neveu s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant fut un cadeau pour Duo.

Kévin fut très gâté. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Les adultes aussi. Kelly embrassa Solo au risque de l'étouffer ce qui amusa beaucoup les autres. Solo lui avait offert un magnifique collier en or avec deux perles qui retombaient sur le devant en gouttes d'eau. Une pure beauté de joaillerie.

David avait aussi opté pour un bijou pour Hélène.Un bracelet qu'il avait lui-même dessiné en écoutant sa femme lui décrire le bijou qui lui ferait plaisir un jour et l'avait fait faire par une des plus grandes bijouteries de Norfolk. Hélène avait pleuré car elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait eu un jour le bracelet de ses rêves.

Les garçons n'avaient pas été oubliés à l'exception de Duo. Il avait bien sûr eu des cadeaux mais rien de son mari.

Duo se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Heero s'absenta l'espace d'une minute et revint avec Praline.

« Joyeux Noël, Tenshi. »

« Hein ? »

Heero avait mis la petite chatte sur les genoux de Duo, celle-ci avait immédiatement repris son activité première.

Dormir.

« Au risque de passer pour une truffe… C'est Praline mon cadeau ? »

« Hn. »

« Ah. Merci. Mais on en fait quoi lorsque nous sommes absents ? »

« La personne qui fait le ménage chez nous a accepté de venir la nourrir tous les jours lorsque nous serons absents et nous la rémunérons, cela va s'en dire. »

« Je suis content. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Duo était très heureux mais il ne réussie pas à donner le change à son mari.

« Tu es déçu ? »

« 'Vi, un peu. Je pensais que tu allais m'offrir un jeu pour PC. Je t'ai soûlé avec pourtant. »

« Hn, soûler est faible encore. »

Heero sourit et retire un paquet caché dans son dos.

« Joyeux Noël, petit démon. »

Duo retrouve le sourire et prend le petit cadeau des mains de son mari.

« Mési… »

Il l'ouvre sous le regard des autres qui semblent attendre quelque chose.

« Génial, c'est celui que je voulais. Tu l'as ouvert ? »

« Hn, je l'ai testé avant. »

« Ah bon. »

Duo en fut étonner mais ouvre celui-ci et se fige.

« Heero ? »

« Elle t'attendra mardi au parking. »

« Ooh mon Dieu. Elle est magnifique. Heero je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« Quatre et Solo m'ont beaucoup aidé. »

Duo détache ses yeux de la photo de la sublime moto qui se trouvait dans le boîtier du jeu PC.

« Merci. »

« De rien Lapinou. »

« On a dit tous les deux noir pour la couleur mais Heero s'en doutait un peu. »

« Merci à vous deux. Heero, je te remercierai comme il se doit tout à l'heure. »

« Comment, tonton Duo ? »

Duo vira au rouge et Heero un peu aussi. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. L'innocence des enfants avaient encore frappé.

Solo, une fois calmé, répondit pour son frère.

« Ils vont jouer aux docteurs…. Aieeeeeeeeeeee… »

« **Baka**. »

Kelly venait de mettre à son mari une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est dommage, vous n'avez pas de costume comme celui de Zorro pour jouer. »

Ce coup-ci tout le monde rigola. Kévin avait dit cela en serrant son costume de Zorro contre lui en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Une petite heure plus tard tous le monde fut au lit.

Kévin avait fait un caprice pour dormir avec son costume, il s'endormit donc en pyjama avec le déguisement de Zorro sur celui-ci.

Duo remercia le plus silencieusement qu'il put Heero. Mais leur voisin de chambre avait, semble t'il, la même activité qu'eux.

Dehors, il neigeait depuis quelques jours et demain il était prévu de faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Les équipes étaient faites, cela allait fuser dans tous les sens.

**À suivre**

☆

**Encore Joyeux Noël à vous tous.  
**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Entre Ciel et Terre.  
Et pas d'inquiétude pour certains, le dressage de Duo arrivera bientôt, je n'ai pas oublié.  
La compagnie Cat'Airlines vous souhaite aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année pour le nouvel an à venir.

Rendez vous en 2007.

BISOUS

_**Catirella**_

☆

—o–**Ο**–o—  
◦ ◦

(1) C'est ce que j'ai entendu à la télé pour l'année 2006. Le top du top c'est Noir et Blanc cette année. Pourquoi pas.  
(2) **Hamley's **le plus grand magasin de jouets du monde! Sur 6 étages, de la dernière console de jeux aux poupées, vous y trouverez votre bonheur. Métro : Oxford Circus.  
_**J'y suis allée lorsque j'étais jeune avec mon collège. C'était déjà immense à l'époque, d'autant que les grands magasins de jouets que nous avons en France maintenant n'existaient pas encore. Je sais, je suis vieille. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

_**

* * *

**_………—◐–**㊀**–◑—………  
**─————◦–◦————─  
Une petite review. Snif… … … ↓**


End file.
